For You
by Myra Elysium
Summary: Hizuri Kuon, a tycoon, fell head over heels with Mogami Kyoko. A girl who was the betrothed of his arch enemy, Fuwa Sho. Mogami Kyoko is herself oblivious of her actual realities. Will their relation survive the harsh winds of pain and agony? Read to find out. A romance to laugh at and agonies to cry with. Kindly review.
1. Our story

**FOR YOU**

**NOTE:-**

Guys, I have to remind you that your are reading an AU( Another Universe) story. Kuon is the star. He is wild, hurt and forthcoming. He isn't Ren who has all the patience in this universe. I can't make Kyoko as thick headed as in Manga or this story would never end.

The characters are supposed to be OOC (Out OF CHARACTER) as they are different people. Think of them as Kyoko and Kuon's second life.

Please review as I write for them. Write a word in English or any other language but please do.

And no offending reviews, please.

**Disclaimer: - I do not own anything except the plot and the characters I will make.**

**Chapter 1:-**

**Drugging her?**

"Kuon…" Kyoko whined like a baby as Kuon proposed to call it a night and go to sleep.

"Sweetheart, you know I would love to wake up all night long with you but I have work tomorrow. Won't you listen to me?" Kuon held her chin and used his thumb to align it so that he could match her eyes. The scarlet hue enhancing her features was his most favorite sight next to watching his sleeping girl. That was a secret habit which he was not going to drop any time soon.

"But this is so not fair." Kyoko complained. He came home late even though they had planned to watch a movie and now he was forcing her sleep to early. She was so angry.

"Even if I say please?" He looked down in her amber orbs with his full puppy dog act on and well who could deny the blonde heart throb when in all his majesty? Kyoko grumbled something about unfairness but eventually agreed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hizuri Kuon" With a flirtiest gratitude, he landed a peck on her lips and carried her to the bedroom which she happily allowed him to.

After placing her gently on the bed, he pulled himself away from the warmth of her embrace and forcefully pulled a smile on his face.

"I'll get you some milk" Kyoko nodded with a gentle trusty smile which made his heart ache even more.

"_Don't trust me that much, love. I may not deserve it." _His heart wept as it knew that one day this loving Kyoko will be broken by him. How will he bear the hatred that day? It was so painful to see her trust and faith in himself. It was something he could never forgive himself for but he was helpless as well.

In the kitchen, he quickly prepared her milk. She loved to drink it every night and he loved to feed it to her. It was like a way of communicating with the other's emotions. But every dreadful Thursday, he would break her faith which was still unknown to her.

He silently opened the little jar containing some sort of pills. Reluctantly he threw one in her cup and mixed it. Some extra sugar or chocolate would surely cover the taste.

"_She should not know about this. NEVER." _

With agony in his heart, he carried the cup of milk to his awaiting love lady.

She greeted him with the same warm smile. It took him all his courage not to let his façade down as he handed her the cup and watched her gulp it down till the last drop.

Ren chuckled at the sight of the moustache formed by the milk on her angelic face.

"Love, I'd rather like you as a lady than a man." Kyoko grinned sheepishly. He went forward and licked clean the milk from her face.

Kyoko giggled at his actions.

"You are such a baby" He said as he kissed her cheek lovingly. He gazed in her amber orbs and she gazed back with the same affection. Several words of love were exchanged but not from the mouth but the eyes. They comforted their hearts from the fear of a betrayal or a separation.

In little less than a minute, she yawned.

"Let's go to sleep." Kyoko nodded groggily and closed her lids as they were becoming heavy with the passage of time.

He gently laid her head on the pillow and placed the blanket on her. He knew she will be dozing off for about 12 hours maximum due to the pill.

Sadly, he took out his hooded jacket from the cupboard and put it on.

"I am sorry for deceiving you, my love. But I have to do this. For the sake of your safety, I have to break your trust. I'll never let anything happen to you. I promise you that."

With the grieved confession, he bent down and kissed her forehead lovingly.

Glancing at her for the last time, he pulled up his hood and left.

"_I won't let anyone hurt you. I will protect you even if this means breaking your trust in me."_

_**Next Chapter Precap:**__-_

The flashback of what actually is happened. Are they actors? Are they married? How did they fell in love? And WHY IS HE DRUGGING HER?

**Author's Note:-**

**Hey guys, I AM BACK! I read 'Our Bond' and damn there were a lottttt of grammatical mistakes. But I assure you of doing my level best in this one.**

"**For you" is for you all.**

**Please review, favorite, follow**

**Question, comments, concern?**


	2. The Day that changed everything

As quietly as he could Kuon made his way to the other side of the bed. Deftly he got under the same sheets as his love lady. Kyoko was sleeping peacefully. She was his angel. He turned himself and arranged accordingly so that he may face her. A smile crept upon his lips.

"_I can watch you sleep for eternity, __**My **__Kyoko" _He brushed some hair off her face to get a better view. Within a few minutes sleep does it magic and he drifted off to the novel land of dreams.

XXX

The rays of sun sneaked in from the small rifts between the curtains invading the privacy of the young lovers. Kyoko groaned as she tried to cut off the sunlight with trivial moves as covering her eyes. During the process, her hand accidently hit something beside her. Sleep forgotten, her head eagerly moved to the specified direction only to allow her eyes to relish on the beauty of her heavenly husband sleeping peacefully beside her. A smile embellished her features as she settled herself so that she could gaze at his peaceful face.

Lovely thoughts and memories flowed through her system and she allowed herself to move with the drift. After a while, Kuon stirred as the sun rays were pestering him to do so. He slowly opened his eyes allowing them to adjust to the light and found his pretty wife staring at him.

"Good Morning" She greeted him sweetly with a peck on his cheek which he returned with a proper kiss on her lips.

Pulling away from his flushed Kyoko, he greeted her a good morning.

"You were staring at me? Since when?" Kyoko flushed red from head to toe as being caught red handed at her secret crime.

"A…a while" She stuttered while Kuon beamed with ecstasy.

"Such an honest person you are. Still the same pure sweet heart after this much time. I have failed to spoil you." Kyoko chuckled at his fake pouting.

"How was I before in your eyes, Kuon?" Kuon smiled. He gathered her in his arms and pulled her in his embrace.

"Wanna take a trip down memory lane?" Kyoko grinned at the notion and nodded.

And so the flashback begins…

**XXX**

**FLASHBACK**

"What the hell! Yukihito, I am sick of that sick almost to be ancient old man. Why won't he die already?" Yukihito Yashiro; Personally assistant, best friend and the manager of the Hizuri Corporation chased Hizuri Kuon; the owner of Hizuri Corporation, his boss and best friend down the halls as he ranted about Lory Takarada; his God father, his legal guardian and a shareholder in the company.

Hizuri Kuon was beyond angry at his idiot of a God father. If Lory Takarada wasn't his God father, he would have finished him off long ago.

In the confinement of his office, Kuon threw himself on the couch and watched Yukihito entering.

"Calm down, Kuon. It is just a deal. I am sure Takarada-san would have thought before doing this to you." Just the thought of Lory was enraging him.

"That ass doesn't think at all. I worked so hard for that deal and he blew it off in an instant by not showing up today. The directors were furious. He drowned my company's reputation in the foreign market." Kuon's nails were digging into his fist so hard that Yukihito worried about them piercing his fist.

"Calm down, Kuon. Your company is not drowned in any way. It is just…" Yukihito lost his words as Kuon's deadly gaze landed at him.

"No more speeches, Yukihito. Call that ass and say him to get his lazy ass here within 24 hours or I'll forget that he is my God father." Kuon's venomous threat sent chills down Yukihito's spine.

Kuon went to the rest room and slammed the door shut.

"Enough with this nonsense. I am going for a ride." Putting on a coat, sunglasses and hat he left the building.

As soon as he stepped into his sports car, he stepped on to the accelerator and off he went.

XXX

"GODDAMNIT!" Kuon groaned as he kicked the wheel of his car. The car was low on fuel and stopped midway. He was already angry and now furious at his luck. After calling Yukihito, he looked around.

There were some average grocery shops, a few houses and a café. After a short thought, he made his way to the café.

As soon as he entered the aroma of fresh bakery products hit him. It was a small café not according to his standard but it was fine. There were small tables lined up with flower vases on each. The café was peach colored and felt very calming.

He took a seat near the window and begins to look at the menu. The café was quiet as it was about 6:00 P.M. And dinner time was still an hour or so later. It was different for him being in such a place where people were not surrounding him trying their best to please him because of his terror.

After a few minutes of gazing around, a waitress came by his table to take his order. Gazing up he saw a petite girl with short orange hair, amber eyes in a waitress's outfit. She looked nice not a beauty queen to fall in love at first look.

"Your order, sir?" Kuon looks at the menu for a second and orders coffee.

Within a few minutes, his coffee arrives. Calming down with an incredibly soothing cup of coffee, much to his surprise, he decided to return to the office.

His new car had already arrived so he left the café.

XXX

"Tell me you old man, how dare you not show up today? Do you know how much I will lose from this stupidity of yours?" Kuon growled at Lory who was calmly sitting western cowboy attire and was drinking cigar. He was completely and proudly ignoring Kuon's deadly gaze.

"You rascal! Listen to me when I talk." Lory bemusedly watches Kuon as he takes out all of his anger using as much abusive language as he could.

"Do you know the owner and head of that company?" Kuon was caught off guard at the surprising question.

"Of course I do. She is Nanokura Mimori. Her company is small but has a good name in market and suits my needs. Why you ask?" Lory puts down the cigar and turns towards Kuon. The bemused expression long gone.

"And do you know anything about her past?"

"I need to work with her. Of course, I checked the company's old records, its status and the other requirements. I am not an idiot. My spy informed me well about that company. I know it has a well- defamed name in the underworld as well. I don't get how this all nonsense matters?" Kuon was getting more and more frustrated. He knew he was well informed about Nanokura Corporation.

"Did you know that Mimori-san had and maybe still has affection for Fuwa Sho?" That was a kick in the gut for Kuon. Fuwa Sho was his biggest rival in the industry. Luckily he never surpassed Kuon in any business. But he was known for his devious nature and Kuon would never take any risk with his work. His company was his child. He saw its birth, growth, success and failure. No way was he going to allow anyone to do any sort of damage to his company.

Seeing his rage, Lory continued.

"I checked the records and one tiny detail caught my eyes. Most of the companies that worked with Nanokura Corporation for the past six years joined some sort of work with the Fuwa Agency after a while. The work was large and small as well but that doesn't matter. What matters here is that she is making Fuwa's forces grow. Looks like she has cleared matters with Fuwa and now made an acquaintance with him. Now tell me do you still want to make a contract with her?" Lory smirked his you-are-still-a-kid smirk and pissed Kuon more as if he wasn't at his limit yet.

"YUKIHITO!" Kuon growled and within seconds a flustered Yukihito enters the room.

"You called Kuon?" The poor guy was already beat and now Kuon fury was looking like his end.

"Get rid of that scoundrel spy. I don't want to see his face again. And retrieve all of our contracts from Nanokura Corporation. Got it?" Yukihito nodded franticly and turned to leave.

"And get me all of the details, every tiny one, about all of the companies we are trading with. I don't care how you do it but I want it within 64 hours." Kuon's orders can't be denied no matter how close you are to him. A beat Yukihito Yashiro leaves the office of his deadly Boss and reaches his own office.

"Are you okay? Looks like Kuon took out all of his fury on you. You look like a beaten corpse." Yukihito chuckled as he stares at his beautiful raven haired wife; Yashiro Kanae.

It took him more power to get this girl's heart than it can to get that information Kuon wanted in 1 hour only.

"You seem quite lively today. Any reason or just a beaten-by-Bossy-friend Husband is enough to cheer you up?" Kanae laughed at Yukihito's exaggerations.

"Shut up, you baby. Let's go home. I know how to cheer you up too." She winked sexily and left the office of her already getting cheerful husband.

"I'll be waiting in the parking lot. Be quick." Yukihito loved that woman so much. She knew exactly what he needed and when he needed.

He quickly wrapped up his work and left to his beloved vixen wife.

XXX

Kuon got the details before 64 hours and cut all his work with every company in contact with Fuwa Agency. Every night he would go home to an empty house. Even though calling it empty and a house would be an understatement.

It was a whole grand mansion with the best luxuries the world could offer. And about 20 guards always remain on duty during day and night. His kitchen and working staff also included about 15 people. But still the mansion was empty for him.

There was no one in this world to go to. He was all alone as he had been for the past nine years when his parents ran away to live a hidden life. They wanted to live without all of the formalities and dangers so they asked him. At that age, the idea of leaving these luxuries was a pure joke for him but now he knew what big mistake he did. At the age of 14, you are still a child.

He knew where his parents were but he couldn't risk exposing them. It was a great call of danger. There were enemies all around him. Having a family was out of question. Only Kanae and Yukihito were the one he trusted. Lory could never enter his area of trust worthy people. Kuon hated him.

So as always an empty house was his destination today too. But today was the day he wished that the house wasn't empty. No matter how old you are, deep in your heart this day matters to all.

His hands just made their own decision and took him to the café he visited about three weeks ago.

"I have no idea what I am doing here but it's better to be here than go to sleep already. It is just 8:00 PM after all." Gazing at the watch once more, he decided he was not a kid that was supposed to go home at 8:00 PM and be in bed till 9:00 PM. He got out and entered the café.

It was a little crowded as compared to his previous visit. Coincidently, he took the same seat again as it was the only one vacant.

He holds up the menu and begins reading the options for dinner.

The waitress comes and takes his order.

He looks around the small café and a feeling of envy grows within him as he see's people with their families having a good time. There was also a kid who was celebrating his birthday there. He smiled as he saw the kid shouting with happiness as he received gifts.

His past flashes back in his memory. Never did he get any birthday party or any gifts. His parents were too busy to even come home for his birthday. Dad will give him a credit card to go and buy whatever he wants. As if money could replace his joy.

Now at the age of 23, he was used to it. It didn't matter now but it does hurt a little when he remembers all the times when he waited for his parents to bring him a gift or a cake.

Kuon never noticed that he was continuously gazing at the cake's present in the bakery stall and the calendar until a certain clearing of throat brought him back to the real world.

He looked up and found the same girl who served him the previous time. The name tag read Mogami Kyoko.

Before he could say anything, the girl placed down a plate on the table.

"You were gazing at the calendar and the cakes so I guessed that maybe you remembered your birthday. I know that in today's world adults don't have time for stuff like this but your face said that it needed a little cheering. Consider it a treat, sir. You don't have to pay. I can tell it's your birthday. Your face shows it clearly." The girl smiled and left. Slowly Kuon looked down and was taken aback with the food in the plate.

It was a piece of cake with the magic words "Happy Birthday" written on it. As if traumatized he gazed at the cake and then the waitress. The first time he got a gift for his birthday which happened to be from a stranger who guessed that it was his birthday just by looking at his face.

"Mogami Kyoko" The words escaped his lips and they curved into a smile. A real one after a very long time. To her, it may not matter much but to him nothing mattered more. It was a little act but it did more to his heart than any larger show could have.

That day changed everything forever.

**XXX**

**Author's Note: -** You guys could punish me in any way you want but please do review. I am working hard on this fic.

**Special offer: - **I know every one of you must have a scene they want to happen between Ren and Kyoko. Do tell me P.M me or tell in the review and I will try to fit it in the story. Ideas are always welcome.

**PLEASE REVIEW** *_begging*_


	3. Abducted

**NOTE:-**

Guys, I have to remind you that your are reading an AU( Another Universe) story. Kuon is the star. He is wild, hurt and forthcoming. He isn't Ren who has all the patience in this universe. I can't make Kyoko as thick headed as in Manga or this story would never end.

The characters are supposed to be OOC (Out OF CHARACTER) as they are different people. Think of them as Kyoko and Kuon's second life.

Please review as I write for them. Write a word in English or any other language but please do.

And no offending reviews, please.

XXX

Kuon returned home in a numb startled state. He could feel nothing as if his mind was frozen. He couldn't understand the feeling surging through his heart. The happiness was so new to him. For the first time ever, he felt _**noticed. **_All his childhood was spent in oblivion. No one ever noticed that he existed. His parents were t busy making money to remember him. Of course, he got a heavy pocket money every month but money can't replace joy. Every year he would wait for hours, wishing that maybe this year they will come home on his birthday. But every time his pillow would be wet with tears before he fell asleep. You can't imagine how depressed and tortured his mind was. He became 20 before 10. His mind was mature. His aims were high. He was never gonna trust anyone again. The word "parents" was strange to him. The feeling of love was unknown. The warmth of a hug was a fantasy to the little heart. Although the mind was matured but you can't force your desires to die. Nor could he. But he did manage to control them, to hide them behind the mask of ruthlessness.  
Now at the age of 23, he was feared and admired. But his heart was dead. All it did was to supply blood to his body and that's all. He never went to his parents again. No contact was ever made from either side. He was a living, breathing corpse and as every other corpse he was feared by the living.

Today that coffee girl reminded his heart that to feel was also his duty. The first time it beated at a rapid speed. Her name was sweeter than the taste of the cake. He was not a fan of sweets but the piece of food was overwhelmingly delicious.

The whole night Kuon spent wide-awake reminiscing his past and recalling his first experience to feel something.

The girl was immediately special to him.

"I don't know what love or care is Mogami Kyoko. But I promise my heart that it will know one day. I will make you mine. I swear on my life _**MOGAMI KYOKOYOU ARE GOING TO BE MINE!**_"

And so the journey of the hearts began.

XXX

"Kyoko-Chan, your time is up. You are free to leave." Called out the manager.

The orange haired girl immediately rushed to her dressing room and changed out of the uniform. For others eight in the night means dinner time but for her eight in the night is a synonym of serving dinner time at Darumaya.

Kyoko hopped on her bicycle and sped to the next job.

Mogami Kyoko, age 18 worked three jobs per day to support herself. She worked as a chef at a diner in the morning, waitress and baker at a café during the day and again a waitress in the evening. Although she didn't have to work so much since her expenses were barely anything but still she worked to stay busy. As if she were trying keep her mind off the world. She had suffered in the past and now she wanted to live life and die. There were no feelings anymore. A feeling for revenge surfaced once but once she looked up at the person she wanted to take revenge on, she gave up. She can't fight a millionaire or maybe he was a billionaire, she didn't even know that. She was helpless. So she devoted her life to work.

Today she was happy. She didn't know the name of the person she gave the piece of cake to but the smile on his face was precious to her. Making others happy felt good. She wished he would visit again. He held a certain aura that attracted her to him. Maybe it was something in his eyes or something else. But he felt different to her. Somehow similar.

The thoughts surrounded her during the ride but as soon as she reached her destination she jerked off all the thoughts and work time started again.

XXX

Maybe it was after a week or less when Kuon visited the café again. As soon as he entered, his eyes starting scanning the room for her. In less than a second he spotted her. She was serving some men at a table nearby. He didn't know how but he felt his heart being clenched tightly.

Again today the table he sat before was empty. It was a bit suspicious but today his personal safety was in the back seat of his mind. He came here today to see her again.

It was about to be noon so the café was approximately empty. Kuon took his seat and waited for her. His heart was beating so fast that he felt as if it would burst out.

"_Calm down, you stupid heart. I feel as if I am a perverted teenager who fears of getting caught staring at some hot girl." _He held up the menu and started reading it.

"Your order, Sir?" Kuon looked up at the stranger voice and found his waitress to be some other girl. Disappointment washed his system. Heartlessly he placed his orders.

He looked around and found Kyoko missing. His heart couldn't bear it. He wanted to see her again but she left…

Mourning in his heart, he gazed outside the window.

A few minutes later, he felt someone placing down his ordered dishes. But he didn't bother to look.

"Enjoy your meal, Sir" He was struck hard with realization of the voice's belonging. His head instantly snapped in the direction of the waitress and as his heart predicted, it was Kyoko… and she was smiling at him.

xxx

"Yukihito, did you notice that Mr. Pretty boy seemed different for a few days? Kanae asked staring at her husband diving in the mountain of paperwork.

"Nope. He is definitely the same evil demon who wants to kill me with this paperwork." Said the poor guy trying to finish his work. Kuon trusted him the most so all the records were supposed to be made by him and him only. If in some problem Kanae would always be the second choice.

"Maybe you are right." Kanae said mulling the possibilities.

"Hon, if you would please stop chewing that pencil and help me?"

"Sure" She said still in thoughts as she walked towards her husband.

"_He was different, somehow"_

_xxx_

"He is with a girl, Sir. I think he likes her because he would never go to such a public and low-standard place otherwise." Reported a guy in his 20's wearing a black detective-type disguise covering each inch of him along with a cap.

"Her name?" Asked the boss smoking his cigar in the dark corner.

"Mogami Kyoko, Sir and you won't believe what I found about her." The guy hands the boss a file.

After reading the contents, a smirk broke on the boss's face.

"This is going to be interesting."

xxx

"You… I…i…" Kuon couldn't believe he was actually speechless and was staggering. He never staggered while making a million dollar deal with someone. What was wrong with him?

"It's good to see you again, Sir. I hoped you didn't mind that incident." Kyoko politely apologized completely oblivious to what her smiles were doing to him. Completely oblivious that when he realized she remembered that day, his heart did a hundred summersaults.

"No… I… I… Thank you" The gratitude was delivered quickly as Kuon couldn't think of anything. He felt as blank as a sheet.

Kyoko smiled. It felt a bit strange to see such a handsome person, who clearly looked wealthy, staggering.

"I am happy to help, Sir." He looked in her eyes and found she was… _telling the truth._

People faking happiness around him was a routine. But she wasn't faking. She was actually happy for _him._

"I want to repay you. I don't want any debts or _"

"How about telling your name? I assure you the debt will be repaid." His heart skipped a beat. His name was at the tip of his tongue. Happiness was surging through his system. But then he stopped dead in his happy trail.

"_I can't tell her who I was. What if she was also feigning and was too good for me to not notice? Or what if she was innocent and she got into trouble for knowing me? No, I can't reveal my identity to her."_

"I am Tsuruga Ren. It's very nice to meet you." Kuon smiled as he reached out his hand.

"Mogami Kyoko. Very nice to see you too." Kyoko took his hand and shook it.

And so Tsuruga Ren was born. And the journey of Love began.

xxx

After that day, it became his schedule to visit her. Although he wasn't sure that she realized his intentions of seeing her not the food. Still, He would visit the café at least once a week. He found out her work places and that she lived at the Darumaya.

He even dropped her there once. So now he would visit her at all her three work places. Kuon was curious about her family but he never asked. After all, she never pestered him about his private details. Everything was going just fine until that day.

"Tsuruga-san, Enjoy your coffee." Kyoko left with a smile and Kuon happily picked up the coffee cup which he was completely sure was made by Kyoko's skillful hands. Over the time, he had learnt how excellent chef she was. She was destined in a better place than this café but still he wouldn't have met her if she worked in a 5 star restaurant. So he was good.

By now he believed he had gained her trust a bit. He indeed noticed how she remained conserved as if making sure not to slip away her emotions. She acted as a waitress just a little more friendly. He was still happy. Being able to talk to someone not lurking at his wealth felt nice.

Ren sipped his coffee and gazed at her going behind the counter. After a few minutes, he heard someone calling her and she disappeared out of sight.

He didn't like not being able to see her but it was a fact that no matter what she was not his property _yet._

So he waited for her return. The clock ticked by. He was well aware of her job timing, so she couldn't have left.

Fifteen minutes passed by and now he was getting worried. The coffee was long gone. He decided to ask the owner.

"Ma'am, could you tell me where Mogami Kyoko is?" The woman looked at him from head to toe and smiled.

"Sure. She went to throw the trash in the back alley. You can go to her through the back door." Kuon thanked her and left for the back door. A strange feeling arose in his gut. Something felt wrong.

Every step towards the door made him feel more uneasy.

He opened the door and went outside. It was mid noon so even if being the back alley it was well lit. But Kyoko wasn't here.

A panic arose in him. He looked around but there was no sign of her. As if she vanished in thin air.

"Mogami-san!" He called out to her but no avail. Something was very wrong. Panicked but still alert he looked around one last time and found something he wished he didn't.

A smiley ball.

Kuon's body tensed immediately.

"Those sons of a b**** are going to pay if they hurt her." His eyes turned deadly and a smirk covered his worry. He knew where she was and he knew if he waits any longer it would turn out bad. But he also knew that the people who touched _his (future) _girl don't realize who they messed up with. Hizuri Kuon was not the person anyone wants to deal with.

"I am coming for you Kyoko. Just you wait!"

xxx

"Sir, it's bad new the girl has been abducted." The black dressed guy informed the boss.

The boss chuckled.

"I told you it would be interesting…"

xxx

**Next Chapter Preview:-**

Kuon reached down and aimed his dagger to Kyoko's throat.

"Tell me how you know him or you are dead!" His voice was venomous, his eyes deadly. Kyoko shuddered under the Demon's grasp.

**Author's Note:-**

I am deeply sorry for being a lazy ass but I promise you I will update quick.  
If you guys reviewed, I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE EVERY SUNDAY (not this one considering today is already Friday).

Comments, Questions, Concern?

-Lola


	4. Saved

**Kuon's POV  
**Since early morning I have been feeling a strange feeling in my gut. As if something were about to happen. But a lot happens in my life. Up's and Down's are a part of the business so I jerked off the bizarre feeling. Up till now, the day was going pretty good. I signed a lucrative deal today and then decided to go for a coffee.

I know Yashiro and Kanae have been wondering about my almost daily coffee brakes but being the employees they couldn't ask. Moreover, it took me a life time to develop an aura to terrify people with just a look. Being the dominatrix is always fun. People stay away from you because they think you might hurt them. The wish to be alone may seem funny to you but once it was the only thing I craved. My oblivion was my paradise. I had gotten used to everyone being terrified by me.

Every day was the same. More meeting, more deals, more stupid pool parties, more lame chatter, lazier ass men and more bitchy women. Everyone lured at the money I earned. I was bored. The anger I held in me wanted a freedom. Mr. Good Guy was becoming a boring character every day so I decided to pay a visit to the netherworld. Soon I ruled it. It took me seven years to become one of the emperors. I was feared. My anger roared and I used it as my weapon. All those years of longing, all those unshed tears; they all became my force. I was now a ruler!

I could have anything I ever want. With just a flick of the hand, I could buy the world for me. I had women to fulfill the thirst of my dark desires. Money was limitless. My mind was pacified with the thought that those craving were fed well. But I was wrong. Mogami Kyoko changed everything with the smile of hers. I tried to resist my feelings. I tried to not think about her. To call it just mere attraction because she was kind to me. But all those years my heart kept quiet for this moment. It recalled its real work. It was to feel!

I felt attracted to her. Anyone will laugh at me. I was a billionaire maybe a trillionaire and she was a mere coffee girl. Her looks were no extraordinary as well. In contrast to the women I had before, she was nothing.

But my heart couldn't resist her. I followed her. I saw her every work place. I also kept my guard on. Being attracted doesn't give my heart the permission to destroy all those years of hard work to create this fake façade.

But one thing bemused me. I saw no light in her eyes. She was still a teenager but she seemed so matured. I felt strangely comfortable with her. Even though we never even had a real conversation. All I ever did was to stare at her working. But her presence held grieve. Her eyes were so grave. I wanted to soothe her. I wanted to make her mine. Take all her sorrows away from her. But she was so reserved. All she did was smile which was a fake one as well most of the time. But once in a while a real smile was also served to me.

Today it's been almost thirty minutes since Kyoko was abducted. I was beyond angry but even though I hid it, worry was the core feeling I was enduring at the moment. Yashiro was told of the situation and I knew he would be here any moment. I knew exactly the meaning of that smiley ball. I knew that bastard as well. He was the leader of a gang of rascals who looted and raped. They were one the major terrors the society of the minor areas was suffering. I like to know things. I have a record of every gang in Japan even their families were included in my data.

Being a tycoon, knowing this stuff was important. Usually I sweep off gangs like this or keep 'em for the dirty work. But I never paid any attention to this one. They were just too trivial for me to deal. But today those urchins have summoned worse than death upon them. If anyone laid a finger on Kyoko, death would be what they would beg me for.

My heart was racing at a frantic motion. I was now standing outside their wretched hideout. An old port of Tokyo was being used by them as their hole. Yashiro and about twenty fully armed men were behind me. I knew Yashiro was curious about this sudden assault but I had no time for explanation.

I was afraid that if I spoke now my voice would come out meek or cracked. I was so afraid that my knees were about to tremble. Keeping up the venomous façade was difficult but it was no time for emotions. If I waited any longer, God knows what will happen to her.

I signaled the men beside me to slowly march an attack. My fully armed and bullet proof squad followed me with my firsthand shot gun in my hand. Each cell in my body was aching to get its hand on those bloody bastards. It was dead difficult to control my anger and concentrate.

I scrutinized the attack and smirked. _It was time!_ The only mansion near the port was "The old troy". People say it's haunted but I knew better... It was the hole of "The Joy Reapers"; that's what they called themselves.

Two of my men slowly strolled forward making a perfect endeavor to be unnoticed by the four guards at the entrance. With perfect moves, they took them out from behind. Four bullets straight to the heart of three of the guards and one got shot in the skull.

"_The new silencers are working marvelously." _ We deftly maneuvered our way inside taking down anyone who hinders our raid.

Soon we were at the core of the mansion. The Dining hall was the meeting spot as well as the loots' reserve. The gang was relatively small but since they had managed to dodge the cops yet, I assume they had a very good leader. The men we just took down were newbies in this gamble.

"Orders?" Yashiro mouthed.

I swiped my hand past my throat motioning the end of every rascal behind the door. They knew that the leader was mine and I knew Kyoko was with the leader. How was I so sure?

Because the gang never kidnaps anyone. They rape the victims when they are alone. Many cases happened at the victims' own house. Unless the leader wanted someone. Just the thought of someone touching her was pumping rage through my veins.

I signaled the final attack and the squad blowed the door apart. _Bazookas; always a nice choice!_

All the unprepared scoundrels were appalled at the sudden assault. But death never knocks your door! Never before an assault was pulled on their hide out so none of them was properly armed. A few had revolvers but my squad took those out first.

This amount of blood shed was normal for me. The first times of these rebellions were difficult but now I am used to this environment.

"Yukihito, take charge. I am going for the leader of these rogues." Yashiro barely nodded since he was a bit busy dealing with a six packed man and his wayward rifle.

I made my way through the corridor to the Boss's bedroom. The word "bedroom" despised me to the core and the thought of Kyoko in there with him was just adding fuel to fire. I jerked off the thought. I had to think straight otherwise I am over. No matter how big of a professional you are, in a battlefield you have to keep your guard up because death doesn't consider mercy to the rankers.

As expected the room was guarded well. Five men armed men stood at the entrance aiming at me. My inner demon roared as he sensed real excitement.

"So you think these shiny toys are going to stop me?" My tone was blood thirsty hoarse with venom embellishing it. The hesitation in the guards' eyes was evident. It made me smirk.

"Got your pants wet already? Poor ones, the fun were just getting started." They caught my challenge just as I wanted them to. And men don't do great with rage. As expected a shower of bullets was poured on me. But I wasn't an idiot. I was covered head to toe in bullet proof attire. Even the eyes were covered safely.

My inner demon roared with pleasured. It's been a while since it felt the force of bullets pushing adrenaline to its limits.

"Out of toys? Let's see if you would appreciate my little toy." And that was the end of playing. Within a minute, five corpses were staining the carpets with blood.

I smirked; victorious. But my heart kicked in and reminded my real mission.

I threw open the door and well the feeling in my gut was not wrong. The room was furnished with old rusty colored furniture giving it a creepier look. The fully red carpet clad room had a four canopy bed with red satin sheets covering it.

The worst of all? Kyoko was bound stark on it. Her wrists and ankles were tied by cuffs on each end of the bed and she was terrified. So terrified that I could feel her pain from all the way here. One of her wrists was bleeding and I could also notice sore spots on her ankles. She must have tried to resist but failed.

As I entered the room, her head moved in my direction. My attire made my identity quite enigmatic. Gagged but still trying to speak, she pleaded for help through her eyes.

I can't even describe the override of emotions in my system. Anger, Pain, Hatred, Love were all mixed stealthily together. I felt as if someone ripped my heart out of my chest and threw it in hot boiling oil. I couldn't stand her pain. As soon as I advanced towards her, a reeking voice stopped me in my track.

My head snapped in the direction of the noise and surely it was who I predicted.

Hidehito Kijima was sitting on a chair just a few meters away from Kyoko. A sneer was plastered on his face. That bastard was a born-rapist and flirt. Toying with women was his most favorite hobby.

"I surely didn't expect you here." He mocked me with his hideous voice. I wasn't sure why I was even listening to him. I should have ripped his limbs apart the moment I saw him. He maneuvered himself out of the chair and towards Kyoko. My expression hardened at his each step.

"Judging from you expressions, this girl must be important to you." I grimaced. Just as I raised my shot gun, his hand revealed the surprise he was planning for me.

"One drop of this is enough to burn her delectable skin forever. Imagine what'll if I threw the whole vial on her." I frowned. I saw Kyoko's eyes widened in realization and her body stiffened with fear. She gazed at the vial of acid frantically. She looked as if she were having a nervous break-down.

"Don't you dare touch her, you filthy bastard. What do you want?" Succumbing is not really my thing but seeing Kyoko's vulnerable state, my mind was frozen.

"Well, you see my whole gang was just butchered by you and I know you will kill me anyway so I decided to have a bit fun before dying. Leaving a mark on this pretty girl would be enough of a remainder." He talked at a leisured pace as if he had more time now than Adam had to live his entire life.

My rage was fueled but somehow I kept it under control.

"Just leave her and I'll let you go. I promise." Slowly I bent down and placed my gun on the floor, all the time keeping my eyes fixed on him. This was the first time I was doing this act and I was not surprised to see him hesitate.

"A fox lies. How do I believe you?" His tone was hindered and all the confidence was drained. I repressed my smirk. My act was working.

"You don't" He stiffened. I knew Kyoko was still gazing madly at the vial of acid moving above her. "If I were you, I would be running away grabbing the mercy I am showing you. Isn't that enough?" I knew he was a jerk. That over-confident leader was a façade. He was a coward. I kept my eyes fixed on him. I saw him hesitate and weighing the options. Distractedly he moved the vial away from Kyoko. I was calculating his every motion.

"_Just a few more meters…" _ I thought impatiently. I slowly brought my left hand to my thigh while raising the right one bit-by-bit. Just as I was going to implement the last step, he looked up and sneered.

"I don't believe you. You'll kill me the moment I free this wench." Enraged; he did exactly what I wanted to. The forgotten vial in his hand was now at its best position.

"Too bad I don't repeat an offer…" And in less than a second, three piercing noises of bullets broke the dilemma following by a dreadful scream and a clattering of glass.

I smirked proudly. My secret weapon was made for sticky situation. The thing is I have a button installed on the side of my left thigh. If I press this button three times simultaneously, the shotgun fixed in my right hand's glove will shoot three bullets with enough pressure to pierce iron.

I look down at the withering bastard and sneered in disgust. The vial of acid broke on his feet and voila after receiving the bullets he fell straight on it.

"You Bastard…" He screamed incoherent abuses while trying to soothe his burning face and bleeding chest for a few more seconds and then finally silence rolls on.

Suddenly my heart kicks in and my head snaps in Kyoko's direction. She was staring impassively at the corpse beneath me and the spilled acid. Her whole body was stiff. Second later, she blackouts.

Right now, standing near a corpse my heart was beating wildly. I won! I knew it. I saved her. But the thoughts of what could have happened if anything went wrong or what if that vial spilled acid on Kyoko?And such terrifying notions overwhelmed my system. I stood frozen at my spot until I felt Yashiro's hand patting my shoulder.

"Kuon, Job done, Boss. None survived. The police would be here any moment. We better scurry." My mind pulled itself out of the dilemma and my gaze hit Kyoko.

She was lying unconscious and all tied on the bastard's bed. Her wrist was no longer bleeding but I knew it will leave a bad mark.

"Untie her, Yukihito" Yashiro looked at Kyoko and back at me as if evaluating something and then rushed to her.

He was a master in such things. Breaking locks was as easy as pie for him. Slowly he undid all the cuffs and within a minute, Kyoko was lying free.

I went forward and Yashiro moved away.

"I'll be out, Kuon. Don't be late." I nodded and he left me alone with her. Slowly I reached down and picked her up in my arms. Her fragile body fitted perfectly in me. I looked down at her and abruptly smiled. She looked like an angel while sleeping.

I carried her to my car and settled her at the backseat.

"Yukihito, you drive." I said while throwing the keys at him. I know very well how shocked he was. I _never _let anyone drive my car.

Soon, we reached my house. I lived in an apartment. Shocked?

Well yeah, anyone would be but I am not fond of large houses. They are unnerving. But that doesn't mean I live unprotected. The whole apartment is fully secured. A group of guards live up and down in the apartments. All I need is to push the emergency button and they will rush here.

But thankfully my residence is still a mystery to the others.

I entered my room along with the sleeping girl in my arms and gently placed her on the bed. After providing her first aid, I covered her body with the quilt and fetched myself a chair to sit beside her.

Once seated, I gazed at her cherubic face.

She was a pure girl. A grief-stricken human… But I was a demon. A murderer. I knew she won't ever love me. But I had adapted to that fact ever since I admitted that I liked her.

I just wanted to make sure she was happy and safe. Call me a masochist but I could bear the pain of seeing her away but not the pain of seeing her in agony.

Slowly I bent down and kissed her forehead. My lips lingered on her skin longer that I expected and a current of emotions flood me.

I pulled myself back and just gazed at her for the rest of the night.

I loved her more than myself.

I loved her.

I was napping for a while, still on the chair beside her. I couldn't just agree myself to leave her. It was a dreamless sleep. Unnerving. It felt bizarre to have a woman sleeping in my bed. I never bring a woman to my house. It's a safe place. Not for prostitutes to be in.

Yes, prostitutes. All those women I had relation with were no less than prostitutes. They cared about the money not me so it was annoying. I usually got over within a month. They were pests. All the time asking for clothes as if they were in some dire need.

I was woken up by Kyoko's groaning. She was speaking incoherent words in her sleep. I saw sweat breaking out on her forehead. She was hugging her body tightly as if trying to save herself from someone.

"Stop…. Please…..stop…." She was pleading. I wanted to soothe her, to wake her from nightmare but I just couldn't bring myself to. I was afraid as to what she might react when she'll find out she is in my bed.

"Sho…stop…" I was ripped out of my reverie by that odium name. My head snapped in her direction and my mind jumped into an override. All sort of fears enveloped me.

What if she was a spy? What if this was all a plan to find out my where-about? What if she was playing with me? What if she was a fake as well? What if she was sent by that rascal to kill me? Or…

"Sorry…Shotaro…please" And that last plead confirmed my doubts. A blast of pain shooted in my system and I was devastated. The first time I ever loved someone and she turned out to be my enemy's spy.

I couldn't help the pain and anger rushing through my system. Within a nanosecond, I charged at her with my dagger.

My assault woke her up from her incubus. She stared at me wide-eyes and terrified.

"Tell me how you know him or you die!" I hissed with hatred in my eyes and heart. Doing this to her was killing me. It was the biggest ordeal I ever faced. But I knew I had to. I can't let my emotions destroy me.

Tears pooled up in the corner of her eyes adding more pain to my heart's suffering.

"Wh…who?" She barely choked out her question.

"Fuwa Shotaro. How do you know him?" It was taking all my power not to kill myself. The pain was immense. I have always felt emotional pain. Physical pain was less known by me. I thought I could suffer any emotional break-down. I thought I was strong enough but I was wrong. She proved that I was weak. Weak enough to be torn by an ordinary girl.

My question appalled her. Her body stiffened. My hand was shaking. It was very difficult to keep the dagger near her throat.

After what seemed like a life time, she answered.

"He was my… ex-fiancé" My world shifted and my body froze. My inner demon laughed at my state. Mocking me, making me realize that maybe love isn't for me after all.

Impassive; I stared at the terrified girl below me. Maybe…

**Next Chapter Preview:-**

Hesitantly my hands moved to undo the buttons of my uniform blouse. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. His edgy gaze was not helping much as well. But he is my savior and I owe him this much.

**Author's note:- **So guys if you want to know why is Kyoko undressing for Kuon? REVIEW PLEASE!

I mean it. If you like, dislike, hate, love, found mistakes or have suggestions please hit the review button. It won't cost you more than a few seconds.

**NOTE:- THIS IS NOT 'M' RATED. NO LIME OR LEMON WILL BE WRITTEN.**


	5. Kyoko's life

**NOTE:-**

Guys, I have to remind you that your are reading an AU( Another Universe) story. Kuon is the star. He is wild, hurt and forthcoming. He isn't Ren who has all the patience in this universe. I can't make Kyoko as thick headed as in Manga or this story would never end.

The characters are supposed to be OOC (Out OF CHARACTER) as they are different people. Think of them as Kyoko and Kuon's second life.

Please review as I write for them. Write a word in English or any other language but please do.

And no offending reviews, please.

XXX

It was just another ordinary day for me. Work, some more work and some more work. My life revolved around work only and I preferred it this way than the old one.

I reached the café for my work at about 11 AM. I greeted the manager and changed into the uniform. Time for work again begun. I went to the kitchen and made some cupcakes. I was used to the cooking so it barely took forty minutes.

My work was done in the kitchen so I placed the cupcakes in the oven under the supervision of the head baker and left to serve the orders.

Some men from table 4 had ordered some smoothies so I went to them. I always hated these kinds of men. You can smell the stench of cigarettes from a mile away. But since it wasn't my place to judge so I just did as told.

Another usual fake smile and another usual set of lust filled eyes. At the beginning I was afraid of men. So much afraid that I couldn't even look them in the eye. But it changed for good. I can't say I am strong because that would be overrating the shield of fake strength I had plastered on myself. I was just protecting myself from more damage. But Alas! I couldn't do it.

Every night I suffer as he haunts me in my nightmares. All the marks he left on me burn again as if revising me the ordeal. I still wake up sweating from head to toe. I still scream at night. I still cry alone. I hadn't gotten used to this new life after all. But I knew I can't return. I don't want to either. I know this time he would kill me.

Well, it was better than suicide. I wanted to suicide once. It was when I realized that all my efforts to take revenge on him went in vain. He was too strong. He was no ordinary person whom you could pay back by doing what they did to you. I could never touch him when I was with him let alone now when I am far away.

It was in my knowledge that he was neglecting my existence. One day or another he would kill me and my ego. I vowed to him that I would never bow in front of him again. It enraged him. I clearly saw my future behind his ominous smirk. He said that I couldn't last a day without him. True that I had no money on me but it didn't mean I had no strength although how small it was!

Still remembering those nights on the street, famished and tired, makes me proud of myself. I never begged him for money or food. I wandered on the streets looking for a reason to live. I tried looking for a job. I was educated. Don't think that I was a street urchin from the beginning. The Fuwa's educated me well… for their son. But I wasn't allowed to go to a high school or college so I was tutored privately. I hold a degree as well but leaving that house I left it all behind.

After three days, the Darumya couple appointed me as a waitress. I happily agreed. Okami and Taisho are the nicest people I have met. They gave a place to sleep, food and clothes. From there I strengthened myself. I vowed to never let my heart beat for someone again. Because feeling a heart break is not something I would want to repeat.

Now after a year, I am perfectly happy with my work. Cooking had always been my passion. I wasn't allowed to cook at the Fuwa's because they said it was for lower people. But I guess I classify as lower people as well.

The day I saw him staring at the calendar and the cakes lined up near it, brought back agonizing memories. I remember staring at the calendar for the whole day, waiting that maybe someone will realize my birthday but no one ever did. I didn't know what got into me back then but I felt obligated by my heart to wish him a happy birthday. And so I did and the smile that he rewarded me with was the most fascinating thing I ever saw.

His eyes gleamed like a child. I felt so much attracted by the grieve in his eyes. He felt so similar. You might have heard that a person who has been hurt never hurts other. Because when you know the taste of pain you are terrified even to gift it to your enemy. I sensed such pain in him. But I know better to be attracted either by grieve or charm.

Today after serving the men on table 4, I made my way back in kitchen to check on the cupcakes. As I returned I found Miki looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"What is it, Miki?" Miki is a lively girl in her twenties' with short brown hair and her trademark ringed ear rings. I like her. She is nice and treats me like a friend.

"I got to go. Please, serve some tables for me." Who can resist a full pout by the cute brunette? I agreed and took her place. It didn't matter much as it was more work.

I took the prepared meal for table 6 and went to serve it. I never paid attention to people around me but the man on the table surprised me. It was Him! I never thought he would return. I would be lying if I said I wasn't affected by his sudden arrival. I was nervous to see him. I was afraid of his reaction. My heart was in frenzy so my mind decided to jump in and chided me that he was just another customer.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and calmed myself. Then confidently I went towards the table. I placed the meal on the table and much to my disappointment, he never looked up.

Well, I never expected him to look up anyway.

"Enjoy your meal, Sir" Maybe I said something wrong but as soon as I delivered my usual statement, his head snapped in my direction. His eyes were wide open as if living a moment of utter surprised.

"You… I…i…" He was staggering like a kid. It was strangely cute to watch. But there is one thing I learnt in the Fuwa household: "Never ever reveal your emotions. Stay focused. Conceal them." So did i.

""It's good to see you again, Sir. I hoped you didn't mind that incident." I apologized even though it was obvious that he was happy to see me. It felt nice to see someone in joy because of me. It was a rare moment.

"No… I… I… Thank you" A smile broke out on my face. I was happy. That emotion was bizarre for me now. It felt nice to be able to feel it again after such a long period.

"I am happy to help, Sir."

"I want to repay you. I don't want any debts or _" My happiness contracted right away. His statement pierced through it. I hate it when people measure joy with money.

"How about telling your name? I assure you the debt will be repaid." I wanted to be harsh but he didn't radiated hostility. I guess he was just confused. So I mustered up the best question I could to change the money topic.

"I am Tsuruga Ren. It's very nice to meet you." He stretched out his hand and smiled. I happily took it. His smile was real. You don't find that anymore. People think now that every kind act has a purpose behind it. That if someone gifted you something, there must be something that he wants in return. Seeing a real smile of gratitude is a rare moment in today's world.

"Mogami Kyoko. Very nice to see you too." I smiled back and shook his hand. And so our meetings began.

xxx

After that day he started visiting as often as he could. He would just sit and eat but I know that his eyes never leave me.

At first I was pestered by his stalking but then he meant no harm so I ignored. I never failed to notice that he kept his guard up. He smiled rarely but never stopped staring. It was as if he was in deep thought or was observing me.

Then one day I found him at the diner I work at the morning in. A few days later, he was at the Darumya as well. But it did come in handy as one day it was pouring heavily outside. He asked me if he could drive me to Darumya.

"Mogami-san, trust me. I won't hurt you." His selection of words surprised me. I instinctively agreed. His car was expensive but my mind was somewhere else.

Never once he said anything. It was as if he sensed my uncomfortable demeanor. He dropped me to the Darumya and left after biding me a goodnight.

My mind was getting distracted day by day. He was beginning to rule my thoughts and being irritating. I was used to my empty mind now but he was being an intruder in my life. I remained reserved and business like but once in a while I would smile. I didn't know but his rewarding smile made me happy beyond words. I think I was craving for joy. Maybe that was the reason I never told him off.

From the day I found out his name, my nightmares increased. But there was no longer Sho in it. A new nightmare surfaced. It was just obscurity around me, with me always running.

That night I saw just darkness. As far as I could see oblivion stretched out. I ran. I didn't know what followed me. I just ran. All of a sudden I heard shattering of glass. Then a rain of blood poured over me. Thick, red blood poured from the darkness as I ran for safeguard. I cried for help but my voice was lost. At the end of the running, I saw myself. It was a mirror with me trapped inside. I stood away from it and watched my reflection wither in pain. Each cell of my body was petrified. I looked around crazily but found no solace. My shaking body gave up and with the last ounce of energy in me I screamed.

I woke up with sweat cascading down my shaking figure and screams erupting from my sore throat. Okami-san came running to my room and I threw myself in her warm embrace. I sobbed and sobbed but couldn't get the fear out of my mind.

I passed the rest of the night wide awake. Okami-san left so I was alone again. I hugged myself and shut down all thoughts. I sat there till dusk, empty-minded like a broken doll. I was pained.

I dressed for work and left. At the café he was there again. I was extremely agitated. After serving him his order, I left to throw the garbage out.

Mindlessly I placed the trash in the bin and was about to return when an alien hand enveloped my mouth with a handkerchief. Adrenaline rushed through my system pumping every cell with the danger alarm. I struggled against the hand but the person was strong. My efforts weaken after a minute and I felt a blackout threatening me. I tried my best to keep my mind awake but the medicine in that handkerchief was stronger than my will.

I passed out soon.

xxx

I didn't know after how much time but finally I woke up from the dreamless sleep. Slowly I opened my eyes and adjusted them to the light. I looked around and suddenly all the events pumped back in me. Fright shook my system and I bolted upright or well, I tried to do so. That's when I realized that I was bound on a four canopy bed. My hands and feet were tied astride.

My breathing rate accelerated and so did my heart beat. Horror shoot in my veins and I panicked. I looked around to find something useful but nothing was there.

The room was furnished with old rusty colored furniture giving it a creepier look. The fully red carpet clad room had a four canopy bed with red satin sheets covering it on which I was tied at the moment.

Seeing no other option, I pulled on the right hand cuff. The cold steel bit into my skin and a cry left my throat. Immediately I collected myself and pulled on it again. I could feel the useless struggle failing but yet I tried. By now my wrist was bleeding and my left wrist was bruised. One of my feet was also bruised badly. Pain was rushing through my veins but it was nothing compared to the fear.

The fear that it was him doing this.

"You're gonna pay, Kyoko" His words ringed in my ears and I sped up my efforts. This little pain was nothing compared to the torture he must've planned for me.

Out of the blue, I heard footsteps of one…two… no, many more persons'. Fear enrolled with a higher percentage and my body stiffened. Tears ceased to fall as fear surrounded me completely.

Slowly the footsteps decreased to that of one person. The others must've stopped at the threshold. Slowly the doorknob rotated and the door opened. My eyes stick to the person revealed and even though shock spread in me, relief was the major sentiment. It wasn't Sho!

Slowly the relief subsided and fear took its place. I gazed at the man standing by the closed door with a dirty smirk plastered on his face.

Memories came rushing and I recognized him at once. He used to come to the café daily not so long ago!

"Recognize me, Kyoko-Chan?" His voice dripped with lust and I was suddenly very well-aware of the position I was in. My speech was gone and I lay tied helpless on the mercy of this predator on a bed.

He chuckled. His voice was poison to my ears.

"I have had a liking for you for a long time and today finally I have you where I want." He strolled towards me while my mind was anticipating all sort of tortures that were maybe ahead of me.

He stopped at the side of the bed and leaned down towards my face as if trying to kiss me. Instantly I turned my face. He snorted and backed away.

"From the first day I knew you won't be like other woman who gives up the struggle. You look like a fighter, dearie and believe me when I say that I am going to enjoy a hell lot breaking you." I didn't know from where I found the confidence but I spat on his face.

"You bitch!" He slapped my right cheek brutally and opened the top buttons of his shirt.

"You need to learn some manners, wench." The sudden boost of confidence faded away as quickly as it came. I started shaking. Forcefully he shoved a gag in my mouth and undid the rest of the buttons of his shirt.

Out of the blue, strange voices came from outside. As if someone were firing crazily. I looked up and found my captor tense up.

Everything still down in the room. All I could hear was brutal cries of men and bullets and my own accelerated breath.

The voices increased and I could hear some men talking outside the room. After a minutes, a rain of fires were heard which stopped for a while and resumed again but maybe this time it was an individual person.

I was so absorbed in the curiosity of the happening outside the room that I never saw my captor pulling out a vial of acid from the bedside table. He slowly pulled over a chair and made himself comfortable on it. It seemed like he was trying to act calm but was terrified inside. He was constantly eying the door.

Without warning, the door shot open revealing a person fully clad in heavy clothing. It looked like a bullet proof uniform.

I looked at the mysterious person and begged for help through my eyes. Then I met his eyes and I was struck with revelation. He was Tsuruga Ren. I could recognize those emerald orbs anywhere.

"I surely didn't expect you here." My captor maneuvered himself out of the chair and sauntered towards me with a mocking smile directed towards Ren.

"Judging from you expressions, this girl must be important to you." He came closer and my breath stuck in my throat as he revealed the surprise he was holding for Ren.

"One drop of this is enough to burn her delectable skin forever. Imagine what'll happen if I threw the whole vial on her."

Acid, acid… That thing ruled a horrifying memory of mine. My body stiffened. I knew how much an acid burn would hurt. I have seen it before

"Don't you dare touch her, you filthy bastard. What do you want?" Ren's voice brought me momentarily out of my reverie. But my eyes remained fixed on the vial.

"Well, you see my whole gang was just butchered by you and I know you will kill me anyway so I decided to have a bit fun before dying. Leaving a mark on this pretty girl would be enough of a remainder." He talked at a leisured pace as if he had more time now than Adam had to live his entire life.

The acid was moving in the vial. Every hair on my body stood up from fear. Fear of the pain that would be my future if that thing touched me.

"Just leave her and I'll let you go. I promise." I heard Ren but never saw what he was doing. My whole concentration was on that acid. The lid was uncovered and the vial was half filled. It was floating over me. If it was inclined a little to the left, it would… destroy me.

"A fox lies. How do I believe you?" His tone was hindered and all the confidence was drained. But that loss of confidence didn't safeguard me a lifeline. The acid was still there.

Do you remember that Sho haunts me in my dream? He always has a belt and a vial of acid in his hands. And every time he would empty it on my face. I would wake up screaming from the imaginary pain. Now I was seeing the same future for me with real pain instead of imaginary.

My mind was so absorbed in waiting for the coming pain that it cut down all the background noises. I saw the acid move slowly in the vial. A little towards me than the other side. I was as if hypnotized by it.

An acid burn would hurt. All my effort of preventing myself to get hurt would be ruined.

Out of the blue, three piercing noises of bullets broke the dilemma. The hand of my captor opened abruptly and the vial fell. My eyes following its every movement. I saw the vial shattering on contact with the floor, the acid running out of it, my captor falling on the broken vial, acid spilling on his hands, him clutching his face accidently, acid burning his face, his dreadful screams and then silence.

My mind was blank. I felt nothing. No pain, joy, anger or fear. Absolutely nothing.

Seconds later, I black out.

**In my dream:**

I was tied on a bed with Sho hovering above me. A sneer plastered on his face as he threatens to spill the acid on me. I beg him to stop but he just brings the vial towards me.

"Please… I'm sorry…. Stop" I begged him with tears in my eyes and fear coursing through my body.

"Sho…stop…please!" But he didn't stop. Slowly he inclined the vial. The acid nearing the brim with his each moment.

"Shotaro…stop…" Unexpectedly he halts and stares at me. The next thing I know is the whole vial of acid was thrown at my face.

I woke up with a jolt. But my bolting upright was stopped by a hard cold metal that was pressed firmly by my throat. I stared wide-eyed into those emerald orbs which belonged to my savior. They were now filled with untold emotions and petrifying darkness.

"Tell me how you know him or you die!" He hissed through his teeth. There was hatred in his voice. Loathing and abhorrence embellished his tone and his eyes.

Tear pooled up in my eyes. The person who saved me just became the antagonist. It pierced my heart

"Wh..who?" With a lot of effort, I choked out my query.

"Fuwa Shotaro, how do you know him?" My eyes widened further, if possible, with shock. It was because of him! I was once again in pain because of him. The man who saved me from the pain is now giving me agony because of my dead association with Sho.

The desire of death that I forcefully buried deep in my heart arose with greater power. I looked at Ren and he was still hating me.

I wanted to cry out loud. I wanted to kill myself. I have had enough. If Ren would kill me, I will be freed of this life.

"He was my… ex-fiancé" With more than just courage these words were delivered by me. It was the wish of death that forced these words out of me.

A person like Ren who killed someone in front of me will not hesitate to murder me. I closed my eyes waiting for the sharp pain; the last pain I would have to endure to surround me but it never came. Neither did he remove his hand away.

At that moment, I knew that my life was worthless. Any man had the ability to shake it from the roots. Any ordinary man can come and destroy me. All my planning to save myself from pain was useless. I was bound to get hurt by a fate written by the one they call "Almighty".

I was made a toy and a toy shall be only played with...

Kuon looked down at the girl who held his heart prisoner and who just confessed to be his biggest foe's ex- fiancée.

All he could do was to stare at her. His mind was worn out. Thinking was becoming painful by every passing moment. The joy to see her in the morning, the anxiety at her kidnapping, the thrill of being the dark one, the pleasure of saving her, the shock of her confession; all those emotions had tired him.

Slowly he pulled away the dagger and placed it on the bedside table.

He looked down at her who had her eyes closed. He knew she was waiting for him to cut her throat. A smile broke on his lips as he looked down at her angelic face. She was so pure, so beautiful. How could she be that devil's fiancée?

Kuon refused to believe the gruesome reality.

"Kyoko-Chan—" her name had always being a melody for him. It was sweeter than honey when he delivers it from his lips. He loved her and at the moment he was too worn out for anything else.

Kyoko's eyes shot wide open as she heard her name being said by him in such a sweet manner. She opened her eyes and looked at him who was smiling at her.

Her heart skipped a beat for she had never seen a smile, more pure, which was for her only.

"Are you telling the truth?" He asked softly not wanting to terrify the girl anymore. Even though still shocked from the strange turn of events, Kyoko nodded.

"Ex?" The word felt good to him. He was angry that she was associated with him but he was pleasured at the fact that it was in the past. Maybe a little compromise was required from his part.

Kyoko stared at the man in front of her. Handsome, rich, brave, strange, dark, evil, tycoon, yet sweet, soft, caring, loving, understanding. She propped herself up against the pillows and gathered the words to reply for what he was patiently waiting.

"His family adopted me after my mother left me. I was four. They taught me to become their daughter-in-law. I thought he loved me…" Kyoko stopped to assess his reaction.

Kuon bit back anger forcefully.

"_She is telling her past not the present. Be patient, Kuon."_

"Then when we grew up, I found out I was worth nothing more to him than a maid. I heard him saying those words to his secretary. I was devastated. I left him. But he still haunts me in my nightmares." She stopped. Telling only this little was agonizing enough. All those painful memories rushed back. Memories that she could give anything to forget. She looked at Kuon and found a grieved smile pasted on his face.

Kuon knew that she had a bad past but that was just a guess. Now he found that it was worse. How? She was alone. And he knew the pain of loneliness. Only those who suffered know how big of a blessing is love.

"When?"

"A year ago." Kyoko answered his vague query. Kuon smiled.

"_She is not anyone's but mine only. I'll make her love me. I don't care if she used to be his fiancée. She'll be my lover and I promise you ,Kyoko, I'll take all of your pains away from you."_

"Will you go to the café, again?" Kuon changed the subject as a sudden thought crossed his mind.

"Maybe" She said surprised at the sudden change of subject.

"What if I say that I don't want you to go?" Kyoko was shocked beyond belief.

"_What does this guy wants? First he stalks me, then saves me, then attacks me and now orders me?"_

"I'm sorry to be rude, Tsuruga-san but I barely know you. And I need to earn for a living in case you didn't notice. You have no right to order me." Kuon smiled at her outburst. Of course he had predicted her anger and had also thought of a solution.

"Well point made, Mogami-san. But in case you didn't notice that that place is not safe. Such an event can repeat itself. What if no one was there to save you then? And I am not saying you not to work but instead I am offering you a job." Kyoko was totally lost.

"You have me at a disadvantage," said the confused girl.

"I want you to work at my house as a housekeeper. Your job would be to manage my apartment and cook me food. I'll give you 50000 yen per month and can increase if you want. I'll also pick and drop you. So what do you say?"

Kyoko's jaw dropped while Kuon grinned at his perfect idea. All he needed was the old key of love: Communicate, Compromise, Connect

He's gonna work this tangled situation out.

**Next Chapter Preview:-**

"Mogami-san, would you be my date for tonight?"

**Author's note:-** I'm doing a summersault with joy that I finally finished this chapter.

I hope you guys will be kind enough to review and give me suggestions. Any scene you want? Ask please.

P.S. Kuon lives in a very luxurious apartment.

Next Chapter will be posted on 25th May, 2014.

Till then Bye bye

-lola

18th May 2014

10:38 PM (Still Sunday :P)


	6. The Job Offer

I want you to work at my house as a housekeeper. Your job would be to manage my apartment and cook me food. I'll give you 500000 yen per month and can increase if you want. I'll also pick and drop you. So what do you say?" Kyoko was dumb folded. Her mouth opened wide as well as her eyes. This guy whose only name she knew was offering her 500,000 yen for a job of housekeeping!

Her heart did a summersault at the notion. As she was about to agree as anyone's instinct would prefer, her subconsiousness stepped in.

"_Kyoko, only cheap people are bought by money. Do you want to prove that you can be sold? Do you want to prove Sho's words?"_ The notion repulsed her.

Quickly she removed the blanket away from her and gathered herself as if getting ready to leave. Kuon's grin dropped and a frown took its place on his face.

"What are you doing, Mogami-san? Did I offend you in any way?" He watched her every action worriedly. She stood up and bowed.

"Thank you for saving me. But I'd rather not take more advantage of your kindness. I'll be leaving now. May you have a good night." She stood upright and made her way to the door while he stared at her, stupefied.

The noise of the door knob turning brought him back from his daze. He rushed to the door.

"Mogami-san," he said reaching near her. She turned back to hear his argument.

"Please do consider my offer," He said sincerely in his business tone and she nodded in response.

"And if you would, please stay here tonight. It's already past 1 o'clock in the morning and I know you won't get any conveyance at this hour." Kyoko looked at him considering his proposal. It was really late so she knew it wasn't safe outside. Moreover, he seemed nice enough to not take advantage of her current vulnerability.

Finally she smiled and nodded. Kuon's heart bloomed but he kept his answering smile at its minimum. Classifying as a- high-school-crazy-in-love-boy was not in his to-do list at the moment. But the perfect moment was spoiled by a certain grumble which happens to come from Kuon's belly. A slight shade of red appeared for a moment on his face but he immediately hid it. Kyoko stifled a smile.

"Would you like some food? I'll check for some in the frig,"

"What if I cook for you? Would that be okay, Tsuruga-san?" Kuon nodded happily. Kyoko knew that he was being nice. She knew that if it wasn't for that piece of cake, a man like him wouldn't even notice her. She must've hit a sour spot in his heart with a bandage or else that man would be enjoying her in bed right now.

She shuddered at the horrific thought and made a beeline to the kitchen.

The apartment was quite spacious with modern interior. The walls were painted in a hue of ivory giving the place a gentle touch. The apartment was located on the 34th floor of a very expensive apartment complex. It was the super deluxe penthouse with all the luxuries of life. The living lounge was the largest area of the place. One of its walls was completely windowed. The view outside was beyond words. The whole Tokyo lay spread under their feet.

Kyoko gazed at the beautiful place of living with awe. Surely she had seen riches before. Sho was rich. But this place was better than his rotten mansion. It was cozy somehow even though she could see that it was often empty. But still the place felt inviting and comfortable. The kitchen was yet another place of pure astonishment for her. Name a machine used in kitchen. Voila! It was there. Even the refrigerator looked like a fancy gadget. Kyoko opened the door of the frig and well the list of surprises wasn't over yet. The whole thing was…empty. The first ultimate kitchen with everything but food.

"Tsuruga-san, there is nothing here but this," she held out two packets of miso soup. "Don't you eat?"

Kuon shook his head and grinned.

"I'm tough. I can survive without food," boasting was not Kuon but doing it in front of her was different. Seeing her wide-eyed expression was yet another joy added.

"That's wrong, Tsuruga-san. You must eat three proper meals a day or you'll fell ill," Kyoko lectured the super-rich man who just stared at her with a ghost of smile playing on his lips.

"I don't fell ill. I work out regularly to keep myself fit," Kuon shooted another missile of boast.

"Then I wish you fell ill so you could recognize the importance of food," Kuon didn't expected this but well he could play with it.

"Wishing ill for someone is consider very immoral, Mogami-san," Kyoko was about to counter back but he cut her off.

"But still you are right. But you see, I have no one to cook for me. And I certainly not want to destroy my house by trying to cook myself. So would you do so for me?" Kyoko's response dyed down. It was clear that he wanted her to work for him. And he was willing to do whatever to change her answer.

"Tsuruga- san, I don't like to be debt-ridden. You have already done so much for me. I wouldn't even think for more," she said out her fear. She was currently debt-ridden. Debt-ridden by the Fuwa's for taking her in when her mother abandoned her, for tutoring her, and for turning her into a proper lady. It's another thing that they did it all for the sake of their son but still they did it for her. She just couldn't afford more debts. She took the miso soup and some instant noodles which she found from a cupboard and begins to prepare the meal.

Kuon was taken aback by her reply. She was thinking that he was indebting her! Remorse filled him. She didn't even know how much she indebted him and she was thinking this nonsense.

"Don't think of my gratitude as my loan. I don't like it," his voice was meek yet commanding. She was shocked at the revelation but couldn't understand what he meant.

She held back her questions and prepared the meal while he gazed at her every moment. She was precious to him. And what happened today will never happen again, not on his watch!

They ate the supper in silence and Kuon showed her the guest room. They spent the night silently. Their minds consumed by the other yet they were thinking nothing. As if too tired to think. Finally sleep drifted them to wonderland of darkness.

The next morning, Kuon found a note and breakfast on the kitchen table.

The note said:

I am sorry; Tsuruga-san, but I can't take anymore advantage of your  
kindness. I am truly grateful to you for saving my honour and purity. But I am afraid  
that I can't accept your kind offer.  
I hope we meet again.

Extremely grateful,  
Kyoko Mogami  
**P.s**. Please eat your breakfast. Skipping meals is not good for you.

Kuon sighed. He placed the note down and took his breakfast. The P.S made him smile.

"_Delicious. Homemade food after a long while," _he enjoyed the meal and then put away the dishes.

Taking his cell phone out, he made some calls.

"_You can say 'no'. It's your right but I will make you say 'yes' as it is my resolve. You are going to be mine, Kyoko. And soon you'll realize how precious you are to me."_

XXX

Kyoko went to Darumya and explained to Okami that she had to stay at the café last night because the manager forgot to lock it. It was as lame as it sounds but Okami still bought it.

She changed into a fresh pair of clothes; white T-shirt with a navy blue skirt. She went to the diner and began to work. The whole morning she did everything she could to distract herself from thinking about Ren. But occasional thoughts like did he ate his breakfast? Did he like it? Would he be angry? Should I say yes? were enough to destroy her efforts.

Tired from all of yesterday's events, she made her way to the dreaded place where it all started. She entered the café and, much to her surprise, found it completely empty except the manager sitting at a table, smiling at her.

"Good Morning, Mimono-san," she greeted her with a smile and sat down beside her as she gestured towards the chair. As she sat, Mimono handed her an envelope.

"What is it?" Kyoko eyed it with suspicion and curiosity.

"That's your pay check for the next two months," Kyoko's head snapped in the direction of the speaking lady.

"But why?" Still shocked, her voice came out meek.

"I sold the café and am moving to Hokkaido to my family. The buyer gave me twice the amount and told me to give all the employees their pay checks so you all won't find any problems of money because of my sudden decision. This place will be turned into a saloon or butler's café. Isn't it good news?" Kyoko stared blackly at the over-excited manager and pictures of Kuon flashed in her mind. Rage coursed through her system but she bit it back.

"Then I wish you best of luck for the future, Mimono-san." She managed a small smile and hugged the lady.

She left the café enraged and made her way straight to his apartment. The whole ride to his place seemed to take forever. She was boiling with anger. She told him that he didn't want to work for him then what the hell was his problem?

She reached his apartment complex and entered the foyer. She went to the lady on the counter who was a pretty blonde maybe in her 20's or 30's; hard to tell because of the extra tight clothes and make-up.

"Could you tell me if Tsuruga Ren is still here?" the lady looked up from her work.

"May I know your name, please?" Kyoko's patience was dropping.

"Mogami Kyoko." The lady smiled and handed Kyoko a small envelope.

"It was left for you, Ma'am." Kyoko took the envelope and left the building. She sat on one of the benches in the huge front garden of the luxurious apartment complex and opened the envelope.

It read:

Ren Tsuruga

098239712983728

Please call and I'll explain everything.

Tsuruga Ren

Kyoko took out her cell phone from the purse and punched the numbers in.

He answered on the first ring.

"Good Morning, Mogami-san," his voice was nonchalant as if he didn't know a thing. "_Bastard,"_she thought.

"Morning, Tsuruga-san. Would you care to explain?" her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I know you are angry or better say boiling with rage but I promise you that this was not my decision. The place was selected by the board members for the setting of our new men's saloon. The deal was already made and the manager was informed not to leak the information beforehand. I am extremely sorry but the topic slipped my mind yesterday." He explained it all in a clipped tone as if he had it memorized. He wasn't sorry at all and why would he be? He was after all lying. He did it on purpose, of course. Every cell in her system was on the verge of bursting with anger but she forced it back.

"I understand. Bye," she hanged up. "_Take it now, Mr Richman. Sarcasm for sarcasm."_

Her phone ringed instantly after her hanging up. At first she let it ring but at the fourth ring, she reluctantly answered it.

"Yes?" Her tone clipped as if mocking his.

"Did you consider my offer?" "_Damn the nerve of this man. How could he be so….irritating yet so rational?" _She groaned inwardly.

"Why are you so fixed on me working for you?"

"Because I want you to." Kyoko was beyond shocked at his calm demeanour.

"But what if I don't want to?" Kuon was enjoying it. The first woman to talk back at him. The first woman to deny the money he offered. The first woman who didn't want to fulfill his wishes. Surely, he fell for the right one.

"Then I'd pursue you until you say yes." Kyoko was at loss of words. This man was a serious case of obstinacy. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Let me think about it," she could feel his pleasure through the cell phone.

"Great. Let's meet tomorrow at my place. Say around five?" She succumbed. Winning from him doesn't seemed like an option available.

"Okay. Five at your place. I'll be there," she really needed to think about his offer. This guy seemed fixed on it.

"I'll pick you up," he offered.

"I'll be _there. _Good Bye," Kyoko hanged up again. "_Damn his persistence. I gave into his will!"_

Kuon on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear. Her last sentence made him chuckle making the people in his office i.e. Kanae and Yashiro more suspicious than they already were.

"Who was that, Kuon?" Kuon relaxed in his couch and gazed lazily at the curious couple.

"Someone special," the couples' mouth dropped to the floor as Kuon closed his eyes beaming with pleasure.

"_I can't wait for tomorrow"_

XXX

Kyoko went straight to Darumya surprising the old couple by offering an extra work.

"_Anything to get him out of my mind would be heaven today."_ She worked crazily. Serving as a waitress was her everyday job but today she insisted to do the cooking as well.

She worked and worked and worked and worked. Thanking heavens that too much work helped her forget about him for a while. At around 10 P.M. Okami offered her some food and ordered her to rest. To which she happily complied.

Reaching her room she changed into some comfortable clothes after taking a very quick shower. She threw herself into the comfort of her futon and waited for sleep. But to no avail.

The clock struck 12 and she was still trying her best to sleep. She tried counting imaginary sheep, counting backwards and even reading a fashion magazine. She hated those. Never got what they meant. But tonight was not meant for sleeping.

At around 1 A.M, she gave up her useless struggle. Time for real work.

"_I don't want to look cheap. I feel like he is buying me," _she thought and her sub-consciousness approved of her rejection.

"_But you idiot girl, he saved you. You owe him at least this much." The heart had enough of non-sense mourning and wailing._

"_I never asked him to do so," she tried her best to prove her point._

"_Ok, forget that incident. Let's look at it this way. What if someone else offered you a job worth 50,000 yen? Would you reject then?"_

"_No one else would do that," she argued._

"_Stop thinking that he will consider you greedy if you accept his offer." The heart hit a homerun._

"_But I will be a greedy bitch if I did so,"_

"_You are working for that money not taking it for free. If you don't want the big amount, say him to lessen it." This is the heart's lucky day._

"_But—"_

"_No more buts. Don't you want to pay the Okami and Taisho-san for their favours? Or do you want to remain a freeloader forever? Don't you want a good life? Don't you want to show Sho that you could live happily without his money? Or do you want to work crazily for a thousand yen per month? You are an idiot. You have always been one. Accept his offer. This is the best one you will have in your useless life."_

The heart went silent and left Kyoko to deal with final conclusion. The whole night passed in a blink of the eye. It was morning again. But for the first time, she didn't get up. She stayed in bed, thinking. Okami came to check on her.

"Kyoko-Chan, are you alright? You never sleep in." Her motherly affection was always a soothing balm for her heart.

"I'm fine. I just don't want to get up. Call it a sick day," Okami smiled. Kyoko finally taking off work was good news to her.

"Okay, dear. Feel free to come down whenever you want," she left her to herself again.

XXX

"They are meeting today at 5 in his apartment. As I told you before he saved her from Hideo Kijima and she stayed for the night with him. There he offered her a job as his housekeeper for 500,000yen which she declined. Then he bought the café she worked in for thrice its cost leaving her jobless. She was pretty angry but somehow he managed to set the meeting for today where she will agree or refuse his offer." The detective informed the boss who smirked as he blew smoke from his cigar.

"Bet 500,000yen that she'll accept," the boss said while throwing his credit card on the poker table.

"But Sir she doesn't look like a greedy girl,"

"She isn't. Believe me," He smirked as he took another whiff from his cigar.

XXX

Kuon went home and met the security in-charge of the 20 guards on duty.

"No matter what they shouldn't make any emergency movement unless the matter is beyond worst. Inform me first before reacting." With that done, he got rid of the 12 servants he got. They were all useless after all. He kept 3 to help Kyoko clean the place. She wasn't a maid to do his chores.

This whole drama was just to keep her close. That was the key. He may be completely immature in the matters of heart but a little research, reading a few novels did him good.

"Patience is the key" was basically the moral of every one of them. "Wait for her approval. Make her happy. Be simple. Make her feel good about herself. Make her yours when she wants to be. Don't force yourself on her. Give her time. And for all this to happen, keep close to her to make your presence known."

Well, he was forever indebted to the internet for the help. He was extremely eager to meet her. Every now and then he would glance at the clock and would wail about time passing too slowly.

Definitely the actions didn't go unnoticed by Yashiro and Kanae so they made a surprise plan to find out the truth.

XXX

The time of meeting finally arrived and there she was standing in a light pink sundress falling a little below her knees outside his apartment. She ringed the bell and within less than a blink of the eye, the door opened. It revealing a dashing young man wearing a low cut white T-shirt and rough coloured blue jeans. His hair was tousled while his face was beaming with ecstasy.

"Good Afternoon, Tsuruga-san," Kyoko barely managed to spurt out a greeting without staggering. He was looking too good to be human and surely it didn't pass unnoticed by him.

"A very good afternoon to you too, Mogami-san. Please come in," he moved aside and gave her way.

She entered the apartment and the aroma of food hit her. He seemed to catch her inquiry so answered it.

"I ordered food. I hope you'll like it," Kyoko blushed slightly making all of her stay-cool-and-calm-efforts die down.

She went inside behind him and they made their way to the kitchen where the table was already made.

"How about we eat first?" Kyoko nodded. So Kuon quickly got out the food from the oven.

"Black cod, asparagus, and crushed potatoes with a hollandaise sauce. I hope you like it." She gazed at the food with a smile.

"Good to know that you want to eat," Kuon smiled back.

"Only because I was lectured by a girl five years younger than me to do so," Kyoko blushed and dived into her food. The cod was delicious.

They ate their food in silence, stealing looks at each other now and then. Once done with food, they placed the dishes in the sink and now time for the real talk.

"What did you think?" He asked as they reseated on their chairs.

"I have some conditions," she said nervously. She surely didn't like it. She felt cheap. But she knew it was just her mind pulling tricks on her to depress her.

"Do tell," he didn't expect any terms but well he didn't expect sitting in his apartment with a girl while ditching an important meeting either.

"I don't want to take 500,000yen for the work," Kuon didn't expected money to be the issue as well.

"Do you want me to raise it?" _"Did I access her wrong?"_

"No, I want you lessen it. I don't want that big amount of money for only housekeeping." His smile returned. He wasn't wrong.

"Alright. 45 then?" She shook her head while fiddling with her fingers.

"40?" Still another no and he was surprised. The first person he saw to ask him to lessen their pay.

"35?"

"No, it's still high." Okay, he didn't like her degrading herself.

"33 and that's the lowest, Mogami-san. I won't hear anymore no's," Mr.-clipped tone returned and she surrendered.

"Another term?" Kyoko shook her head and looked up to meet his gaze.

"Does that mean that you are agreeing?" Nervously, she nodded. Pure joy bloomed in his system.

"Great. Then I'll pick you up when you want to start."

"I'll come myself. You don't have to go through all the trouble,"

"It's no trouble. When do you want to start?"

"Tomorrow. Is it fine?" Kyoko was still nervous about this new turn her life took but it was too late to back off now.

"Tomorrow sounds great. Then I'll pick you up at 7?" Kyoko was taken aback by the time mentioned.

"7 in the morning?" He nodded and she looked at him, incredulous.

"I would like you to make my breakfast. Is that okay?" Kuon smirked at her, pleasured at the turn of events.

"Alright. When will you drop me back?"

"When would you like?" He gave her some room to choose.

"Eight is the hard limit for me." Kyoko said while keeping her Darumya work in mind.

"Great. Then it's done. Welcome to work, Mogami-san," Kyoko blushed. Having her name said by him such an innocent yet sensual way sent chills down her spine which she happily neglected.

"Want to take a tour?" Kyoko nodded. He stood up and reached out his hand to her.

Kyoko was taken aback by his out of blue offer and just stared back.

And as if right on cue, the door burst open. Kyoko and Kuon froze and their eyes fixed on the hallway. In less than a second, two people were standing in the hallway, armed with guns. A raven haired beauty holding a shot gun while a brown haired guy wearing glasses holding a pistol were now staring at the two of them, wide-mouthed.

Kuon's hand was still reaching out to Kyoko giving the Yashiroes much to comprehend.

XXX

**Next Chapter Precap:-**

"Will you go to the party with me as my date?"

"You have me at a total disadvantage, Tsuruga-san"

* * *

**Author's note:-** Sorry guys but I had some stuff on hand so it took a day longer to update.

I thank you guys sooooo much for your love and support. I won't ever talk about quitting this story.

And you know what, I have planned tons of drama for this fic. Something that you've never read before or maybe even thought (if I am lucky).

I only asked for your response last time because it helps me to become motivated to write. I don't want to feel responsible about this. I want to feel passionate. And that's only gonna happen if you guys review.

I am greedy when it comes to reviews.

**The money was 500,000 yen because i just found out that 50,000yen are enough for a week in Japan if the person is frugal so i raised the money.**

See you all soon,

Love you,

Lola :)

10:44 PM 26th May 2014 Monday


	7. First Day at work and a date proposal

**NOTE:-**

Guys, I have to remind you that your are reading an AU( Another Universe) story. Kuon is the star. He is wild, hurt and forthcoming. He isn't Ren who has all the patience in this universe. I can't make Kyoko as thick headed as in Manga or this story would never end.

The characters are supposed to be OOC (Out OF CHARACTER) as they are different people. Think of them as Kyoko and Kuon's second life.

Please review as I write for them. Write a word in English or any other language but please do.

And no offending reviews, please.

xxx

**Yashiro's POV**

I and Kanae surely didn't expect to see a girl with him. A girl whom he was offering his hand! As much as we know him, we know that he would never treat his girl friends with kindness. Hell, he never had girlfriends! They were only the show girls for the media. The Hottest Bachelor in Japan surely didn't want to be called gay. So he would occasionally find girls to accompany him to parties. But that was all. He never brought any of them home. He didn't like relationships. His bossy aura was always dominant. He never showed any signs of attraction towards that other sex. He was like an empty shell.

That day when he grinned after he said that he was talking to someone special, I and Kanae went to heaven. It was the first time he ever looked his age. He was 23 not 83. He acted as if there was no chance of happiness for him. It always bugged us. We knew that he had suffered in his past but he never told us anything. It was the best explanation we had for his solitude loving. Both of us loved him. He was family for us.

Before I wed Kanae, she hated Kuon. She said that he was a rich rascal who thinks he could buy anything. But as time passed she saw him as a lone heart as well. Then I and Kanae fell in love. It took to whole a whole year to gather up the courage to confess. She was only 17 back then. Kanae was extra ordinary. She was a beautiful, bright and confident woman. She entered our office at a delicate age of 16. She was fierce and determined. She pushed hard for success and attained it. I never thought I could fall in love either. I was 27 back then. Our couple seemed odd to others but we knew better. When she was 18, I proposed to her and now after two years we are happily married. We love each other. Kanae is the dominant one in our relation. But I don't mind that. I am happy to be with her.

After experiencing love, I felt an inward urge to make Kuon's life bloom as well. He was a special lad for me. Like my younger brother, although he is often bossy but I know he thinks of me as his only family.

I joined Kuon's company when I was 24. Kuon was 16 years old but I found that out later. It sure was a shock. He looked of my age. Mature, Confident, Fearsome and a ruler. He successfully made his way into the business and within a small span of 5 years, he ruled the business field of Japan. I grew attachment for him. It was quite a while later when he begin to open up to me. He was still bottled up but I do know a little about him. Kanae understood my aspect and we became his best friends and loyal servants.

Today after blowing up his apartment's front door and ruining his moment, we knew he was going to forget all the friendship. Kanae and I are currently sitting on one of the couches of our Mr. Boss's apartment. And is glaring at us. There is a girl sitting beside him on the couch opposite to us. He introduced her as Mogami Kyoko.

Then realization hit!

"_It was the girl whom we saved!"_

Kyoko-san looked frail beside him. She had orange short hair, amber eyes and a rather petite frame. But she seemed friendly and nice. We were still in shock. What was such a simple girl doing here? Kuon usually dated the flashy ones but she looked like the stay-at-home simple ones.

Kuon's glare wasn't dropping and he surely wanted us gone. We took our cue.

"Kuon, sorry for dropping in out of the blue. We were worried because you ditched the meeting with the Taiwanese which we have been striving for the past month." After I said that, I knew my head stone would be read as "Killed BY Bossy Best Friend for interfering in his First love"

Kyoko-san turned towards him with a startled look. Clearly she knew nothing about the meeting and he didn't want her to know either. I was in trouble.

It was the best cue to make a rush for the door.

"You look busy. I took care of the meeting so don't worry. Enjoy. Bye" And we were out of the door, away from Kuon's rage.

"We are doomed, aren't we, Yuki?" I grinned at my smirking wife and made a beeline for the office.

We officially know that Kuon fell and looked like he fell hard.

xxx

**Kuon's POV**

I was beyond pissed off. They ruined everything. Finally after half an hour they left. I would see to them tomorrow. Right now my main concern was her.

"Wanna resume our tour?" I asked her who stared back at me questionably.

"What?" I asked. Even though I knew what she wanted.

"You blew off an important meeting?" I sighed inwardly. I didn't really want to deal with explanation now but what choice did I have.

"It wasn't anything crucial. Yukihito was enough to handle them. You don't need to worry," Lying again, my subconsciousness yelled.

"But-" She believed Yashiro's words. In reality, the meeting was very critical. You don't want to deal with those Taiwanese Mafia Bosses when in anger. My absence was going to cause be quite damage but as if I cared. I earned a lot of money. Impossible to keep track of. So one deal wasn't that big of a deal.

My professionalism was currently throwing tomatoes at my new principle.

"Believe me, Mogami-san, it wasn't a big deal. How about the tour now?" She looked reluctant. Way to go Kuon, ruined at the beginning!

Then out of the blue, her eyes widened.

"Why was Yashiro-san calling you Kuon?" I sweat-dropped. I surely missed that bomb dropping.

My mind immediately started processing on good story to cover up the mess. But I had enough of lying.

"Would you be angry if I told you that my name wasn't Tsuruga Ren?" Kyoko looked shocked and maybe angry at my recent confession.

Silence stretched on while I awaited her refusal to work with me.

"What's the real name then?" Her voice was low. There certainly was anger in it.

"Hizuri Kuon. I run the Hizuri Corporation," Her reaction was formidable like I had dropped a bomb on her.

"You are that Hizuri Kuon?" Shock and fear was evident in her tone.

"That?" I was confused at the word "That". One part of me feared that she knew I was a Mafia Boss.

She was reluctant to answer. Her body was shivering and I was lost our conversation.

"Are you alright?" I stretched my hand to touch her shoulder but she back away. Her fear hurt me. I knew I was going to hurt her but seeing it was more agonizing than imagining it.

"You are the one." She was sounding broken beyond repair. Terrified and appalled.

"What?"

"He used to vent his anger on me because of you. I hated you for making my life miserable." A knife just pierced my heart. I was the reason of her misery when I didn't even know her? I was a monster. I hurt her. I will hurt her. I back away from her who was sobbing by now. I didn't know what to do. What to say? How to remedy my mistakes?

We remained there for what seemed like eternity. Finally she looked up. And she was smiling! Her eyes were still tear-stricken but a smile adored her featuring. I was lost. I didn't know what was happening at all.

"Thank you," her voice displayed gratitude. But I hurt her. Why was she thanking me?

"But—"

"It was because of you I found out his true nature. It was because of his hatred for you that I started hating him. It was because of you that I am free now because if that hatred hadn't flared in me, I would've still been his slave. So thank you ,Hizuri Kuon. I owe you my life and my freedom. I am forever indebted to you." I stood there astounded by the events while my mind short circuited trying to process the over load of information. I couldn't react to her confession. I couldn't get them. I couldn't believe that she didn't hate me.

"You don't hate me?" I voice my fear. She shook her head smiling at me.

"You are not angry that I lied to you?"

"I had endured many lies before. As compared to them, this didn't even classify as a lie." Finally my system processed the relief and my tensed muscles loosened.

"So you're coming tomorrow?" She nodded. Out of the blue, she gazed at the clock and she was up.

"It's about to be eight. I have to go, Hizuri-san. Okami-san was a bit sick today and I promised to help. I hope you don't mind," she bowed down apologizing profusely.

I wasn't giving her that tour after all.

"It's alright, Mogami-san. Let me give you a drive home,"

"Thank you, Hizuri-san," she straightened up and collected her stuff.

"Let's go, then," We went to the parking lot and got into the car, quietly. The whole ride passed in silence. I wanted her to talk but I don't want to push her. Nor my luck since I haven't got much of that to spare.

We reached her place too quick for my liking. She climbed out after bidding me goodnight.

"Shall I get you at 7:00 AM, tomorrow?"

"I can come by myself. You needn't worry," she politely turned down yet another offer.

"It was part of the deal. You can't back out now, Mogami-san. I'll be here by seven tomorrow. Good Night," I wasn't backing up either.

"Alright. Good Night, Hizuri-san" she smiled and left me star struck. Too pure of a smile for someone like me. Without a word I drove off. The night passed by, dreamless.

xxx

I was agitated. My emotions in frenzy. I can't understand the new emotions dwelling in me. I couldn't figure them out. I couldn't figure her out. How and why she forgive me was still a mystery to me. I was afraid. Too afraid. The worst fear: What if it wasn't love? Just some attraction due to my loneliness. And if it wasn't love then I'll hurt her. And believe me; I know how to hurt others.

They don't call me an impassive monster for nothing.

xxx

**Kyoko's POV**

He drove me home and left without a word. Maybe I should've taken his tour offer. He seemed to dislike disobedience. But of course, he was a businessman.

I'd tell you the truth. I was afraid of him. Him killing that rapist, still haunts my dreams. He killed him so easily. His eyes were bloodshot that night. I saw him pulling the trigger without a hint of hindrance. He pulled the trigger (hidden one) as if he had done it a thousand times before.

He looked calm. I never saw him tense or agitated. Too reserved and distant. He acted politeness and that smile of him is a fake one too. When those Yashiro's appeared, he was frustrated. I felt a sudden rush of fear in me. I thought he'd be angry with them. Maybe even hit them for intruding. But he kept his cool. He even smiled. But that was more terrifying than his angry look. There was demon hidden behind that pretty smile. It wasn't real. Years of practice covered it safely. But for someone like me who have suffered, it was easy to see through.

I felt an urge to run away and hide. That person emitted an aura saying that I could be hurt badly by him. I didn't want that. I tried to tell my heart that it wasn't fair for me accept his proposal out of the guilt that he saved me. It was fair of my heart to entangle me into another quick sand. I wasn't even completely out from the previous one yet. But my heart didn't listened.

There was the fear; dominant emotion in my system but yet a strange attraction. I can't figure it out. Too complicated for me. Although smaller in quantity as compared to the fear but stronger enough to make be realize it's presence.

Reluctantly, I took his offer. I knew I was bound to get hurt. I wasn't that lucky to reflect away my misfortune.

I retired to my room as Okami-san suggested. There weren't many costumers present so I agreed. I took a bath and made my futon. Once comfortable in my futon, I allowed my thoughts to flow.

I was shocked by my discovery that I landed into the house of my ex-fiancé's biggest enemy. The thought was hilarious and terrifying at the same time. But now that I had cut down every relation with that bastard, I had no reason to be afraid. I know it will take time to get rid of my fears completely but at least he was away from my life. As for Hizuri Kuon, I made certain observation on him.

My observations included:

1) He is scarred by his past somehow because his eyes don't catch his smiles.

2) He is lonely.

3) His smiles are fake.

4) He is bossy.

5) He likes control.

6) He likes his guard on.

7) He hates disobedience.

8) He can be a monster.

9) He can be gentle.

10) He must've lied for security purposes. He had many enemies so maybe he lied to be safe,

And the most important one:

HE ISN'T FOR ME TO FIX. TOO COMPLICATED.

Moreover, can you fix something by using another broken thing?

The reminiscences of my haunting past rushed back into my mind. I forced my system to shut down. After an hour of failure, a sleeping pill did the magic. And I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

xxx

The next morning exactly at 7AM, he was there to get her. Kyoko, all ready, hopped into his car and they made their way to his apartment.

"Do you mind if we make a detour to the Mart? Your refrigerator is famished" Kuon chuckled making a smile to break on her face.

They went shopping for groceries. Kuon followed her with the shopping trolley while Kyoko was busy filling it with every item of requirement. Along the way, she reprimanded him about his carelessness about food.

"You shouldn't skip meals. It's unhealthy and health is wealth. You don't want to be sick when you have something important to deal with," she looked back at him and he nodded indicating "lesson perceived"

He was enjoying it. This was his first visit to Mart. He looked around and was surprised to find so many items of food lined up around him. And was definitely impressed by Kyoko as she was skimming through them with ease. During the procedure, her lectures were quite loads of entertainment. The first time being scolded and he loved it. Strange, you might think. But for him every word that escaped her mouth was precious. Why? Because for the first time ever, someone's every word of concern was for him.

He still remembered those hollow words of condolence; he received at his parent's death. He knew his parents had run away but other's thought they were dead. To everyone else, he was a naïve child with more money than Pharaoh himself. But what they didn't know was that he could easily see through their made-up expressions. He proved all of them wrong by taking over the company and flourishing it within a mere time of 5 years.

But she was different. Her concern was real. Every word was a prayer for him. It was hard to not reveal his heart's overflow of emotions to her.

They returned and she cooked him breakfast. She glided elegantly around the place with his eyes following her every movement. She was feeling at ease around him today. Somehow a knot of worry was released by yesterday night's thoughts and evaluations. She knew he was gazing intently at her but she kept cool. His staring wasn't hurting her, so be it the way it was.

When Kuon got her from Darumaya, he was dressed in simple blue jeans and loose off-white T-shirt. So he changed into more formal attire; black suit with a silver waistcoat. Kyoko cleaned up the dishes while he changed.

"I'll be off, now, Mogami-san. The cleaning crew will be here in half an hour. Make yourself at home," Kyoko smiled and escorted him to the door.

Kuon was euphoric. The first time ever he wanted to call sick and stay home. Hell, it was the first time he called his apartment, home. Her escorting him, her smile, made his day.

Kyoko took a look around the house. There was one Master Bedroom and three guest rooms. All of them well-furnished but the Master Bedroom was imperial. There was a grand bed covered with satin dark blue sheets. One side of the room was fully windowed. The walls were painted a deep crème hue while the other furniture contrasted with them.

Each room had their own attach-bathrooms and toilets. But there was a grand bathroom as well. White tiled from top to bottom with a majestic bath at a side. Big enough to accommodate three people easily. There was silk curtain separating the bath from the rest of the room. There were several expensive toiletries lined up on the rack next to the sinks. The wall containing the sinks was top to bottom covered in mirrors.

She also discovered a fully-equipped gymnasium and some closed rooms. The cleaning staff came over in about 45 minutes. She introduced herself and busied herself in work. By noon, the place was spick and span.

Kyoko then engaged herself in preparing his meal but even that finished in two hours. She fixed herself something and gazed at the mocking time that said 3:00 PM only. She had too much time to kill but nothing to do.

After a small thought, she decided watching T.V. She switched on the T.V and found a movie airing. It's been quite a while since she watched a movie. The title was "I give my love to you". She spent the next two hours watching it. She loved the ending. It was like one of the fairytales she used to love in her childhood. The eternal love. The thought was too inviting yet painful. She skimmed through more channels and found Cinderella on Disney. Her childhood love for fairytales took over and she engrossed herself in watching it.

It was 6PM when the movie ended. Sitting for such a long while made her sleepy. She had a little sleep yesterday as well so tiredness was inevitable.

xxx

Kuon returned home around 7 PM. He opened the door and the scent of food and the warmth surrounded him. With a smile on his face, he went inside. He was about to enter the kitchen when his eye caught a figure in the living room. Slowly he made his way to her. The lights were dim and the TV was still on. Kuon smiled as he noticed "Snow White" airing on the TV. His eyes slowly scanned the room for her and found her on one of the couch dozing off peacefully.

His smile widened. Her face looked so peaceful. He deftly went to her making sure not to wake her up and sat beside her.

The last time he screwed his chance by attacking her in fury but today it wasn't going to happen. Slowly he took off his jacket and waistcoat and unfastened the top to buttons of her white shirt. He took off his shoes and socks and placed them aside. Then he maneuvered his way into the large couch beside her. He placed his head on the back of the couch with his folded arms propping it for comfort.

He gazed at her sleeping visage and in the moment of tranquilly, he never noticed when he drifted off to sleep.

**xxx**

**In the Morning**

Kyoko slowly opened her eyes adjusting them to the light. Groggy, she stretched her arms. Out of the blue, one of her hand hit something and a groan was heard. Kyoko froze in her spot.

Warily, she turned to the particular direction and what she saw there, pulled her soul away from her body. She blanched at the sight of Hizuri Kuon sleeping beside her.

She was about to rush away from her spot but something stopped her.

Kuon held her hand strongly as he opened his eyes woozily. Kyoko sat petrified as she gazed at him slowly adjusting to reality.

His eyes hit hers and widened with shock.

"Mogami-san?" Kyoko remained still at her spot but tugged at his hand a bit.

Realization hit him and he instantly released her from his grasp.

"Forgive me, Mogami-san. I didn't know…"

"It-it's alright. I-I better go—" Kyoko tore her subconsiousness from the shock and stood up.

Kuon stood up and straightened himself as well. He gazed at his wrist watch and chuckled. She turned towards him at his laughter.

"Is everything alright?" Kuon smiled a goofy grin.

"It's 8:13AM. Officially your work time again." Kyoko giggled at the strange turn of events and in a few seconds, both of them broke into fits of laughter.

After that Kyoko fixed their breakfast and Kuon left.

"Mogami-san, you can leave if you want to. You just have to do your work and be here around 7 PM."

Kyoko nodded but didn't leave the house. She had no business outside so she slept, watched TV, cleaned the place all over again, made meals and waited for him.

At night, he came home to a welcoming Kyoko who served him his dinner.

They ate dinner together.

"What did you do all day, Mogami-san?" Kyoko gulped down her water and looked up.

"Nothing much. I cleaned the place—"

"You could've called the cleaning crew," he intercepted her discourse.

"—no, it's alright. Some work is good for health. I don't want to get my pay for granted. Doing work is the main task in my work description after all," Kuon knew it was futile to fight back so he just smiled.

After a few more minutes, Kyoko served him dessert; Chocolate fudge with strawberry dressing.

"Mogami-san, I'm not fond of sweets," Kuon said while eying the mocking dessert. He didn't mean to offend her but he had eaten more than he ever did. So dessert was a synonym of torture curKuontly.

"Sugar enhances the brain faculties and is very necessary for a healthy living," Kuon sighed as he heard her chidings on sugar.

"Okay, I'll eat but half of it. The rest is yours," Kyoko smiled and placed down two new plates with spoons and forks.

"Deal," Kuon smiled back.

He took one bite of the fudge and his taste buds were in heaven. It had the best balance for his liking. Not too sweet but not a light one either.

"Delicious," Kyoko blushed and continued her eating.

xxx

Since that day, it became there routine. Kyoko liked this new life style. She would prepare his meals, iron his clothes, prepare his clothes for the next day, wash and cook and serve him. Some days she laughed at herself as she was acting more like a wife then a house keeper. She jerked off the notion immediately but the thought wasn't depressing.

Kuon was enjoying more than he ever did. He felt that he had married her. The way she served him daily, he felt her becoming more and more closer to him. She was opening up. Less reserved. More smiling. She did all his chores without breaking a sweat although he never asked her to do them. She said that she won't accept the money otherwise. These habits of hers were endearing her to him. She wasn't greedy nor was lurking at his money. She was loyal and she loved her work. It wasn't a burden but a passion to her.

Kuon was enjoying his life and his biggest desire was for time to cease. If he couldn't have more, he could live with this happily. Having her in his house was heaven itself.

xxx

"Kuon, for the party tomorrow, should I arrange a date for you?" Yashiro said although he knew Kuon was going to deny his very-visibly-teasing-offer.

"No. I'd ask Mogami-san." Kuon grinned at the stupefied Yashiro..

"You didn't expect I'd lie, did you?" Yashiro regained his composure and nodded with a smug grin.

"Are you and Kanae enjoying your punishment for barging in my house?" Yashiro shivered.

Kuon gave both of them a good deal of scolding along with the duty of all the dirty work. It was tiring and they hated it.

"Yes, Kuon. We are very much enjoying our _punishment," _he said sardonically while Kuon smirked.

xxx

Today he had to fulfill the big task to ask her out. His heart was accelerating as he watched her eating beside him.

Kyoko looked up from her food and found him staring at her.

"Is there something wrong, Hizuri-san?" Kuon placed down his spoon and took a deep breath. Kyoko watched his every move amusedly. It was strange for him to act nervous.

"Would you come to a party with me as my date?" Kuon delivered the whole question in one breath. Kyoko spoon fell from her hand.

"You have me at a total disadvantage, Hizuri-san" Kuon sighed and begin to explain.

"I had arranged a party at the Hizuri Mansion for all my office staff and business partners. I arrange one such party every six month to keep the staff happy. I want you to accompany me to the one which is going to be held tomorrow. Will you?" Kyoko had more shocks in this month than her entire life.

"Who accompanied you before?" It was obvious she would ask such a question.

"Yashiro usually arranged some girl. I don't even remember one of them. They did that for money. The media has to be fed once in a while,"

Kyoko examined the possibilities and found no harm in saying yes. But she wasn't much sure. What if she screwed up and he had to be embarrassed because of her?

"You needn't worry about anything. All you have to do is be with me. I'll handle the rest," Kuon answered her thoughts as if he could read them.

"I guess it won't to say yes," Kuon beamed his 1000 volt smile at her.

"But I don't have anything to wear to a party, Hizuri-san," One would have thought that his smile couldn't be any more brighter than before but Kuon proved them wrong.

"I'd take you shopping. Okay?"

"But—"

"No buts, Mogami-san. Okay?" Kyoko defeated nodded.

xxx

Kuon led Kyoko into a fancy shop called "Aurora". The whole place was air conditioned and was obviously for the super-rich. A blonde attendant received us and she was openly flirting with him.

"How may I help you, Sir?" The pretty blonde asked. She looked at her with disgust. Kyoko was feeling out of place. She wanted to run away but Kuon seemed in to be in a great mood.

"We want some party dresses. Could you lead the way?" Kuon's voice was clipped but that Blondie still didn't get the cue.

She led us to the dresses section and Kuon got rid of her easily. I felt strangely comfortable without her.

"Should we skim for a dress?" Kyoko nodded and both of them started looking for a dress.

Kuon looked through the rows of dresses but didn't find a single one good enough for Kyoko in his opinion. Some were too skimpy and some showed off too much skin. Some had too deep necks and some were completely backless. One might say that he was acting like an extremist. Her previous GF's wore clothes that covered less and showed more. But in Kyoko's case, he couldn't help but feel possessive.

Kyoko on the other hand was doing the exact same thing. Looking for something beautiful, fancy yet simple and elegant. Although her reasons were different.

Finally after fifteen minutes struggle, Kuon landed on something suiting both of their desires.

"Mogami-san, would you go and try this out?" he said handing her the dress. Kyoko took the dress reluctantly no sure if it suited her needs and headed to the dressing room.

She was surprised to find out that the dress was exactly what she wanted. It didn't showed much flesh and was simple yet elegant.

Kyoko took off her clothes warily avoiding her reflection and put on the dress.

Kuon was waiting patiently outside the room. Only a curtain separated them. He was too eager to see her in the dress although he was trying his best to cover his eagerness.

"Ouch," Kyoko's voice startled him.

"Are you alright, Mogami-san?" Worry embellished his voice as he hurried closer to the room.

"I'm alright. I just couldn't zip the dress up and hit my elbow on one of the walls in the process. You needn't worry," Kuon stood still as his mind plotted a prohibited scheme.

"May I help you?" His voice was low and husky. Kyoko froze on the other side of the curtain.

"What?" Her voice was shivering and so was her body.

"Get close to the curtain. I'll move my hands inside and will zip up your dress," Kuon was so unsure of what he said. He was pushing too hard. He knew it was going to trouble. She must be afraid but he couldn't help it.

Kyoko was boggled. She was afraid, she wanted him to zip her dress, she wanted to curl up in a ball and sulk all day, she wanted to cry.

She couldn't figure out what to do. Unwillingly yet willingly she moved closer to the curtain. Her body was shivering but she wanted to do it. She wanted to overcome the fear of a man's touch. She knew the only way to overcome fear was to experience it.

"Okay," she said in a fluctuating voice. Kuon was startled by her agreement. He never expected her to say yes.

With slow moves, he got closer to the curtain. His heart beat was accelerating and sweat appeared on his forehead.

Gently he moved his hands inside the curtain and the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees.

"Guide me," he said in a low tone. Kyoko was shivering from head to toe but still was fighting her fear. She needed to forget Sho. She needed to get rid of the nightmares. She had to face her fear. And most of all in all this while, she had learnt to trust him. He never hurt her or took advantage of her even though they were all alone in his apartment. If he even killed her no one would've known but he never did anything wrong.

She hesitantly took his hand and placed it on her back where the zip was. Both of them were sweating, both were nervous but neither wanted to stop. Kuon found the zipper and slowly took it between his supple fingers.

With slow movements, he zipped up her dress up to the top. Once done, he retrieved his hands from the curtain and moved away.

Kuon and Kyoko knew that this journey was deadly and would cost them much. They knew the dangers. They knew the fears. But they trusted one another even when they didn't realize their feelings.

They were the ones who could pluck the stars from the skies or give away their life and will say "I'm For You"

**Next Chapter Preview:-**

Chapter Name: - New distance between us

**Author's note:-**

I hope you all will be kind enough to review. They make my day.

I hope you'll review. I really want to know what you all think.

One more thing:-

With Love,

Lola

11:10 PM

8th July 2014 (Sunday)


	8. The new distance between us

**NOTE:-**

Guys, I have to remind you that your are reading an AU( Another Universe) story. Kuon is the star. He is wild, hurt and forthcoming. He isn't Ren who has all the patience in this universe. I can't make Kyoko as thick headed as in Manga or this story would never end.

The characters are supposed to be OOC (Out OF CHARACTER) as they are different people. Think of them as Kyoko and Kuon's second life.

Please review as I write for them. Write a word in English or any other language but please do.

And no offending reviews, please.

**XXX**

**Kyoko's POV**

I let him touch me. I felt the tingle of his fingers on my back. It didn't pain. He didn't hurt me then why was I shivering? Every hair on my figure was standing. My body was sweating and my breathing came ragged. He zipped up the dress but his fingers lingered longer. Maybe a second or so but it was torture. All those painful memories rushed back in me.

He zipping up my clothes reminds something painful. _He_ did it once too. When we were going to a party. I couldn't zip up the short dress. He got impatient and forcefully pushed into the room and zipped up the dress. His touch wasn't like Kuon's. His fingers weren't like feathers. His touch wasn't gentle but I never shivered back then. Maybe because I was hopelessly in love with him. Maybe he hadn't shown his true colors yet. I allowed him my everything but my innocence. I still remember the day he tried to break into my room, drunk. He tried to rape me. Ripped my clothes off but I escaped. I hit him hard. He fell off the bed and I made a rush to the door. I was half naked. Only the undergarments lingered on my body. That was the first time I shivered because of fear; fear of someone's touch. After that fateful day, pain was written in my destiny. I found out the deep agonies. Physical and mental. Trying my best to protect what I had left, my virginity and pieces of my broken heart, I left him.

The world may think I was dumped but who are they to comment on me? The ones who didn't help me in my rainy days can't comment on my freedom. I didn't care about anything. I was free. Free of that torture cell. Free of seeing him every other day. Free of being humiliated. Free of feigning a smile to please others. I was free! This new life was sure to bring more pain. But can you make a person afraid of pain who has accompanied aches from the moment she was born?

Born an unwanted child. Abandoned for being a burden. Taken in for being someone's betrothed. Treated as a servant for being under favors. Tossed about the wind for pleasure. Laughed at for being miserable. Pained for being alone in the world.

You can't terrify such a person by the concept of pain. For they have no heart and soul left. A corpse isn't afraid of death for its worst fear had been endured already.

I wasn't afraid of pain anymore. I was afraid of happiness. Call me crazy. Call me mad. But that was the truth. Being able to be happy. Being able to love again was my worst fear. Why? Because love is vulnerability. Love is an open passage for pain. I can bear ordinary aches even death. But I can't endure everything all over again.

That was what caused my frustrations. I wanted to be away from Kuon. He was such a nice person. So good with me. So good that he offers a threat to knock at the broken heart's door and may even fix it. Only to be broken again.

There's another tragedy as well. When someone is hurt, he seeks solace. He longs for comfort. Pleasure of strong, arms supporting her or a small figure enveloped in his arms. Man is made to seek love.

The broken heart of mine seeks comfort. And I'm afraid that maybe one apocalypse, it would find it; a passage for more pain.

I was helpless. Incurable. Hopeless. Incorrigible. Grave. But I was still me. The one who wished for her fairytale prince to come and show the entire world that he loved her. That he would protect her. But now the difference was that I wasn't deserving of love anymore. I was marred for being in love. Can't afford anymore scars.

XXX

I left the dressing room clad in a white dress with black flowers that only covered my shoulder area. A silk belt separated my upper and lower body while a simple round neck dress covered me. It was made of soft fabric and went all the way to my ankles. One could call it a semi-wedding dress.

A smile was plastered on my face. Best way to shoo away pain. Act happy so happiness won't get to you. Fill yourself with pain so there isn't space for more.

I didn't know if he saw past my façade but he looked shocked to see me.

"Beautiful," he voiced his comment in a gasp. His eyes were twinkling. They were soft emerald colored marvels. Dangerous enough to melt a heart and mold it anew. But I would lie if I said that his words didn't accelerate my heart beat.

He bought the dress. I followed him quietly. I didn't even comment on him buying the dress. He smiled often and my smile never left me either.

It was my cover. Sho used to force me to smile for his business partners and workers. I wasn't allowed to do otherwise.

When my mind shut down by his touch, this character of mine just sprang out to save me. I allowed the obedient Kyoko to take over the controls.

I followed Kuon to a spa. He told the beauticians what to do and I was escorted to a VIP room with them.

Kuon's reaction made me wary. Falling for that smile and that heart would be easy. I needed to support my heart before it is led astray again.

The girls worked on me. I didn't notice a thing. I did exactly as told by anyone who told.

"Ma'am, would you like to put on a periwig?" My eyes wandered over to the collection they placed in front of me. One caught my eye and I pointed it out.

Slowly I made my way out to the waiting room where he was waiting for me. I was clad in that very same dress and black stilettoes. With the same smile plastered on my face, I went out.

I was shown how I was looking. I barely recognized myself. The girl in the mirror was so beautiful and lively. I couldn't be her. Too happy and lively for my moping self. In fact too alive to be me.

xxx

* * *

**Kuon's POV**

I was appalled at my own desires. I couldn't believe what I just did. I couldn't believe what I felt. I have touched women before. Tons of them. But it felt different when she took my hand. I couldn't understand the rushing electrified emotions flowing through my system.

It took me a while to adjust my brain and heart after touching her delectable skin. But another shock washed over me when she came out.

The dress clung to her figure as if made for her. She looked beyond words could define. My eyes widened and my heart beat accelerated.

"Beautiful," The word escaped my lips before my mind could comprehend it. I was in such bliss. She looked like an angel when she smiled at my comment. I could bet that something was wrong with my stomach. I was feeling butterflies flying in there.

But I didn't mind. She went back in and changed into her casual clothes. I was happy to be this free with my life. I was happy to be with her. But there was something bothering me. And I could comprehend it.

She came out and smiled. That's when I caught the problem. Her smile never touched her eyes. It was hollow. My heart started beating frantically. Was it because of that incident? But she seemed happy before. I was afraid that I messed up and her hollow smiles were making it worse.

I took her to the spa and she went inside with the girls. Maybe I was just overthinking. I jerked off the pesky notions and went to get dressed.

There was a boutique nearby. I surfed through some suits and found one good enough for tonight. It was black tail coat with a black shirt and black waist coat. The only colored thing was the golden tie.

A men spa became my next destination. And within twenty minutes, I was dressed up and ready for the night.

I then made a trip to a jewelry and shoe shop to get accessories for her. When I reached the spa again, I was told that she was almost ready.

I took a seat in the waiting room and reprimanded my heart for accelerating again.

To pass the time cell phone seemed like a good option. Yashiro was taking care of all the preparations. So I decided to ask him about them.

"Yukihito, how's the preparation going on?" I could hear Kanae's chiding clearly through the line.

"Great as always, Kuon. _I'll _take care of everything _as usual," _he replied sardonically. I cut the call and strolled towards the fish tanks, gazing at the fish swim at a leisured pace. My mind filled with pictures of her while my grip tightened on the small box.

"Hizuri-san," I was snapped out of my reverie by the sweet voice that belonged to her. I slowly turned in her direction. My body froze when my eyes beheld her beauty.

She was clad in the same dress but with the slight make-over and that raven haired wig which was braided intricately. She looked nothing less than an angel. I allowed my heart to accelerate. She was worth it.

She stood there gazing at me but her eyes weren't matching mine. Pensive yet graced, she stood in front of me.

"You look… exquisite, Mogami-san," My comment came out more fervent than I hoped. The slight hint of red hue in her cheeks was the best response she could have given.

In the moment of beguiling beauty, my grip loosened on the box and it fell. The clatter brought me back from my trance.

Our eyes locked on the box which now lay on the floor with its items spilled. Small flower shaped diamond earrings and an identical pendant were now reflecting light in all directions, resting on the floor.

I stooped and picked them. She never uttered a word. A nagging sentiment appeared in my heart. Something was off with her but I couldn't get what it was. My previous observation proved correct. Her smiles, indeed, weren't touching her eyes. And the way she was trying to feign pleasure was also unnerving.

I wanted to ask her but it was obvious she didn't want to share. So letting go of the matter was my best choice.

I walked towards her with the jewelry.

"I bought you something," she reluctantly took it.

"You shouldn't have wasted money. Artificial would've been the same beautiful as well," Her usual chiding calmed down the atmosphere a bit.

"But artificial is ordinary," I countered.

"I am ordinary," The temperature dropped several degrees again. I couldn't understand why she was acting so strange. Maybe she doesn't want to go but she should've said so. I won't force her.

Although I wasn't planning to ask her, the words just came out.

"You don't want to come, do you?" She froze and the ring fell from her hand.

I let her have her moment and stooped to pick up the intricate jewelry.

"I...i…" She was stuttering and so was my heart. It was as I guess. She was confused.

"Don't worry. I won't force you. It's just a party after all," she rose her face slowly and when our eyes connected, I was shocked. She was crying!

Her golden orbs were stowed with tears and she looked up at me vulnerably. My soul left me as I stood there gazing at her. I was feeling so cold as if it was harsh winter again. My hands were frozen in place. Never before had I felt pain like this. Pain for someone else!

**xxx**

**Kyoko's POV**

My mind and body were hurting with his constant questions and care. His comments were the sweetest torture. I wanted him to stop but I didn't want to stop him either. There was concern in his voice. The first time I received concern! It's always been me to worry over others but he was worried for me.

It was a wrecking pain. I couldn't hold the tears back when he asked my permission. It was the first time I heard these words.

The obedient Kyoko betrayed me and left. I abandoned my emotions and set them free.

Slowly I raised my head and met his eyes. When my eyes connected with his, the air became electrified. I stilled and he didn't move either. Tears slowly rolled down my cheeks. I could sense him tense up.

For a few beats, we stood there. Impassive. Static. Until he spoke with radiating anger.

"Let's go back. To the hell with the party!" Tension built up in my system. Maybe he didn't like my refusal.

"Are you angry?" I inquired worriedly, hoping he would smile and say "no".

"Of course I am," I frowned and was about to ask but, out of the blue, his livid mien changed to a gentle smile.

"If you have any worry, do share. I am not going to be pissed off if you said no for something, Mogami-san," His voice was gentle expressing his concern.

My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't utter a single word for a moment. Unable to comprehend my own thoughts into coherent words.

He just gazed at me with those tender emerald orbs until I spoke. Spoke the truth.

"You zipping my dress reminded me of an ill memory. My body just went into a shock and so did my mind," I told my worry in a lone breath.

"I am not fond of being touched, Hizuri-san," I saw his expected shock because of my forthcoming. May be he would fire me now. He was a man after all. Having a girl around him whom he could never touch, can never be a man's choice.

"Thank you for confiding in me, Mogami-san," I was taken aback by his tender response. He never cease to shock me.

"You are not going to fire me?" My disbelief evident.

"Why would I fire such an honest person?" He countered me gently, taking my breath away.

Slowly a smile formed on my face that whispered the happiness of my heart. I didn't misread him. He was even better than I thought, than I _deserve. _

May be I found a man who don't want to destroy me after all. _May be._

"I'll go to the party with you, Hizuri-san," I knew it would _be_ difficult to be the good-party girl again but maybe he won't let the past repeat itself. May be it won't be a bad experience. This was the least I could do for everything he did for me.

"You sure?" I nodded, happy to be asked with concern.

Kuon returned my smile.

"Why don't you wear the jewelry then?" I nodded and went inside to clean the make-up smudged by tears.

Inside I gazed at the jewelry for the first time. It was a magnificent piece of art. Happily I put it on.

AND WE LEFT FOR THE PARTY.

**xxx**

**THE PARTY.**

Kuon pulled out in front of a huge mansion. The gate was like those huge ones one can imagine for a castle. It was clad in stone walls. Kuon drove through the course of trees embellished with fairy-lights. Kyoko gazed at the stunning place with wonder and awe. They looked like stars on Earth. The view was enchanting.

At the end of the course, two elaborate fountains were standing with grace and grandeur. The fountains were shaped as Dolphins spurting out water in the most charming way. Both were made of white sandstone.

Kuon turned right and entered a marquee which was being used as a parking lot. Although the chandeliers and a ton of valets attending elite people, made it look way different than any parking lot.

He parked the car in one reserved spot.

"Are you ready?" Kuon asked her and she nodded with a smile.

"Mogami-san, we'll have to hold hands. Will you be comfortable with that?" he asked tenderly. Kyoko gazed at his beautiful figure and smiled.

"I'll try my best," Kuon beamed with joy. Her approval meant a second step taken. She trusted him to touch her although she clearly stated that she didn't like to be touched.

For both of them, holding hands was another step taken on the staircase to happiness.

They climbed out of the car and Kuon led the way towards the entrance. As soon as they stepped out of the parking lot, Kyoko spotted Photographers. Three of them were marshaling the extremely expensively clothes people to pose for photographs against an arbor of roses.

"Ready?" He asked excitedly as he held out his hand for her.

Gingerly, Kyoko placed her hand in his. As soon as the contact was made, a gush of warmth surged through them. Kuon squeezed her hand softly, feeling the love blossom in him. With a blinding smile pasted on his well-sculptured visage, he strolled towards the mansion.

The photographers came running towards them as soon as Kuon was spotted.

"Hizuri-san, would you please pose for a photo?" One asked while leading them to the arbor.

"Why not?" Kuon and Kyoko stepped in front of the camera's and smiled. Kyoko, for the first time, was feeling comfortable in a social gathering. With Sho, everything was an order she had to fulfill. But with Kuon, everything happened if she pleased.

She could feel a strange nervousness in her belly. But she didn't care. The joy he was radiating was palpable. She could feel it seeping through their joined hands into her. The smile on her face was a result of his blinding joy.

After the mini photo-shoot, they headed inside the mansion. Kyoko was boggled by the beauty that was surrounded her. The place was the perfect blend of modern and antique. The stone made building had the embellishments of glass and chandeliers. The fairy-lighting was now being accompanied by ivory lanterns as far as the scenario stretched.

They entered the main hall which was lavishly decorated with golden ornaments. The huge golden curtains were curtailed to the sides, embellishing the room with the moon's silver blessing. The golden and silver fused gorgeously. At every entrance of the hall, two golden gilded lions stood majestically. People wearing expensive clothing glided with a regiment of servers strolling with Champagne and snacks.

Kyoko was dazed by the extravagant decorations while Kuon seemed to be as relaxed as ever.

"Do you like it?" He whispered so only she could hear.

"I am speechless, Hizuri-san," she whispered back her comment.

"Why don't you practice calling me Kuon? It seems odd to be called Hizuri-san by my date. Right, Kyoko-Chan?" Kuon's husky proposal tainted her cheeks with a hint of red hue.

"I'll…I'll try, Hizuri—I mean Ku—Kuon-san," Kyoko's blush intensified as he blessed her with his dazzling smile.

In their bubble, they didn't notice a breathy Yashiro appearing out of the throng. He was dressed in a black dress suit with a silver waist coat. Following him was Kanae. She was clad in a sleek, silver chiffon gown and impossibly high silver heals. Her hair was let loose and silver long earrings were enhancing her beauty.

They reached Kuon and Kyoko with grins pasted on their faces.

"Good Evening, Kuon. Mogami-san," Kyoko smiled at Yashiro's greeting.

"Mo, Glad to see you _finally _here. Unfortunately _we _had done _all _the work," Kuon chuckled at Kanae's sarcasm.

"Good evening to you too, Kanae-san," Kanae ignored his mocking greeting and greeted Kyoko rather sweetly, surprising both Kuon and Kyoko.

"Nice to see you, Moko-san," Kyoko said sweetly and three pairs of surprised eyes turned towards her.

"Moko?" Kuon was the first to break out from the surprise.

"You say the word "Mo" a lot. So Moko-san. I hope you don't mind," Kuon chuckled as Kanae's jaw dropped.

"She doesn't mind, Kyoko-Chan. Right, _MOKO-san?"_ Kanae glared daggers at Kuon and huffed in annoyance. Yashiro and Kuon grinned.

Kyoko, on the other hand, felt ashamed for nick naming an almost stranger.

"Forgive me for being rude, Kanae-san," she bowed and apologized profusely.

"Hey, it's alright. Don't bow," Kanae was caught off guard the first time.

_This Girl is impossible to predict. Calling me that sick nickname and now apologizing as if she had murdered my husband! _

"Are you sure it's alright?" Kyoko gazed up Kanae, tear eyed.

"Yeah ,yeah. Just don't apologize," Kyoko beamed at her approval and crashed Kanae into a hug. Kuon and Yashiro stood static and dumbfounded at their places.

"MO! Can't… breath," She gasped out her plea. Kyoko immediately released her.

"Sorry," She straightened herself up while poor Kanae tried to assess what just happened. Yashiro grinned and pulled his wife to him.

"We'll be off. Enjoy the party, both of you." Kuon waved his hand to shoo off Yashiro who was winking at him.

"Will she forgive me?" Kyoko asked Kuon worriedly.

"She will. Don't worry," Reassuring on the outside but chuckling at the inside, Kuon led her through the crowds of people.

As they passed, people rushed towards them to greet Kuon. Kuon, in the other hand, paid no attention to them. He just glided past them, nodding.

"Want some champagne?" Kuon asked while handing her a drink.

"I am a minor, Hizu—Kuon-san" She corrected on Kuon's glare.

"I don't a see a cop anywhere," Kuon winked playfully although he was impressed.

"Still, I don't break laws," she politely placed the glass back and smiled.

"I am impressed," Kuon's husky comment made her blush. Kuon squeezed her hand lovingly. Although Kyoko felt a bit uncomfortable with the contact but she didn't despise it. It was… exhilarating!

"What about some orange juice?" He asked, admiring her blush.

"That'll be nice," Kuon smiled and released her hand. The loss of contact left them feeling strangely… empty.

"I'll go fetch some. Will you wait here?" Kyoko nodded and Kuon left.

She was standing a little away from the crowd. The people were more closer to where the banquet laid.

Kyoko looked around and found nothing that interested her. Elite people talking about boring subjects or feigning joy. The place was similar to those she had visited before. And, without Kuon, too similar now.

She felt holes burning in her by the disdained glares of the people around her. She felt as if they hated her presence.

Instinctively, her arms hugged her body and her eyes started scanning the room for Kuon. She found him caught up in conversation with some ominous-looking men. Kuon's demeanor also seemed strangely intimidating.

Kyoko tried calling herself but the haunting memories of her past loomed over her. Sweat broke on her forehead as she prayed for Kuon to return soon. Her eyes remained fixed on him all the time.

Once in a while, he would pass her an apologetic glance and she would smile reassuringly. Although her insides were in a frenzy.

Kyoko turned away to gaze at the others and spotted Kanae and Yashiro conversing with some group. Looked like everyone was here for business.

Although most of the people were rich and bound to come from elite families. She spotted many in cheap but fancy attires.

_Employees, _she thought.

Distractedly gazing at others, she never noticed the blonde man that reached towards her.

"Hey, beautiful," his voice was low and husky. Kyoko froze at her spot as if her soul had escaped the shackles of her body.

"Come on. Look here," He grabbed her arm and turned her forcefully towards him.

Kyoko was shivering from head to toe.

"_Oh, no. The same again! Kuon, please help," _her mind shrieked and yelled for help.

Her wide-open eyes examined the man holding her. The man was handsome but lust and sins had damaged the attraction he once must have had. His blonde hair were sleek and managed in place with hair gel. His face supported his sneer and his eyes held portal to lust. He was dressed in a suit as well.

Kyoko tried to break from the trauma and tugged her arm, endeavoring to jerk him away.

"My, my. Feisty, aren't you? I have money, bitch." He glared but Kyoko was fixed to break free.

"Leave… me," The blonde smirked at her week protest and strengthened his grasp while pulling her closer.

"I am taking you with me tonight, wench," he growled, enjoying the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Please… stop," Kyoko was broken as all the haunting nightmares of her past flooded her system. The good façade was gone. The broken Kyoko surfaced as she begged and cried for help. But this man was the same as others.

She knew he won't stop. In the back of her mind, she was praying Kuon would save her.

But there was a dark fear as well. _What if he don't? What if this turns out like before?_

She tried to abandon the thought but it kept growing and making her weak. The blonde man kept closing the distance between them until their breaths fanned the other's face.

Kyoko pursed her lips and turned her face but the man forcefully turned her face with his other hand.

As the distance closed, Kyoko's hope died. _Maybe this is it for me. Today I'll be broken completely. He won't…_

But her train of thoughts halted as her restrainer groaned in frustration and jerked her away. The heels made her lose her balance and she fell on the hard ground.

Fortunately, her hands blocked direct contact with the ground and hampered the effect of the fall.

As her brain recognized the turn of events, her head snapped into the direction of the commotion.

The blonde was dripping with … _juice? _

Her eyes darted to the man standing beside the blonde. His emerald were burning with fury and he held an empty glass upside down.

Everyone's gaze was locked at him.

"Kuon!" She couldn't believe her own eyes. He was here! HE saved her. He didn't let the past repeat itself.

But Kuon wasn't looking at her. His glare was focused on the blonde man who was startled and gawking at Kuon.

"Yashiro!" Kuon's roar dropped the temperature below zero. In less than a second, Yashiro was by Kuon's side and anxiously awaited the orders.

"Get him out before I kill him!" The blonde came back to his senses and idiotically, he growled back.

"Is this any way to treat guests?" The crowd gulped and Kuon's aura darkened to infinity.

In one swift move, he broke the man's jaw. The blonde fell hard on the ground, coughing blood.

Yashiro found his cue and immediately ushered the swearing man out with the help of guards.

Everyone was holding their breathes awaiting… something.

Kyoko was dumbfounded and static as she sat there on the ground with a sprained ankle. But she barely registered the pain as her mind was in a frenzy, processing the current events.

Yashiro was back in a moment and Kuon was growling at the blanched guy.

All Kyoko got were the words "bankrupt" "destroy" and other obscenities.

Finally after the hassle, Kuon seemed to register her fallen on the ground.

He rushed towards her and sat down beside her.

"I am so sorry," That was all he said but his profound sentiments explained it all. He offered her hand and Kyoko took it.

Not even a word uttered from her throat as she tried to stand. This was when she noted her sprained ankle.

"Ouch," she moaned in agony and tears cascaded down her cheek.

"Are you alright?" He scrutinized her anxiously and found her trying to soothe her ankle.

"Sprained?" She simply nodded.

"May I lift you?" Although at first Kuon was going to pick her up without asking but then her phrase _"I am not fond of being touched" _and her traumatized state forced him to ask.

Kyoko turned her face towards him and stared blankly at him.

Kuon decided to push his luck. He slipped one hand under her legs and one held back. With one swift maneuver, he was holding her in his arms.

Her heals fell to the ground. Kuon signaled Kanae with his head. She instantly got Kyoko's belongings.

"The party?" Kanae asked fearfully. Kuon's rage effected the ever so strong Yashiro Kanae as well.

Ignoring everyone, he walked to his car. Yashiro already had it ready outside the mansion and it's door opened.

Kuon nodded in gratitude and gently settled Kyoko in the passenger seat.

He closed her door and quickly slipped into the driver's seat. He turned the key and accelerated down the road.

After five minutes, no one had spoken a word. Kuon was worried. Kyoko looked traumatized. The idea that he had lost her trust was eating him alive.

Kyoko, on the contrary, was blank. No idea, no thought passed her. She allowed the shock to engulf her.

"Should we see a doctor, Mogami-san?" he asked hesitantly, hoping she'd agree. For a long moment, silence stretched on.

The finally she spoke.

"Darumaya," she whispered and his heart sank. His worst fears were materialized.

"But…" he protested but was cut off by her.

"Darumaya," she insisted as if she was in dire need. Kuon didn't protest.

After a silent drive of fifteen minutes, he pulled out on the front of the Darumaya.

Kyoko opened the door and climbed out walking crippled. Kuon hurriedly hopped off the car and followed her.

"Let me help," he insisted but she ignored him. Kuon was devastated. She wasn't listening to him. She limply walked to the door and rang the doorbell.

In a minute, the Okami opened the door. Shock was evident on her face but Kyoko went in silently.

The Okami looked at Kuon after recovering from the shock. Maybe expecting an explanation but Kuon looked down.

He turned back and off he went in his car.

**xxx**

**KUON's POV**

I drove back home in a frenzy. She was mad. She wasn't talking to me. I broke her trust! I was confounded, distraught and devastated. I didn't know how the hell I reached home in one piece.

I could tell she had a bad past. She was that bastard's fiancée after all. Her eyes narrate the story of agony. She couldn't bear a man's touch. It must be the result of something he did.

Today I took her to the party to show her that I could be her future. I could show her that she could enjoy life. I never expected it to turn like this.

I slammed the door close as I entered the apartment. Heading straight to the bedroom, I got rid of the coat, tie, waistcoat, shirt, socks and shoes. The only thing left on me was my pants.

I went in and threw myself on the bed. I wanted a drink. Frustrated, I got up and opened the kitchen cabinet.

All it had were vegetables! I groaned and slammed it shut. But then her chiding about food rushed into my memory. They forced a smile on my face.

I don't know how I turned out to be like this. I should be serious, angry and … alone. That's how I pictured myself after _his _murder.

Rick… my best friend.

I doomed him. From then onwards, I sulked alone. He was there with me when I would wait for my parents to come home on my birthday. He was there as my big brother. He taught me to fight. He taught me how to deal with people in the life. He was the one my world revolved around. Then that dreadful day, when my parents came home on my 16th Birthday and told me they were leaving forever. He was there as well.

I didn't care about them but after two months of their fugitive lives, the business needed me. Rick convinced me to work. He introduced me to the world. I worked and got my hands dirty. Then I made the most outrageous mistake of my life, I got him with me in the gutter.

xxx

That day I ran away from the security yet again. I considered myself strong enough to deal with others. Rick had been engaged a few days ago. He was told of my breakout. He knew me and found the exact place where I was.

"Come back, Kuon. It isn't safe here. You're not a kid anymore," he insisted, looking back and forth as a precautionary measure.

I laughed his worry off.

"Rick, this is a safe place. No one's here. I'm fine," I chuckled at his frowning mien.

"Come on, Kuon," his voice was more hurried now. Maybe he spotted something. But I didn't care.

"You go. I'll be back soon," I strolled away from him. He didn't call back. I didn't look back either until I heard his shriek.

I swiveled back and found him on the ground, bleeding.

He was shot! He took a bullet for me! I froze. The bullet went through his heart. He couldn't even speak a word. He died at spot.

The killer ran away but I caught him. The security caught him. I killed him!

The first person I ever killed. He was a serial killer. He killed for money. On his funeral, Rick's fiancée called me murderer.

The words are inscribed in my heart.

After that my hand never wavered when killing. I got engulfed by the dark. I became a mogul. The deadliest, the most feared man in Japan. The underworld king. The real world business. The most successful business empire that conquered every other, was mine.

I turned dark. She saved me. She was changing me. I never smiled. When she's around, I can't stop smiling. She was softening me. I can't afford to lose her. She is my clean slate.

But after what happened I fear she might never return.

"You're going to destroy her," his voice haunted me as he stood there with a sneer.

"I LOVE HER!" I tried to counter back but my heart my shivering.

"You loved me, didn't you? Look what you're love did to me. It KILLED ME!" He laughed menacingly. Sweat broke all over my body and I trembled. My legs gave in and I fell.

"I'll protect her. I'll change," I cried.

He laughed at me and I fell in the asylum of remorse.

For eternity, I cried until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and found him smiling gently.

"Cherish her. Love her. Protect her. Even if that means staying away from her. She'll be you atonement, Kuon," Rick's gentle voice calmed me down but the tears won't stop.

He pulled me into a hug and said what I always wanted to hear.

"You are not a murderer. You're just a lost boy. And she'll be your undoing. Live, brother."

And I woke up.

Maybe the distance between us can be closed. Maybe today won't be my apocalypse. I hope that she'll come tomorrow.

If she won't, I'll still protect her. Like Rick said, even if that means staying away from her.

xxx

**Next Chapter Title:-**

The start of something new

* * *

**Author's note:-**

****Kindly spend a few seconds on reviewing. Thats the best reward any reader can give.****

And guys check for a new update on Sundays. That'll be the only day I'll post. If I won't update this Sunday, I'll update on the next or so on.

**Kindly spend a few seconds on reviewing. Thats the best reward any reader can give. **

With love,

Lola


	9. The start of something new

NOTE:-

Guys, I have to remind you that your are reading an AU( Another Universe) story. Kuon is the star. He is wild, hurt and forthcoming. He isn't Ren who has all the patience in this universe. I can't make Kyoko as thick headed as in Manga or this story would never end.

The characters are supposed to be OOC (Out OF CHARACTER) as they are different people. Think of them as Kyoko and Kuon's second life.

Please review as I write for them. Write a word in English or any other language but please do.

And no offending reviews, please.

XXX

**Kyoko's POV**

I reached my room, devastated and startled. Devastated by the assault and startled by his rescue. Okami-san tried to ask me something that my mind couldn't comprehend. I shut her out, the same way my system was shut down. I know it was rude but I wasn't stable enough to analyze emotions. In my room, I sauntered to one corner and threw myself into my own embrace. With my arms hugging my legs, I let the tears escape. However, my mind and heart weren't allowed to participate in this emotional unleash.

I cried until there weren't any tears left. My eyes were parched and my throat hurt. But at least all the overwhelming tide of emotions had calmed.

Finally, I gathered myself up and reached the bathroom. There standing in the mirror was the woman I recognized from a haunted memory. There was a woman with smeared make over, tussled hair, red eyes, pale face and a rehash of pain. There was the Broken Kyoko.

But there stood one quality that differed her from the past. She was smiling!

Why was I smiling? Because I was saved! I wasn't hurt. Why would I be hurt of that man's words anyway? I have heard worst. And even then I wasn't hurt by them. I was hurt by what happened next.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kyoko, get those hair down! And wear those damn f***ing heels. I told you that I have important people coming over!" Sho was barking at me but as usual I didn't mind. He is so hardworking. All the work makes him grumpy. So I always smile and forget his abusive words. He is my prince charming with a hint of bullying. I don't mind.

"But Sho-Chan, you don't like me wearing heal. You say that I look taller than you in them," I said whilst letting my hair loose from the pony tail.

"So? What if they like you in those?" I was shocked.

"But I dress for you not them," I protested meekly. He frowned and threw the heals near me.

"Shut up and just wear them!" He left the room grumbling. I felt a pang of agony but ignored it.

Okami-san forced Sho-Chan to call the guests home. She said that I should be accustomed to these things.

But I don't get what wearing this bright red mini dress and four inch long heals has to do with this. And this make-up! I love make-up but I look like a tramp in this. Dark eyes, plush red lips. This isn't me. But I did whatever I could to make Sho-Chan happy. He was my entire universe. How could I deny him?

Fifteen minutes later, I was told to serve the just arrived guests with wine. I took a tray with three wineglass filled with red wine and entered the luxurious drawing room of Fuwa Mansion.

I'd be lying if I said everything was fine. I felt extremely exposed in the tiny dress. And those eyes! The eyes of those fat men sitting in tailor-made suits seemed to burn holes in my skin. Sho-Chan wasn't even looking at me. He just gestured me to serve them.

I went ahead slowly and lowered the tray towards the person looking like the leader. As I went closer, the stench of cigar increased. He was continuously staring at me as if appraising my body.

He took the wine slowly while gazing at me with carnal lust smothering his eyes. I backed up instantly and served the other who was nothing less. Sho-Chan took the glass with an admonishing glare.

I served them all and stood beside him as told. They talked about things such as trade and other tedious stuff. Sure I've got a degree in business but I hate the subject. It was all shrewd paths. I wasn't interested in it but forced to study. Therefore, I wasn't keen on keeping up with their conversation. I was expected to be quiet as well. And so I was.

But those scorching gazes didn't cease. Their lustful sneers and those unnerving grins made me ill at ease. I was praying for this meeting to be over soon but it didn't look like it.

I had served wine for now nine times in the first hour of the meeting. And the men were getting high. The Boss, in particular, was drunk. I loathed the way Sho-Chan made him sign contracts in this state. But as told by my personal tutor, business is dirty work whatsoever.

It was around midnight now. The meeting started at ten. My feet were killing me. But something else was the reason of my distress. Those leering stares were fixed on me now. The Boss was looking straight at me and Sho-Chan looked as if he was enjoying himself.

Tears were threatening to whelm up but I bit them back. The meeting was obviously over. They were discussing trivial achievements. Then all of the sudden, Sho-Chan and the other man stood up. I looked at him expecting something but what I got was a dirty smirk. All the blood in veins froze as he left the room with the man.

Now I was alone with that pervert ogre whose leering gazing and lustful smirk was making me cringe. He stood up with the wineglass in one hand and a cane in the other. I backed away instinctively. His smirk dropped a bit but not the lust. He advanced slowly towards me.

My feet froze to the ground! I was petrified. And what's bizarre is that it wasn't because of that man advancing towards me with the nastiest intentions, it was because the person I saved my body and soul for just left the room with a sneer.

I was broken to the core. That obese rascal was only a few feet away. And my mind was static and body still. My heartbeat, however, was killing my ears.

"Come here, sugar," he said, lust coating every word in a hideously frightening way. My adrenaline took that moment to shoot. Sweat broke on my forehead. He raised his cane as to touch me. But that wasn't going to happen. I would die than let myself be devoured by this man.

Slowly I backed up, while trying to calm my ragged breathing. My hands were endeavoring to get a hold of anything for defense. A few more steps and I were trapped up against the wall by that rascal.

His stinking breath bathed my face. I don't know how and where the confidence came but I am glad it did.

I spit on him. Taken by surprise, he growled. The next thing I received from him was a hard slap across the face. My whole right side stung.

"You bitch! I'll tame you tonight." His hand grabbed a fistful of my raven hair and pulled callously on them.

Tears trailed down my cheek. His hand grabbed my head and pulled my chin up. As his lips were about to close the distance, I felt my hopes vanquish. Then I was struck by luck.

My left hand found a vase and without further thought. I grabbed it and swiveled it with all might. It hit the man with a loud thud and he fell on my feet. Without ado, I rushed to the door and made a beeline to my room. All the while, tears cascaded down my cheek.

As soon as I got in, I slammed the door shut and bolted it up.

That day I was broken! That day I learnt to fear a man's touch. But not because of what just passed but what was done to me after that as a "reward" for my "chivalry".

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Why was I smiling after crying? Because I was never hurt by that blonde's trash talk. Nor was I hurt by that Boss's assault. I was hurt because Sho left me there to be assaulted. He did it to save one deal. Worst, it wasn't even a big deal. I know he had made bigger ones before. It was just to break me. He played me from the beginning.

But Kuon, he saved me tonight. He ruined his magnificent party for me. He didn't let anyone touch me. I saw how everyone backed away when he radiated that malignant anger. His voice was coated with care. He didn't even frown once for the party. So why should I be angry at him? He was my savior.

I cried so much before. But why? It was to get rid of all the fright. The fright that whelmed up in me. I wasn't angry at Kuon. I am glad to be blessed in his form. It is the first time in years, I am really happy. Although I wanted to escape happiness but it is a mirage you can't deny. And for a broken heart, it's impossible to deny.

I wiped away my tears. I am going to thank him tomorrow. I am going to tell him what he did to me. What he did to my heart. What he changed and how he is forcing me to accept the box I locked when my heart was broken. I am afraid to let it open but I can't help it. He is a demonic angel and worst of all, he care for me! That's all I need. I am not planning a marriage fiesta or all those hearts and flower dreams. I know my limits now. I know how to bind this heart now. It is tamed to back away when he sensed pain.

I am only going to thank him. To make him know, how much he did for me. And I pray that maybe someday I'd be able to repay him somehow.

I smiled and took a shower. All was good in my heart except that nagging, pesky little fear. What if he fires me? But I shrug it off. He wasn't going to do that. I knew it.

XXX

**Next Morning**

I couldn't sleep last night as that nagging thought kept pestering me. I was worried now that he won't come pick me up for job. And unfortunately, that is exactly what's happening.

It's 8:00 AM now, the time by which I am usually cooking his breakfast at his home. But today he didn't come. I was sweating and my hands were shaking.

I had lost many a things in my past. I don't want to lose him. Something about him makes me feel alive. I feared going back to that almost machinery routine. I waited and waited but no avail. My brain kept persuading me to call him but the heart was too afraid to know the outcome of yesterday's brawl.

It was 9:00 AM and my stomach had turned butterflies. Okami-san kept checking on me. I had told her about what happened yesterday and my fears.

She said, "If he cares for you enough to ruin his extravaganza, he won't leave you hanging like this. He'll come." It was definitely a boost of confidence three hours ago. Now the confidence has dashed out the window.

Looking at the clock, I saw fifteen minutes more has passed. My hands were playing with his cell phone number. But dared not to look at it.

"Call him," Okami-san's voice shocked me. I dragged myself out of my train of deliberation and looked at her, asking for a reason.

"Your self-esteem won't suffer if you call him but your heart will suffer, if you don't." And my stupid heart gave into her talks.

I called him. With shaking hands, I was barely holding the phone close to my ear. My heart been accelerated with every beep. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, We're sorry. The number you have called is not answering. Please call later….

My heart sunk and tears made their way down my cheeks.

He wasn't coming!

XXX

**10:00 Am**

"I have no idea what I am doing here," I say to myself and my heart snarls saying," Now you say that!"

I am currently standing outside his home and my hand is raised up to ring the doorbell. When he didn't receive my call, I was shattered to the core. The rehash of pain unleashed in my system. Tears trailed down rapidly. My heart was sunk in the ocean of despair.

But then my mind shook me up and my conscience decided to step in.

"You idiot girl, there might be something else that you don't know. Maybe he overslept and his phone battery wasn't charged. Or maybe he was busy in some early morning meeting. He may be trying to clear the matters from yesterday too. You don't have to always assume the worst. Go and talk to him. Face you fears. Or do you intend to live in them forever?"

I wanted to protest against this notion. But it seduced my desires and I gave in without a fight.

If I am going to get fired, I may as well hear it from him.

So now, I was standing here. My early confidence was drained but I wasn't backing down. I needed this.

With shaking hands, I rang the doorbell. And waited… no one came.

I was about to turn back but then I remembered the spare key he gave me.

I rummaged through my bag and found it.

Unlocking the door, I entered the house. A gush of cold air swamped me and my instincts took over.

He didn't set the thermostat down! I ran to the kitchen and set it to room temperature. It was my job to lower it every day but yesterday, we left home early so it was his job. I hugged my body and switched on the lights.

Looking around, I scanned the room for him. But it was empty.

"He must be in the bedroom," I mused and made my way to the bedroom. On the way, I found his clothing on the floor. My heartbeat fastened.

Clothing on the floor, not answering the phone, still sleeping… these things indicated something I chose to jerk away. But I was afraid. What if there was someone inside with him?

The notion was too disturbing. And I don't know why! It's not like I like him like that or we are in a relation. But my heart was distressed. I chose to ignore its pain but my choosing to ignore doesn't make it disappear.

My feet felt heavier and heavier as closed the distance between myself and the door. My hand was cold as ice as I grabbed the door knob. I slowly opened the door. The first sight that I made out was his naked back. My eyes slowly darted down his celestial figure.

He was lying on his stomach across the master bed. His figure was covered only by the pants he wore. And he was sleeping, alone!

I let out the breathe I didn't know I was holding. Relief flooded me as my mind registered why he didn't come.

I slowly walked inside with a smile on my face. He was sleeping soundly as a child. I can't help the warmth spreading in my chest.

The relief was of him not ditching me; the relief of him not being with someone else, the relief of being able to see him again drowned me in the currents of pleasure.

A blush decorated my features since he was naked.

I decided not to trouble him and went to prepare the breakfast.

XXX

I was in such heaven. I barely felt time passing until I looked at the clock.

11:12 Am. It sure took a lot of time to make breakfast. I looked at my handiwork: Sunny-side ups with bacon along with some pancakes and maple syrup. Some orange juice accompanied the meal. We didn't eat last night either so I assumed he'd be famished as I am.

With a happy face and happy feelings, I knocked on his door.

"Kuon-san!" I called him a few times but he didn't respond. So I decided to go inside.

I stepped inside and found him still fast asleep.

"Kuon-san, wake up. It's almost noon." I chided while opening up the curtains. But it looks like he was keen on sleeping today.

I looked at him and my heart skipped a beat. The way his unruly blonde hair sprawled over his face while his mouth opened slightly, giving a passage for air, he looked nothing less than an angel.

I almost forgot my aim to wake him up. Almost.

Slowly, I advanced towards him while reciting his name slowly. But he was not waking up. Somewhere in my heart, I was becoming worried now.

I reached the side of his bed and stopped. With a little hesitation, I bent down to shake him. My hand was shaking when it touched his shoulder. Gingerly, I shook him. But still no avail.

I was seriously anxious now. Hesitance forgotten, I reached for his forehead and as I suspected. He was burning!

This damn man! I told him to take pills but he was too stubborn.

Two days ago, I found him coughing and advised him to take medication. But he haughtily denied stating, "I am too fit to be ill."

We saw how fit you are, mister!

Back to the present, I looked in the drawers for some medicines but nothing. This man really doesn't care for himself.

Now I panicked. He was unconscious! First the fever which was triggered by the thermostat set too low. This then caused unconsciousness. Since he doesn't get ill frequently, it must have hit him hard this time.

In the frenzy, Yashiro-san came to my mind. But I didn't have his number.

"But Kuon-san does," I said to myself as I ran to scoop his cell phone from the floor where he threw it along with his clothes.

My hands were shaking and sweat broke on my face. I was panicking but I knew I had to pull myself together.

I switched the phone on and my bad luck was having its day. It asked for a PASSWORD! Now how was I supposed to know his password?

Frustrated, I threw in on the couch. Guess what happened next?

It bounced off the couch and fell on the floor. I rushed to check if it was alright. Fortunately, it was working. I left the phone on the table and instinctively, started looking around for something.

Then it hit me! I used to keep some medicines in my bag.

I literally skidded across the room to my bag and rummaged through it for medication. But luck favors the prepared. Unfortunately, I wasn't one of its favorites. My bag had nothing useful.

I looked back towards the room and my anxiety skyrocketed. I needed to do something and fast.

Pulling myself together, I let my mind skip the medicines and went to the basics.

I need some cool pads and groceries. Finally _fortunately, _I had some money on me and the Mart was nearby.

Immediately, I rushed to the Mart. Within twenty minutes, I was back with everything I needed. At the Mart, I found an area reserved for medication but I had no prescription. So I had to return home empty handed.

I placed the pots on the stove for the chicken soup. And dashed to his room with the cool pads and some water.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I sprinkled some water on his face. First time, nothing. Second time, he groaned a bit. Thank God!

I sprinkled a few more times and he groggily opened his eyes.

"Kuon-san!" I whispered to draw his attention. It worked. His eyes darted towards me and he attempted to speak.

"It's alright. Don't speak. Your throat must be soar." He nodded and I smiled. I collected the cool pads and placed one on his forehead.

"You rest. I'll be here," I said and but he kept staring.

"What is it?" I inquired and he opened his mouth to speak.

I tried to stop him but he shook his head to stop me.

"You…o..okay? Yes.. ?" he croaked. I was appalled. He was worried about me! I barely repressed my sentiments to reflect on my face. I lost my voice. I was shocked to the core.

All I managed was a nod. He smiled as if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

XXX

After that I made the chicken soup. And was back in his room in thirty minutes. The breakfast was forgotten.

I carefully placed the bowl on the side-table. He was sleeping soundly. I almost felt bad to wake him up again but he needs food.

I shook him up a bit and he woke up. His groggy gaze landed on me accompanied with a sleepy smile.

"I made soup. Sit up, please," he nodded wryly and maneuvered himself into a sitting position. But it was difficult. He must be feeling weak and dizzy.

I propped up the pillows behind his back and he arranged himself. I took the dish and placed it in his lap.

"Eat up, Kuon-san," he smiled weakly and picked up the spoon.

I suddenly remembered his cell phone. He could give me the number of his doctor. I turned to look at him who was slowly bringing the spoon to his mouth.

"Stop," he halted warily as I took the spoon from him.

"It's hot. You'll burn your tongue," I explained while blowing softly on the soup. I was very very well aware of his gaze. It wasn't depressing. But strangly… pleasant somehow.

"Here you go," I said while handing him the spoon back. He took it graciously and begin eating.

"Delicious," he croaked. The mesmerizing appreciation in his voice tinted my cheeks with a hint of pink.

"I'll be back in a minute," Murmuring, I escaped his charms. Even though sick, he was devilishly handsome. Even I can't deny that.

A silly smile formed on my lips for an unknown reason. I held on to it. The strange warmth in my chest and this bizarre pleasure felt nice.

I fetched his cell phone and returned back. Big boy was surely famished! The bowl was empty.

I smiled. _Progress, _I said to myself, grinning inwardly.

"Need more?" he shook his head, smiling politely.

I removed the dishes and gave him his cell phone.

"You need a doctor. I didn't know one so I decided to call Yashiro-san from your cell phone. But I didn't know your password. I hope you forgive me," Mortified, I bowed while apologizing profusely.

I heard him chuckle and looked up. He was smiling that blinding 10000 watt smile.

"You are not angry?" I asked meekly.

"No," he shook his head without dropping the smile.

"I also … kinda.. dropped it," That was a bomb. His expression changed from amused to horrified in a split second and then back to calm in a nanosecond.

"It's okay. Don't worry, Kyoko-san," When I heard my name from his lips, my heart beat fastened and I felt strangely nervous. Somehow, he took my breath away with just delivering my name so sweetly as if it were a prayer.

"Tsuruga Ren," he said slowly.

"Huh?" Why is he telling me his Alias?

"It's my password," Another blush found its way on my face and I quickly looked away from his smiling figure.

XXX

He called Yashiro-san who got the doctor. The doctor got him the medicines and injected some in him.

It was 7:00 Pm, when I found some time to relax. Today was totally unexpected. Kuon-san was still asleep.

Dinner was done and it was about to be my departure time. But there was pesky little problem. I was worried to leave him alone. But I had no choice either so I got up to check on him the last time.

I went to his bed and stooped low to touch his forehead. Thankfully, the fever was down. But the medicines were still working so he was fast asleep.

I left the note I had written by his pillow and turned towards the door.

Looking back the last time, I begin walking away from him. I only took two steps when something caught my hand.

My head snapped back and I froze.

Kuon was holding me back!

"Stay," he begged with half opened eyes. My breath was caught in my throat as I registered his plea.

"Please…" he pleaded with profound sentiments. The emotions that I couldn't figure out were enveloping the one I could recognize anywhere. Pain. Hurt.

"I don't want to be alone again," his voice broke at the end and so did my ice wall.

There and then, I knew I Cared for this man.

Without thinking, I nodded and he smiled.

"Thank you, Kyoko," With those words, he drifted back to the valley of sleep while leaving me hanging between fear and care.

My mind registered every detail. The way his eyes softened when he said my name. The way his grip fastened while pleading me to stay. The way he said my name as if there weren't a better melody. And the way he looked at me, hurt and broken.

I knew I was digging my own grave while falling into this trap of emotions again. But somehow, I could resist falling. For some reason, this fall seemed like heaven to me. For some reason, the hell at the bottom wasn't terrifying as before.

For some reason, I wanted to fall. And so I did by staying tonight.

XXX

I slept on the only couch he had in his room. I could stay in the living room or the guest room. But I inferred, he wouldn't feel any less lonely if I did so.

I covered my body with one of the duvets I found in the storeroom. It was around midnight now and I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning. Kuon-san didn't wake up at all.

It was 1:00 Am now and I was tired as hell. The thought of going to the guest room was too seducing. At last, I gave into the desire.

Since technically, I wasn't still leaving.

With careful stealth, I tip toed towards the door. As soon as my hand touched the knob, Kuon screamed.

I snapped back and rushed to him.

"Don't!" … "Don't leave me!"… "Come back!"… "I'm sorry!"…

He was screaming in agony. Turning and tossing in bed. His hands were in the air as if trying to catch something. His face exhibited dreadful anguish.

I was frozen to the ground. My mind went blank. I didn't know what to do.

Then he shrieked again and his agony dragged me out of my trance. I rushed to him and held his hand. All the while trying to soothe him.

"Kuon-san, it's okay. You're not alone. I am here. It's okay…" But he didn't stop shivering and shrieking. I was about to pull my hand away to get some water when he pulled me towards him with all his might. My body thrashed against his as I fell on the bed, underneath him.

His hands snaked around me and pulled me close to him. I was enveloped in his warmth. I was terrified.

It's true I am learning to bear a man's touch but this was extreme. I wanted to scream. I wanted to struggle free out of his grasp. But I didn't. Why?

Because he stopped screaming and shivering. The peace on his face was palpable. I knew this was wrong. I knew I shouldn't be here. But I couldn't help but care for him.

I let him hug me. Maybe I wanted him to or maybe I needed it…

XXX

After a while, I tried to break free a little. But every time I tried, he would hold me much closer.

I stopped struggling and closed my eyes. Somehow, I drifted off to sleep.

The most peaceful sleep of my life.

XXX

**Kuon's POV**

After seeing Rick in my dream, I was peaceful for a while. But then new nightmares took the old ones place.

Nightmares where Kyoko left me, where she called me murderer, where I was all alone…

I don't know after what time, I felt water on my face. I shrugged it off. But it was constantly being thrown on my face. Pestered, I opened up my eyes.

The sun light was blinding but when I adjusted to it. The reward was worth the trouble. Kyoko was standing near me, with a worried expression.

I found out that I was sick. It was a really sick revelation. My body hurt everywhere. I asked her if she was okay. Although I wanted to ask her why she was here.

She smiled at me and all my worry suddenly vanished. I managed a smile and closed my eyes again.

The next time I woke up, Kyoko fed me chicken soup. Technically I ate it myself but the way she blew on the hot soup, I could call it half-feeding.

Her babbling about my cell phone were amusing. I felt strangely at ease with her around.

The doctor came and made me sleep again!

God, I was tired of sleeping but I wanted to sleep.

Being sick is sick!

All I remember is begging her to stay with me.

I don't know what happened next. NOTHING.

I don't have a clue how and why Kyoko was sleeping in my arms in my bed in my room?

But I was glad she stayed and glad she was here in my arms. Hell, glad is a small word. I was on cloud ninety-nine.

I slowly untangled myself from her, giving her space to relax. She was more pretty than any angel could ever be.

Her orange hair was longer than before. I could see hints of black in her roots. I wonder why she hid such a beautiful hair color. My hand brushed a few locks from her face to make it more visible to me.

She inhaled through her mouth in the cutest way. Her steady yet rhythmic heaving of chest was also a pleasant sight.

My stomach was running a marathon. It was going crazy. I felt so warm and awash with love that the world just vanished away.

I felt as if it were only her and me in this entire universe. What a heaven it would be!

My fingers gingerly trailed down her soft, delectable visage. The sun light was playing hide and seek with her hair locks. Although her eyes were closed, I was mesmerized by the mere memory of those amber orbs embellishing her face as her eyes.

She was becoming such a threat to my heart. The sweetest poison. The pleasurable death.

I could get used to waking up to this beautiful sight.

Cheekily I moved forward and leaned in to plant a kiss on her forehead. A kiss defining all my deep feeling for her.

My lips loomed over her skin without touching it. I slowly moved lower. Towards her ears.

In a whisper I said it out loud. My deepest secret.

"I love you, Kyoko."

The warmth flooded me and I pulled away from her. My eyes were close as I savored the moment.

But when I opened them, my emerald orbs were met by two wide-open amber ones.

I froze.

_What have I done?!_

_XXX_

**Next Chapter Preview:-**

Love is on the stake (On 10th August, 2014) No matter what!

**Author's Note:-**

Sorry guys for another late Chapter was written for the previous Sunday but i had no internet connection!

I just got it fixed. So here is the UPDATE!

From now on, I am going to get my arse into gear and provide you with weekly updates again. My schedule is finally set now. So you get weekly updates again.

I want the minimum 20 reviews for a motivation, people! So start writing!

Love you all,

LOLA :*

I WON'T BE HAPPY IF YOU GUYS WON'T REVIEW. (~WARNING!) AND IF I AM NOT HAPPY, REN AND KYOKO WILL SUFFER!  
SO REVIEW!


	10. Love is on stake

**NOTE:-**

Guys, I have to remind you that your are reading an AU( Another Universe) story. Kuon is the star. He is wild, hurt and forthcoming. He isn't Ren who has all the patience in this universe. I can't make Kyoko as thick headed as in Manga or this story would never end.

The characters are supposed to be OOC (Out OF CHARACTER) as they are different people. Think of them as Kyoko and Kuon's second life.

Please review as I write for them. Write a word in English or any other language but please do.

And no offending reviews, please.

XXX

**Kuon's POV**

Cheekily I moved forward and leaned in to plant a kiss on her forehead. A kiss defining all my deep feeling for her.

My lips loomed over her skin without touching it. I slowly moved lower, towards her ears.

In a whisper I said it out loud. My deepest secret.

"I love you, Kyoko."

The warmth flooded me and I pulled away from her. My eyes were close as I savored the moment.

But when I opened them, my emerald orbs were met by two wide-open amber ones.

I froze.

_What have I done?!_

There she was lying, fear and shock eminent on her face. She looked petrified and frozen on her spot. I moved away instantly and slipped off the bed.

"Mogami-san, I-" But I never got to finish my sentence as she dashed out of the room. For a moment, I couldn't comprehend the reality. She was running away from me. I messed everything up. She wasn't supposed to know this like this.

I wanted to make her happy not frightened. I know for sure that she had suffered in the past. She used to love that Bastard. I was supposed to make her love me. I was supposed to be her dreams. Not her nightmare.

I heard a commotion outside. She was leaving!

I ran outside and found her a few feet from the door.

"Mogami-san, please wait!" I yelled after her while running towards her. My legs felt like jelly and my head was spinning. The aftereffects of yesterday. But I couldn't care about them yet. I had other troubles.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't in my favor. While running, I missed the leg of the side table and CRASH!

My balance was lost and I fell. My head hit the edge of the couch hardly. All I remember is that I blacked out. I couldn't even see her face but one thing I was sure, she didn't leave.

XXX

**Kyoko's POV**

My head was ringing bells of alarm when I shoot up from the bed to make a dash for the door. I needed to be out of here as fast as I could. This was becoming dangerous territory. My mind hadn't yet registered his words. _I love you, Kyoko_. My body was shaking remembering how passionate and sincere they felt.

I cared for him. True. I admit it. But love was still a forlorn concept for me. I had no intention to remind myself of all the pain had went in the past. I won't be able to endure the painful tortures now that I have been trying my best to run away. I was surely not ready confront all my fears together. I needed time and I thought I had time.

But until I admitted I cared for him. I let my heart fall for him. I know I was close to hurt and pain again. How? Because I f you care for someone you know will not reciprocate, it hurts but the pain fades away eventually. Love is like a roof. It needs at least two pillars to support it. Bad storms could easily clear off the building if one pillar were to stand alone. But with two, it will overcome the storm's harshness. So knowing that if I would be hurt a little wasn't so bad.

But now the scenario was completely different. Now my heart knows that he loves me. Now I know I am not at dead end. So my heart won't stop generating more feelings. It won't accept any excuses. It will love him until it will be surely broken again. That pain was the one I feared to experience.

I needed to get out. He was still calling after me in urgency. But I can't respond. Not now, at least.

I was close to door when I heard him call me again. But I eluded until I heard a certain crash. My head snapped into his direction and my heart almost forgot to beat. Kuon was on the floor. His head was bleeding! He must've hit the couch.

That idiot! All my thoughts of escaping escaped. I can't leave him like this.. I know I have too much on me to sort but I also knew I can't leave him alone.

My mind and heart trembled remembering the way he cried in his sleep, yesterday. I ran towards him.

"Kuon-san, wake up!" But he was unconscious. I had Yashiro-san's number now. But first I needed to do something about the bleeding. With a lot of effort, I managed to tie a kitchen cloth around the wound. It was still bleeding. I couldn't lift him, he was too heavy for me.

I rummaged through the closet and found old pillows. That should do. The pillows helped me to elevate his head to minimize the bleeding.

That being done. I took out my cell phone and punched Yashiro-san's number.

It was received after what seemed like forever. Kuon was still bleeding and my heart beat wasn't relaxing. Every cell was screaming anxiety in me.

"Hello, Mogami-san?" I heard his groggy voice from the other side. I felt a bit ashamed to wake him up from his sleep again. But it wasn't the time to lament now.

"Yashiro-san, Kuon-san fell. He's bleeding!" I choked it all out in one breath.

"What?! I'll be there in ten. You wait," He called out to Moko-san and tell her the situation. I heard her cursing Kuon for being so careless. Anger roared in me. Why was she being so insensitive? He was in pain and she was complaining about her sleep.

"You could only ring the doctor. I'll handle other things," I said sardonically.

"No, I'll be there." He insisted and Moko-san quit complaining. He must've chided her.

"Okay," I hung up.

XXX

After talking to Yashiro-san, my anxiety was elevated a bit. But then the earlier events played back. My stomach turned into a knot on the remainder.

I looked down upon his figure. Pain engulfed me and tears found their way down my cheeks. I bent down and sat beside him.

He was an angel. Beautiful creature. Out of my league, for sure. He was so kind and loving. But his rage frightens me. Although unconscious, he seemed worried. There were frown lines on his brow.

My fingers slowly smoothed them. He felt so warm and soft. So was his touch. My hand touched my forehead where he kissed me earlier. I could still feel the warmth and gentleness. The passion in his voice was heart-stopping.

I wanted to love him so badly. But I was afraid to get hurt. Worst, I was afraid to hurt him. He had no idea what he was getting into. I was afraid once he knew me, he'd run away. He was perfection! I am nothing but a meager stone in front of his diamond beauty. I'd mar his perfection.

He was special for me. The first man I cared after _him. _But somehow it feels as if it's the first time. It doesn't feel like the way I used to love Sho. Maybe because he isn't searching for submission. I don't know but I felt more alive than ever with him.

That's why I didn't want him away. This love could be the end of my only life line. I was happy that he loved me. I was sad knowing once he knew, he'd loathe me.

My hand moved to brush some of the locks from his face. His hair was soft. I couldn't pull my hand back. I kept brushing his hair with my fingers.

I never knew how fast time flew when I was with him. The doctor arrived with Yashiro-san. They both lifted him to the bed. The doctor stitched up laceration. Thankfully, it wasn't bad. I was praised for my first aid but I was too focused on Kuon to acknowledge it.

He injected him with anti-infectants and told to me to change the dressings daily and other details.

Yashiro-san saw the doctor out while I remained beside Kuon.

"What happened here, Mogami-san?" He asked gently, sitting beside me.

"He was following me and he fell…" My voice broke as realization dawned upon me. He was hurt because of me! No matter how much I try he was hurt and he will be hurt again because of me. If I leave now, he'd be hurt but it will fade. If I don't and he finds out the truth later, he'd be devastated.

I had to leave!

"Yashiro-san, take care of him. I am going home," My voice was stoic but my insides were in a frenzy. I needed to escape. I can't hurt him.

It pained so much to see him in physical pain. I can't imagine breaking him emotionally.

Although I noticed Yashiro-san's shocked expression, I chose to ignore it.

He didn't chase me.

I left!

XXX

**KUON'S POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the light. Looking around, I found Yashiro and Kanae on the couch. The memories flashed back in my mind and I bolted upright I'm my bed, scanning my surroundings for her.

"Kyoko!" I called out in desperation. But I caught only the couple's attention.

The hurried towards me.

"Kuon, are you alright?" Yashiro asked worriedly.

"Where is Kyoko?" I wasn't up for stalling. She was my main concern currently.

Yashiro passed Kanae a nervous glance and I blanched.

"She left?" I asked meekly, half hoping to get a denial. But I wasn't that fortunate. They nodded.

My heart sunk. She left me! That was to be expected after what I did to her. But still I expected her to be here after I hit my head.

"When?"

"She gave you first aid and left after the doctor left." Kanae explained curtly. She wasn't fond of Kyoko, obviously. But the fact that Kyoko gave me first aid didn't pass unnoticed by me.

"How long was I asleep?" I needed to reach her. I needed to do something. I can't lose her.

"Forty minutes, maybe. She left twenty minutes ago."

Great, I wasn't very late. I hopped off the bed with the initiative to go to her. But my head attacked me with dizziness. I was forced to take support from the wall. Yashiro moved to catch me but I gestured him to stop. I don't like being venerable. Another reason, why I hate sickness.

"Kuon, you need rest," Yashiro insisted.

"I have been resting since yesterday. I need to go," I collected my car keys and cell phone.

"At least change, pretty boy, or do you intent to make a scene in your pajama's?" I looked down at Kanae's sarcastic chiding and found myself in what see described.

Five minutes later, I was dressed up in a semi-fitting white shirt and blue jeans accompanied by a blue jacket. I didn't bother with the shower although I knew I stink.

Finally I left.

XXX

In the car, I planned my tactics. I can't just barge into her house, apologizing. I needed other plans.

I decided to call her first. She never received any of my thirteen calls nor did she reply to any of my twenty messages.

"Kyoko-san, I'm sorry."

"Please pick up. I need to talk to you."

"I am sorry you had to know like this."

"I am really anxious. Please call me."

"At least listen to what I have to say."

"Won't you tell me why I said that?"

"Is it that bad that I have feeling for you?"

"I am never going to hurt you. Please listen!"

"I am not going to stop calling until you pick up."

.

.

.

.

.

"I am coming over. Try to stop me but I will make you listen."

I was freaking out now. I needed a change of plans.

The next thing I did was to bombard her with flowers. I know it sounds cheesy and dramatic but do I have a choice? I need her to trust me. I thought she did but the way she escaped today, I was afraid.

Each bouquet had a note.

"I really need one chance."

"Don't you trust me?"

"You know I won't hurt!"

"Give me one chance to prove my feelings."

"I know you are hurt but I could heal you."

"Please, I can't lose you."

"All I need is your trust and one chance."

"I know that this is dramatic but I need you."

.

.

.

.

Then finally,

"I love you. Please give me a chance to prove it."

I had waited one hour for a response but all I got was silence. My head was throbbing with pain. And my heart was swamped with fear.

I couldn't wait any more.

I am going to barge into her house and prove my love.

XXX

**Kyoko's POV**

I reached Darumaya and shut myself in my room. Okami-san and Taisho-san were not home so I got the time to sort myself out.

My heart hurt to leave him alone but I had to protect myself. My throat clenched as my urge to cry strengthened. Finally, I let it loose. I fell on my futon and wept my heart out.

It was so painful to know that he loved me. It was devastating to know that I can't reciprocate because I will hurt him. He is definitely hurt in his past. His screaming the other night proved it. It couldn't be a mere dream. He was tough enough to handle a nightmare; it must be something close to reality. And what's more close to reality than one's own past?

I needed to forget him for both our sake's but I couldn't. He had left great marks on my heart. I cared for him deeply. So much that my heart was willing to call it love but I can't.

In my trance I never noticed my phone ring. When eventually I did, I was shocked to find thirteen missed calls and seven messages from him.

I opened the messages and my heart stopped. His words were hurting me. They were a hindrance in my trials to forget him. He kept messaging again and again. Not bearing the pain, I set my phone on silence and threw it away.

I thought maybe he would stop. I crept into my futon and covered myself, trying to comfort myself. But the warmth that surrounded me last night kept failing my endeavors.

It was the best night of my life. I never slept more peacefully before. He was holding me so close. As if I was his life line. The thought was too mesmerizing. I tried to jerk it off but it won't go away.

I knew it was futile to ignore my feelings but at least I could do it. I was afraid that if they deepened, I won't be able to hold back.

I was pulled out of trance by the door bell. I wasn't planning to go but there was no one else. With effort I dragged myself down.

I made sure to look a little presentable but puffy eyes weren't helping.

I opened the door and found a delivery man.

"Yes?" He smiled at me and handed me a bouquet. Before I could question, he left.

I shut the door and gazed at the beauty in my hands. It was the most magnificent spray of roses I had seen in my entire life. A smile bloomed on my face, unintentionally. I knew red roses meant "Perfect Love." I couldn't help the pleasure spreadin g in me. I learnt the flower language as passtime when I was 12. I loved it!

I noticed a small card tied to it. I opened it up. It had a bear holding his heart out to another. My heart stopped when I read his plea.

"I really need one chance."

My hands were trembling because I knew I was falling hard for this man. I knew love wasn't far behind accompanying pain for both of us.

I took the flowers up to my room and placed them aside. My eyes caught my cell phone which was still flashing his missed calls and texts. Part of my heart wanted to call him but the reasonable one didn't.

I stayed away from it. Before I could think of anything else, the doorbell rang again. My feet carried me down faster than intended.

I opened the door and found what I expected… secretly.

Another wonderful spray of flowers but this time they were sunflowers. They meant "Loyalty." There was another card.

It showed a bear crying. He wrote under it the most painful question,

"Don't you trust me?"

My heart was bleeding. Of course, I trust you! I wanted to cry it out loud but I feared. A few happy days weren't worth a life time of pain.

The series of flowers didn't stop. I received many more magnificent bouquets; irises (Inspiration),red lilies (It's heavenly to be with you), hibiscus(Delicate Beauty), pink roses(I will always love you), white daises( loyal love), red carnation (deep passion), Calla (everlasting beauty) and many more enchanting and mesmerizing flowers with heart touching meanings. My room was filled top to bottom by them. Each message hurt more than the other.

It was the fifteenth time I was going to see the door. He was melting my heart at an alarming pace.

I received the flowers. They were Sterling silver Roses surrounded by Red tulips. My heart skipped a beat. These flowers represent "Love at first sight" and "Confession and declaration of love". The most beautiful bouquet I received was embellishing my hands. With trembling hands I opened the card.

There was a white stuffed bear holding his heart out to … me. The note said,

"I love you. Please give me a chance to prove it."

I lost it then. I fell for him! Suddenly the pain wasn't so terrifying. Suddenly I wanted him. No one has ever done anything for me. And here he is going crazy for me!

I have dreams like everyone. They were shattered long time ago but they didn't vanish. He was the answer to all my unsaid prayers and I could keep away from him now. I would warn him that my companionship would be painful.

I am putting my happiness on stake for this love.

Because indeed I am in love with him!

In my euphoric state, I never noticed the door bell. Until it turned into banging.

"Kyoko-san, please open the door," he begged. His voice turned my stomach into butterflies. The fact that I loved was now going to be put to test. What would I do? I need to see so I opened the door.

I was rewarded with his godly figure. His chest was heaving. His jeans clad body and tussled hair made my heart do a summersault. He looked devastated. It took all of my energy to repress my smile.

He was shocked to see me. Maybe he didn't expect me to open up the door.

When he finally registered the reality, he entered. Shutting the door behind him, he turned towards me. His visage displayed emotions of hurt, pain, happiness, shock but his eyes just reflected love. Love for me. I was feeling giddy. I shouldn't have accepted the fact that I loved him. I was indeed ruining our lives. I had time to step back. May be I would…

"I'm sorry," his voice was broken. I had never heard a more sincere apology. I finally smiled.

XXX

**KUON's POV**

She smiled! I was appalled. This was a turn of events I didn't see coming. But surely it was very welcome.

"Please let me prove myself. I know that you were hurt in your past but I could heal you. I just need you to trust me. All I ask is for one chance to prove that…" The speech was delivered in one breath but the show-stopper was difficult to deliver. When she was asleep, it was difficult to say but now when she is awake, it is a pleasurable ordeal. With a little effort, I managed to say it with all of my profound sentiments.

"… I love you." I saw how her breath stuck in her throat and her smile vanished.

I closed my eyes, praying to the God I had never prayed from to bless me this once.

XXX

**NORMAL POV**

Kyoko choked on her breath upon hearing the profound confession. Surely she had heard it before but it felt more magical. She wanted to say that she loved him too but her confession was stopped by her mind before it was delivered. She needed to see if she could trust him with her heart before giving it to him.

Inhaling a deep breath, she gave out her decision.

"You get you chance. Prove that I could trust you," she said in the gentlest voice. Love being the backstage hero in the statement.

Kuon's eyes shot wide-open as he stared at her smiling figure. Not being able to control the rush of euphoria, he pulled her into his embrace. She allowed him to awash her with his warmth. They stayed like there for what seemed like a life time. Enjoying each other's warmth, bathing in love and happiness like never before.

Kyoko was the one to pull away.

"But remember, you could be hurt. I am your worst enemy's x-fiancée. I am not as perfect as you think," she uttered desolately.

It was Kuon's turn to smile. His hand moved to her chin. With two fingers, he tilted her head towards him until their eyes met.

"Love is a risk, I am willing to take if you are my reward," Kyoko melted under his affectionate confession. While Kuon lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You're going to be mine, Kyoko. Only mine." And their hearts skipped a beat which was stolen by true love.

Kyoko and Kuon moved to Kyoko's room which was flooding with flowers. Kuon looked at his handiwork proudly.

"You shouldn't spend so much money on me," she said coyly. Kuon chuckled at her bashfulness.

"I had to. You are worth it," Kyoko's blush deepened. Kuon's smiled increased if it could increase more as he had been smiling since his confession.

"Where did you learnt such beautiful flower language?" Kyoko asked inquisitively. Kuon grinned.

"My mother loved flowers. She used to say "Every gentleman should know flowers". I was forced to learn it. Today I found it's value," Kyoko giggled at his roguish grin.

Out of the blue, her eyes caught his wounded head.

"Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"Your head," Kuon touched his head softly and winced. Kyoko flinched seeing his pain. Worry flashing on her face.

"A trifle. Nothing to worry about though. I am too fit to be sick. Remember?" Kyoko chuckled as he boasted haughtily.

Before she could make a witty remark, she heard Okami-san calling.

"I'll be back in a minute," Kuon nodded as she left.

XXX

"Kyoko-Chan, my cousin died today. I am afraid we have to leave for Hiroshima. We'll be back in a week." Okami-san explained wistfully.

"I am so sorry," Kyoko said and hugged her while she sobbed a bit. They pulled apart and Okami-san came to the real reason for calling her.

"You do know about the assaults happening in town. Right?" Kyoko nodded. There was a gang harassing and raping young girls in town. They were called the Honey Bees. The news said that they called themselves honey bees because honey bees fed on flowers. And they called girls flowers to be fed on. There was quite a commotion due to them.

"The Honey bees?" Okami nodded.

"We are worried about you staying alone. Could you arrange yourself in some friend's house for a week? We don't want you to get in any trouble," Okami said anxiously. Taisho also nodded. Worry was evident in both of them. Kyoko smiled seeing their worry for her.

"Don't worry, I'll manage. When are you both leaving?" Okami sighed in relief.

"In an hour, I'm afraid." Kyoko smiled and nodded.

"I'll make arrangements then. Have a safe trip." She got up and went out.

XXX

Upon entering the room, she found Kuon watching outside the window. She was about to tell him but he spoke first.

"You're staying with me. No excuses," he said leaving no room for argument.

Kyoko was shocked. The notion of burdening him was unwelcoming but the thought of staying with him was pleasant. But she decided not to take the offer.

"I'd manage some…" There was no room for argument. Kuon advanced towards her and threw her against the wall, pinning her with his body.

Kyoko heart beat accelerated and a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Pack up. I'm not risking you." He ordered and the demanding voice was a declaration that she can't deny.

Kyoko nodded profusely.

"Good," he said softly and leaned in to kiss her forehead. The touch of his lips was heavenly. She knew she was in trouble. It would be devastating if he ever left her.

"Want help in packing?" Kyoko nodded with a smile at his polite question.

XXX

**Kyoko &amp; Kuon POV**

"I love you more than my life. I am going to make you happy and take away your pain. Even if I get hurt, I'll cherish you forever. I live for you now and only you."

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:-**

Marred; Will he run away? (17th August, 2014)

**Author's note:-**

Its 2 minutes before it turns Monday. I finally made an update on time. Hallelujah!

I got 7.5 in IELTS! Thank you all for your best wishes

REVIEW OR I WOULD TORTURE THEM TO DEATH! MuHAHAHAH!

Love you,

LOLA (11:58 PM) Still Sunday ;)


	11. Marred Will he run away?

**FOR YOU**

**NOTE:-**

Guys, I have to remind you that your are reading an AU( Another Universe) story. Kuon is the star. He is wild, hurt and forthcoming. He isn't Ren who has all the patience in this universe. I can't make Kyoko as thick headed as in Manga or this story would never end.

The characters are supposed to be OOC (Out OF CHARACTER) as they are different people. Think of them as Kyoko and Kuon's second life.

Please review as I write for them. Write a word in English or any other language but please do.

And no offending reviews, please.

**Disclaimer: - I do not own anything except the plot and the characters I will make.**

XXX

The man in the dark gazed at the report and smiled.

"She is a good girl. He is a brave boy. I'm sure they'll be good for each other," he told the black clad man, affectionately.

"How did you know it would be interesting, sir?" The detective asked warily.

"Life is a turn of events. Always interesting. Right, Sean?" Sean nodded but his expressions never wavered. The man in the dark smiled but there was frown line on his brow. The dark was doing him a favour but his anxiety was visible.

_I only pray that it won't be too interesting for the two of them._

XXX

"What the hell is this?" the blonde growled at his secratory, gesturing to the magazine.

"i.. i ..don't know," the pretty brunette staggered as her boss glared daggers at her.

"She'll be back where she belongs. She belongs to me only," the blonde man roared his declaration. His secratory looked at the couple in the magazine, sympathetically.

She knew her boss would go to every extent to destroy the happiness of the girl dressed in a white dress and the man with the golden tie who was holding her close. They were smiling and holding hands. Shoko knew that won't be for long.

XXX

Kuon was euphoric, crazy and living on cloud ninety-nine. His happiness was visible on his face as he drove to his home. Why so happy? Because Kyoko was sitting beside him in his car. She was going to be living with him for a whole week. Moreover, he had confessed his love to her and she gave him a chance to prove himself, instead of running away. He never thought joy was that wonderful of a feeling. He was determined on proving himself to her. And more than ambitious to make her his forever. He was going to make her adore him at all costs. This week was going to be the most crucial seven days of his life!

Kyoko was nervous. She admitted her feelings for him to herself. And she gave him a chance. Knowing that the person sitting next to you loves you like crazy was a beautiful feeling. But she was worried. She was sure that this time if it didn't work out, she'd die. She won't be able to survive. Because the previous time, Sho never loved him so a one-sided love was sure to break one day. But this time, Kuon declared his love first. Therefore, she was playing it safe.. If he proved to be as good she hopes he is, she'll confess her emotions. If not, she'll run away before anymore damage could be done. Although she was certain running away was going to quite as painful as being dumped.

But Kuon had to prove himself. There is something about men. They can love but when it comes to proving it, either they excel or run away. And Kuon had to face her past. Kyoko knew that sho was a dangerous man. And she feared that Kuon might be hurt badly. Her past was the biggest threat at the moment. Her hand glided slowly to her stomach and all the way to her abdomen. There was a lot to be revealed yet.

XXX

KYOKO'S POV

We reached his home and he helped me with my bags. Or I'd rather say, he took them all himself. He was elated and was doing no effort to hide his joy. I liked his new persona. Less conserved…

I was worried but happy too. It felt nice to feel loved. To feel that your presence was important to someone. In my heart I was praying for this relation to work. I wanted him. I had no doubt about it.

I gazed at the clock. It was almost time for dinner.

"Kuon-san, I'll prepare the dinner. You wait in the lounge."

"Can I help?" he asked persistently. I knew his kitchen skills well and was in no position to allow the kitchen to burn down. So I denied him flatly and ushered him out of the kitchen.

I rummaged through the refrigerator and found some salmon. That should do.

Trying to distract myself with cooking is my hobby. And so I did as I always do. Cook.

The food was ready in an hour. All the while I heard the Television. He was hearing business news. _Men,_ I thought, smiling.

I served it on the kitchen table and called out to him.

"You should have called me to arrange the plates," he protested like a little kid. The corners of my lips rose. He was a real dream. I wanted it to come true.

We ate the dinner and as usual he complimented my culinary skills. Although I was used the it, I never missed the blush forming on my cheeks.

After dinner, I cleaned the plates while he dried them. His continuous goofy grins didn't go unnoticed by me.

He was looking much younger than I have ever seen him. Much much free. And the fact that it was because of me was adding to the pleasure.

"Kuon-san, where is the wiping cloth?" I looked around for it but the cleaning crew must've put it away.

"Don't know. Maybe in the bottom draws somewhere," He saunters over to help me.

I opened the bottom draw and one product caught my eye.

Acid.

Blood froze in my veins as I gazed at the mocking past. Kuon must've noticed my discomfort because he was there by my side in an instant.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

At that moment, I started doubting my decision. What if he ran away if I told him? Will he be able to live with such a girl? What if he hurts me too?

The outburst of emotions and doubts over-flowed my system. I lost balance as my legs turned jelly at the mere thought of separating from Kuon. I was deeply stuck in this pit of love.

Tears formed in my eyes when the visions of the past haunted me. They were worst. There was Kuon in them. Doing what Sho did. .He was a man. He must crave for beauty. And I can't give him that!

His grip on my shoulders was keeping me upright. I looked down to avoid his anxious gaze. I tried to find words but couldn't. I should not lead him to me. I should warn him. Maybe he will back out before more damage.

"Kyoko-san?" he called out to me again. I forced my eyes to meet his. I didn't let my tears flow so now they were swimming in my eyes.

I found my voice although meek and low.

"I have a past that you wouldn't want to be a part of," I warned him with all the energy left in me. Instead of letting me go, he smiled!

"And I have a future, that I need you to be a part of." I melted on the spot. The gentleness of his voice, the emotions in his words, and the warmth of his touch destroyed my every attempt to stop him from entering my life. A tear betrayed me and trailed down my cheek.

He slowly cupped my face with a hand and brushed away the stray tear with his gentle thumb. Instinctively, I snuggled in his warmth.

"Do you love me, Kyoko?" Appalled at his forth coming, I gazed into those enticing emerald orbs. I was tongue tied. My heart shrieked its answer. I thought my mind would save my sanity but it didn't. The truth slipped and so did all my endeavors to prevent pain.

"I do." I confessed and watched his expression take the major revolution of the year. From gentleness to love to shock to joy mixed with shock to pure pleasure and then finally to utter love.

I was in love with this man. There was no way to deny it... No way to prevent it.

I was incurably, utterly, completely, hopelessly in love with this celestial being.

XXX

KUON'S POV

When her body froze in front of the open cabinet. I knew something was wrong. I held her shoulders and shook her a bit but she was in another world. I called out to her but no avail. Her mien was pain-stricken. Her body was rigid. She kept her face lowered as if attempting to not let me see her.

I called her out again. I was on the edge of panic.

She finally looked up and this time I was the one whose body went rigid. She was crying!

I was unknown to the cause of her pain but I felt it. It was like stabbing me with a knife. I felt her shudders running down my spine.

Her lips moved finally but her voice was broken.

"I have a past that you wouldn't want to be a part of." Her voice brought me out of my trance. My mind took instantly registered her warning. The breath I was holding was released. Relief surged through my veins. And a smile formed on my face.

"And I have a future, that I need you to be a part of." I don't know how but I felt that I poured every inch of my love into that single statement. If someone else had said it, I would have called him dramatic or tacky. But now I know. Love is the philosophy of life. Everything makes sense in love and quite ironically, nothing does too. But this is love. And I love her.

I saw a tear escaping her eye. Feeling brave, I cupped her face and wiped away her stray tear. I was afraid that she might pull away but instead she snuggled closer in my palm.

That little gesture made me ask what I never thought I would today.

Caught in the moment, I delivered my question. Throwing out all the stakes. It's go big or go home.

"Do you love me?" I saw her breath being caught in her throat. My own heart had ceased beating. Every cell in me awaited her answer. I felt like my soul was being pulled away from my body as every second passed.

Her face gave nothing away but shock. Her lips were pursed and I felt my hope slipping away.

After a lifetime worth waiting, her lips moved and gave me my biggest joy.

"I do." At first I didn't know what to think let alone say. An override of emotions invaded me as I kept gazing at her amber orbs.

She loved me! The revelation was too intoxicatingly amazing.

I forgot to move. The feeling surged through my heart and molded it into a new.

She looked shocked herself. As if contemplating the weight of her words.

The energy returned to my system. I took her by the hand and pulled her into my embrace.

XXX

They let the warmth of the other relish them. Every heart beat, every breath of the other was noticed. Kuon nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. While Kyoko was busy feeling the strong and protective arms around her figure.

The doubts of what will happen next were there. But the moment was too perfect to acknowledge them.

"I'm keeping you forever. You're mine only," he murmured possessively, nuzzled in her neck. Kyoko melted by the warm affection.

Words weren't exchanged, for there was no need. Only the feeling of the other's body and the warmth of their embrace was enough for their hearts to skip a beat.

XXX

Yashiro and Kanae were sweating from head to toe. After the lovely wake-up from a worried Kyoko, they were left to take care of all the business while their boss ditched again! They were furious but let him have his moment. This was the first time he got so worked up over a girl. After spoiling his moment before and receiving a punishment, they were not interested in trying to hinder his adventures again.

But that was not what got them sweating from head to toe and their hearts to accelerate at the top speeds.

It was because of the incoming message they just received.

They tried calling Kuon but it went to voice mail. They thought they would go to his house but what happened last time was a good reason not to go.

Now the poor couple was left to handle the unbidden situation alone.

XXX

"What do you want to watch?" asked Kuon. Kyoko was under his arm and they were on the couch watching T.V.

After the hearty confessions and the heavy day, they decided some entertainment was necessary. Not that they were not quite an entertainment themselves.

They were extremely comfortable, now that their hearts burdens were lifted.

Kyoko was a bit guilt-ridden. She wanted to reveal her concern to Kuon but she didn't. She was living a fantasy at the moment. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

Kuon was a bit guilt ridden too. The girl snuggled under his arm was the love of his life. She was totally unaware that she was in love with a murderer. She didn't know his past and he kept it hidden. He was determined to keep his mogul identity hidden from her too.

He wanted her forever. He couldn't let her leave. Even if that meant hiding secrets from her.

Watching T.V was Kuon's idea. Going to sleep meant separating for the night. He knew he couldn't suggest sleeping together so early in their new relation. So he chose his most hated thing, Television to keep her close. Television meant media and he despised media for being nosey about other people. Especially him. Since he was Japan's biggest trading company and the stock market's spirit and soul.

If he left, Japan would face an apocalypse. His parents did him that good only. They left him with an accomplished business and he made it the top one.

He wasn't one of the those people who were involved in black marketing and selling drugs and stuff like that. He had more than enough money for his next eleven generations.

His mogul persona was his way of keeping enemy's at bay and every door open all the time. It made sure everyone knew their places and he was the ruler.

Fuwa Sho was the first bastard to ever stand against him. Till now, Kuon had been unable to destroy him completely since he had dirty hands too. But that didn't mean he let him free.

He succeeded in every business area and Sho remained the second best. The only area where Fuwa Sho was the top guy was his thirteen posh sex clubs.

Wasting money for people's pleasure wasn't Kuon. And he had enough women falling on his feet to need a sex club.

Now having Kyoko with him, his life wasn't a hollow frame of money, fame and fear anymore. He felt complete. He was determined to keep it this way. Kyoko was his life and he knew that he wasn't in some crush. He knew it was love because suddenly she was the centre of his universe.

From the day he met her two months ago, he didn't touch another woman. It felt wrong. He left two women hanging in lust because he couldn't focus on someone other than her. Her tears pierced his heart. And the thought of her leaving was devastating.

If that wasn't love, then what was?

XXX

Kuon swept through the channels swiftly and not stopping at anyone. Kyoko was grinning at his arrogance.

"Don't like T.V?" she teased.

"Nope. It's rubbish," Kuon replied with disdain.

"You suggested it. Why?" She turned to get a proper look at him. Kuon didn't bother to remove his hand from her back although it was now more hanging then wrapped.

"I wanted to spend some time with you," he replied looking down, clearly embarrassed. Kyoko bloomed and the smile on her face doubled.

She was certain that she fell for the right man.

"We could talk if you want," she suggested warily. She wanted some time with him too.

Kuon looked up with a huge grin and nodded.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked. He pondered over various things he wanted to know about her.

"Let's start with your parents. Where are they?" He asked softly. Kyoko flinched at the sore topic.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to," he apologized noticing her discomfort but she shook her head, stopping him from apologizing. The topic hit her sore point but she took a deep breath and answered.

"My mother abandoned me when I was six. All I remember of her is that she hated me. She would call me a burden. She would punish me or censure me for trivial things. She used to come home after days. I would spend the day at the Fuwa's. At last she abandoned me to them," She told it all slowly reminiscing every painful memory she had of her mother. How she made her feel worthless and unwanted! How she made her cry! How much she was lonely!

Kuon was shocked. He knew her mother abandoned her but at six year of age? He imagined a little girl crying and waiting for her mother but she never came back. He knew loneliness but he had servants to tend to him. She was all alone to take care of herself.

"I am sorry," he said ruefully. Kyoko smiled slightly at his concern.

"It doesn't matter now. I don't care about her anymore," Kuon smiled at her braveness. He knew she was sad. He knew she wasn't fully recovered but the way she was hiding it with a smile was commendable.

She was 18. Five years younger than him yet her expression was so like his. Fake and composed.

"What about you father?" He tried to change the topic but unknowingly hit another sore spot..

"Don't know. He left when he found out my mother was pregnant. I guess he didn't want me either," Her voice broke at the end. She tried to bite back the sobs but failed miserably.

Kuon pulled her to him and held her close. She sobbed in his arms. He let her take her pain out.

"I want you," he whispered gently.

"Hmm?" she looked at him who was gazing at her.

"I want you," he repeated with much more love for her. Kyoko heart stopped and the emotions unleashed themselves again. Love being the most dominant of all.

"I really want you," he iterated passionately making sure she knew his feelings.

"Forever."

Kyoko was lost in his love. One day changed everything in her life. Today she woke up with him confessing his love. And now she was in his arms, listening to his beautiful voice as it comforted her with willful promises.

"I love you."

That really was all she could say and all he wanted to make his world heaven.

XXX

The night was about to be enveloped by the day's light. The birds were still resting in their nests and so was the whole world.

The sky was beginning to hide the moon and the stars as the almighty sun was about to make its presence.

Out of the blue, someone ruined the peace by banging on the front door of the penthouse belonging to Kuon Hizuri.

Kuon, however, was peacefully sleeping with the love of his life in his arms on his large couch. His feet were dangling from the couch but his back was pressed against it. His head lay on top of his beloved girl friend's head as she was enveloped by his arms.

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_

Kuon groaned at the pestering noise. His hand searching for the poor alarm but luckily it wasn't the convict today. His moving woke up Kyoko. She yawned and her arms opened up for her to stretch. But instead they hit one sleepy Kuon's nose. It was enough to wake both of them up.

Startled and deranged, their eyes snapped open. The lights were dim so they were forgiven from the task of hurting their eyes.

Immediately, their eyes met and the events of the day before were rehashed by their semi-awake brain. Smiled formed on their faces and lips were about to be moved to speak but… _BANG, BANG, BANG!_

Kuon groaned in fury and darted across the lounge to the source of the noise.

Kyoko followed curiously.

"Open up, Kuon!" They heard Yashiro and Kanae's shouts. Kuon was furious. Kyoko was confused.

He unlocked the door and opened it. It revealed a beat couple holding a laptop. Yashiro's tie, socks and shoes were nowhere to be seen and so were Kanae's heals and make-up. Both were wearing slippers and exasperated expressions.

"What the hell! What are you two doing here?" Kuon roared but the couple ignored him. Their eyes were fixed on the fourth presence which happened to be Kyoko. Kuon couldn't care less about them finding out about Kyoko sleeping at his house. He was infuriated at this second interruption.

Kanae gave up scrutinizing Kyoko and fixed her glares at Kuon.

"We got a message," her voice was clipped but the tiredness wasn't hidden.

"So?" Kuon couldn't get her meaning.

"From Fuwa Sho," Yashiro's explaining made the blood run cold in Kyoko and Kuon's veins. They were both traumatized. Sleep nowhere to be seen.

Kuon was the first to break out from the trance. He moved aside to let the Yashiro's in. Kyoko, however, remained frozen on her spot.

Kuon took her hand and led her inside. No one uttered a word.

Reaching the lounge, Kanae set up the laptop.

"It's a video message for you and her," Kanae pointed curtly towards Kyoko who shaking from head to toe. Kuon, however, was worried about her not what was in that message.

He ushered her to the kitchen.

"Kyoko-san, are you alright?" she looked back at his anxious eyes, blankly.

"You needn't worry. I'm with you," he was sure that it was going to pretty bad if Sho had dared to message him. He wished Kyoko wouldn't have known but the matter was way out of his hands now.

"He could hurt you," she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Kuon was relieved that she spoke but couldn't catch what she spoke.

"He is dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt," she looked at him desperately, taking him aback.

"You are worried about me?" he looked at her incredulously. She nodded.

Joy warmed his chest and he couldn't help smiling.

"You stupid girl," he chided fondly and leaned in to plant a kiss on her forehead. Kyoko closed her eyes at the contact and savored the moment.

Kuon pulled back and gazed at her lovingly.

"He can never hurt me. Trust me,"

"But—" she protested but he cut her off.

"Do you trust me?" he challenged and offered her his hand.

She gazed at his hand and to his confident eyes. Fear was the major element invading her mind. She didn't want Kuon to get hurt. She knew Sho was a Mafia person. She knew he could kill without a second thought. Kuon might be wealthy but she knew Sho had power. She didn't want Kuon to get hurt because of her. He was so good. He didn't deserve her. But yet she was standing here shamelessly taking his hand. She wanted him. She knew she was selfish for getting him in trouble with her. She had no excuses for her selfishness.

Kuon smiled when she took his hand. Trust meant a lot for him.

He led her out to the lounge and seated on the couch. Yashiro and Kanae had set the message on the LED TV.

The four of them sat with eyes fixed on the T.V. Kuon gave Kyoko's hand a reassuring squeeze and pressed the 'play' button.

Sho's egocentric image appeared on the screen. Kyoko's breath was caught in her throat as she saw his despicable grin.

"Hizuri Kuon, you might be curious as to what you own the honor to receive my message," he said with a snarl. An angry vein popped on Kuon's brow.

"I happened to see this magazine where your disgusting figure was standing with _my Kyoko." _Kyoko's anxiety was lifted immediately and was morphed into anger. _How dare he! _ Kuon was trying his level best to not smash the T.V. Both were not concerned in the least by the Yashiros' questioning looks.

"All I want from you, bastard, is to return her back to me. That bitch ran away before. I let her go so could enjoy the company of poor slaves whom she so much adore. But that wench chose you to trap! I'm sure you haven't seen her delectable body yet. Because when you do, send her back to the one whom those lovely marks belong to. ME! Kyoko, I know you are watching this. Know this; I'll inflict much more pain on you than before since now you have turned into an enemy, tramp.

Hizuri, send her back or else you know what I can do."

The message ended and all eyes turned to Kyoko. Kuon was angry but there was the element of surprise too.

He gestured Kanae and Yashiro to leave. They didn't dare another word seeing Hizuri Kuon in his full rage. They looked at Kyoko with pity. Kuon wasn't going to tolerate this.

After they had left, Kuon left Kyoko's hand and turned towards her shaking figure. Her fists were closed ferociously. Anger and pain blended in the most horrifying way on her face as she glared at the Television.

For a while none spoke. Kyoko was well-aware of Kuon's presence and of the future she was going to have. This was her cue to make the right move.

All of a sudden, she stood up and dashed towards the door.

Kuon was startled by her attempt to escape. He ran after her and managed to catch her hand, midway.

"Where are you going?" he demanded. Pain and anger embellishing his tone. Kyoko didn't say a word, just tried to break free. He didn't let her.

"Answer me!" he growled and pulled her towards him. Kyoko swiveled and her free hand landed on Kuon's face in the form of a slap. Kuon was left dumbfounded as he saw tears streaming down her face and her sudden attack. But he didn't loosen his grasp.

"Can't you see that I'm running away before you throw me out," she cried with desperation. Kuon was shocked but still holding her.

"What marks?" he whispered slowly. Kyoko silenced.

"What marks, Kyoko?" he demanded a little louder while gazing straight in her tear-filled eyes.

A mocking smirk broke on her face surprising him yet again.

"Want to see the reason to dump me?" she bellowed madly and yanked her hand out of his grasp. Her smirk had loosened his grip on her hand.

Without wasting a second, Kyoko's hands reached the hem of her knee-length floral dress and she pulled it off her.

Kuon was shocked before but this horrified him. Kyoko was standing in front of him in her undergarments but that wasn't what affected him. It was those dreadful marks scattered all around her stomach, abdomen and upper thighs that terrified him.

He was frozen to the ground as he gazed at the burns. Then realization hit him.

"Those are…"

"Acid burns." Kyoko cut his staggering comment curtly. Her tears were still cascading down her cheeks. Her body was still shaking as stood semi-naked in front of him. There wasn't any shame. There was only pain.

Kyoko looked at his stupefied form and gave another diabolic smirk that was hiding her pain.

"All the love gone, Hizuri Kuon? I though you loved me like crazy," she taunted and picked up her dress from the floor.

"Guess not! You are like all of them after all. A disloyal man!" Pain seethed out from her angry words. She was about to put her dress back on when Kuon decided to get out his shock. He pulled her dress from her, threw it away and pushed her again the wall. The hurried events didn't give her any time to react until she was trapped by his body.

"You are not going anywhere," he murmured gently into her ear as if chiding a toddler for trying to crawl away. Kyoko stopped struggling, surprised by the turn of events.

"Aren't you going to throw me out?" she inquired fearfully.

Kuon placed both his hands on either side of her body on the wall and brought his eyes to gaze directly into hers.

"Who do I love, Kyoko?" he asked huskily but made no effort to conceal the pain.

Kyoko was taken aback. Her mind refused to register his strange query.

"Answer me. Who do I love?" he asks again, softly. His hand grabbed one lock of her now shoulder length hair and he starts twiddling with her hair.

She still doesn't answer.

"Answer me or I'll kiss you, baby," he warned her huskily. This seemed to give her, her senses back.

"Me?" she answers warily.

Kuon smiles and nods giving her the confidence to answer the next one.

"Who does these marks belong to?" Kuon asked tracing his hand on the biggest mark. The one that started from under her right breast and all the way to her lift thigh. It was deep and reddish-purple. Her skin was destroyed completely. But it was just a mark. It didn't hurt anymore. It was also obvious that the wounds weren't taken care of properly since some parts were looking infected and much worse.

"Me," she replied wistfully. Kuon nodded with a slight smile to encourage her.

"Whose body are they on?" he asked tracing her arm with his finger.

"Mine," she answered still not understanding his game.

"Who do you love?" he asked gazing deep into her eyes.

"You," her voice was confident and she answered quickly. Kuon nodded with a smile and kissed her cheek.

"Who does I belong to?" he asked huskily with unconcealed passion. He never lowered his gaze from her eyes.

"Me?" she said guardedly. Kuon smiled and nodded his approval. Kyoko's anxiety was forgotten and love was taking its place.

"Who do you belong to?" he whispered his question that took her aback. His hand and eyes focused on playing with her hair again.

After a minute, she answered with shaky but assured voice.

"You," Kuon smiled and released the breath he was unintentionally holding. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. Kyoko was cherishing each moment of his love and affection.

"Who does this body belong to?" he asked gesturing towards her figure while taking her right hand in his and playing with her fingers. His eyes but remained fixed on her.

"Me." He nodded.

"Who loves this body?" he asked still twiddling with her fingers.

"You," Kyoko said tentatively. Kuon nodded and brought her hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle slowly and adoringly.

"Whose body are these marks on?" he uttered after cherishing her hand.

Kyoko's body tensed when she was reminded of the marks but she still answered.

"Mine." Kuon nodded.

"And who loves you and your body?" he asked tenderly while cupping her face with his hands and locking their gazes.

Kyoko's breath hitched when she finally understood his game. Tears pooled in her eyes again as emotions awashed her again.

"You." She said with certainty and affection.

Kuon smiled his 10000 watt smile which was reserved only for her and nodded.

"Me." He wiped away her tears tenderly.

"I love you and everything that is yours. Let it be acid burns or Disney fairy tales." Kyoko chuckled at his confession. Kuon smiled his only-reserved-for-her smile and leaned in to capture her lips.

Kyoko closed her eyes and savored the moment as his lips met hers.

"Mine," he said between the kiss.

"Yours," she confirmed it.

This is how their love started. This is how their journey advanced. This is where the ultimate bond of hearts was seals which was about to be put to many a tests.

This is the time for them to be happy and so they relished it. For the future held many dark secrets and pains.

XXX

**Next Chapter Precap:-**

Joined together with you forever (24th August, 2014)

XXX

**Author's note:- **

Thank you tons for liking my story.

You might think this is a bit rushed but people it is the 11th chapter already! And I have so many things (tortures) for them planned.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Those who REVIEW, thank you so much.

Love you all,

Lola (Written on Sunday 11:46 PM) (Posted after proof-reading on Monday 12:32 AM)

XXX


	12. Together

MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW. SORRY GUYS I AM VERY VERY BUSY. I'LL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAP ON 21st rather than 14th September. SO SORRY. BUT THE CHAPTER WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU ALL! :) BIG SURPRISE THERE.

Hint( FOR YOUR PATIENCE) :- KUON finally gives Sho the answer. Shuuhei and Kuu.

XXX

They were back on the couch, resuming their previous position. Bathing in love. It was the same sight as before except for the new faith and trust that enveloped their hearts and souls.

The T.V was off and the room was flooded with silence. The cricket won't bless with its chirping either.

They were just letting go by savoring the moment.

Kyoko was tucked under Kuon's arm while his hand played with her locks.

"Why'd you dye them?" he asked, breaking the trance.

"Huh?"

"Your hair. Why'd you dye them apricot?" She looked up to match his gaze and a grieved smile formed on her visage.

"I wanted to start fresh. That was the best I could do," she answers weakly as she reminisced about those troublesome nights.

"I like your original color. Orange needs to go now," his gaze penetrated her soul making it hard for her to comprehend his words.

"Why?"

"Because I like originality. Moreover, I want to meet the true-to-herself Kyoko Mogami." A smile crawled its way on to her face.

"As you wish, your Highness," she mocked him with a goofy grin. Mirth danced in his eyes enhancing his beguiling charm.

"You're my only wish, my little Lady." Kyoko giggled at his counter attack but Kuon didn't miss the blush.

They kept gazing at each other. Studying the other. Memorizing every feature as if it were their last chance.

The silence rolled on. While his right hand entertained itself with her hair, the left slowly travelled down to her stomach.

It lingered about it for a while. Then, finally he placed it on the hidden scar.

He felt her breath hitch and body flinch. He saw the panic and fear rise in her eyes as they reminisced the past.

"Why?" he whispered softly. She got his inquiry. She didn't know how to answer. She didn't even want to answer but his soft gaze persuaded her to open up.

"He made me dress like a tramp and left me to be raped by one of his dealers," she felt his breathing ceasing and his eyes widening. His grip on the stomach turned into fervent rubs.

She continued, "I escaped." The relief on his face didn't go unnoticed by her.

He never uttered a word so she continued.

"Sho was furious. This was how he "rewarded" my "chivalry"." She emphasized on the words and stopped, gauging his reactions. His resent obvious but so was his anxiety.

There was a long pause. Kyoko noticed his grasp tighten on her stomach and his fist clenched so hard that she feared his nails would hurt his hand.

After hell, he sighed and his soft gaze met hers. The love in his gaze was palpable but the rage was blended in it in the perfect amalgamation.

"Mark my words. I am going to make him pay. Okay?" he hissed through gritted teeth but still managed to keep the soft edge for her. She melted on spot. Although she was worried by his commitment, she didn't want to ruin his moment.

So she nodded in agreement with a smile matching his.

This was their perfect haven.

XXX

KUON"S POV

I slept peacefully. A huge burden had been lifted from my shoulders. I was ecstatic. I made her mine. She showed me her worst fear and I accepted her with it in a blink of the eye. It won't be a lie that I was surprised at myself. I liked beauty. I never dated or slept with anyone below 8 on the beauty scale of 1 to 10. But Kyoko, she was special. When I saw those marks, I wasn't horrified on the fact that it made her ugly. I was enraged that someone else had hurt her. The adrenaline pumping in me was urging me to kill Fuwa. Unfortunately, he was lucky to be not on sight.

I didn't feel a single repulsive feeling towards her. Instead my heart ached to comfort her. When she ran away, I knew I had to make her believe in my love. And thankfully, I did it. She believed me. You won't know how pleasurable was hearing her say my heart's and her own heart's true feelings. Her every word was like a prayer to me. The sacred prayer to whoever was listening that please don't ruin this.

The touch of her lips teleported me in an entire different dimension. You ever heard when you kiss the right person you feel like fireworks? It ain't a lie. The heart takes on the challenge to compete with the speed of light and the throbbing could outrun any fireworks. And another pleasure added to my euphoria. It was her first kiss.

How do I know that? I just do. The way she responded to me. The way electricity charged when our lips touched. I knew I was the blessed one to take her first kiss. And I swear to myself, I will be the only one to kiss those red petals until I die. After that, I know she won't ever let anyone enjoy what is mine. No matter I am alive or dead. I trust her with my life. I trust her even more with her life. That she would keep it safe for me. Call me chauvinistic. I don't care. No matter what, I don't plan on sharing her with anyone. Neither her heart nor her body nor mind. I'll get rid of her fears and she will be completely mine.

There isn't a better feeling than having her in my arms, loving each other.

Love dominates all. And our love will conquer the troubles that I know are coming. But I'll never let her know the dangers. She will not live a life full of fear. I will die making sure of it.

XXX

KYOKO'S POV

My hand was aching to touch my lips. The electricity charged the air as I lay surrounded by his arms. It was my first kiss. And I was elated that it was with him. The one who accepted my heart and soul before my body. You don't find men like Kuon now-a-days.

He is the first person who knows about these marks. Sho was drunk when he gave them to me. And know what, I didn't leave him after he burnt me. I let it go by the mere excuse that he was drunk!

I was such an idiot.

That day when he left me alone with that perverted man was when I was burnt.

FLASHBACK

After I made my escape to my room. I broke into tears. I tore the dress and washed myself until I turned pink. My mind and heart refused to believe the events.

How could Sho-Chan do this to me? I thought he loved me. I thought he was possessive. That was why he never let me out of the mansion's grounds. I know he is always busy and work is important but how could he just leave me there!

If I hadn't found that vase, God forbid what would've happened to me! I would've been ruined. I was already alone in this world except for the Fuwa's. What would've I done then?

The mere thoughts of 'what if' were sending chills down my spine. The tears weren't looking for a near-future halt. They were flowing freely, demonstrating my torn heart.

In nothing more than my undergarments and a camisole, I jumped onto my bed and let the pillow do its habitual job. Soak up my tears.

All the 'what if's' were making me go crazy. In the frenzy and fright, my mind went through a crazy ride. Sometime I felt like I was being pulled into a black hole of melancholy and then suddenly there is nothing.

I am all alone in an obsolete place where the most deafening is the silence. I ran about the plains with nothing on my mind. I just ran. I didn't know where I was. I didn't care.

And although there was a complete no information back-up, I was happy. I was ecstatic as I hopped about the deserted place.

Somehow I felt as if being abandoned was what was best for it. I couldn't jerk off the feeling even if I tried. I was just satisfied in abandon.

Then the earth suddenly started shaking. An earth quake! my mind shrieked. But I had nowhere to go. Panic rose as well as melancholy, the place was perfect haven when abandoned.

Something's are meant to be great without something else lurking around.

The ground opened and I was swallowed into the perpetual oblivion.

I woke up with a jolt.

The memories rushed back to enlighten me with the present happening. Sho-Chan was banging on my door like some madman.

My body froze. I couldn't feel the strength in me anymore. I was afraid of what might befall me if I opened the door.

Afraid of what I might see instead of the perfect mirage I created.

So I curled up in a ball against the headboard, and stared at the door as it was being crushed.

Bang Bang and boom!

A loud explosion sliced through all my little hopes as the door fell flat on the floor.

There was my prince charming. His eyes were red and rage was clouding the orbs I once adored. His coat was seemingly long gone. His right fist was clenched around a tentative vial. The horror was completed with the dirty smirk he wore.

I was long lost in pain and mainly… fear.

Fear of my lover who was currently gazing daggers at me.

"So you want to play it dirty?" his husky voice was smothered with disdain and despise. The same emotions being exhibited by his eyes.

"Want to be the good girl and save that precious little body of yours?" he continued with his rampaging of my poor heart that was stabbed by every word he uttered in scorn.

Right now, I knew it was my right to speak. I was the victim. I was supposed to be the questioner. He didn't have any right to rampage over me. But I couldn't find the power to stand against him.

I never had! I never had the fortitude to shut people's mouth when I was called a tramp. I never had the courage to stand up to the Fuwa's rude behavior because I felt indebted to them. I never had the sense to mind Sho's any scorn because my alibi of love stood in front of the truth.

I was always weak and so am I today!

Present

Sho burnt me violently that night. He tied me down with his tie and ripped off my camisole. I wasn't even given time to be shy of the fact that a man was gazing at my bare figure for the first time.

I was only given agony to engrave into my soul.

That night I shrieked and pleaded. I begged him for the sake of our love. But he was deaf to my pleas. He spilled the dreaded liquid slowly so I could be ravished by the ache.

He left me on the bed, tied and bleeding. Unconscious. But still with my innocence intact. The cleaning crew untied me, the next morning. They called the doctor who gave me the "First Aid".

That's it.

No one was bothered that I was assaulted. No one cared that I was in agony. I survived on painkillers. But they never covered up the mental torture to which I was exposed.

I was forbidden to leave my room by the Fuwa's. Why? So the news of their son's vicious actions won't spread out. I was the family's new Pandora's Box. To be closed forever to keep away their misery.

Recalling those painful memories still got me goosebumps. After that night, I never saw him for four months. He, like everyone else, never showed up. It isn't that they never came home. They did. But not to the desolate area of my room. That side of the Mansion was off-limits, I supposed.

I learnt to despise men. I learnt it late but better late than never.

In the old times, Sho used to use every sort of blue language against the guy "Hizuri Kuon". I didn't like how he got enraged. He used to vent out his anger on me by shouting and stomping off.

I hated that guy for ruining the few moments I had with Sho. But after he burnt me, I came to be grateful to that person. Why? Because of him for the first time I got to know the side of Sho I never wanted to accept. I didn't realize it then.

I knew it was there all along. The evil. But I never accepted it. Because of his anger on Kuon, I learnt how different he was. I was blind before but the acid was like a miracle in a way. My mind was clear.

One night when I found out he was home; I made the most adventurous venture of my life. I went to the other side of the mansion without permission.

There I was "blessed" with the sight of Sho, ravishing his secretary. I stopped dead in my tracks. I heard her ask him about me. He told me as his slave.

That was the last straw. I knew it was finally over.

I barged into the scene and vented out my frustration. I found the real Fuwa Sho in full glory there. I bore all the emotional blows and warnings.

Then with my head held high and nothing on me, I made my exit.

That was the best decision I ever made.

I never regretted it.

And today I was savoring in the sweet reward of my patience:

"Hizuri Kuon"

The new centre of my universe.

With Sho, I left myself with an escape route. But Kuon is going to become either the sun that will light up my world or the black hole that will suck my soul away.

Either way could this new blossoming relation go.

My only hope is the former route because death waits on the latter.

XXX

KUON's POV

I woke up to the best sight my eyes ever saw. She was sleeping in my arms… so peacefully. Her hair fanned across my chest as I leaned back to stretch a bit. Her chest heaved in the most serene rhythm. Although I've seen her like this before, it just never ceases to amaze me. To amaze me of the fact that someone so pure could be mine. It almost felt unreal. As if fates were making me dream of the lifetime and then will wake me up to the dark reality.

I wanted to keep my doubts at bay. But when you live a life full of dangers and foes, everything is suspicious. Even your own existence. The joy of being loved feels like the sweetest mirage. And I only hope it isn't one. This is what I want my reality to be. This is what I want to see every morning when I wake up.

Although the bed would be preferable as I could sense her slight discomfort. But the couch works mighty fine as well. I can't really complain.

My eyes wander down from her face and come to a halt at her stomach. She was hurt. And the fact was no mystery that she was putting all her stakes in this gamble with me. I was her everything now. Her hope. Her dream. Her life. Her support. And I promise my soul, nothing swells my chest more with pride than the feeling that I am her world.

It's an ecstasy that you can't suppress. The way I had been smiling lately hadn't been unnoticed by me. I know how I was changing. I knew I was vanquishing the reputation I had worked for in the last few years. But nothing mine matters. It all shades into oblivion when she comes into the picture.

I may be getting too chauvininistic but it's my right. Well according to my heart, it is my right to have her all to myself. To my eyes. To my touch. To my heart. And to my wretched soul.

I am a monster. There is no denying that. I am well aware of how many families I have destroyed. How many children I have orphaned. How many women I have widowed. And how many parents I have robbed their supports of. I am well aware of everything. I mourn every single moment for that. The guilt has always been on my shoulders.

Rick wasn't the only one I destroyed. In the lament of his death, I killed many others. I have realized my mistakes. . But when you dive into the sea to a thousand feet deep with half-filled oxygen tank, you know there isn't a way back.

Kyoko was my way back. The ship that came to rescue me from the water. To take me to the shore, under the sun again.

I know the pains she will face with me. The dangers that will linger around her for the rest of her life. But I won't let her know any of them. I'd make her life heaven even at the cost of my own.

I'll give her the pleasures she deserve. She is my beacon of hope and redemption. I am never letting her go. She is the queen of my heart now. I know she won't ever let me go.

My chest flooded with warmth and a full on smile found its way to where it belonged. Couldn't contain so much joy inside, I bent down and kissed her forehead. As soon as my lips touched her skin, she stilled. I didn't pull away. Rather I lingered longer on the flesh of her brow, loving the sensation of electrifying passion.

When I finally pulled away, she opened her eyes. She was smiling. She looked a decade younger when she smiled such heavenly smiles.

"Good Morning, Kuon-san." She greeted tenderly, winning me all over again.

"Morning to you too. And it's only Kuon, Kyoko. Drop the honorifics." I expected another smile but I was received with a frown. Guess you couldn't always get what you want.

"It'd be rude then. Don't you think?" her trivial worry surprised me. A chuckle escaped my throat. I leaned in and placed a peck on her cheeks. They instantly colored up to another one of my favorite sights. A Blushing Kyoko.

My day couldn't get any better.

"Nope. It'd be…in-ti-ma-te," My tone got huskier as I broke the mischievous word into syllables. Her breathing accelerated and her blush deepened. She couldn't have responded any better.

And my day just got even better.

She looked down at her lap all flustered. My right arm was still wrapped around her. Her legs were bent on her side so she had cocooned herself closer to me.

In her frenzy, she suddenly realized the position we were in. In one bolt, she was standing upright arranging her clothes.

I, like the brazen playboy I was, kept my gaze locked on her while making no attempt to remove myself from the couch.

Unfortunately my moment was ruined when my gaze wandered a bit and landed on the clock which was exactly behind Kyoko.

"10:04 AM," read the deadly red words.

My ego forgotten as I bolted upright and dashed to the bedroom.

Being the boss doesn't excuse you of coming in three hours late.

"Shit, shit, shit," I cursed on my way to the bedroom. I knew she was looking at me in confusion. But I didn't have time to explain.

I threw opened my wardrobe and dived into it to fetch a suit. I grabbed the first one that came into my hand and made a beeline to the bathroom.

I am sure I would've looked like some crazy kid late for school to her.

I showered, brushed my teeth and got dressed in the record time of four minutes seventeen seconds. I always surprise myself with my capabilities. :p

Dressed in a charcoal suit with a crisp white shirt whose top two buttons were unfastened, I left the bedroom.

I looked around and spotted Kyoko in the kitchen.

_Damn. Breakfast!_

I knew I had no time for breakfast. But knowing the girl in the kitchen, I also knew she could make me breakfast in record time and shove it down my throat.

I went to the kitchen. Her supersonic speed shocked me. I've always seen her calm and composed in the kitchen. Currently, that wasn't the case.

There were pots and eggs shells on the counter along with many other things which included a whisk, a peeler, knife etc.

With a shocked expression, I watched her work around the kitchen and prepare a breakfast in the speed of light!

"Food's ready, Kuon-san." Her honorific was enough to bring me out of my trance.

"Only Kuon." I reprimanded as I took my place.

My talented love of life had prepared me an omelet with fried bacon along with toast and coffee.

She is a robot! I'd swear it upon my soul. I had never ever seen anyone work faster and with as precision as her before.

I knew I fell for the right one. She is the only one who could arrange my chaotic mess of a life. I know it.

XXX

I am currently sitting on my chair in my office with two of my most trustful people glaring at me through their bloodshot parched eyes and lank hair in their faces.

I looked down at the file they were gesturing to with their bloody glares.

The title read:

Mogami Kyoko

I was furious when I heard they ordered a dossier. But their sleep-drained faces and bloodshot eyes made me think thrice before commencing a trample.

Right now, I am accountable to answer Kyoko's acquaintance with Fuwa and that dreaded message he sent in the middle of the night!

"I knew about it. She told me the night I saved her from Kijima," I finally admitted it. Brazen and bold as always. They may be angry but I still hold the power.

"What marks?" Kanae inquired curtly.

"I can't tell you that. It's her personal matter. It doesn't matter.," I really can't divulge such sensitive information. She trusted me with it. I just can't go around announcing it to everyone.

But my employees didn't seem convinced. Yukihito finally exploded.

"Hizuri Kuon, she is that fu**ing Fuwa's ex-Fu**ing fiancée. How come it doesn't matter? He sends a threat note and demands her back. He dares to threaten you and you call it 'personal'? What the f*** is f***ing wrong with you? We have been working our ass off for thirty-two hours and you show up late!" Yukihito rants on and I need ear plugs. Calm guy is going blue language.

Kanae was helping him by adding little "That's right" "yes" "why's here and there.

They continue their rampage and I sit back and relax. The poor couple does look beat though. I am a very cruel boss. And I know they will be serving me with something soon enough too.

The door opens at the very moment the thought of a disaster crosses my mind. There standing in his extravagant cow-boy attire and facing his gun towards me is my Godfather, Lory Takarada.

God, I hate this man! Too much informative about my weaknesses and past. If he found out about Kyoko, he'd be having a eureka moment. Another thing to irritate me on by saying, "You are just a kid!"

"Where is that Fuwa? How dare he try to threaten you?" he sashays in with his dramatic monologues. I am really not paying attention since it is fixed on the smirking Yahiros'.

"We are taking a two-day sabbatical. Enjoy your office, boss." Kanae threw down the application which I know she won't bother to care checking whether I signed or not.

Lory, as usual, nods in agreement to the couple's decision.

They leave and Lory makes himself very comfortable on my couch. The atmosphere then decides to drop. Grave silence enrolls.

I am in trouble!

"Who is this Mogami Kyoko?" he finally interrogates.

"My girlfriend," I reply coolly although my chest swells with pride for calling her that.

"What about the rest of the commotion and that dossier?" he gestures towards the still closed file sitting on my desk.

"Not reading it. You can if you want answers," I throw him the dossier which he catches elegantly much to my annoyance.

Grave silence continued.

Instead of wasting time, I started going through the pile of files residing on my desk. I go through my second assistant to check for the details. I also have a meeting with the shipment managers about the recent trade. The accountant briefed me on the payments. I had two more meeting about the new building projects.

All the while, Lory Takarada chose to silently read the dossier. It wasn't very heavy. Just a ten page account of her life. He was taking too much time.

By the time I was finished, it was already 4PM.

Kanae and Yukihito as always took care of everything before leaving this morning. The assistants and managers were warned to inform them about minute to minute updates.

I granted them the two day vacation, generously.

I looked back towards Lory who was sipping tea while his eyes were still fixed on the dossier.

I took my discarded coat and sat on the adjacent couch. He shut the dossier and stared at me grimly.

"What was so interesting in it?" I asked while Sebastian handed me a cup of coffee. Black no sugar no milk.

"How are you going to reply Fuwa?"

"Don't know. I'm letting his hanging for a few weeks until i decided something." I said carelessly. Although I was anxious about it. He nodded.

"Did you read it?" his terse inquiry startled me. I shook my head in refusal.

Then he sighed like a worn-out old man and removed his hat.

"You are in dangerous waters. The girl belongs to a very complex background. Life will be very tough for you both. She will always be in danger. She needs to be protected. She can't know about your Mafia works. She is forbidden to enter this office or any other workplace. Keep her guarded and safe. Don't let her out of your sight. You don't want to chew more than you could bite, Kuon." And with that stern note, he left. While I sat there dumb folded gazing at the dossier.

What was in there? Curiosity sparks within me. My hand reaches out to grab it. But as soon as I touch it, Kyoko's crying face flashes in front of me. I withdraw my hand immediately.

She trusted me and I have to trust her.

Whatever Lory read should remain to him only. Kanae and Yashiro didn't get a chance to read it either before since they came to me with it first.

I pick the file folder up and saunter over the cracking fire in the fireplace. Without a second thought or a doubt, I throw it in their to burn.

I get my cell phone and make some important calls.

She needs to be safe? I will keep her safe. I appoint body guards for her who will follow her around without her knowing.

She can't know about the Mafia stuff? Then she won't. I'll keep her in the dark until I know what was in that dossier from her lips. If she knew the complex part, that is.

What was the dark secret hidden behind her? What was her dark past?

I'll figure it out for sure.

But right now, I was to go home and pull her in my embrace.

And so I do. And she lets me.

XXX

Kyoko's POV

I am in heaven. The most beautiful place to be whether you are living or dead. In my case, I am happy to be alive and my heaven has a name, Hizuri Kuon.

Like a fairy tale, he came into my life, made me fall in love with him, loved me and held me precious. He just got rid of all the fears and doubts from my life. It was like magic.

The love I ever felt for Sho feels like stupidity now. I always based love on compromise. I never dared to look at the other factors. The factors that require reciprocation. Now I get the love I give. I love him and he loves me back. He holds me close and I give him a way into my life and heart.

The world seems to vanish away. These seven days were just perfect.

Sleeping on the couch every day. Having breakfast, lunch and dinner together. Watching movies. And most of all: talking.

We talked so much these last few days. He told me so much about himself. He told me that he wasn't so easygoing with everyone else. He is bossy and conserved. He likes control. He told me his parents were dead. I was so amazed to know how much he had accomplished at such a small age. He is only 23! I thought he was almost 27 before. He pouted the cutest when I told him my guess. He told me everything that Yashiro-san and Moko-san had done for him. He even told me how he was always alone in the past. How his parents never came home for birthdays and other occasions. He told me he got into pretty dangerous brawls in the old days. He told me his likes and dislikes. I was surprised to know he liked to see me in dresses. He liked spice not sweet. He takes his coffee black. He is a tin-food eater although he could easily afford five-star food every time of the day. I am going to get rid of this rubbish habit of his. I kind of gave him a long lecture on health as well. On the end, the sexy rascal made me eat take-out food! He overpowers me easily.

And I happily let him.

I also revealed a lot. I told him I could sew, cook and self-medicate myself with herbs. He was quite surprised at the medication thing. I also told him about my Masters degree in Business. He was amazed. I told him about my lonely times of childhood. We comforted each other. I told him I hated take-out and tinned food. He made me eat it after my confession!

I revealed my love for fairytales. The romantic scene that he carried with me after my revelation is engraved in my mind. Especially his dialogue: "Don't love the prince charming. It makes me jealous."

Just thinking about these perfect seven days makes me giddy with pleasure. I feel fresh and new. Like I just faced a rebirth into the reward of my patience; heaven a.k.a. Hizuri Kuon.

XXX

Yashiro looked out of the bedroom window. Kanae handed him his coffee and sat beside him on the couch.

"I am worried about him," he said softly like an old man who was talking about a child getting himself into trouble. Kanae smiled at her husband's elderly behavior.

"I am too." Yashiro sighed at his wife's reply. Kuon's life had always been a mess. And this new trouble won't bring any good. Both of them were worried.

"But he is so happy. So carefree. He is so hopelessly in love with her," he muses forlornly.

"He knows what's best for him," Kanae consoled him while rubbing his shoulder.

He nodded and leaned forward to kiss her.

She was so young but with Yukihito she accepted old age happily.

He knew her sacrifice and he planned to make it worth him. He was always going to make her happy.

The couple was happy with the other's companionship. They cherished their moments together. Every look. Every touch.

Today there something else eating them from the inside. They knew the storm was coming.

And they were both afraid of the apocalypse.

XXX

"Did you get a response?" he interrogated her rudely.

She shook her head.

He ground his teeth and his fists clenched hardly.

"Commence the operation," he ordered with a dirty smirk, his hand ruffling his blonde hair.

He didn't know the meaning of failure. And he wasn't planning on learning it either.

He always gets what he wants.

"Always," he smirked.

XXX

"Okami-san called," she told him during dinner.

"Hmm."

"They are returning tomorrow morning."

The clatter of spoon and fork came to an abrupt halt.

No one dared to speak a work until Kyoko decided to break the silence.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," she informed slowly. The frown line on Kuon's face proved his dislike towards the notion.

"You don't have to," he insisted although he knew it was a lost battle. She won't ever move in with him so early.

"I do," she confirmed it leaving no room for an argument.

He looked down and continued his meal although his appetite was long lost.

XXX

They cleaned up the dishes in silence. This was the most silence they endured during the whole week. It was killing them both. The fact that she was leaving tomorrow was vexing. Both knew that she had to stay all day in his home. But her leaving at night was an annoying notion to him.

Although she knew it was right to go back tomorrow, she couldn't help but feel melancholic.

After the chore, they headed to the living room. Both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the couch. All the memories of waking up on it together rushed back. A chill ran through them. It already felt cold without the other.

But they knew it was the right thing to do.

"Do you want to practice sleeping alone tonight?" Kyoko suggested although she disgusted the idea.

Kuon nodded in defeat.

"Then, good night." She greeted in dismay and turned to head to the guest room.

Although he was letting her sleep alone, he sure as hell didn't plan to say such a dry good night.

He caught her hand and pulled her, swiveling her into his arms.

Their gazed met and their smiles connected. He leaned forward and felt her breath hitch. Finding his cue, his lips found hers in a chaste kiss.

This was the second time he kissed her lips. But it felt like the first time all over again. The warmth. The passion. The love. Everything was there but only intensified.

Reluctantly he pulled away but remained lingering over her lips. Their eyes met and an eye lock is formed by two pairs of scorching eyes with passion.

"Have a bad night without me," he moaned huskily. Kyoko's breath caught in her throat at his intimate remark. But she soon found her senses back and chuckled.

"You too," she replied and quickly pecked his lips. They turned into the goofiest grins again. She loved to see mirth and pleasure dance into his eyes.

They kept grinning idiotically, mesmerized into the love charm.

Kyoko was the one to break off. She pulled on his wrist to break free. But instead of releasing her, he pulled her even closer. She tried again but to no avail.

"Let go, Kuon," she chided softly.

"Never!" He growled ardently. She melted on spot.

After a while he finally left her after kissing her one last time. They reached their rooms with a sense of lacking.

XXX

"He is here, Sir," Sean informed. The man in the dark nodded.

The door opened and reveal a blonde man in his mid 40's. He was relatively handsome and fit.

The man in the dark stood up. He advanced towards him. They looked at eachother and crashed into a fierce hug.

"It's good to see you again, Shuuhei," the blonde exclaimed when they pulled apart.

"The feeling's mutual, Kuu."

XXX

Kyoko's POV

I went to that dreaded guest room feeling empty. I was ashamed to admit it but my body ached for his warmth around it. I wanted him with me but I couldn't. I'll leave tomorrow anyway so I had better get used to sleeping alone again.

I jumped onto the bed, not bothering changing clothes as they were quite comfy.

The bed felt huge as my mind started comparing it to the couch I had been sharing with Kuon. My heart went into the frenzy giddy mode and a smile decorated my face.

I was finally on terms with myself now.

Doubts or no doubts. Dangers or no dangers. I was incurably, irrevocably in love with Hizuri Kuon. And I don't plan to change that anytime soon.

With all the happy thoughts surrounding me, sleep found me quick. I drifted off to the awaiting dreams.

I gazed around absorbing in the vastness of the serene blue ocean. The birds were high in the sky, chirping happily. The cool breeze whispered gently upon my cheeks. My spirits were flying high with the birds, but it wasn't because of the beguiling scenery. It was because of the mesmerizing man sitting beside me, smiling. The wind did wonders to his dirty blonde hair. They were all tussled up but he didn't bother about them. He was grinning cheekily at me who was giving him my best smile as well. Our fingers were entwined. The contact sending sparks of passion into our systems. He slowly maneuvers a lock of my long, raven hair and twiddles it playfully. I giggle at his cute actions.

Suddenly out of nowhere a bullet came and pierced right through my lover's heart. His eyes widened in shock and his grip on my hand tightened. A shriek of pure agony escaped his throat as I watched him wither in pain. My tears cascaded down my cheeks as I failed at my petty attempts to encourage him to keep his eyes open.

I took his head into my lap and ran my fervent fingers through his hair. All the while trying to assure him of the impossible future. I watched with horror as my lover tried to fight with the inevitable. Until finally wrenching my heart with him, he escaped from the shackles of his body. Leaving me alone.

My voice was lost as was my sanity. The surrounding shaded away and my system shut down. I felt nothing. No pain. No agony. Just deep emptiness coursing through me.

My gaze landed gradually on my hands which were wrapped around his head. My soul almost left me when I found a bloody corpse of some stranger in my arms. I shrieked in fright and abruptly dashed away. My mind finally realized the oblivion I was in.

A never ending pit of darkness surrounded me. As far as vision stretched was nothing!

My head snapped towards the corpse but it was vanished away as well!

A series of tremors shook me to the core and my legs gave in. I fell on my hand and knees on the dark ground, crying and whimpering in the desolate place.

I felt my color and energy drain from me. My hands wrinkled and so did my body. I was aging at a deadly rate while hot searing pain kept shaking my system.

My wilting body fell discarded on the ground. My mouth was dry. I was so parched that it alone was enough to strangle me to death. But the ravenous hunger accompanied the thirst into my breaking.

"I told you to come back, bitch. Guess you didn't love him enough to save his life, did you?" the resentful noise caught my attention. I forced my aching neck to turn into the direction of the intruding noise.

There stood my greatest trial and torture. When I saw Sho victoriously grabbing the cut off head of my Kuon, my heart, my soul, my mind all left me in my one final excruciating scream.

I woke up disoriented, screaming my soul away. My body was soaking wet. My face felt drenched. With shivering hands, I touched my face. It was wet with tears. I was crying and still screaming.

In the perplexed state, my mind barely registered an accompanying scream. Slowly but deftly, it registered the owner of the scream. My throat clenched itself, my screams ceased. All my attention was focused to the terrifying shrieks coming from the adjacent room.

He was crying!

XXX

I went to my room, sulking inwardly at not having her in my arms. I hated this feeling of emptiness. I wanted her back on the couch with me.

Another unwelcoming thought decided to greet me on cue. She was leaving tomorrow. I would be alone everyday again.

Ever since I had experienced how feeling her in my arms was, my body refused the otherwise situation and so did my heart and mind.

I jumped onto the mocking bed and slipped under the sheets. I won't be lying if I said that I was planning to convince her to move in with all my passion.

As much I would "love" tossing and turning without her, my weary mind allows the treacherous sleep. And I am drifted off to dreamland feeling alone and hollow.

"Kuon, watch out!" she shouted. My head snapped towards her and was received with water. She giggled at my off-guarded now-drenched self.

I was so consumed in my thoughts about her that I totally missed her splashing water on me.

We were swimming in an ocean. A tranquil and quaint body of water surrounded us. There was no one but us in this haven. The beach was empty as well.

Kyoko was dressed in a white bathing suit that covered her entire torso and back. She was giggling and swimming around me in ecstasy. Her beautiful raven hair stuck to her wet body but once in a while, a lock would be carried away gently in the breeze.

She looked heavenly. Perfect. I just watched her with a happy smile on my face. I was watching my heaven swimming around me, playing with me like a happy child.

Out of the blue, she looked at me with a terrified gaze and dived into the water. It was so abrupt that I couldn't react at all.

Everything suddenly morphed into a dark inferno with Kyoko drowning in a black river of what felt like.. tar!

It was sucking her in! I saw, dreaded, as her arm sunk in after the rest of her body. Her face was long gone. Little bubbles over the surface of tar indicated that it was just fed.

I never moved. I was stupefied. She dived into it without knowing she'd never come out! She never even screamed. So quietly, she was … gone!

I felt my heart shattering and my mind numbing. My breathing slowed and my vision blanked. Tears trickled down my cheeks.

I lost her! So quietly, she slipped away. I lost her…

"You destroyed her. Like you always do. You always destroy everyone. You are a monster. Murderer! You deserve to be alone! You deserve to be in pain! Murderer! Monster!..."

A chorus of screaming mob surrounded me. I clutched my ears in my hands in exasperation! I tried to run. Tried to run to her comfort. But she was gone. And I was trapped here; alone. The voices were rising. Tears accelerated as well as my heartbeat. Agony roared in my system. The heart broke into a million pieces and pricked me from the inside.

The agitating frenzy sky-rocketed with every moment. It was becoming unbearable. The pain was unexplainable as it ripped my heart.

Not knowing what to do. Not being able to keep the ordeal inside, I let it all out in the most agonizing shriek I ever screamed. I poured every bit of my fright, my loneliness, my heart break, my pain into the scream.

It pierced through the noise of the screaming mob and the oblivion shattered, sucking me in.

I woke up screaming hysterically. My body was drenched with sweat. The breaths felt heavy. My chest rocked in a hideous rhythm.

In the frenzy, my numb mind somehow registered another scream. It wasn't mine. Fear threaded into me.. it was hers!

She was screaming!

XXX

They were terrified by their own nightmares. But as soon as they heard the others cry, they were on their feet and running off to the others aid.. Their own agony forgotten. Their own pain ignored.

At that moment they connected. Their hearts synced. Their love magnified. Without even seeing the other, they felt their hearts bonded.

Both of them opened the doors of their respected rooms at the exact same time. Drenched and anxious they ran to the others room.

"Ouch!" they yelled as they collided with each other in the dark of night. Suddenly they were alarmed at the intrusion.

Kuon's hand immediately flung to the light switch.

Light flooded the room instantly. They both adjusted their eyes to the discomforting light.

They stood flabbergasted, gazing at the other.

"You…" they chorused.

"You speak first,"

"No you do."

"Ladies first."

"Okay." Kyoko succumbed.

"I heard you screaming. Are you alright?"she asked anxiously.

"I'm good. Why were you crying?" Kuon inquired softly.

"Nothing." She brushed it off.

Both were still terrified by the nightmares but didn't want to bother the other.

Kuon nodded although he knew she wasn't alright.

Silence rolled on. They looked at each other. Gauging the other's reactions.

"Good Night?" Kuon offered reluctantly. Alrhough the notion of sleeping alone again was revolting.

"Okay," she nodded in agreement although against the idea.

Unwillingly, they turned back to their doors but stopped at the threshold.

"Kuon…" "Kyoko…" They again spoke in unison.

"You go first, Kuon."

Kuon looked at her expectant face and gave into his desire. He rushed towards her and gathered her in his arms, catching her by surprise.

"Kuon?" She said slowly, taking in the warmth she was craving.

"Damn the practicing! Let's sleep together," he murmured into the crook of her neck. She giggled and hummed her agreement.

Without wasting a second, he picked her up bridal style. He kicked open his door and carried her to his bed. Kyoko nuzzled closer in his arms.

Reaching the bed, he gently placed her on it and pulled away. She groaned at the lack of warmth.. Kuon rushed into his side of the bed.

As soon as he slipped into the sheets, he pulled her closer to him until she was cocooned in him.

"Much better," he whispered huskily. Kyoko blushed realizing their intimate position. But cheekily, snuggled in closer to him.

"Much much better."

He smiled at her reply and kissed her temple.

They drifted off to a peaceful sleep in the other's embrace.

XXX

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

Kuon groaned loudly. His hand searched out for the pesky alarm and smash! The poor device was crushed into pieces. All the movement, caused Kyoko to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes. When Kuon realized she was waking up, he opened his eyes to the welcoming sight. As her eyes adjusted to the light coming from the curtains, a heavenly sight curled her lips into a happy smile.

"Morning, love." Kuon purposefully greeted her huskily and he surely got his reward in the form of her blush.

"Mor-nin-g, Kuon," she stuttered cutely. Kuon leaned in and pecked softly on her cheek. Her blush intensified. His satisfaction multifold.

In the dreamy haven of his arms, it was difficult for her to force her eyes to see the time. As soon as her eyes landed on the wall clock, she panicked.

8:06 AM! He was late again!

Kyoko immediately tried to struggle free of his grasp. She needed to prepare breakfast.

"You're late," she pleaded. "Let go, Kuon."

"Never," he growled and pulled her even closer. Kyoko sighed at his dramatic reply although she loved it.

"You're late. I have to make breakfast," she tried to convince him again. He pulled a little away and looked at her.

"On one condition," he declared with a cheeky grin.

"What is it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Move in with me," he said enthusiastically, startling her to the core.

"What?" she choked.

"Simple. Move in. Last night proved that we can't live alone any more. So I decided that you'll move in. Okay?" he said nonchalantly.

Kyoko was taken by surprise at his cheeky proposal. Every cell in her was screaming to say yes. But she was worried about rushing things too quickly.

"Haste makes waste," she remarked wittingly.

"Necessity is the mother of inventions," he countered with a huge grin.

"Prevention is better than cure," she fought back coolly. Now with her own grin intact.

"Someone has to take the initiative," Kuon replied, challenging her to try and change his mind.

"Take one step at a time?"she fought back half-heartedly. Happily losing to him. Kuon was enjoying himself.

"Screw the steps. In love, everything is fine," Kuon attacked daringly and smirked his swoon-worthy smirk at her. Her heart skipped a very long beat. He was very dangerously handsome. She was very well aware of that.

"So when are we going to get your things?" he asked pulling her body closer to his and turning huskier by the moment.

She looked at him incredulously. He didn't even give her a choice!

"Cheeky bastard," she murmured in defeat. A very happy defeat.

"Ouch. That hurts," he feigned pain and Kyoko giggled.

"Stop the drama, playboy. Let's get you breakfast," she leaned in and kissed his cheek. The distraction loosened his grip and she made her escape. Kuon realized his mistake a bit late. She was already off the bed.

Kyoko arranged her clothes and hair quickly and headed to the door. Kuon stayed on the bed like the playboy he was.

"You get up anytime today?" she asked, standing at the door.

"Only if you can pull me off it," he challenged holding out his hand. Kyoko gazed at her lover with amazed incredulity. His challenging tone flared her up.

She went to the bedside where he was holding out his hand brazenly. He was smirking at her. Kyoko felt her legs turn jelly every time he smirked like that. He was so devishly handsome.

She took his hand with both of hers and pulled with all her might. She pulled and pulled. Kuon grinned at her useless efforts and made sure they remained useless. She couldn't even move him a little.

She pulled again but no avail. Game time over, in a flick second, Kuon pulled Kyoko down and towered her.

Her breath stopped under his powerful, loving yet lustful gaze.

"Marry me."

XXX

Next Chapter Precap:-

Marry me (21st September, 2014)

XXX

A/N:-

Sorry for the super late update. I was lazy and busy although mostly lazy ;)

REVIEW OR KUON AND KYOKO WILL SUFFER!

Seriously guys I work hard so please review. No offending ones please!


	13. Marry me?

"Marry me?"

My breath choked in my throat. His weight above me suddenly increased and so did my heart beat. My mind refused to comprehend his proposal.

He was asking me to marry him! So early? I just accepted to move in with him. We just confessed the day before yesterday!

I was sure I was hallucinating or he had lost his senses.

I didn't move. Neither did he. He was gazing at me intently. His scorching emerald orbs were burning into mine which were still wide open due to the shock. His hot breath mixed with mine as we continued our eye lock.

"No," I finally managed to utter something. Something that was completely the right thing to do. My mind knew it was right to refuse and my heart did too.

Marriage is a commitment. A far too greater commitment than what I could manage at the moment.

I saw his eyes close and a frown line appear on his brow. He looked as if he was greatly pained. Guilt rose in me but I couldn't undo my act. I wouldn't undo it.

We stayed there. Silent. I gauged his reactions. His eyes were still closed.

Finally, he opened them. There was grief but there wasn't what I expected. Anger.

He wasn't angry at me. Relief surged through my veins. I waited for him to say something but he simply pulled himself off me.

And left for the bathroom, leaving me sprawled on the bed, dazed.

XXX

Kuon's POV

What the hell got into me?

I screamed into my head after those words escaped my mouth. But it was too late. She was frozen into the tundra of shock. She was just gazing at me. Saying nothing. Doing nothing.

I waited with baited breath as I stared back into her beautiful amber orbs. I didn't want something this important to escape my mouth so unceremoniously. I wanted my proposal to be special. Something that she'll remember forever. Something that will make her smile whenever she remembers it. But this was a stupidity.

I didn't know what to expect from her. A yes or a no? The thoughts were running wild. What if she agreed? Will I be happy? Satisfied by having her approval without a ring? Without any thought?

Would this rush bring my joy?

But what if she said no? There is a great possibility that she won't like to rush things. What would I do then? How would I control myself? MY emotions? Will she leave me?

The frenzy came to an abrupt halt as I heard her meek but clear reply.

"No" I frowned.

My heart clenched and a sudden headache arose. In agitation, I closed my eyes shut.

I needed to collect myself. She did the right thing. I couldn't expect her to say yes but I didn't expect "no" either.

I won't lie. It hurt. Hearing it from her was wrecking.

I didn't know what to do anymore. I didn't want to face her. I just ruined the beautiful normal happy life to an awkward disaster.

Her warmth was still spreading in me. She was underneath me. So petite. So fragile.

And mine.

That was all I needed. Her. I could give her time. I will give her time.

I opened up my eyes. She was staring at me, worriedly. I gazed at her for one last time, then pulled myself away from her.

I needed escape so did she.

I left for the bathroom.

XXX

They were both flustered but decided to give the other time. Kyoko chose to indulge herself in making breakfast while Kuon drowned himself in cold water shower.

Kuon decided giving her time to think was the best. But making her feel awkward won't be a good move. He loved her no matter what. But he wasn't giving up his proposal of marriage. He was just planning to propose some other way… someway she deserved.

Kyoko couldn't get his words out of her mind. The two words were making her go crazy. Hell, she burnt an egg! She never burnt anything before. She was confused at her response although she knew it was right. But she was surprised at how quickly she said no. All the doubts of it being just attraction surfaced again.

She poured another egg onto the fry pan. But her mind wandered off. What if he didn't want me anymore? What if…

"Woah!" she was brought out of her trance by Kuon's yell. Her nose registered the burning smell and immediately her sub consciousness took over.

And the pan dropped from her hand, barely missing her feet by an inch.

A shriek escaped her throat at the almost accident. He was by her side in no time.

"You okay, Kyoko?" He inquired anxiously but she kept staring at the pan, not believing what just happened.

It had never happened before. Never did she dropped anything in the kitchen before. Cooking seemed like an excuse from the world. So how did she forgot the egg? She was all flustered up.

Kuon was getting worried. He shook her gently by her arm, bringing her back to earth.

Her gaze slowly met his and tears let loose.

"Kyoko?" he was worried for her. But instead of standing there, she jumped into his arms. He immediately cocooned her with his strong arms. She gripped him even tightly.

She wept, wept and wept in his embrace while the poor guy tried to comprehend the happenings.

After forever, her sobs ceased and she slowly pulled away. But Kuon didn't let her loose completely.

She raised her head to meet his eyes. Some unshed tears were still at the brim of her eyes. Impulsively, his thumb wiped them away as soon as they fell.

"What happened, love?" he asked gently. She melted on the spot. But couldn't seem to answer.

He took her with him to the lounge and settled her in the couch with himself. He turned her towards him.

"Tell me. Please. I am worried." He begged. The poor girl shook her head slowly.

His eye brow lifted. He was confused and most of all worried.

"I.. I don't know." She choked out meekly.

She really didn't know why she suddenly burst into tears. Like something broke inside her. Like some instinct telling her to let of go. Like some unshed, controlled part of her was letting go. She couldn't control it. And when his eyes met hers, she gave into the strange sensation.

Kuon sighed ruefully. Definitely, thinking it was his fault of loading so much things onto her all together.

"I'm sorry." He apologized remorsefully catching her off the guard.

"For what?" she asked, surprised .

"It must've been because of my selfishness. Your mind couldn't process so much at once. Asking you to move in and then marrying me was so selfish. I don't –" "Shh.." she cut him off mid sentence with her finger on his lips.

He gazed at the love of his life. Such a beautiful, vulnerable and precious person.

She gazed back at her knight in shining armor. The love and respect for him doubled every time she gazed at her. So much that she feared her heart might be small for such a large quantity of love but it kept expanding to accommodate his affection.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." She chided softly.

"It is." He insisted.

"It isn't." she persuaded.

"But asking you to marry me and –" he continued his ranting but was cut off by her lips silencing him.

He recovered from the surprise in a millisecond and pulled her closer, savoring the moment.

She tried to pull away after a while but he kept her close. She didn't resist.

Finally, after a while, he pulled away. There gazes connected. Amber and emerald, covered in love and passion to as extent as you could imagine.

"Ask me properly next time, Romeo." His eyes widened at her playful remark. Without wasting a second, his lips were back on his.

"I. will. Make. You. Say. YES. Next. Time. Just. You. Wait." He said between kisses. She smiled, blooming with happiness.

XXX

"Go get dressed, Kyoko. I'll drop you off to Darumaya." He said during breakfast. They decided to go with safe cereal instead of any more eggs. They were digging into some oatmeal heartily.

"Why?" she interrogated.

"You _are _moving in with _me_." He stated as a matter of fact.

"You still onto that?" she asked playfully, truly in joy.

"I plan to keep you with me forever, love. Moving in is step one on my list." He grinned haughtily at her blushing visage. But she quickly gathered her newly found vixen skills.

"You have a list? May I ask what does that _list _contain?" she air-quoted list.

Kuon put his spoon down and shifted further. His head on his intertwined fingers as his elbows held him upright. His roguish grin going on full power. Kyoko felt her insides go haywire.

No one should be so handsome.

"Well, my _list _contains getting you to move in with me, marrying you, having a lot of _naughty _romance," her blush deepened, "with you, having kids, a family and loving you for the rest of my life. Do you like my _list_?"

Kyoko was speechless.

Kuon smiled at her expression of utter shock and joy.

Heaven.

XXX

She got dressed and they were on their way to Darumaya.

The ride seemed too short since the happiness was palpable.

He pulled the car over and undid the locks. She turned to open the door. His hand snaked pass her and swiveled her towards him. Their eyes met in a passionate eye lock.

"Think please. For me." He pleaded fervently. She smiled, leaned in and placed a peck on his cheek.

"I will." She said and opened the car door. Kuon gazed at her, smiling.

She hopped out and closed the door behind her.

When he thought she was going to leave, she bent down through the window and said something and left. Leaving him gob smacked with shock yet pleasure.

"For us."

XXX

KUON's POV

Her statement leaves me startled to the core. She takes my breath away. My heart is teeming with ecstasy and love.

I watch her get inside and then drive off to my office.

I have to sort much today.

I pull over in the parking lot of my building, get out and climb on the elevator.

The top floor.

The doors open and I step out. Immediately, and to my somewhat displeasure, I am meet by the angry Yashiros'.

Both of them have picked up the habit of anger, I suppose.

"Good Morning, you two." I say with much too happiness pouring out of me. Some of it was just to irritate them.

I love irritating both of them. They are so easy to get to and I am a veteran in that department.

I receive my expected reaction. Kanae snorts and Yukihito glares at me.

"Definitely not a good morning, Kuon." Kanae seethes.

"We have trouble."

That sparks my interest.

And what I was told after that in the next thirty minutes, made me livid.

"How dare that bastard attacked my Hokkaido trade base?! Where was security?" I lash out onto Yukihito.

"There was a mole. We were ambushed. We lost much in that incident, boss." Kanae explained while handing me the damage report.

I took it and examined the damages. My anger flew through the roof.

"One fucking million dollars?" They both nod. It is worse than my imagination. That punk threatened my Kyoko, attacked my base and robbed me of one million dollars! I ain't going to tolerate it any longer.

"Call MARCO, Yashiro. I want my order ready within ten hours along with Philippe. I'll teach that punk what happens when you mess with me." I growl at them.

Yashiro nodded and was off in a minute while Kanae awaited my orders.

"Get the best dermatologist on the phone."

She gives me a quizzical look. But I choose to ignore it. She doesn't have to know.

"And get me an assumption report of what he might lose after our attack. I want the details narrowed down to minimum possible damage. Minimum so we could provide the maximum to that rascal. Got it?"

Kanae goes off as well.

I was planning an attack for a while. It is time to implement it, now.

XXX

Kyoko's POV

I am unbelievable, even to myself. How can I say something so playful?

I am sure it is his company that is effecting my good girl demeanor. But I love it. I feel so free. And happy.

Happiness is such a difficult feeling to experience. But all the efforts to find it are worth the reward.

Okami-san and Taisho-san are back, I suppose. I peek into their room. I find them sleeping soundly. They must be tired of the journey.

I go up to my room or my ex-room. I can't believe I caved into his desire. That sexy rascal always gets the best out of me.

With a smug grin, I open the closet and find a duffel bag. My eyes spot one and I take it out.

It is quite old but I suppose, it'll do.

I place the bag on the table and got out my very few dresses from the closet.

I mean very few. I only have seven dresses for summer and five for winter along with a knee-length cheap but comfy coat. For footwear, I have three pairs of shoes. Pink. Black. Brown pumps.

Now looking at the closet, I realize that I really am poor. I never needed to dress up these last year's so I guess that's why I never bought anything.

Everything I earned was in my bank account. I had a healthy sum from my triple shifts of work. Kuon also delivered my paycheck straight to my bank for the past three months.

I really need to clean up. I get all my things into the duffle bag and shove them on the table.

The dress, shoes and jewelry he bought me for the party laid in the guest room of his house. I never took them with me. My conscience won't allow me to take something so expensive as a gift.

I look at the clock. It have only been thirty-five minutes since I came here.

I decide that it's time to clean up.

I go downstairs and find Okami-san still fast asleep. I tip-ties outside with my purse in my hand.

He'll be surprised. (I hope)

XXX

Kuon called Kyoko around three to inform her that he'll pick her up in two hours. It was time to leave the office now. MARCO had his little order prepared. He was happy with the outcome.

Tomorrow, Sho will pay for his mistake. All the damages were taken care off. The security on all the bases around the country was tightened. HE couldn't allow any other ambush.

He got his keys and left the building after giving final instructions to Kanae and Yashiro.

It was time to see his love of life again.

XXX

Kyoko was incredibly pleased with what she looked. "Best choice ever," she thought as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror while waiting for Kuon.

Beep!

The car horn brought her back to reality. Instead of going down, she texted him to come upstairs. Her heart beat was accelerating as she heard him taking the stairs.

She gazed at the door with baited breath.

Thud, Thud, Thud, and the door opened.

Kuon entered the room. As soon as his eyes landed on her, he froze.

His eyes moved from her top to bottom scrutinizing her looks.

She was wearing a pair of black flared slack with a crème silk blouse tucked in with a chain of gold and pearl around her waist, with a pair of black suede pointed toe pumps.

But the attire wasn't what surprised him. It was the hair. Long shoulder length locks of raven hue adorned her beautiful face which was adorned by light mascara and light pink lip-gloss.

Kyoko gauged his reaction with her breath held.

"So?" Her question broke his trance.

"Exquisite…Just beautiful, love." He breathed out his remark. A blush tainted her cheeks.

He finally moved his feet and moved towards her, gathering her in his arms.

"You look amazing." He said, nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck.

They embraced each other for a long time, relishing in each other's warmth and love.

Finally Kyoko pulled away.

"You did this for me?"

She nodded and was rewarded by a heavenly smile.

"Thank you." His simple yet passionate reply intensified her blush.

"Shall we go?" He asked, extending his hand which she happily took.

XXX

Kyoko informed Okami-san about her moving in with Kuon. She happily blessed her. And after embracing Kyoko and warning Kuon to not hurt Kyoko in any way, she lets them leave.

They get into the car after Kuon places her things in the back seat.

"Kyoko, I want to ask you something." He said without a trace of humor in his voice.

She nodded, gesturing him to continue.

"I.. I want.." he hesitated but finally managed to say his desire. "to take you to a dermatologist."

Kyoko was taken aback.

"Why?" she barely managed to ask. The doubts that were cleared by his acceptance of her deformity resurfaced.

Kuon sensed her doubts immediately.

"It's not like that." He tried to reason with her but alas! She was hurt.

"That what is it like?" she countered curtly.

"Don't get me wrong. I just want the doctor to get rid of any infections. I don't want you be pained anymore. Moreover, the wound is a playground for bacteria. I am amazed how it is safe after this much time." He shut his mouth after the long explanation and gazed at her expressions.

"Okay." Her acceptance made him heave a sigh of relief. He bent forward and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Thank you for trusting me."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for loving me."

He bloomed with happiness and reared the engine to life.

XXX

The doctor gasped with horror as she analyzed Kyoko's wounds.

"This is really bad. How long?"

"One… year almost." Kyoko stuttered out her reply. She was holding his hand tight while the doctor examined her, lying on the examination bed.

Kuon was making sure he held her hand tight. He knew it was difficult for her to show her biggest secret to someone else. But she was compromising for him. He would make her feel loved and she'll receive happiness that she is worthy of.

"Who did this?" the doctor asked, glaring at Kuon.

Kuon glared back, trampling her with his eyes.

"It's none of your business. Just make sure it is treated well," he ordered, clad in a black wig and wearing grey eye contacts. The doctor shrugged and continued examining Kyoko.

Kyoko mouthed Kuon a thank you. He smiled and mouthed You're Welcome back.

XXX

"Make sure you follow my prescriptions and take the medicines at the proper time," the doctor said while handling Kuon the prescription.

"And it was very clever of you to use those herbs to prevent infection. But I insist that you stay to on allopathic now." She chided.

Kyoko smiled at the doctor's soft chidings.

"Tsuruga-san, I really recommend a plastic surgery." The doctor's advice surprised both of them. But they quickly recovered and left.

XXX

The trip to the apartment was quiet. Kuon got her luggage to his room.

"Isn't that supposed to be in the guest room?" she tried to divert his attention away from the doctor's advice.

But Kuon knew her too well. He quietly placed the bags on the floor and turned towards her, advancing slowly towards her. Kyoko's breath got caught in her throat.

Kyoko was still on her spot. He slowly reached towards him, one step at a time. Reaching her, he took her hand and slowly took her to the bed.

Sitting down, he turned towards her and spoke gently,

"Nothing is going to happen without your wish." When she didn't respond, he continued.

"Don't give into someone else's desire out of courtesy or love or any other sentiment. Be true to your wishes. Okay?" He waited for her reply but she remained silent. He waited, giving her time.

"I want it." She whispered too low for his hearing.

"Come again, love."

"I want the surgery, Kuon." She said, this time with more determination.

But Kuon's anxiety didn't vanish.

"Why do you want it?" he asked, gentle as ever.

She didn't speak enhancing his worry.

"Tell me." He probed further.

But instead of answering, she jumped into his arms and caught his lips into a fervent kiss.

"Because. I. Want. To. Forget. Everything. But. You." She said between kisses.

Kuon growled with pleasure at her beautiful confession and returned her kiss with the same passion.

XXX

Kyoko prepared the lunch and they ate it together. All the while Kyoko chatted happily about her trip to shopping and the rates of the clothes while Kuon gazed at her fondly.

Kuon wanted to stay but he had work at the office so he left. Kyoko decided that it was the perfect time to get her clothes in the wardrobe.

In the happiest mood possible for her, smiling like crazy, she was working.

When suddenly her cell phone rang. Sprinting around the room to fetch it, she almost fell but braced herself.

She picked up the call on the fifth ring.

"Hey, Mr. Impatient." She said playfully.

"You never talked to me like that, slut." The disdainful voice that hit her eardrums from the other side made her freeze the core. Emotions coursed through her system; Hatred, Fear, Anger. She decided to use anger and hatred.

"How'd you get my number?" she demanded curtly.

A chuckle was heard from the other end.

"You'll be back, bitch," he hissed angrily.

In a fit of fury, she hung up. She powered off her cell phone and threw it away.

"That bastard! How dare he called me?" Anger seethed through her voice. The fear was there that he finally found her. But what difference did it make?

She wasn't returning at any cost. And she knew she was safe as long as she stayed with Kuon. Sho can't force her to do anything. She wasn't his betrothed now.

She made herself to the kitchen and dug into the frig.

Time to cook off the steam.

XXX

"The order is here, boss." Said a man dressed in casual blue jeans and black T-shirt. His hair was a mess of brown locks while blue eyes twinkled with mischief. He looked closer to his mid-twenties only.

Kuon smirked at Marco.

"What'd you want to display as our message?"

"This." Kuon threw a sealed envelope towards him, smirking.

_Perfect, _he thought.

XXX

"Sir, you have another visitor," informed Sean. Shuuhei nodded as he and Kuu drank champagne.

The door opened and revealed a sturdy black haired man dressed in the most extravagant tuxedo .

Both the current visitors stood up seeing the new arrival.

"Ever the extravagant, Lory?" Shuuhei mocked while Lory grinned.

The three exchanged hearty hugs as if they hadn't met in years. And then finally sat down.

"So is what I heard true? Is she really her?" Kuu asked. Lory's gaze landed on Shuuhei for answer as well. Who simply nodded.

"Fate is strange. Right?" Lory exclaimed. Shuuhei sighed like an oldman who have had enough of his share of troubles.

Fate was strange. But hopefully, it won't be cruel. Because if it is, they'd be separated… again.

XXX

Kuon looked at the preparations he had made for his second mission and sent a silent prayer to God for it's success.

His life depended on it.

XXX

Kyoko was busy giving the food final touches when suddenly all the lights went out. Her body numbed with fear. Sho's cold voice pierced through her mind. She felt as if something cold pressed at her skull. Fear surrounded her being.

Slowly, she moved towards the lounge, bracing herself with the aid of walls. She took small, cautious steps while trying to make out silhouettes in the dark.

Her eyes suddenly caught a spark of light. Her feet increased their speed towards the light source.

When she finally found it, she came to an abrupt halt.

Standing in the middle of the living room was Hizuri Kuon dressed in a crisp white shirt with a loose red tie around his tie. Accompanying the sexy attire was a black fitting pairs of jeans and to top it all, he was barefooted.

Her throat was parched at the sexy sight. Kuon grinned at her expressions of utter shock. With his walk of a panther, he advanced towards her. Caught her hand and took her with him to the middle of the room where on the table was a heart made of roses with scented candles surrounding it.

It was a simple yet refined sight. It's magnificence lay in it's simplicity.

Kyoko was still in awe. Kuon's gaze never left her. His heart beat was out of the roof. It was hard to keep his composure. Kyoko however was doing no effort of hiding her surprise and awe.

Kuon found his cue when her eyes met his. He bent down and sitting on his one knee, he asked her the question that would determine their futures.

"Mogami Kyoko, I love you. These three words couldn't possibly define how I feel about you. I never thought I'll ever fall in love. I never thought of loving you when I first saw you. But my heart proved me wrong. I fell in love with you. I fell in love with the little things you do. How you cook, how you look at me, how you worry about me, how you sleep, how you eat… I fell for every single little deed of yours. And thankfully you were there to catch me when I fell. Today, I am proud to say that I am crazy for you and cannot imagine a life without you. I am crazy, possessive, control-freak, business-lover, and a man whose past you know nothing of. But with all my defects I stand here in front of you, and ask you: Will make me the luckiest person alive by becoming me wife?"

After the sensational confession, the room felt silent. All that could be heard was their ragged breaths. A tear escaped Kyoko's eye. She couldn't fathom the amount of happiness and love overflowing her system. Every word that Kuon delivered was inscribed on her heart.

She knew it was too early. But screw early. This man was head over heels crazy for her. So who was she to deny what he deserved and what she wanted?

With the most heart-warming smile, she gazed into his scorching emerald orbs.

"Where is my ring, Kuon?" she remarked playfully but her voice broke at the end due to the overflowing emotions.

Kuon was startled at her reply but as soon as his mind registered the real meaning, he pounced onto her and caught her lips into a passionate kiss.

"So. Yes?" he asked between the kiss. Still wanting to hear her approval.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." She chanted making the world heaven for both of them.

Every fear, every doubt drowned away with the world. At this moment, for them, this was the only world they wanted to be. Their heaven.

XXX

Next Chapter Precap:-

The ring finally on her finger (Hopefully on 5th October, 2014)

XXX

Author's Note:-

I'm extremely sorry for the late update but I am really sick and have a ridiculous amount of homework to deal with. Therefore, short but too the point chapter. I know it could've been better but this is all I can manage to write in this condition.

I hope to get a lot of loving reviews.

Love you guys,

Sick Lola


	14. THE RING FINALLY ON HER FINGER

This note is for the birthday girl.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

Gal, I am extremely sorry. Writing the new chapter totally escaped my mind. Tomorrow is Eid and I was indulged in preparations and there was a lot of study as the monthly test is here as well.

I really wanted to write the chapter for you. I am so so sorry.

I promise you guys will get the chapter in two days maximum.

The next chapter contains the marriage and honey moon. If you all are sick with romance the do tell. Or I would suggest you cherish the days of romance as the torture is just one chapter later.

Sorry again. The following scene is my amendment. (Hopefully)

Love you all,

Lola

Sorry again. Promise. Just two more days for a lovely romance-packed chapter.

XXX

"Come here, Mrs-Kuon." Kuon cooed. Kyoko's blush was inevitable when he presented her with such million dollar smiles.

"We aren't married yet, Kuon," she chastised playfully. Kuon pulled her under his right arm and sauntered towards soon-to-be-their room.

"Stay here, love," he left her beside the bed and went to the locker. He pulled open the door and bent in to fetch something while Kyoko gazed at him curiously.

After a moment, he turned back with a haughty grin making her melt.

He sashayed towards her naughtily. Her heart was out of the roof.

He slowly took her hand while keeping his eyes locked with hers. Kyoko felt her insides churning. Kuon's overwhelming smile was full on placed.

"Look down," he whispered. The dazed girl barely acknowledged his plea.

"Down," he said a bit more commanding this time. She finally caught his command. Slowly, she looked down and was taken aback by the beauty awaiting her.

There in the open palm of his right hand lay an exquisite diamond ring. It was a four carat, cushion-cut diamond, set with two rows of pave diamonds all around the band. Kyoko gasped while Kuon fondly observed her reaction.

"I bought it five years ago in an auction. It was called the Soul mate. I don't know what got into me but I bought it. It was for the one the fates had made for me. And today I am standing In front of my soul mate. And I am more that sure it will fit you beautifully." He explained lovingly while tracing her ring finger.

Kyoko's eyes widened. Immediately fear overwhelmed her.

"But what if…" before she could start, he silenced her with a chaste kiss.

"Not. A. chance." He whispered.

Slowly he took her hand and raised it a little. It was shivering. She was afraid. Suddenly the fear that maybe it was all the happiness she was destined to have. Maybe it was the end. If the ring won't fix, it would be a bad omen.

But Kuon's hand remained static. He knew for sure Kyoko was his soul mate. And the ring would fit. There was no space for what if's today.

He slowly slipped the ring on her finger. Kyoko held her breath and unintentionally, so did Kuon.

One centimeter after another, the ring finally reached the apex of her finger.

It fit. Perfectly.

They released their breaths and immediately their eyes met. Their joy knew no bounds.

"Mrs-Kuon,"Kuon whispered passionately. Not being able to hold her pleasure, she jumped into his arms and kissed him fervently.

"Mrs-Kuon" she confirmed with equal passion.

They were together. They were destined to be. The fates proved it. But now a new question arose:

FOR HOW LONG?

XXX


	15. The tie finally knotted

KYOKO"S POV

Living the dream. This statement perfectly described my life at the current moment. I never imagined that my life could become one of the fairytales I adored. Cinderella's prince was nothing in front of mine. Because we weren't connected by a one night dance or any glass slipper, we were bonded by trust, faith and love.

Hell, even the word Love is starting to become an understatement as compared to what he showers upon me. Life can never be better.

I got the plastic surgery. I was afraid and nervous. But Kuon didn't left my side for a second before and after the surgery. He was my constant motivation. He made sure that I was willing to do it. He stated clearly that the anti-infection treatment was enough for him. That he wasn't affected by the marks. And honestly, I believed him. I believed every word that he said. I believed it blindly and happily.

I know I was supposed to act all doubtful on such situations but I couldn't put my love to a test. I cannot risk it. Love was too precious to play with. So I preserved it. Knowing everything, I asked for the surgery for me. Not for him. For I was sure that marks or no marks, he loved me. But I needed freedom. I needed to escape my past. I needed to kick Sho out from my mind. I wanted my mind and heart to be only Kuon's. I wanted my fairytale to be only his. The surgery gave me the relief I was craving.

Now when I look at my body, it is pristine clean. I love it. Kuon loves my new love for my body. This is the perfect fairy tale indeed.

XXX

KUON'S POV

I see her standing in front of the mirror adoring herself and my heart blooms with happiness. I am glad she took the surgery. Her heart and soul needed relief. And now she has it.

Know what the best part is? My beautiful girl did the surgery to kick Sho out from her mind. So now I am the only one ruling her thoughts and dreams. I couldn't ask for a more proof of love.

Every day the best part is the morning where I wake up to her lovely sight and the evening when I am welcomed home by her sweet face.

She told me about Sho's call. I was furious but I knew I couldn't do anything then. The operation was yet to be commenced.

The day we carried out our operation, I couldn't contain my smirk. I was sitting in my office when I got a call, "Mission Initiated."

And just after twenty-minutes, every computer in my building was displaying the dark secrets of the Fuwa Agency.

What was the operation?

Well, computer hacking couldn't be more of a blessing.

XXX

"Shoko, I need the delivery report of Cargo 81 and 93, now," Sho barked his orders while Shoko scurried off to fulfill them.

The phone call to Kyoko came to his mind and he smirked. Destroying her happiness always made his day.

Staring blankly at the server, he reminisced the day he burned her. The begging, the naked flesh of hers churned his insides. His smirk got dirtier as he imagined what else he could do to her lovely body.

But his trance was broken down by the siren produced by his computer and somehow, from every direction.

His head snapped towards the computer and what he found boiled his fury.

A bright red flashing sign of Error covered his entire desktop.

"What the F***! Shoko!" he roared angrily. Shoko was already at the door looking bewildered herself.

He glared at her interrogatively. But the poor woman was as baffled as him.

The loud siren was piercing the serene environment of his sound-proof office.

"Someone is damn hacking my system! Cut the power, bitch!" He shouted realizing the current happenings. Shoko dashed towards the power switch but Sho stopped her.

"Stop!" He yelled. The screen cleared and a picture was formed. Sho's body shook with rage.

It was of Kyoko and Kuon locked in a passionate embrace and kissing fervently.

Then the audio came adding fuel to his wrath.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY WIFE!" Kuon's commanding voice cut the palpable tension in the air.

In a fit of fury, Sho slammed his fist against the screen, destroying it as well as his hand.

Shoko shrieked, horrified at the scene. She ran towards him but he pushed her away so forcefully that she slammed against the wall.

"I will kill both of them. I swear, I will make you beg death, HIZURI KUON!" Sho swore vehemently.

And maybe that was a time of acceptance of prayer, Fates heard him… The lovely life was destined to meet a crumbling. One could only hope it won't shatter to an extent where it can't be fixed again.

XXX

Kuon was beyond glad at the statistics report Yashiro gave me.

Apparently, Sho had destroyed the main server and had caused himself more damage than Kuon intended to provide him.

"Kuon, the virus that MARCO ingested into their computers was strong. It took them twelve minutes to strengthen their firewalls and rinse out the virus. As you know, the main server of their WAN was damaged in our operation. This caused an international error in their communication system. Thousands of dollars of shipments were deferred. Most of their records are now in our hold. Fuwa's destroyed server was worth five hundred thousand dollars alone. So all in all, Fuwa suffered from a loss of seven million dollars from our operation. It is seven times more than the damage his attack on our Hokkaido base caused us."

Kuon couldn't contain his smirk. This went much better than what he intended to do. Moreover his message was delivered successfully.

He knew he had messed up the system by initiating this mass attack on Fuwa agency. They would return the favor, surely.

The war had begun. So now every man was for himself. You fight to survive. And Kuon was determined to survive the longest.

XXX

"This ridiculous amount of money for a dress!" Kyoko exclaimed as she went through the numerous price tags of posh wedding dresses.

Lydia, Kuon's private shopping assistant was excitedly swarming tons of the most ludicrously opulent dresses.

Kanae was grinning at Kyoko's exasperated expressions.

"Mo! Get a hold of yourself. You are getting married to a sickly rich mogul in two days and here you are amazed by the price tags of these dresses!" Kanae mocked the appalled Kyoko.

"But look at this price. I only have to wear this dress once!" Kyoko protested.

"And for that once you have to make your man crazy with desire for you. You have to make him so needy that he couldn't keep his hands off you. So are you in or am I just wasting my time here?" Kanae lectured while cutting off rudely at the end.

"I'm sorry, Moko-san!" Kyoko jumped to her knees and started her famous apologizing.

"MO! It's okay! Get up!" Kanae exclaimed, pulling Kyoko on her feet.

"Thank you! You are the best friend I ever had." Said the teary eyed Kyoko. Kanae was taken aback by her comment.

"Friend?" she asked weekly. Surely, she never made friends with Kyoko.

"Hmm." Kyoko nodded energetically while going crazy over a new dress Lydia brought.

Then she turned and said something that took Kanae off her feet.

"You are the first girl I have come shopping with! Moreover you are the first friend I ever had. So you are my best friend. Okay?"

XXX

KANAE'S POV

I was taken aback by the girl looking at me with puppy dog eyes. The word friend was enough to shake me. All the memories just rushed back.

All those years living in that over loaded family. The economical problems. Dad becoming alcoholic. Mom striving to support the family. All the pains just because of a very large family. I always wanted to be the only kid. Alone. Then maybe everything wouldn't have been so bad. That stupid desire made me hate my own family. I was suffocating. I wanted a way out. So I studied. Like crazy. I jumped classes. Graduated way earlier. Got into college when I should've graduated from entered Senior High. I never looked back. Never enjoyed. I never had time to. Always wanted to be ahead of everyone.

Living on scholarships, I even entered hostel. I couldn't just bear to see my five siblings wasting their lives with my drunk parents. Luck favored my selfishness. I got appointed at Hizuri Corporation. There I fell in love. It felt impossibly great!

Yukihito opened me up. He showed me what I was missing. He gave me a pleasure I never thought was possible. Physical and spiritual. He changed me.

At first I hated him for that. But my persistent lover, made me love him for changing me. He took me back home. To my family. The people whom I didn't even recognized. They were economically better.

Ryuu, the second child, supported the family.

My return wasn't as one would consider. Happy. Warm welcomes. Family gatherings.

No. It was the worst.

They made me realize that I betrayed them. They resented me for leaving them. No one wanted me back. I was heart-broken. Devastated.

I didn't talk to Yukihito for a week! He tried to make me happy. He got me breakfast in bed. Made love to me so passionately that he poured every inch of his feelings into me. Finally I let him back into my heart.

But my bastard lover, forced me back into my house! He made me apologize from the heart! Made me realize my fault!

He got me accepted by my family. Today both of us are supporting my family. Dad is back from rehabilitation. Ryuu is in college. Su, Kairi and Tadase are in high school. Everyone is back on track.

But even after this much time, I never had a friend.

When Kyoko called me Moko-san that day at the party, I loathed the nickname. I disliked the girl. She was like a new burden. Hell, she was Fuwa's ex-fiancée.

Even today I didn't want to come. I was forced by my Boss and bossy husband.

So when she asked me to call her my friend, what was I supposed to say?

But she kept staring at me with those puppy dog eyes! How could anyone resist her? She was so annoying.

Resigning, I nodded. Her eyes lit up like Christmas.

I needed to change the topic. The dress.

"Kyoko, go try this dress out!" I threw her the first dress I could grab.

The girl happily took it and dashed into the dressing room.

When she smiled, I didn't know why but …I liked it.

XXX

"So why did you and that Boss of mine decide to get married fifteen days after engagement?" I asked as I munched onto the cheese salad.

Kyoko looked up from her double cheese burger. That thing looked like a vicious Calorie bomb!

But Kyoko couldn't care less about calorie's. She seemed to be in heaven.

"Kuon, asked for it. I said yes." She answered, blushing hard.

I smirked. I trusted her. She seemed trustworthy and too innocent. I wonder how she was that Fuwa's fiancée.

"So, do you like the little present you bought for him?" I leaned in and teased her sexily.

Her blush increased turning her into a ripe tomato.

"Do you think he…he'll like …i..it?" she stammered. My smirk increased.

"You'll blow his brains out. Trust me on this one," I winked at her nervous figure.

She just nodded while continued to munch on her calorie bomb…

She may not be enjoying but I sure as hell am. Kuon is going to get it pretty bad.

XXX

Two days later

"Kuon, get out!" Kanae yelled at the door which Kuon was pushing to get inside.

"You are not supposed to see the bride before the ceremony!" She yelled. But Kuon was paying no heed to her warnings.

One last push and the door flew wide open.

Kuon entered the room in his blue jeans, white low neck T-shirt and tussled dirty blonde hair, smirking proudly.

Kanae huffed in annoyance and left the room.

_Stupid bridesmaid stuff!_ She mumbled under her breath.

Xxx

KUON"S POV

I scan the room for my bride-to-be and my eyes immediately find her. My heart lit up with joy. She was hiding behind a curtain.

"Kyoko?" I call out, feigning to not know her hiding place.

I am sure I am biting my lower lip in sheer excitement.

"Where are you, love?"

She surely is holding her breath because the curtain is way too still! I am trying my best not to break into laughter.

Slowly I prowl towards her. Her feet moves slightly. She has no clue how cutely childish this game is. I can see her shoes from under the curtain!

I feel like we are five again. And I sure as hell love it.

Slowly I stop in front of the curtain. My hand moves towards its one edge and in one swipe, the curtain reveals my pretty girl.

"No fair, Kuon! It is a bad omen!" she pouts cutely. Not being able to control my joy, I throw my arms around her passionately.

She doesn't resist. I know she can't. She loves me too much.

"How is my lovely bride?" I ask huskily while nuzzling in the crook of her neck.

"Nervous," I pull away hearing her answer. Cupping her face in my right hand, I look at her quizzically.

"Why? It's just me. Your Kuon." I console her fondly. She smiles at me. The loveliest of sights.

"I love you." She lands a quick peck on my cheek.

"I love you too, _cheri_." I pull her in a sweet, chaste yet passionate kiss.

When we pull away, she was still blushing.

"French?" she asks playfully.

"I thought for the most romantic day of my life, I might as well add a slight touch of the language of romance. _Oui, mi amour?_" I remark playfully.

And the bathrobe clad love of my life rewards me by a passionate kiss and throwing me out of the room.

I can't wait for tonight.

XXX

"Kuon, I know you want to get married. But this isn't the right time. You know the shadow war has started. The fights will only get severe and so will the attacks. How will you keep her safe?" Yashiro asked anxiously. He was happy for Kuon but this step was dangerous. Kyoko was a weakness. A vulnerability. She was Kuon's soft spot. She will be the first one the enemies will target.

"It's my job to keep her safe. You need not worry about her," Kuon replied curtly. He knew it was dangerous. But he wanted to live. He didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted to be happy. He wanted to make her happy. And he was sure, he would keep her safe and ignorant of the dangers.

Their wedding was taking place in a small island. An isolated place. His parents had a secret mansion built to stay away from the hustle and bustle of the world for a small moment.

Kuon and Kyoko came here in his private jet. But not straight here. They took detours at various places so no one can track them. After the ten hour journey, they reached the mansion.

They were dead beat. So they called it a night and slept peacefully. Yashiro and Kanae reached after a few hours. The mansion had a small team of servants about five of them. They were already informed to decorate the house for the grand ceremony.

There was a small village nearby from where the minister was arranged. The wedding was very sophisticated and beautiful.

Kyoko and Kuon decided to get married right after her surgery. Just one week later, today they were about to tie the bond.

Nothing can get wrong. Kuon won't let it.

XXX

Kyoko's POV

My heart is about the burst out of my chest as I walk down the stairs towards the grand doors of the mansion. The ceremony is planned outside on the secluded beach of the mansion. Truly it is my fairytale coming true. The only thing that is lacking is my excitement! I am so nervous.

My hands grip the beautiful bouquet of fresh red roses. They are drenched in sweat. The joy of being finally Kuon's is overwhelming but the nervousness of the physical intimacy that will come with it, is making my knees weak already.

The stairs end and I walk towards the entrance. One step, two, three and I am frozen to the ground.

The scene in front of me was beyond my expectations.

The sun was beginning to go down and the lighting was just beautiful over the waters. There was a beautiful archway made out of vines. Lovely white and blush colored flowers filled the whole structure.

On the ground, there were about six conch shells filled with what looked to be coral, blush and white orchid as well as roses and tropical flowers.

Various large and small vases, flickering with candle light, lit up the sand. Finally, there was a pathway made of coral rose petals that trailed from the steps to the beach, all the way to the archway. I headed into the warm tropical breeze off the terrace. I could see Kuon in the distance as he looked toward me.

I headed down the stone staircase to the sand.

Kuon was sporting one of the biggest smiles I think that man had ever displayed. I could tell he was genuinely happy and at peace. He looked more gorgeous than I had ever seen him. His tanned skin and sun kissed hair was glowing in the early full moonlight. He was wearing a black double breasted tuxedo with a crisp white shirt, open at the neck to reveal a teasing glimpse.

Looking at him, my nervousness flew away instantly and joy took its place.

We held each other's gaze, and I could feel my cheeks hurting from the smile that was plastered on my face. I don't think I have ever had so much to smile for in my life.

My new life would start in a few short minutes as his bride. I walked all the way down the rose petal path and finally reached Kuon. He took both of my hands in his and kissed me on the top of my right hand.

"Ready, my love?" We turned towards the minister.

"Never better." He pressed my hand with ecstasy.

The minister addressed us and then made us to recite our vows.

"Do you Hizuri Kuon take this woman Mogami Kyoko to love and to hold her, to cherish and to protect her, forsaking all others and to be hers forever more?"

Kuon gazed at me fondly and with a smile accepted to be mine forever.

"I do."

The minister turned to me.

"Do you Mogami Kyoko take this man Hizuri Kuon to love and to hold, to cherish and to support him, forsaking all others and to be his forever more?"

Kuon looked at me expectantly. Our eyes locked together and I sealed my end of the vow.

"I do."

Now it was our turns. My heart was in my mouth as I watched him opening his lips. He looked at me as if lost in my eyes.

"Mogami Kyoko, I don't deserve such a pure heart as you. But still I want to selfishly hold on to you forever. Kyoko, sometimes we have everything in life except happiness. Every luxury comes with a price. The more higher you get the lonelier you become. I was alone. I craved joy. Then you came into my life, barging through the threshold of my forgotten heart and changed my world. I promise that you to always protect you. I'll always be honest to you; will trust you in every situation and if life ever asked for I'll die for you…"

My hand abruptly flew to his mouth…

"Never say you're going to die, Hizuri Kuon. We are going to get old together. I am going to stoop on a cane with you. I am going to show you how much I love you for the rest of my life. Every single second of my life is yours now. So never ever try to leave me because I won't live a second without you. Get it, husband?"

I broke down at the end due the over flowing sentiments. With profound love, I looked in eyes and saw my future reflect back in it.

"I do, wife." He replied kissing my palm tenderly.

Without the minister's proceeding, he bent down and pulled me in a passionate kiss, sealing our marriage forever.

We were one, finally. FOREVER.

XXX

After the marriage, they had a light snack with Kanae and Yashiro. But the couple knew that the newly married were looking forward to their time alone. So they wisely excused themselves.

Kuon turned towards his bride and fondly cherished her.

"You look breathtaking, Mrs. Kuon," he whispered huskily. His eyes ran up and down her sleek figure.

Kyoko was dressed in an intricate pearl embroidered ball gown with sheer lace back and high illusion three-quarter laced sleeves. The bodice had a beautiful five petal rose made of dark embroidered beads that started from her left waistline to the edge of right breast.

Her hair was let loose into beautiful curls. She wore simple natural make-over and two diamond earrings. Each earring was at least one caret and contained a diamond in the middle of a flower.

And to top it all, her stilettos were so transparent as if they were made of glass. Giving her the fairy tale edge.

She was indeed looking breath taking.

Kyoko smiled at his compliment.

"Shall we go inside?" he asked holding his hand out for him. She gratefully accepted it as it was getting chilly outside.

They went to the stony staircase and Kuon stopped abruptly. Kyoko turned to him and found him smirking mischievously. Before she could ask, he scooped her up bridal style and walked up the threshold.

Kyoko couldn't contain her grin. She nuzzled closer in his embrace as he carried her upstairs to the master bedroom.

With every step, her heart beat accelerated. She knew what was coming. She wanted it but was afraid. The level of physical intimacy was foreign to her. Kuon was the one who stole her first kiss and now her everything.

And the best part for her was: She wanted to give her everything to him happily.

XXX

Kuon entered the bedroom and shut the door behind him. The bedroom was decorated with roses and candles which were scattered everywhere. The dim light increased the romantic environment.

Instead of putting her straight on the bed, he placed her upright on her feet at the entrance. Then extended his hand. No words were spoken for there was no need. Eyes were doing a mighty fine job of communication.

Kyoko took his hand and he led them to the bed. Reaching beside it, they both sat on the edge together. Their gazes never left the other as they scrutinized each other's reactions.

Kuon rose her hands to his lips. Keeping his eyes fixed on her, he kissed every knuckle tenderly. Kyoko flinched but didn't pull away.

Kuon took the chance and leaned forward to capture her lips. They kissed passionately, pouring every unnerving sentiment into it until it faded away and all that was left was pure passion and love.

Pulling away, he gazed at her with passion-hooded eyes.

"Be mine?" he asked hoarsely. She smiled and closed the distance between their lips.

"Yours," she whispered her approval.

Kuon groaned with desire and gently pushed her down on the bed, never breaking the kiss.

When they finally broke for air, his mouth found her neck and it ravished it with kisses. Kyoko struggled to contain her moans.

"Don't constrain yourself. I want you completely free tonight." He ordered ardently and found her lips again.

After cuddling to their hearts content, Kuon pulled away and gazed at his wife underneath him, breathless and blushing fervently. He threw himself beside her on the bed and turned towards her with his right arm supporting his neck.

"Promise me something, Kyoko," he pleaded fervidly while his hand traced circles on her belly. Kyoko looked at him, smiling lovingly.

"Never will you let anyone touch you except me. Not even see you like this. Promise me that I'll forever be your one and only. Whether living or dead." He beseeched, dead serious.

Kyoko was about to protest on his talking about death but his fervent emotions changed her mind.

"I promise. I belong to you and you only." She stated, honest and determined.

"Thank you," Kuon's eyes softened and his touch became fervid.

"Just like you belong only to me." Kyoko challenged playfully.

Kuon chuckled and got on top of her.

"Only yours, _mi amour_. Only yours."

And with that determined confession, he attacked her lips again.

XXX

Tonight they experienced the physical intimacy that their holy relation promised. They became one in every way possible. Every doubt vanished. Only one thing remained. A promise of love.

"I'll only live for you."

XXX

Next Chapter Precap:-

Drugging her, will she find out? (19th October 2014 if God wished or if I wasn't lazy);)

XXX

Author's Note:-

I hope you guys like it. It took a lot of time and love to write this. I loved each and every moment of writing this. And I hope you love each and every moment of reading it.

Thank you so much for liking my story.

I hope to get tons of reviews for this chapter.

Yours grateful,

With love,

LOLA


	16. Why drugging her?

KUON's Pov

Tonight was just perfect. I have never felt this way before. She was with me on the ride of pleasure. She was mine, in heart, soul and mind. I consumed her whole world. There wasn't anything in her world but me. I don't think I have ever been so satisfied in my entire life. All my dreams and wishes fulfilled. The love of my life in my arms. What do I need? Nothing, indeed, but a long life with her.

Last night I revealed her deepest physical secrets to me. I was so mesmerized by her beauty that I barely acknowledged her sobbing. But when I did, I panicked so much that in one abrupt moment I covered her with the quilt. On asking what was wrong, she gave me the most heart-warming answer she could give.

"The feeling of revealing my body to a man for the very first time is so heady. I just couldn't hold a few tears from running down my cheeks."

One cannot know how happy she makes me when she cites that I am her first. The only one to have witnessed her true beauty; physical and spiritual.

I never felt so blessed before.

All my life I had asked God as to his reason of making me. My life was always a big question mark for me. I just lived to live. No purpose. No destination.

Now having her in my embrace, I got my answer. I was born for her. To give the happiness she deserved. And she was born to be my completion.

There is no greater joy than making your soul mate yours. Many people die not even meeting 'the one'. I am blessed I have mine in my arms, loving me as I love her.

Despite everything, I know I am messing up her life. I know I am going to get her in trouble. I know she'll hate me when he'll find out how big trouble I have cast her in. My enemies are all ready to kill me whenever they could. And now I have made her my week point.

I feel like the monster whose life is in the parrot. If you kill the parrot, the monster will inevitably die. The innocent parrot has to die.

I fear that would be my story. The shadow war was stirring for the last four years. Sho's attack on my base and then my spectacular (I have to add) attack as revenge, acted as fuel to the fire.

The enemies are geared up for fight. It is going to be a fight of survival. And in my story, Kyoko survives whether I am with her or not.

This time the parrot will not be scarified for the sin the monster.

For I have finally found my purpose of life; HER.

XXX

"Good Morning, pervert." He teased her, having caught her staring at him. Her cheeks turned scarlet.

He took his chance, snaked his hand in her hair and pulled her in a passionate kiss.

They broke away breathless.

She won't look him in the eye. Her shyness was serene to him. His hand made its way to her bare shoulder, fingers slowly caressing her skin.

"Look at me, love."

She slowly looked up and when her eyes met his, he saw nothing but pure love.

"How are you?" he asked gently.

"Happy," She was indeed happy and satisfied in every way possible.

"I'm glad." he said, smiling.

The stayed there, him playing with her hair, her gazing into his eyes.

There really was no need for words.

XXX

"I need a bath, Kuon," Kyoko whispered. They'd been lying silent for ages.

"So do I," he murmured ardently.

"Then let me go please," she pleaded as she tried to pry his arm off her.

But instead he pulled her closer.

"Never." he growled passionately.

Kyoko sighed. She knew it was hopeless. He was in no mood of letting her loose. But she couldn't stay in bed the whole day too. Besides she really needed a bath.

"Please, Kuon, I want a bath," she pleaded, trying her luck again.

Out of the blue, Kuon's hands snaked underneath her and in an instant; they were off the bed with Kyoko in Kuon's arms draped in the blanket. Kuon, well, didn't care for clothes at the moment.

Kyoko squealed at the sudden turn of events.

"Kuon, what are you doing?!"

"Taking a bath as you said," he replied innocently while entering the bathroom.

"Then why are you taking me with you?"She gazed at her smirking husband with incredulity.

"I think you didn't get me,_ mi amour_. I am taking a bath… with my _wife_."

Kyoko's eyes widened at his brazen desire. Kuon, on the other hand, was very much in heaven as he adjusted the faucets to fill the bathtub.

XXX

"Come here," Kuon cooed her who was sitting as far away as she could in the large bathtub.

"Nope, pervert." Kuon chuckled.

"Seriously, babe, come here or I'll grab you myself," his voice got huskier at the end.

Kyoko just stuck her tongue out mischievously and looked the other way.

"As you wish, babe."

He extended his arms, caught her by her shoulder and pulled her in his lap. Spooning her with his muscular figure, he nuzzled into the crook of her neck making shivers run down her spine.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko." He moaned, forlornly.

"For what?"

"For not being able to give you a honey moon. You know I have a lot of work piled up," he tone clearly displayed his loathe to the situation.

He kept placing butterfly kisses all over her shoulders.

"Will you be like this forever, Kuon?" she asked cautiously.

Kuon was taken aback by the strange query.

"Like what, love?" he asked, anxious at not knowing what was going on in her mind.

"Like this. So loving and caring and… mine?" she softly voiced her worry, not turning around to face him.

He released his breath and smilingly, placed another kiss at the small of her neck.

"I'm forever yours. Never doubt it."

She beamed and turned back, using his shoulder to support herself.

"Then I don't need a honeymoon. You're all I need," she leaned forward and passionately placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Kuon never let her pull away. HE reciprocated with a ferocious ardent, thanking whoever wrote his fate for the beautiful woman he proudly calls his wife.

"Now move back, husband. It's my turn to wash you."

He smiled at the demand and handed over the sponge to her, who may appear naughty but her treacherous blush always gave her away.

XXX

"Kyoko, is there a problem?" Kuon asked putting on his black jacket. HE was dressed in black tight jeans accompanied with a white shirt. A black leather jacket completed the picture.

"Yes," she said, apparently horrified by something.

He strolled towards her and sneaked a look at her object of horror from above her shoulder. Apparently his wife was horrified by … jewels and clothes?

"I don't see anything strange here, Mrs.-Kuon."

Kyoko turned towards him, fuming with anger.

"Nothing strange?" she bellowed.

The really innocent for the first time, Kuon shook his head.

Kyoko sighed in exasperation.

"Kuon, these clothes and jewels are worth more than what I earn combined for the past year included the months I worked for you. Do you have any idea how wrongly spendthrift you are?"

Kuon looked at his glaring wife with disbelief. The woman married a sickly rich guy and thinks he is spendthrift? How naïve could she be?

He took his bathrobe clad wife all in with one glance and chuckled, in incredulous shock.

"Do you have any idea how much I earn Kyoko?" he asked amusedly.

She merely shook her head.

"What about my work? Do you know how many businesses I run? How many building and places I own?"

"Am I supposed to?" she murmured guiltily.

And oh how guilty she was indeed for stealing his heart all over again.

He couldn't contain himself from crashing into her figure and hugging her with all his strength. Kyoko was stunned by the strange turn of events but she hugged him back.

He pulled away and gazed into her eyes with utmost passion.

"No. You only need to know that I really love you, my angel."

"I love you too, Kuon." She smiled and recoiled back in his embrace.

XXX

After getting dressed, having breakfast, Kuon and Kyoko left for home. The journey was long but time flew away quickly.

They figured out how to speak without saying anything. How silence was the best words one can convey in love.

The love that held them unbreakable. Days passed. Then a month. Then another. It was peaceful and serene.

Every day he would come home and she would be there to greet him. Every day he would love her more and so would she. Their hearts seemed to expand daily yet somehow manage not to explode with overwhelming sentiments.

They would quarrel about petty things like Kuon being not allowed to skip food and Kyoko being forbidden to pay for her stuff.

Little things like just gazing into the others eyes were enough to make their hearts race.

The danger was imminent. Silence the messenger of the imminent doom.

But they were holding on to Carpe Diem.

XXX

Kyoko gazed at the clock that read 10:00 PM. Kuon was late. He had called to inform about the field trips he had to take today. So much work was piled on the poor guy since he was more often slacking with his wife.

The food was getting cold. Kyoko was getting bored and sleepy. But she never slept without him. Some days he was even out for after midnight.

She never slept. Always waited till he was by her. For she knew how he loved seeing her when he entered the house.

The clock ticked away. Finally the door opened. Kyoko bolted upright and rushed to the door.

A very tired Kuon entered the house.

"Welcome home, Kuon." She rushed in his arms. As if revived, he pulled her for a passionate kiss.

They pulled away breathless.

"I'm home, Mrs. Kuon." He murmured huskily in her ear. His breathless tone made butterflies dance in her stomach.

They went into the living room and Kuon crashed onto the couch.

"You okay, Kuon?" Kyoko inquired worriedly.

He opened his groggy eyes and pulled her onto him.

"I am now."

Kyoko huffed at his cheekiness. Draped under his arm, she gazed at him anxiously.

"All humor aside, do your feet hurt?"

His eyes shot open with surprise.

"How'd you know?"

Kyoko smiled softly.

"You were walking a bit limp when you entered."

Kuon smiled, impressed.

"Yeah. The shoes were not comfortable. You were right. Now don't say I told you so." Kuon murmured arrogantly.

Kyoko chuckled, moved up, landed a kiss on his cheek and whispered seductively in his ear.

"I told you so."

Kuon trapped her by cocooning her in his arms and invaded her lips fiercely.

After a heated make-out, he let her go.

"Don't tease me when I am tired, Mrs. Kuon." He warned with lust filled eyes.

Kyoko grinned and nodded.

"Kuon, why do call me Mrs. Kuon? Am I not supposed to be Mrs. Hizuri?"

"No. You are just mine. Not my families'. So you are Mrs. Kuon. You are mine only." He gazed at her intently and held her possessively.

Kyoko was taken aback. She never thought he was so profound.

"All yours." She said, smiling as she watched him close his eyes peacefully.

"Kyoko, what are you doing?" Kuon's eyes snapped open as he felt Kyoko taking off his shoes.

He immediately pulled his feet away and pulled her up.

"You were tired. I could at least do this for you." She stated softly.

"Nope. You belong with me not to be taking off my shoes. I don't like it." He stated as a matter of fact. A no more discussion en route.

But she wasn't listening.

She sat down on the floor, pulled his feet and dragged off his shoes and socks forcefully. A frown line was decorating Kuon's brow.

It really didn't feel right. He felt as if he was doing something wrong. As if she was inferior to him. He wanted her to be in his heart not under his feet yet she wouldn't listen!

After taking off his shoes and socks, Kyoko returned to the couch. Then bent and pulled his legs up so that his feet were in her lap.

Slowly her hands started her magic on his feet. His tense muscles loosened but the frown didn't vanish.

"Please. Relax," she pleaded softly. He gazed at her and gave into the pleasure.

Ten minutes later, none of the tension in his body was left. Except the nagging feelings of wrong doing.

It was enough.

He bolted upright and pulled her in his arms spooning her from behind. Then nuzzled his face in her hair.

"I am going to repay you on this one," he muttered hoarsely.

Kyoko smiled. He was indeed the best thing a person could ask for.

"But I don't walk so much that my feet will get swollen," she challenged playfully.

He turned her around and smirked. _Two can play this game_, he thought

"They will be swollen when a certain area of your body will fatten up due to …my certain work."

Kyoko was flushed so much that even her ears turned red!

Kuon savored the moment for a while then attacked her passionately.

Tonight the food wasn't meant to eaten.

XXX

"Were you serious last night, Kuon?" Kyoko asked during breakfast, flushed.

"About what, love?"

"The getting swollen thing?" she murmured.

Kuon choked on his egg. But fortunately, the juice cleared it out.

He gazed at her with wide eyes, who was fiddling with her hair.

"Are you serious?" he asked, shocked.

"May…be" she looked around trying to escape his gaze.

It took a while for him to stomach the happenings.

"I was too." He smiled at her shocked look.

Taking her hands, he kissed their backs sweetly.

"I have always wanted a family. And with you I know I will."

A tear escaped her eye.

"We will. But not yet, okay? We are already Devil's favorites for rushing things." Kuon nodded.

"Whenever you want." Then slowly bent and kissed her tummy.

"…I'll swell it."

Her blush knew no limits as it just discovered an entirely new shade of red.

XXX

Life was heaven. Everything was perfect. They were happy. But which wife could bear not seeing her beloved husband for days?

The cold war was rising day by day. Work was immense and Kuon was immersed in it completely. At first Kyoko understood.

She would wake up early in the morning to make him breakfast and to say him off. Then stay up late till he came home. The romance was minimum but not nothing.

He would call every hour to check on her. But the call won't last for more than a minute or two.

She would console her heart but who could console her desires? Her want? She felt strangely deprived.

She bore for one week. Then another but her patience finally broke in the third week.

XXX

"I have has enough! I want him now. What does he think coming home for the night will make it all okay? By that time, I am mostly asleep. I barely see him now.

I can't take it anymore."

She bellowed in fury and threw a pillow in the wall.

And as if on cue, the phone rang. She didn't need to check to know it was him.

The bell went off again and again but she wasn't picking up. Let him be angry or worried!

She didn't even know if he cared for her anymore than to allot her a few minutes of his day. The notion was extremely depressing.

She took the phone, threw it under a bunch of pillows and left the room.

Throwing open the fridge door, she pulled out a chocolate pastry. And started munching on it.

Her mind was going crazy. She could take it anymore. If he didn't come, it would prove that he didn't care.

And that fact added to her worry.

What if he really didn't bother to check on her?

Her heart quivered with fear. Leaving the cake in the kitchen, she bolted to the bedroom and threw herself on the bed as she let the tears loose.

The thoughts were making her crazy. The desire for him was intensifying by every minute.

She wanted to check the cell phone but she didn't. A few calls couldn't make everything okay.

Minutes passed by unnoticed. Silence enveloped her while the hotness of her fear made her sweat.

After forever, the bedroom door burst open. Her head snapped towards the door which revealed a breathless Kuon gazing at her, red-eyed.

He was glaring at her, the top buttons of his white shirt open, his tie loose while coat nowhere to be seen.

"Kyoko!" he shouted furiously.

She froze, terrified seeing his bloodshot eyes.

He lumbered forward taking her all in as she lay on the bed on her back, propped up by the pillows.

Reaching her, he grabbed her arm, yanked her to his chest and pulled her into a sensual kiss. He invaded her like never before, the passion so ardent that she turned jelly in his arms.

She ran out of air but he didn't pull away.

Her hands moved between them and pushed him at his chest. She tried again and again with the petite force she had left. Her lungs were burning, begging for air.

When she thought she would faint, he finally pulled away.

Instantly, she grasped for air and collected as much as she could. Before she could catch her breath again, her lips were invaded again.

The sensual make out lasted for ten minutes. He only allowed her to breathe a few times, not letting her go at all.

Finally he pulled away from her swollen lips but only to divert his attention towards her neck, attacking his mark. The mark he left from the day he made her his. Their wedding night.

He revived the mark. She flinched at his ruthlessness. She wanted to protest but her mind had gone black.

"Why'd you do that?"He growled in her neck.

But she didn't answer. She couldn't even comprehend the happenings.

He pulled away and gazed deep into her amber orbs, repeating his question but with a soft edge.

"Why'd you do that, Kyoko?"

His gentle tone brought her out of his trance. She looked back in his eyes. Words lost. Only tears flowed.

His expression softened markedly.

He cupped her face with his hands. His thumbs wiped away the tears.

"Love, speak please."

"I...I...was angry...and so..so…lonely. I want you, Kuon."

Her confession took him by surprise. He didn't expect it at all.

His hands fell off her and he backed away, involuntarily.

A thousand thoughts crossed his mind. Every night flashed before his eyes. Her smiles, his grogginess. Those little talks. Weak intimacy.

He ran his hand through his hair, closing his eyes as he gathered all his mistakes.

Kyoko just waited patiently gauging his every move.

Kuon opened his eyes and smiled at his wife. Love filled him to the core. Her depravity made him feel important. A part of her life she couldn't live without. She didn't even know what impact had she made on his heart.

He opened up his arms, inviting her. She stood in her place, not understanding his gesture.

"Come here, Kyoko," he cooed. Seeing him smile, relief surged through her. She rushed into his arms while he cocooned her in himself.

"I'm so sorry. Is my apology worth anything anymore?"

She smiled.

"I'm happy you came."

"Why wouldn't I? I was worried sick. Never do that again. Always tell me your worries, okay?"

His hands found their way into her hair. He played with her locks gently.

She nodded. Their eyes locked.

"You know, Kyoko, everyone says that you only fall in love once but every time I see you, I fall in love all over again!"

Her heart burst with joy.

"I'm so lucky, Kuon. You are the person who makes love to my heart with even touching me physically. The one that makes me feel wanted. Nothing could ruin my feelings for you."

Kuon was amazed. Kyoko usually expressed her feelings with smiles and gestures, words weren't her usual way of expression of emotions.

"Kyoko, you are my "the one". I want to call you mine, hold your hand forever, and never let you go. So yeah, I want to make you feel wanted. For you want to be mine only and so do I."

His hand snaked under legs and he pulled her into his arms. Slowly, he carried her to their bed and placed her on it. As he lowered himself on her, his cell phone broke their trance.

They stopped immediately. Kyoko looked at him, gesturing him to make a decision.

Kuon looked down at his wife sprawled on their bed. It didn't take a second for him to pull out his cell phone, power it off and throw it off the bed.

Kyoko smiled seeing his hungry smirk as he lowered himself to devour her.

XXX

"Damn it, Yashiro. This can't be happening!" Kuon growled in exasperation.

"Kuon, I told you that this was not the best time to tie the knot. Her life is threatened not only by the fact the you're her husband but also by the fact that Sho is her past."

"I know. I know. This is why the security team is around her 24/7." He tried to reason with Yukihito again but even he himself knew what was right.

Kyoko was indeed in danger.

She must be thinking, Sho is gone from her life. But it isn't the fact.

From the second, he confessed his love to her, a security team was following Kyoko 24/7. Luckily, his girl was oblivious till now.

The attacks were increasing. Sho had been trying his best to lay his hands on her. Just last week, two unknown men were spotted wandering around their building.

Before that, a total of five men were caught. One had confessed from whom his orders came from. The other only told what the orders were. But Kuon needn't hear his name to know the culprit.

Worst; a minivan of maintenance was found two weeks ago behind their building. The men were not caught but the stuff found in the van was enough to make Kuon tremble. A mattress, some ropes and enough anaesthesia to knock out an army.

A kidnap mission.

Only the notion of "what if" was making him hysterical.

"You know the meetings have to be kept secret. Even the day of meeting is to be kept secret. Even from Kyoko-san. You need to find a way to keep it an undisclosed from her."

Kuon sighed.

"I know. I know."

XXX

"Sho, you should really stop chasing that girl. She is married, For God's Sake!" Shoko tried to persuade Sho but no use. He was dead set on getting Kyoko back.

All his attacks were futile. He needn't something new and better. Something 'it'.

Shoko didn't understand his need to have Kyoko. If he lost her, it would mean losing from Hizuri Kuon. And he can't let that happen.

Luckily he had a weapon that will ensure his win.

"Calm down, Shoko. I am going to win. So what's the fuss for?"

"But how? All your plans have failed up till now."

Sho smirked.

"Just wait and watch. My best plan will be here in about…a minute." He said gazing at the clock.

Exactly one minute later, the door opened. A woman in her mid 40's entered the entered the room. Tall, straight, dark haired, pursed lips, cold grey eyes. A beauty indeed but with an aura so cold, one look at her sends chills down the spine.

Sho smiled. Kyoko was doomed for sure. She couldn't resist this weapon.

XXX

Kuon enters his home. It was silent except for a little noise coming from the living room. He made his way to it and finds Kyoko glued to the TV screen as Disney plays Winnie The Pooh.

He slowly takes of his tie. Gets rid of his shirt and shoes. And makes his way towards her.

But as he was about to spoon her from behind, a dialogue in the cartoon stops him.

Piglet: How do you spell love?

Pooh: You don't spell it, Piglet. You feel it.

Kuon was amused. Such an ordinary thing as a cartoon just told the reality of love. His passion doubled and he attacked her, surprising her.

She squealed as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm home." He said huskily.

"Welcome back." She pecked his cheek.

XXX

"Kuon…" Kyoko whined like a baby as Kuon proposed to call it a night and go to sleep.

"Sweetheart, you know I would love to wake up all night long with you but I have work tomorrow. Won't you listen to me?" Kuon held her chin and used his thumb to align it so that he could match her eyes. The scarlet hue enhancing her features was his most favorite sight next to watching his sleeping girl. That was a secret habit which he was not going to drop any time soon.

"But this is so not fair." Kyoko complained. He came home late even though they had planned to watch a movie and now he was forcing her sleep too early. She was so angry.

"Even if I say please?" He looked down in her amber orbs with his full puppy dog act on and well who could deny the blonde heart throb when in all his majesty? Kyoko grumbled something about unfairness but eventually agreed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kuon" With a flirtiest gratitude, he landed a peck on her lips and carried her to the bedroom which she happily allowed him to.

After placing her gently on the bed, he pulled himself away from the warmth of her embrace and forcefully pulled a smile on his face.

"I'll get you some milk" Kyoko nodded with a gentle trusty smile which made his heart ache even more.

In the kitchen, he quickly prepared her milk. She loved to drink it every night and he loved to feed it to her. It was like a way of communicating with the other's emotions.

But today he would break her faith. This was the only way. She wouldn't know of his absence if she was asleep. That seemed like the only way. It was difficult. He was afraid that she might find out one day. But today he had to do it.

He silently opened the little jar containing some sort of pills. Reluctantly he threw one in her cup and mixed it. Some extra sugar or chocolate would surely cover the taste.

"She should not know about this. NEVER."

With agony in his heart, he carried the cup of milk to his awaiting love lady.

She greeted him with the same warm smile. It took him all his courage not to let his façade down as he handed her the cup and watched her gulp it down till the last drop.

Kuon chuckled at the sight of the moustache formed by the milk on her angelic face.

"Love, I'd rather like you as a lady than a man." Kyoko grinned sheepishly. He went forward and licked clean the milk from her face.

Kyoko giggled at his actions.

"You are such a baby" He said as he kissed her cheek lovingly. He gazed in her amber orbs and she gazed back with the same affection. Several words of love were exchanged but not from the mouth but the eyes. They comforted their hearts from the fear of a betrayal or a separation.

In little less than a minute, she yawned.

"Let's go to sleep." Kyoko nodded groggily and closed her lids as they were becoming heavy with the passage of time. Kuon climbed in the bed beside her and she snuggled in his arms.

After a while, she was sound asleep.

He deftly got out of her embrace. Gently laid a pillow in her arms and placed the blanket on her. He knew she will be dozing off for about 8 hours maximum due to the pill.

Sadly, he took out his hooded jacket from the cupboard and put it on.

"I am sorry for deceiving you, my love. But I have to do this. For the sake of your safety, I have to break your trust. I'll never let anything happen to you. I promise you that."

With the grieved confession, he bent down and kissed her forehead lovingly.

Glancing at her for the last time, he pulled up his hood and left.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. I will protect you even if this means breaking your trust in me."

XXX

As quietly as he could Kuon made his way to the other side of the bed. Deftly he got under the same sheets as his love lady. Kyoko was sleeping peacefully. She was his angel. He turned himself and arranged accordingly so that he may face her. A smile crept upon his lips.

"I can watch you sleep for eternity, My Kyoko" He brushed some hair off her face to get a better view. Within a few minutes sleep does it magic and he drifted off to the novel land of dreams.

XXX

The rays of sun sneaked in from the small rifts between the curtains invading the privacy of the young lovers. Kyoko groaned as she tried to cut off the sunlight with trivial moves as covering her eyes. During the process, her hand accidently hit something beside her. Sleep forgotten, her head eagerly moved to the specified direction only to allow her eyes to relish on the beauty of her heavenly husband sleeping peacefully beside her. A smile embellished her features as she settled herself so that she could gaze at his peaceful face.

Lovely thoughts and memories flowed through her system and she allowed herself to move with the drift. After a while, Kuon stirred as the sun rays were pestering him to do so. He slowly opened his eyes allowing them to adjust to the light and found his pretty wife staring at him.

"Good Morning" She greeted him sweetly with a peck on his cheek which he returned with a proper kiss on her lips.

Pulling away from his flushed Kyoko, he greeted her a good morning.

"You were staring at me? Since when?" Kyoko flushed red from head to toe as being caught red handed at her secret crime.

"A…a while" She stuttered while Kuon beamed with ecstasy.

"Such an honest person you are. Still the same pure sweet heart after this much time. I have failed to spoil you." Kyoko chuckled at his fake pouting.

"How was I before in your eyes, Kuon?" Kuon smiled. He gathered her in his arms and pulled her in his embrace.

"Want to take a trip down memory lane?" Kyoko grinned at the notion and nodded.

They talked and talked about all the times they had spent together. The first time they met. How they fell in love. How they got married. Their journey.

Today was their happy ever after. Tomorrow is the future. And since no one knows the future, they were determined to be happy for today.

XXX

**Next Chapter Precap:-**

**Betrayed?**

Kyoko froze. _Why are Kuon's clothes scented of women perfume? And that hair she found on his jacket? _What was going on?

XXX

**Author's Note:-**

PLEASE REVIEW!

This chapter is not proof-read so please be kind.

I'm so sorry for the late update. But the thing was that I couldn't write. The mood never seemed to set accordingly. I didn't want to write stupid stuff so I waited for the time, my mind worked again. And somehow it did today.

I wanted to write longer but my eyes hurt and I'm exhausted.

I'm starting my own original novel. "**Don't Forget Me"**

I need time for that too. So, I'll see you two weeks later definitely. (23rd November, 2014)

The story starts here…

Lola


	17. Gone

"Seriously, babe, only two hundred yen? That's ridiculously thrifty!" Kuon exclaimed, gazing at his beautiful wife looking at him with guilty eyes.

"I just cannot waste your money."

"_Our _money, Kyoko. How many times do I have to make myself clear?"

"So what do you want me to do? Go to some expensive boutique and buy it all even though I don't wear that stuff!" Kyoko countered, exasperated.

"But I want you to enjoy the luxuries you have! Can't you do that for me?"

Kyoko didn't reply. She simply turned away from him. Kuon sighed. He spooned her from behind and started placing butterfly kisses all over her neck.

"Let's…make a deal..?"

"Hmm?"

"If you spent one quarter of the amount in this credit card within a week, I won't try to spoil you.."

"But?"

"But if you failed, I get to spend the entire credit card's amount on you."

Kyoko choked at his excitement.

"NO!" She jerked him off while he grinned like an idiot.

"Then I get to spend all the money on you right _now!" _

He chuckled at her horror and leaned in to make a grab for her. But she dodged deftly.

"You are evil, Mr. Husband." Kyoko cooed.

"I love being evil if it gets me to cave you in my desires."

The way he delivered the word "my desires" colored her cheeks pink. Kuon found his cue, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, causing both of them to land on the couch, laughing.

"You're a rascal."

He bit her neck lovingly, renewing his mark.

"And you're all _mine."_

XXX

One week later

KUON'S POV

Text from wife:

"Come home early. I've got a surprise for you."

I smirked thinking of the possibilities behind the word surprise. Since I was giving her one as well. I looked around and smiled at the preparation of my surprise.

XXX

Kuon got home as early as possible. He opened the door and tip toed inside, hoping to surprise her. But instead she took him by surprise.

"Woah! You look great, Kyoko."

He gazed at her from head to toe. She was clad in black leather jeans, a low neck white shirt and a leather jacket, a pair of naughty leather boots decorated her feet. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail and she was wearing smoking eyes and nude lips.

She smiled and advanced towards him like a panther ready to pounce which she indeed did. Pounced straight into his awaiting arms and inviting lips.

After pulling away, Kuon gave her a good look while playing with her hair.

"You look so hot, babe. Although a little less clothing would be devastatingly amazing too," he moaned in the crook of her neck, making sure he cherish every inch of it.

Kyoko savored the moment. Her hands cocooned his hard chest. That was beyond heaven.

"I've got a surprise for you."

"What?" she breathed out her query.

"Take off my shirt," his tone got huskier by each word.

Her blush intensified but she complied.

Slowly but deftly she unbuttoned his shirt, bottom to top. Kuon kept cherishing her neck.

Opening the last button, she yanked the shirt off him.

Kuon finally pulled away, enough to let her eyes feast him.

Kyoko's eyes widened at his "surprise".

"You like it?"

No answer.

"I'm…I'm…Speechless," she barely muttered.

There, right above his heart was written her name in bold words. But it wasn't all. Beneath "Kyoko" was written in mini but bold letters "MINE".

Kyoko melted on spot.

A tattoo may sound cheesy. But it isn't. It is permanent. You go to great lengths to get rid of it. It was way of telling that you are my one and only forever. There wasn't a better way of ascertaining a future with your loved one.

It was special beyond words for Kyoko. Way more special than her surprise.

Tears of joy sprung in her eyes and she leapt into his arms.

"Thank you so much, Kuon. I love you." She exclaimed passionately.

Kuon's smile had no boundaries. He kissed her crown passionately, euphoric at her reaction.

"I have a surprise too."

"I wish it doesn't involve clothes."

Kyoko chuckled at his tease and pulled away.

"Unfortunately, it does." Kuon faked a pout which Kyoko cured by landing a peck on his lips.

She dodged his grab and threw him a T-shirt and leather jacket.

XXX

KYOKO's POV

I was feeling so giddy with enthusiasm. The surprise I bought him took so much thought and I just hope it'll be worth it.

He put on his clothes; I took his hand and led him to the elevator. He couldn't keep his hands off me! The whole elevator ride we were … well, preoccupied.

We entered the parking lot. He was still curious and clueless. I took him to far secluded area, reserved for his use.

The surprise unveiled itself there. I saw his expressions change to shocked, to worried, to euphoric and finally, crazy. He gawked at me, who was smiling.

I knew his question.

"I noticed you staring at it in magazines, on the street and even caught you gaping at it in a showroom. So I thought that what better use I could put _our _money to than spend it to your liking."

"So do you like it?" I asked as I found his hands doing a full inspection of his present. He looked horrified! Like struck with lightening.

None of us spoke. The silence rolled on.

He looked at me. Straight into the eyes. It felt as if he were in pain. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath. My heart was about to stop if it weren't for the genuine smile that formed on his face.

His head snapped in my direction.

"Babe, this is a Ducati Superbike 1098 Panigale! Like is such an understatement here!"

His joy was so palpable. He pulled me into his arms and crushed my lips with a passionate kiss. I drifted off to the flow of ardency. I was so relieved.

" . . ." he whispered between kisses.

"I took care of the security measures as well."

He halted his shower of lustful love, stupefied.

"Yashiro-san helped me buy this and keep it a secret. We're going to drive to your farmhouse where a fiesta is prepared for us. Maybe also spend the night there. Sounds good?"

There really wasn't a need for a verbal answer after he devoured my lips in that fervid emotion.

"Let's ride."

Although I was enthusiastic about giving him the superbike, riding it is a totally different thing.

Truly, that thing was a monster. It could trample all over me in less than a second.

He noticed my fear and decided to play with me!

"Are we afraid of a bike, Kyoko?" he cooed huskily.

I huffed and looked away, hearing his chuckle.

"Come on, Kyoko. Do you really think I'll let anything hurt you?"

I frowned. I know he won't let anything happen to me but still, the bike was terrifying.

He passed me a strange look making me realize my childishness given my attire.

"Please?"

He really wanted me to ride with him. And so did I, somewhat.

I gave in.

"Okay"

His beaming smile can make any sane insane. I smiled back. He pulled me over to him and spooned me, kissing my temple.

He pulled my hair band down, releasing my hair from the restrains. His hand massaged my scalp, calming it. I didn't protest.

He leaned in and grabbed one of the helmets suspended on the bike's handle. He pushed the handle on to my head and adjusted the chin strap. I flexed my head from side to side as he flipped the visor down.

Turning me around, he gave me one last scrutinizing look before smiling with satisfaction.

"Ready?"

I nodded, hesitantly.

"When I'm on, put your left foot on the peg and swing your right foot over, okay?"

I nodded. He put on his helmet, climbs the bike and roars it into existence. Hesitantly, I placed my hand on his shoulder, following his instruction, vaulted my right leg over.

I managed to arrange myself somehow.

Kuon took my hands and wrapped them around his waist.

"Don't let your feet off the peg. Okay?" I hummed.

"Hold on tight, _mi amour_."

The vibrations of the engine travelled through me as Kuon revved the engine, backing onto the road with his feet. Then slowly and smoothly, he pulled into the traffic. My heart was hammering in my chest, my thighs gripping his hips stupidly hard. I loosened my clench slightly when my arms and legs begin to ache. I was not ignorant to the fact that he's obviously taking it easy with me on board, and I loved him all the more for it. He braked lightly, took corners smoothly and I found myself naturally mimicking the bikes movements. I loved it. It was a surprise considering how my nerves were all over the place a few minutes ago.

With the rush on air speeding past me, I felt completely exhilarated. Kuon increased the pace a bit. I could literally feel his joy pumping in my veins. He had obviously ridden a bike before. He was a natural.

He passed the city limits. I looked around and found the security cars not far behind us. Although in such tight security, he was free. It must've been so difficult to live in security, to not let go once.

But today he was letting go. He hooted out loud and accelerated down the road. My heart was about to break out of my chest but I didn't protest. Seeing him so elated, my fears vanished.

My man.

We travelled around the city limits. Not bothering where we were going. My head was buried in his neck. His blonde hair fanned over me. For the first time, he was truly free of every restraint.

My grip loosened a bit. Immediately, his hand clenched mine in a possessive grasp and my heart swelled with love.

Some iron gates appeared before us in a distance. The farm house. The gates opened up earlier enough so Kuon didn't have to slow down.

He raced through the doors. I caught a glimpse of Yashiro-san. I could tell that he was truly stupefied to see Kuon so carefree.

"Want a tour, babe?" He yelled mirth apparent in his tone.

"Yes."

He accelerated down the grounds of the mansion. The serenity was beyond description. Everything was so prim and proper. I couldn't point out one leaf out of order.

Finally, he pulled off at the main entrance. Slowly applying the brakes, he halted. I hopped off the bike, rather elegantly. Kuon kicked the stand down and shut the bike off before dismounting with complete ease and taking his helmet off, his blonde hair all rough and disheveled from the friction. He ran his hands through it and placed his helmet on the seat before taking mine off. He looked at me hesitantly when my face was revealed. He's worried I didn't like it. I grinned, launching myself at him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

He laughed. 'There's that grin. Did you enjoy that?' He held me with one arm, placing my helmet next to his, and then clasped me with both hands.

I leaned back to get his face in my line of vision.

"I loved it!" He grinned. Suddenly, I was swept off my feet and into his arms. I giggled. He carried me inside to the awe-inspiring mansion.

It was pained in a hue of milky white, giving it the coziest touch. The furniture and decoration albeit extravagant felt homely. The rustic staircase increased the grandeur when paired with the grand chandelier suspended right in the middle of the two-cased stairs.

Kuon carried me upstairs, kicked opened a door. Throwing the bolt back, he walked up to the bed and threw me gently on the bed.

He discarded his jacket and shoes, and with a panther like grace, climbed up the bed.

He pulled me in the most passionate kiss, invading me deeply.

"Thank. You." He moaned between the kiss.

I bit lightly on his lower lip.

"You're more than welcome, husband."

He groaned and attacked carnally on my lips. I lost sight of the world as he ravished me.

XXX

We lay on the bed, covered by each other and a light quilt.

"Why didn't you buy one yourself?" he knew what I was referring too.

"Security purposes."

He was lying through his teeth. I knew something was up. He never told me a thing.

"Liar. We did it today, right? So what was the trouble before?"

I pestered for some information. He looked away.

"Tell me, Kuon. I told you everything, didn't i?'

Silence. He fiddled with my hair, looking anywhere but my eyes.

"Someone very dear died because of my recklessness once. I couldn't do it again."

I was shocked at his forthcoming. I should've stopped but it was rare moment when he told me something about himself.

"But you did it today. Why?"

He gazed into my eyes and kissed me softly.

"I wasn't going to. But you brought a gift with such high hopes. I couldn't leave you hanging just because of my past. Then again, you said the security was full on. So I thought maybe once won't hurt."

I was shocked. He overcame his fear just to make me happy! I jumped into his arms and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Thank you."

Then the word "security" struck me.

I pulled away.

"Since you are so forthcoming at this moment, why don't you explain the mob of security around me 24/7?"

He was stupefied. He really thought I was that naïve?

"What? You thought I was so oblivious? Kuon, I feel so underwhelmed."

"You knew?" he still couldn't register the fact that I wasn't as naïve as he thought.

"Of course! Who wouldn't notice being followed 24/7 by the same people for five months?" I bellowed out my exasperation.

He was speechless. I surely dropped a hell of a bomb on him. Finally he broke from his trance. Guilty as charged.

"I'm sorry. I want—"

"Unless you tell me why I was being 'looked after', I ain't accepting any apologies."

He frowned.

"Let it go, Kyoko. Just trust me." His charm wasn't going to work today.

"No. I want to know why I am under strict protection. You can't keep me away from the truth, Kuon."

He didn't look pleased. His fist curled so hard that I worried, his nails would cut his skin.

"You don't know how much of a blessing is ignorance, Kyoko." He yelled, exasperated.

"Ignorance?" I said sarcastically.

"The Fuwa's kept me _ignorant._ Until I found out I was a mere maid to them!"

Raising the Fuwa topic wasn't a good choice. He was angry. So furious. He looked as If he could murder someone.

" I am not that bastard! I love you. Isn't knowing that enough?"

Now I was angry too. What was he hiding?

"No. I want to know or…or"

"OR?"

"Or.. I'll leave you!" I hollered.

Kuon froze. So did I after realizing what I just said. My tongue numbed.

"You'll leave me?" his tone was so meek and… broken.

I couldn't speak. My emotions were wreaking havoc on me.

He ran his fingers through his hair. Hurt. Irritated. Angry.

He got off the bed and look down on me, blankly.

"The door is that way."

Blood ran cold in my veins. Even the tears froze. He was okay with me leaving? My heart was just ripped apart.

"I..I…" I staggered to say something but what could I say? The love of my life. The one that I married and dreamt of a life time together, was okay if I left?

Some oblivion sucked my heart away. Chills ran down my spine just thinking about a life without him.

I looked at him, blank faced standing there.

"But don't forget that I'll die if you leave."

My heart snapped back into existence. Finally realizing the reason behind his words.

He wasn't angry. He was afraid.

He was always alone. When his parents were alive, he was alone. When they died, he lived an isolated life. As far as I know, he hadn't had a relation before me.

The reason we met was also because I was attracted by the loneliness in his eyes.

Tears let loose. I was threatening him to leave him alone again. I felt so diabolic. Wretched.

Without wasting another moment, I ran into his arms and crashed against his lips.

He kissed me back with untold ardency. The sentiments he had always suppressed flowed free as our lips met.

I didn't pull away. Not when my lungs burned for air. Not until he did.

I looked him in the eye, mortified.

"I am so sorry, Kuon. You know I'll never leave you. I'm so sorry." Tears ran loose as my voice broke. His eyes softened. His arms cocooned me in his embrace.

He kissed my temple softly.

"Never leave me, Kyoko. I won't be able to survive without you."

I crawled deeper in his embrace and sobbed profusely, ashamed.

I never asked him again. Some questions weren't meant to answered I guess.

But during we ate, he did tell me one thing, "I don't want you to live in fear. I'll always protect you."

Strangely, that answer was enough for me. He was enough for me.

XXX

"Hurry up and get my milk, Husband. I want to go to sleep." I pouted like a child.

Kuon chuckled. He got up and left.

It's been two weeks since that day. He never drove the bike again. But that was only because he was very busy. We plan to go to the farm house again this Sunday.

I look around, stalling. Getting tired of sitting around, I decide to give him a little surprise.

I tiptoe stealthily to the kitchen.

Slowly I peeked inside. He hadn't sensed my presence yet.

I was feeling giddy. As I was about to pounce on him, my feet turned cold witnessing what just happened.

He threw a sleeping pill in my milk? I was appalled. Why was he drugging me?

Thousands of questions poured into my mind. I put them to a halt. Maybe there was some explanation.

I rushed back to the room as quickly as I could.

Making myself, appear as before, I waited with bated breath for him.

He entered the room with the glass of milk. My stomach turned into a knot. I couldn't drink that! I had to know why he did it. And I couldn't do that by straight shooting.

He handled me the glass. I faked a smile.

Looking down at the glass, I purposely tilted it to a side. A little amount spilled on my clothes.

"Get some tissue, Kuon!"

He panicked and dashed outside to fetch a tissue.

I took that moment as my cue and ran to the toilet. I emptied the contents of my glass into the basin. Kuon appeared on the scene.

He gazed at the glass of milk worriedly, increasing my suspicion.

"I drank the milk and ran here to clean the stain." I grabbed the tissue from him and started cleaning the stain. He seemed relieved, knowing I drank the milk.

My heart was racing so fast.

Five minutes later, we were both in bed. I was in his arms.

I faked a yawn. He pulled the quilt on me. A few moments later, I drifted off to fake sleep.

Kuon didn't notice my act. He checked whether I was asleep and then stealthily got out the bed.

I heard the closet opening and closing. The noise of cloths.

Then he came to me, bent down and placed a kiss on my lips.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you. But I'll be back soon, love." I could hear true remorse in his tone as if he was compelled to do this.

Then he left.

I waited for a few minutes before getting up. My heart was racing. Every type of fear enveloped me. His words rung in my head.

How is he deceiving me? Questions bombarded me.

The notion of him betraying me was enough to make me kill myself.

I knew what he said. I know the meaning of deceiving. But I couldn't believe him.

I'd wait and see.

My heart won't let me believe that he's betraying me.

And so I did. I waited for him. I watched as the clocked ticked at a mocking pace. Every second every breath increased the ache. My mind crafted every aching image to falter my faith in Kuon. But the heart threw it away.

It loved him so much. How could it believe otherwise?

Four hours later. I heard the door knob turning. Immediately I arranged myself in a sleeping position.

Our door opened after a moment. I heard his heavy footsteps. He must've thought that the drug knocked me out because he wasn't trying to be quiet.

Slowly, he got in bed with me. Pulled me in his warm embrace and begin pouring every inch of his feelings for me in the form of kisses on my face and neck.

It was so difficult to maintain composure. To not open my eyes and question him. I was so compelled too. But then he spoke:

"I feel so wretched doing this to you. Every time I leave, I feel as if I were betraying you. But what choice do I have? I fell in love for you. Married you. Although I knew how much dangerous it was for you to be with me. Your life is at risk. I can't even tell you why. Or you'll leave me. I can't let that happen. Sorry for being so selfish. But I want to live with you as long as I could. And I couldn't see you living in fear. I won't ever let you know what kind of a monster I am. So when I'll die, I can watch you from above living on with a good picture of me. I'm doing thing so you could live, my love. I am doing this so I could live with you, love. But still I am so sorry for keeping you in the dark."

My heart stopped. Every breath I took was an ordeal. My tears threatened to unleash. His broken confession broke my every doubt.

I wanted to console him. To cradle him in my arms and tell him that I'll never leave him.

I don't care who he was. What he did. Why he thought of himself as a monster. Because for me. He was my life. The only one I need. The only one I want. The only one I'll never let go.

The only one I loved.

I slept in his warm embrace. He held me as tight as he could. He didn't want to let me go. Neither did i.

XXX

The next morning I wake up in my lover's embrace. My heart had never loved him as much as it did at this moment.

Last night's confession had cleared all the doubts I had. I looked at him sleeping so peacefully.

His tussled blonde hair gave him a magnificent look as his chest heaved.

I couldn't keep the love flowing in me so I leapt onto his lips and kissed him passionately, waking him up.

He didn't respond for a second. But as soon as he recognized me his hands started roaming all over me. His lips ravaged mine.

We pulled away for air. But I pulled him back into another heated make-out.

"Good Morning, Kuon."

He looked surprised but genuinely pleased.

"This is indeed a very good morning, love. Why so happy?"

I grinned. His hand found its way into my hair and he started playing with them.

"Because I love you sooooo much."

Kuon chuckled.

"I love you too, my sly vixen." He kissed my forehead lovingly.

My eyes never left his. We continued our eye lock. Passionate untold words were spoken in that little moment when our eyes connected.

Xxx

I left him to dress up for work. Today I was preparing a loving breakfast for him. Pancakes with maple syrup, chocolate syrup, strawberries and some whipped cream. A cup of coffee accompanied the pancakes.

I was so elated that I put on the song "Happy" on the Mp3 player.

Kuon came out dressed in a crisp black shirt, black tight jeans, a black jacket and black boots. The only thing that wasn't black was the little silver tag on his jacket: HUNK.

He grinned.

"What's so special today, babe? I haven't seen you this happy for no reason before."

I put down the plate of pancakes and walked up to him in my apron that said: Eat me.

I put my arms around his neck, sexily.

"Last night I had a lovely dream where you and I were getting married again. Today I realized that even if the whole world turned upside down, even if you did something wrong, I'd never leave you. The feeling of being in love is so enchanting. I can't help being happy, Kuon."

I took him by surprise judging from the wide eyed expression he showed.

"Promise?"

"Forever ever after, I'm yours."

I have seen him happy before. I have seen him overjoyed. But the smile he just gave me topped them all.

He hugged me so tight as if I were his lifeline.

"I love you, Kyoko. I love you so much. I'm going to make you so happy forever."

He sounded so passionate, so fervid, so determined.

"Ditto." He laughed. Mirth dancing in his eyes.

We made love then and there. Not caring about anything in this world. Not even that he was late again! ;)

XXX

It'd been two hours since Kuon left. I was on cloud ninety-nine. I cleaned our bedroom. Heard songs and prepared a delicious lunch for us.

He promised he'll be home for lunch today. I was grinning like an idiot. I took out his favorite dress: a lacy short black dress, no sleeves. It stopped mid-thigh. I bought it for his eyes only. And they were definitely enchanted seeing it on me.

Everything was so perfect. Like every last piece of the puzzle of my life fell into the right slot. Until…

Someone banged the door loudly. I was pulled out of happy trance. I went to answer the door.

"Kyoko, open the door!" It was Moko-san. She seemed so urgent. My heart beat accelerated. A strange feeling arose from the pit of my stomach. Something was wrong!

I pulled open the door. Moko-san was totally disheveled. Her hair was out of place. Her eyes were puffy from crying. Her make-up was smudgy. Her dress was creased badly.

She looked horrifying.

I didn't know why but I couldn't speak. As if I knew what was wrong.

The only words I remembered hearing were: Kuon, Accident, bridge, dead.

After that my world blacked out as pain enveloped me from every cell of my body. I died.

XXX

"Aiko, get you brother down. It's time for school, sweetie."

"I'll get him, mommy." The little five year old blonde called out cheerfully.

The door bell rang.

The woman ran to get it.

"Kiri-san, thank you so much for taking them to school. I had work at the bakery." A man in his mid twenties with dirty brown hair and grey eyes bent forward and kissed the woman's cheek.

The woman huffed. Kiri chuckled.

"You still don't like my kiss, Hime-san?"

"No." She stated emphatically.

Kiri sighed.

"Where are the two little devils?"

Hime smiled.

"They'll be down in a minute. Want some breakfast?"

"Who wouldn't want Hime-san's breakfast?"

Hime smiled and let him in.

Aiko came running to Kiri.

"Kiri-san! Look what Ren did to me!" Kiri took the little girl in his arms and looked at her hand that had a faint bite mark.

"Let's teach that devil a lesson?"

"Yay!" They both made their way upstairs.

A couple enters the living room. A brown haired man in his forties with a black haired woman probably in her late thirties.

"Good Morning, Katane-san, Hiroshi-san." Hime greeted from the kitchen.

Katane went to Hime to assist her but she politely declined.

"Kiri-san here already?" Hiroshi asked.

Hime nodded.

XXX

After an hour, the kids were off to school. Katane and Hiroshi were out for a walk. Hime cleaned her hands with a towel and went inside her room.

She closed the door and opened the closet. From the lowest drawer, she took out a picture.

"I miss you so much."

XXX

Author's Note:-

Hey guys. Thank you for your advices. I have decided that whether or not I turn this into a novel, I am completing the story here!

But I am extremely busy. We have exams after fifteen days. Each subject's 60 % syllabus will be included. We have yet done only 40% in classes. I need to succeed in these exams and then the ones after that too.

The competition is tough.

Even tomorrow is a result of a week earlier's exams.

So,

I have decided that I will now write the next chapter in the December Holidays. It will now take longer to post but will definitely post the whole story. This is just for a few months.

DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED? WHO ARE THESE NEW CHARACTERS? ARE THEY DEAD? If YES THAN REVIEW!

Love you all,

Lola


	18. HIME

"That was the best party ever!" Aiko shouts in my ear. I smile. My little girl was a fiery spirit. Always ready to try on new stuff. Nothing intimidates her…except me.

I look over to Ren who was busy eating the third slice of cake. He loves cakes. Ironic, isn't it? His father and I met over a slice of cake.

When God took him away, I never thought I'd live. For a moment there, I am sure I died. For every single image of my time with him flashed before me. I was relieved to be dying. Couldn't even imagine a life without him. But I lived. I lived to raise his two beautiful children.

I tried to forget him. Tried to erase him from my mind for at least one second. But fates pulled some sick joke on me; Ren and Aiko are his Xerox copies. Blonde Hair. Emerald Eyes.

My little Ren has even inherited his behaviors. It's a challenge to get him to finish his meal. Hates sweet things with the exception of cakes. Both my angels love cake.

Maybe they know that their father fell in love with their mother over a trivial thing as a cake.

Aiko is another story. She is everything both of us ever wanted to be. Loving and loved. Realistic but optimistic. Naïve yet strong.

I know that they are both only five yet so their characters aren't built. But I know them. I lived with through nine months of agony with in my body. How can I possibly misinterpret the only two people in my life?

Today they both turned five. I, Hiroshi-san, Katane-san and Kiri-san threw them a surprise party. It was a small family event but the joy on their faces displayed as if I gifted them Taj Mahal.

"Aiko, Ren, come here, sweat peas. It's time to change your clothes."

Ren, as usual, takes off his clothes by himself and changed into his PJ's. I help Aiko with the dress, brush her hair and tie them in a pony tail.

"Now, go and brush your teeth, you two."

In a few minutes, I tuck them into their beds.

"Did you like your party and gifts, Ren?"

"Yes. Thank you, Mommy. I loved the baseball you gave, the watch Uncle Kiri gifted and the action figures Grandma and Grandpa gave." He says, not meeting my eye.

I sit on the edge of his bed and slowly run my fingers through his hair. He nuzzles closer. I know my boy love me. He is just as possessive as his Dad. And he suck at lying just as much.

"You didn't like Uncle Kiri's watch, did you?" I ask softly. He looks at me hesitantly then nods.

"It's okay. You did nice by accepting the gift politely. But next time don't lie to mommy again. Okay?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Good boy. Now go to sleep."

I kiss their foreheads and go to the door.

"Mommy, you promised us."

I stop dead into my tracks hearing Aiko.

"Tomorrow morning. Now sleep, sweetie" I croak out and shut the door behind me.

She won't give up…

I go to my bed, heavy hearted. Lock the doors and windows carefully. Walking towards that closet, the only thing that was ours that I have left. I open up the closet, move the things aside, a locker at the very back of the closet appears with a keypad on it. I type in our secret password the one that always makes me smile: "Tsuruga Ren."

The locker opens up and reveals my memories. There lay our marriage album, our pictures, my jewelry, the "Soul Mate", his coffee cup, his tooth brush, his razor, his perfume, his cologne, his shirts, his watches and various credit cards.

My life. My real life lay inside the small confinement.

Tears flow down my cheeks. Six long years. Six years since he died. Six years since I died.

With shaking hands, I take out the "Soul Mate" and slide it down my ring finger where it belonged, where he placed it.

"Why did you leave so early, Kuon? I'll never forgive you. I'll ne...never..."

My knees weaken and I break into sobs.

XXX

Her hand touches his smiling picture. The mirth in his eyes seemed so real. Her heart still can't accept that he's gone. She still remembers his touch. His kisses. Can't forget them. Don't want to forget them.

"Your daughter wants to meet you, Kuon. She is so much like you. Stubborn. Fierce. Strong. Tomorrow you'll meet her, okay? You'll love her, Kuon. She is such an angel. She talks about you so much. How you would love her, kiss her. She has even planned to take you to the Parent Teacher meeting instead of me…" she smiles ruefully.

"But you're so cruel. How can I tell her that you are gone? How will I crush her hopes? She wants her dad, Kuon. I want my husband back. It's enough now. Why are you angry with us? Just come back already. It's enough now."

Leaning against the closet, she holds his picture to her heart and sobs bitterly.

The feeling of depravity still dominant in her.

Ever since he died, she became impassive. No matter how much she tried, the feelings were lost. Even when Aiko and Ren were born, the only thing she felt was pain and sorrow.

She didn't want to hold them. They looked like him so much. Hiroshi-san and Katane-san coaxed her to feed them.

She didn't understand how but somehow a surge of awe flooded her when she held them. It was impossible but she swore she felt Kuon with her. As if she was holding him not his children.

Since then she killed Kyoko Mogami and replaced her with Hime Tsuruga. The single mother of twins. A brown haired, grey eyed lady in her late-twenties who runs a small bakery. A woman who smiles and talks the most politely. Someone who never cries. Loved by all but who minds her own business.

Mogami Kyoko was dead and Hime Tsuruga had no intention of reincarnating her.

She placed all the things back and closed the closet. Took out a pillow. Lay on the bed hugging his pillow tight. It still smelled of him. Nothing brought her the comfort like his smell did.

Soon she drifted off to the waiting nightmares.

XXX

I was drowning. My lungs were burning for air. But I couldn't move. I could see the light. I tried to reach for it but it was futile. I was trapped. Trapped in this small confinement of a metallic box. A car. Water poured in from the little holes here and there. It slowly filled the car. The doors were jammed. I tried to get out. Strived hard to break the window. To get out somehow. But it was useless. The pressure was overwhelming. My lungs burnt for air. My hands were shaking. My eyes warning a permanent closing. I had to live. I had to survive for him. Kuon must be waiting for me up there. How can I leave him? How can I die?

But the end was inevitable. The water filled up to the very end. I wasn't going to make it. I was going away. I had no chance at all. So I gave up. Closed my eyes. All of our times flashed before my eyes. I'm sorry, Kuon, but I am going away.

When I finally made peace with death. I heard his scream.

My eyes shot wide open. He was there, trying to break open the windows. Trying to get me out. But he was too late.

"Kuon!" I shouted involuntarily. Water poured into my system. Eyes turned blood red. Veins popped. My soul was yanked from my body as agony ripped my sanity.

I screamed.

XXX

She bolted upright in her bed, clenching her throat. The taste of salt water somehow present on her tongue. Eyes blood shot. Throat smarting.

She tried to breathe but her brain couldn't process the reality. It still felt like she was drowning.

The door flew open. Katane ran towards her.

"Hime-chan, are you okay?" She shook her but to no avail. She was frozen in the trance of agony.

"Hime-chan, wake up!" Katane cooed, helplessly. Tears gathering in her eyes as she watched the girl she loved struggle her way back to sanity.

When nothing worked, she whispered impotently, "Kyoko-Chan, please come back. Aiko and Ren need you. Kuon isn't coming back. Please, they need you. You are all they have."

This seemed to break her trance. She gazed at Katane unblinking the unshed tears.

The tower of pensive pain broke the barriers and flood of tears rushed, reliving her sanity.

She threw her arms around Katane and cried.

Katane couldn't keep her tears locked either.

"He…he must've been.. in so ..so much pain, Katane-san. He must've been so alone. Today in my dream I drowned just like he must've. He…he isn't coming..back..he isn't coming back..never…"

The poor soul chanted the truth. Piercing her sanity again and again.

"It's alright, Kyoko-chan. We're here for you. It's alright."

But Katane knew nothing was alright. She knew the danger Kyoko was in… they couldn't hide forever from the past can they?

XXX

17th September, 2008 

I died. I really died. Kyoko Mogami perished. How could she not? Her life was gone. Her Kuon was gone. Why would she even think about living now?

I couldn't speak. My tears went missing. When Kanae-san told me that he was gone forever. That he was just driving when a drunk driver hit him, the car skidded, he tried to control it but it was useless. Death was there smiling before him. It was there to take him away from me. He drowned and died. They couldn't save him. Everyone was too late. I was too late…

I can't explain what is going on in my heart. How could I possibly define the isolation stabbing the broken pieces of something that once was a heart? A heart that beat for him. Him who was gone now.

How could he just go? Didn't he think about me for a moment? Didn't he consider the pain he was inflicting on me? Didn't he promise me a forever after? Goddamn it! He promised me eternity!

He cannot leave me like this. I won't let him leave me.

Kanae-san somehow must've dragged me in our bedroom because I was surrounded by his smell. I was surrounded by him…

Did you ever feel desperation? Did you ever feel impotent? Did you ever experience isolation?

I was desperate. I was impotent. I was isolated... left alone by my only hope of life.

Why do fates play with me? I was finally happy. He adored me. He cherished me. He worshipped me. I revered him to an extent that he was the only thing I cared about.

He reincarnated Kyoko Mogami. The girl broken by the harsh winds of fate. He gave her a rebirth. A chance to live. A chance to love. A chance to be … happy.

Happiness. The only carnal desire of a human. The reason he suffers. The reason he works. Every agony is borne just for this precious sentiment.

I was happy. We were happy. Finally happy. Happy beyond words. But I wasn't allowed to be happy I guess.

Maybe I am just a play toy of the fates. They just won't leave me alone. They won't let me be happy. What have I done to offend them? Whenever I see hope, whenever I decide to live, they crush me. As if they are telling me that my wings can't be spread. I have to suffer. Kuon was my life line. They knew it. They are the ones who wrote him in my life, right? So why now take him away when we were so happy? When we were perfect?

I looked around numbly. What else can I do?

Fates just keep playing and playing with me. Don't they understand that someone can break apart too? That someone can become a living corpse. They don't maybe.

Did you ever felt lonely? Desperate of the touch of the one you love? But as helpless and powerless as all you did was let them go. That the weight of the remorse that you didn't die kills you. I did.

I had enough of fates treacherous schemes. I was done with agony. I was done with isolation. I've had enough of fate treading on my dreams every time I try to live.

I threw myself on the soft luxury known as the bed. My whole body was shaking. Tears finally found their way out of the trance. My eyes were flooded with tears and my heart…was indefinable. I can't describe the jolts of agony shaking my system to its core. I couldn't control myself. I was hurting so badly. I was…I was afraid.

"Kuon…" I cried out loud.

"KUON!" With all my might I cried. I was so afraid. So much terrified. I was frightened. I was breaking down. I wanted to be destroyed.

Every cell in my body was shivering with fright. I wanted him. I wanted him so badly.

"Kuon…Kuon please…please…"I could feel his scent in the sheets. It was agonizing. I wanted him not just his scent. I was being hit with an invisible dagger to the heart every time I remember that he was gone now. Gone forever. My body was shaking with agony of an invisible wound. You would say I'm crazy but I am not.

I am not crazy. I am _empty!_

SO hollow. As if there was nothing left in me after he left. I could feel the terror of a lonely life in each inch of my body. There was a void in me and it was sucking in my every joy.

I cried and cried, wept till my eyes were parched and burning. I was just so afraid. And the worst of all I couldn't die? We promised life and death together. We promised each other eternal love and care. Then how was I still alive? I wanted to die but I didn't.

"You're cruel, Kuon" I murmured under my breath in a voice so bleak that it was inaudible even for me.

I was afraid. I wanted him so badly. His warmth surrounding me. His arms wrapped around me. Him whispering sweet comforts to me. His kisses, his touch, his breath, his love, and… _him._

"Kuon…Kuon…Kuon…Kuon…Kuon…" I chanted his name wishing him to be with me. I felt so… devastated.

"Kuon, come back please. Please Kuon. I'll be a good girl. Please! I beg you. I am so alone. So afraid… you left me so empty Kuon. Kuon… please! Kuon…" I broke into tears and hugged his pillow tight.

It was filled with his heavenly scent but Ah! It can't replace him.

I wanted him. So much that I can't explain it.

"I am empty, Kuon. Please come back." My voice came out shrill and bleak. I wept and wept and wept begging God to give him back. The pain, the ache was rising in my chest. I closed my eyes trying to remember his face. I begged to God the first time in my life.

It didn't go waste. When his image vanished from my memory, my eyes stopped flowing, my body stopped shaking. M_y heart will finally stop beating._

My legs knew their way somehow as they carried to me to the kitchen. Kanae-san wasn't around.

I skimmed the area for what I desired and finally found it. Knife.

I yanked it out of the drawer and held it before me. The weapon that could end it all. That would show fates that Kyoko Mogami had had enough of being played with.

One gaze at the knife and I wanted nothing more to end this pain forever. When pain becomes unbearable, a man seeks every comfort he could find no matter what the prize.

Bringing forth my left hand, I brought the knife forward as well. Just one move and it will all end. How much relief does this thought brought!

So I did the biggest sinful act I ever committed, thinking that maybe I've finally doing something right. I slashed my wrist in one move. Blood rushed out as soon as it found the new path to flow. The knife dropped from my hand. Hot waves of anguish struck my entire body. I could feel the energy discharging from my body.

Content; at last, I let myself drop to the floor. Eyes closed as white hot pokers of pain rammed up my petite frame. My arms shook violently as my fingers cramped and seized into my claws. Tears seeped through my closed eyes. The pain was the worst my body had ever felt. But my heart was at peace. Memories of his smile, his kiss, his care entertained my closed eyes. It was finally ending.

The last thing on my lips was his name before I gave up on my life.

The name of my love. The one who completed me. The one I was empty without. The one that loved me. The one who made me his. The one who was mine. The one whose kisses, whose touch, whose voice was my anchor to life. The one that owned me and the who _destroyed _me. The one that left me. The one who defied our every promise. The one who left me in this world alone and empty. But still the one who is my world.

MY HIZURI KUON.

XXX

Present

Kyoko traced the faint wound on her wrist remising the pain. Her eyes were red rimmed as most of the times they were. How was she supposed to sleep with those nightmares haunting her?

"Mommy!" She looked around and found Aiko and Ren rushing towards her. Apparently, for her nightmares weren't only reserved for the nights.

She faked a smile.

"It's time! It's time! Show us Daddy's picture, mommy!" Aiko chanted. Ren followed her quietly. His father was a sore subject for him. He wasn't keen on learning about him as Aiko was. Maybe because he had seen his mother cry everyday for that man. Who left them. He won't ever forgive him for making his precious mother cry.

The enigmatic child looked at his mother and he knew that she was sad. He wanted to slap Aiko across the face and quiet her furor but he couldn't. He couldn't survive his mother's wrath no matter how much he loved her.

SO he simply kept quiet and went with the flow.

"Ren, can you close the door, sweetie?" He did as told and rushed back to Hime's side.

She took both of her kids to bed and sat between them.

"Aiko, Ren, first you must promise to never tell anyone that you've seen your Daddy's photo, okay?" Aiko frowned. Ren wore the same bored face.

"But-"

"No buts, Aiko. If you want to see the photograph then you have to promise. Do you promise?" She asked, sternly.

Aiko frowned but nodded, reluctantly.

Hime smiled and looked at Ren. He nodded impassively.

She looked at them ruefully. Slowly she leaned back and moved her hand under a pillow and grabbed the photograph. Slowly pulling it out.

She could sense Aiko's excitement peaking even Ren was curious. She could see a gleam in his eyes. He was five only after all.

She smiled and brought the photograph forward. Aiko and Ren huddled closer to look.

"This is your Daddy." She hands Aiko the picture of Kuon. He was standing beside the fireplace in white low neck T-shirt, blue narrow jeans, barefooted. His hair still a little wet from the shower. The grin on his face was charismatic. Mirth danced in his eyes. It was the first day of their marriage on the island.

She blinked back the tears. Looking over she smiled finding Aiko gawking at her extremely dashing father. Even Ren was surprised.

"Do you like Daddy?"

Ren smiled but it quickly faded. Aiko grinned and squealed.

"Daddy is pretty! Mommy, what's Daddy's name?"

"Kuon. Your Daddy's name was Kuon." Her tongue caressed his name as if it were a melody.

"Corn? That's a funny name." Aiko giggled. Ren, having had enough of his sister's excitement, smacked her head.

"It's Kuon not Corn. Dummy!" he pulled her ponytail. She screamed and attacked back, punching his chest.

"Hey, hey, you two. Stop!" I yelled authoritatively. Both of them instantly froze.

"If you fight again, I'll ground you two for a month. Understood?" They nodded, ashamed.

Aiko was clutching the photograph tightly.

"Aiko, can you hand over the photo please?" The little girl did as told. Hime smiled and kissed her cheek.

Then looked at Ren and spread her arms. He came running into her embrace.

Having both of their children in her arms, a tear escaped her eye.

If only he were here…

XXX

17th September, 2008

Kanae paced worriedly in the guest room as she waited for her husband to pick up the call. After the fifth beep, he picked up.

"Yuki, did you find him? Tell me it's his trick to set things right," she was desperately hoping to hear something consoling. But luck wasn't favoring anyone today.

"He's really gone, Kanae. We searched everything. We found the car but his body was washed away by the currents. The lower waves are pretty dangerous today. He really is gone, Kanae," cried a grief-stricken Yukihito.

"Did you check the camera in the car?" she was desperately looking for something loophole.

"He drowned, Kanae. We saw the video until the camera worked, he drowned! Kanae, he is gone!" Kanae was appalled. Yashiro was sobbing. He was crying!

This wasn't Kuon's plot. He was actually dead.

What would they do now? What about the company? What about Kyoko?  
As if on cue, she heard a clatter from the kitchen.

Kanae's head snapped in the direction. Goosebumps rose on her body. Her hand immediately grabbed the gun from her purse.

Everything had tumbled over at the peak of catastrophe. Mayhem was going to be initiated. Blood would be shed. And Kanae feared the blood would be of her near and dear ones.

XXX

Present

It was five and she was exhausted from all the day's work. Ren and Aiko had gone shopping with Katane and Hiroshi so she had the house all to herself.

She had nothing else in mind than to dive into a bed and sleep.

She unlocked the door. It was dark. She probed for the light switch.

The lights momentarily blinded her. When she regained her sight, she was taken aback.

The entire living room was covered in flowers and candles. Amongst the decorations stood in a black tuxedo Kiri Toshiba smiling at her. Hime's breath stuck in her throat as she comprehended the situation. She backed away immediately.

"Hime-san," Kiri stepped forward. Hime froze. Kiri advanced towards her, smiling.

"Hime-san, ever since I moved next doors three years ago, I loved you. I loved every little thing about you. And although it may seem strange to the world that I as a bachelor am marrying a woman with two children. But I love Aiko and Ren as much as I love you."

He dropped on his knees, Hime trembled.

"Will you give me the honor of becoming your husband?" Hime was stupefied.

"No. No. No." She knew her head was shaking but she couldn't stop it. Kiri frowned and stood upright.

She backed away. Kiri was enraged.

"Give me one reason to accept your refusal! Am I not good enough?" he furiously advanced towards her. She continued backing away as he furiously ranted.

"I accepted you with your kids! Where will you find a guy like me? I am wealthy. I am the owner of a renowned magazine!" His hands caged her against the wall.

"Are you waiting for your dead husband? He is not coming back, Hime! Move on! I want you and I'll have you all to myself!"

Hime's hand flew to his chest trying to push him away but he was much stronger than him.

"Kiri-san, stop! Please! Stop!"

But he paid no heed to her protests.

"I want you, Hime-san. Let me prove that I'm worthy of you. Let me kiss you."

Tears flowed down her cheeks. The promise she gave him rang in her mind: _"Never will you let anyone touch you except me. Not even see you like this. Promise me that I'll forever be your one and only. Whether living or dead."_

_I cannot deceive Kuon. I have to stop this! _

She struggled but it was futile. She could feel his breath fanning her face.

"Please…stop," she begged.

_This is it. All my efforts will go futile. Today the promise will be broken._

Tears cascaded down her cheeks. She turned her face but he forcefully pulled her towards him.

She closed her eyes waiting for the end. But it never came instead somehow Kiri was pulled away from her.

His groan brought her out of her trance.

But the bleeding wooer was not what appalled her. She was traumatized by the sight of the man she loved, the man who wasn't supposed to be alive, glaring bloodshot at her suitor.

"How?"

XXX

Precap:-

Where was Kuon for the past six years? Who are Katane and Hiroshi? Where are Kanae and Yashiro? What will happen to Kyoko's life now that Kuon has returned?

Author's Note:-

A very HAPPY NEW YEAR to all.

It's time to start on the virtues so REVIEW people!

Next chapter will be posted in two weeks top!

REVIEW OR ELSE I'll cry

HAPPY 2015.

-Lola


	19. Kuon's home!

He was glaring at Kiri. Even his glare was churning up something deep within her lost heart. She couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't believe a thing she was witnessing. She was aware of her shaking her head but she couldn't stop it. It just wasn't possible. The guy she mourned for six years, the one whose children she bore alone was standing right there in front of her, unharmed and alive! The soft glow of the candles enhanced his deadly gaze. His fists were curled up into balls. His lips pursed. But as her eyes travelled lower, her bewilderment incremented. He was not her prim and proper Kuon. He was clad in a creased black shirt, rugged jeans and a soon to be antique brown jacket. His unruly hair were spread in all directions across his tanned skin. His shoes were in no less better condition. He looked like a street urchin.

She tried to calm herself. To focus on anything but him. But she couldn't. She just stood there; petrified, watching her surroundings indifferently.

She saw how Kiri snorted and countered back. Kuon ducked and landed a blow to his chest. But he was a built man too. He sprung back, fury boiling in him, giving him the power he needed. It wasn't enough though. Kuon easily dodged his blow, caught him in a nelson, and thrashed him against the wall. They were shouting but her mind couldn't comprehend it. She just gazed at the two men.

Kiri stifled for a moment by the intensity of the pain. And that's where Kuon did a mistake. He looked at …her. His eyes widened with horror as he gazed at her trembling figure hugging the wall in fright. Her head was shaking but she wasn't uttering a single word. Rue etched in his beautiful features.

Kiri saw his chance, grabbed the nearby vase and struck it with one powerful blow against Kuon's temple. The sudden assault knocked out his senses. He collapsed, blood rushed from his forehead. Agony clouded his emerald eyes,

Kiri looked up, breathless, towards Kyoko. The poor being was petrified out of her wits. She watched in horror as blood trickled down her lover's forehead. The carpet sucked it up, forming a huge red stain. Kuon's agony shook her out of her trance. She looked up at Kiri advancing towards her.

"Get out!" She finally found her voice from the pit of fright. He looked at her unsure.

"But, Hime-san, this man! Who, who is he? _He _broke into your house and you are throwing _me _out?" He was livid. So was she. He was harassing her a moment ago. He was the one who entered her house before without her permission. And he dare ask her to reason her actions!

She moved towards him, grabbed his arm and forcedly lead him to the door. She threw the door open and gave him a slight tug towards it.

"I am calling the police. Our personal matters aside, but some _rascal_ just broke into your house! Aiko and Ren could've gotten hurt. Why are you evading the current crisis, Hime!?" His emphasis on rascal offended her. NO ONE abuses _her _Kuon!

"It is my house. He is _my_ crisis. You needn't be concerned. And as for the police," she glared, "if you dare call them , the next thing you'll find will be yourself in a harassment suit!" And with that, she shut the door at the astounded male.

XXX

Kyoko rushed towards the bleeding man. Immediately, she pulled off her scarf. She crouched beside him and gently maneuvered his head into her lap. She wrapped her scarf around his temples tightly to stop the bleeding. A quick examination revealed that the wound was not deep. It was just the frontal attack that caused the fainting. Apparently Kiri chose a light vase for attack. She breathed in a sigh of relief.

He would need a stitch or two but he would be fine. In the rush, she lost the reason of distress.

That was when reality decided to struck her hard and brutal. What was she doing? She was so absorbed in his wounds that the wound he left on her eluded her mind.

Her hands stopped midway through their journey towards his soft blonde locks. Her eyes dropped to his face. The face of the person she loved more than herself. And although she was hurt, although she was angry, she couldn't stop herself from running her fingers through his hair.

They were a mess like himself. Like her. Entangled and messy. Just like their life.

She slowly leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. The touch of his skin under her lips alighted something that was supposed to be dead too. Desire. Desire to be loved. Desire to be kissed. Desire to be touched. And it was a terrible revelation.

Hell, it took her six years. Six agonizing years to try to not think of him every second of her life. And only she knew how terribly she failed the task. He never left her mind. Never left her heart. He never vacated his seat in her heart. He was always there. In her dreams. In her wishes. In her thoughts, But today he was here, In her arms. She wanted to be ecstatic . Wanted to want to be happy. But she just couldn't.

When life puts you through suffering. Some abominable ordeal, your only hope is that one day happiness will come. And it does come. But by that time the heart had became too impassive to relish it anymore.

And she feared that was her case. Too sad to be happy anymore.

Still she held on to that little hope that always seem to make way for itself in the toughest of trials. "Maybe everything will be alright," wasn't lost yet.

She needed to move him to the room. But she knew how improbable it was. His wound needed proper look after too. Seeing no other option, she whispered his name in his ear in an attempt to get him out of his trance.

Her hand gently shook his shoulder. She could've sprinkled water but she wouldn't risk leaving him alone.

After a few failed attempts, he finally groaned. Slowly his eyes opened. He tried to move his head but it ached.

"Arghh…" he groaned. His hands immediately rose to clasp his head. But they found her hand instead. Registering his surroundings, he slowly moved his head up to look at the person who was cradling his head in her lap.

"Hey," he muttered.

"Hey." Words were lost as they gazed into each other's souls. Tears coursed down her cheeks and fell on his.

Impulsively her hand rushed to wipe out her stray tear from his cheek. He caught it inches away, she didn't resist. Slowly he brought her hand to his lips and began to trail feather-like kisses on her palm.

His eyes met hers and she was shocked to see them stowed with unshed tears.

"I never thought I'll see you again, my love." He whispered forlornly. Grief etched into his tone. He let his tears loose.

She didn't speak. Couldn't speak. Words couldn't possibly define the mayhem of sentiments thrashing in her system.

"I missed you so much, Kuon. So very much. I was so alone," her desperation was palpable. It hung thick in the air between them.

He slowly lifted himself off her lap. She didn't move.

He stood up still a little queasy but managed to brace himself. He looked down at her gazing intently, and extended his hand. As her hand fitted his, he pulled her in his embrace. Their bodies clashed together. They snuggled closer as if they wanted to dissolve into the other's being.

Time froze. World stopped spinning. The sun didn't move…for them. They found their solace in the embrace and drank it in to their fill.

After eternity, Kuon pulled away just a bit to drink in her features. Then leaned in and locked their lips into a fervent kiss. She didn't even thought for a trifle of time before her lips reciprocated the ardency.

She should've resisted. And somewhere deep down she wanted to resist too. He couldn't just kiss away the past six years. It wasn't right. But nothing was ever right or wrong when she was in his arms. It was what she desired. She couldn't stop him. She didn't want to.

The kiss was the longest of all for them. One ended and they caught themselves tangled in the second. They savoured every moment as if it were their last. Tried to make up for the indefinite time they had lost.

His hand traced her figure as they rode the ride of passion. Hers weren't idle either. They were relishing every bit of him they could access.

After the long exploding, they pulled away. Their eyes hooded with passion. Their lips swollen with its aftereffect.

Kyoko took his hand and slowly lead him to her room. She closed the door and bolted it securely.

Before turning back to him, she took a deep breath. When she turned, she couldn't help her smile. He was lying on their bed. His hand stretched out, motioning her to join him.

She did. She clambered in beside him and he spooned her from behind.

"is this a dream, Kuon?"

His thumb drew circles in the arch of her back.

"If it is then I don't ever want to wake up." He whispered and pulled her closer. She clasped his hands that clutched her.

"Neither do I."

They closed their eyes, inhaled each other's scent, relished the others touch, fed their hopes and finally drifted off to a sound sleep.

One must've thought, they would fight. She would be angry. He would beg for a chance to explain his innocence if there was any. A drama will unroll as he arrives from the dead.

But it wasn't like that for the two lovers. Surely they would fight. He would have to explain it all. But then and there, all they cared was the other.

They were just too tired from being played with. So they drifted off to the valley of Morpheus trying to reinvigorate their lost joys in each other's arms.

Xxx

His eyes opened from the only comforting sleep he had had in years. And what else could the sleep be but comforting when he had her in his arms? Her back was to him. His arms cocooned around her. He could feel her length along his body. It was heavenly to be back. But he knew what waited. The dreaded interrogation. She would question him and she had every right to do so. He was supposed to be dead after all.

And in many ways he was dead. At least three hours ago he was. Dead to her. Dead to the world. Dead to himself.

His arms tightened along her but he was careful not to disturb her.

He had wished, wished so hard when he had fallen for her that fate won't let him hurt her. But he did. He destroyed her. The terror, the hollowness he saw in her eyes today shook him to the core. He was petrified of the amount of damage he had done. He had destroyed her. And now he was back to inflict some more pain. He always hurt everyone. He couldn't help it. Anyone, who ever came closer to him, got hurt. He only wished he could prevent her from getting hurt.

A silent tear rolled down his cheek. It had been so painful for him. To live without her was devastating. But he was forced to stay away from her. Even today he wasn't supposed to reveal himself. He just came to see her… from far. To know how she was doing. Has she moved on from… him? It was a terrible notion to think of his love in someone else's arms. But he needed to see her. He had had enough.

So he sneaked in her new dwelling. Of course, he knew where to find her. He was the one who set up the hide out in the first place. He knew her changed name "Tsuruga Hime", he knew whom she lived with and where she lived. He knew where the spare key of the apartment was hidden. The day he married her, he had made these arrangements. Just in case something happened to him, she had to hide. He couldn't let her in Sho's grasp. He'd kill her mercilessly.

So he sneaked inside the dark, cold apartment and hid behind a large couch beside the wall. Out of the blue the door opened. His eyes went straight to the threshold where a brown haired man stood with a lot of shopping bags in his hands. He wasn't a thief, he knew. But then who was he? Strangely, in the darkest pit of his heart, he knew who the man was. Kyoko's moving on… but he won't believe it unless he sees it.

With clenched fists, he waited for the man to leave. But instead, he switched on the lights and begin some sort of decoration. It killed Kuon to be still when it was clear what was about to happen. A romantic dinner was being organized by some other man for his Kyoko. His whole being shook with rage.

After about seventy minutes, the lights went out and the room was filled with the warm luminescence of candles. Then the door opened and his heart stopped beating. Kyoko entered the house. He could sense her shock when she turned on the lights. Her widened eyes, her backing away, didn't go unnoticed by him.

Then the courtier begin his proposal and every bit of Kuon burned with fury. His eyes were fixed on Kyoko, gauging her reactions.

"No. no. no." her plain refusal washed him over with a wave of relief. He couldn't help his grin when he watched the wooing man get his share of disappointment. He expected him to leave but instead he begin to advance towards her. He caged her against the wall and tried to kiss her! Kuon couldn't stay down. He couldn't just let his wife be raped. So against all rational thoughts, like an animal of impulse he attacked the man.

And now he was lying beside his happiness. His Kyoko.

His hand slowly traced circles on her forearm. She groaned and as if she was struck by lightning, suddenly bolted upright. Her eyes gawked at him with horror as she took in the reality.

It wasn't her pleasant dream but the dreadful reality. He really was back. His hand moved to touch her, but she backed away. Immediately she was on her feet.

"What are you…? How?" she was at loss of words. Who won't be? It is not every day when your dead husband visits you from the dead.

Kuon hated the fear that ruled her mind and was well visible on her face. He was off the bed and standing beside her in an instant. She backed away from him.

"I can't tell you." He had the grace to look embarrassed. Kyoko's eyes went wide with disbelief. Fear aside. Pain aside. Fury decided to take matters in its hands.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME? WHEN DID YOU TELL ME ANYTHING? WHEN YOU DRUGGED ME? OR WHEN YOU PUT ME UNDER TWENTY FOUR HOUR SECURITY? YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TELLING ME THEN AND I LET IT GO! YOU WANT ME TO ACCEPT THAT "_I CAN'T TELL YOU" _THIS TIME TOO? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO COME AND DESTROY ME WHENEVER YOU WANT? WHY WON'T YOU MEN STOP PLAYING WITH ME?"

Kuon remained silent as she broke into tears after her outburst. Her body was trembling furiously. She was shaking her head.

"Just..just leave..me alone…i..i can't..take it..anymore..please..i..have..had enough…" the poor girl wept bitterly and fell to the floor.

Tears coursed down her cheeks. He was shocked to find out about the drugging issue. But that wasn't the main trouble at hand.

He sat beside her. Silent. Unmoving. Tears rolled silently as agony unrolled itself from the cocoon she had built to prevent it.

Time flew. None spoke a word.

"I am sorry," his words pierced the deafening silence. Her head shot up and her glare scared the hell out of him. She looked utterly broken. Her eyes were red rimmed, her hair lank in her face. Sheen of sweat covered her figure. She was spifflicated.

"You are sorry?" she whispered sardonically.

"I am the one who is sorry. Sorry to have fallen in love. Sorry to have been born. Why are you sorry? Tell me." He was tongue tied by her venomous tone.

"Or maybe _you can't tell_. Right?" she slapped him with his own words. But her voice broke at the end.

"I'll tell you everything, Kyoko. It wasn't my fault. I never meant to hurt you," his meek apology earned him a smirk that drew his soul away. He was petrified. He had never imagined the depth of ruin he had inflicted on her until he saw her soulless eyes.

"I know. You never meant to hurt me. Just like my mother never meant to leave me? Or Sho never meant to burn me?"

It tore him apart.

"Look what you have done to me, Hizuri Kuon. And give me one good reason to not throw you out." Her tears had run dry. And a dirty smirk now represented the haunted soul she possessed.

He was torn apart by her pain. It was enough damage. He was going to tell her everything. Go to hell the reasons of safety! He couldn't see her breaking apart.

"I died." His words hung in the air between them. She gaped at him.

"It wasn't a trick, Kyoko. My drowning. I actually drowned." The shock diminished the rage.

"But how are you alive?" her voice held a soft edge. It was prolifically comforting.

"The accident was purely an accident. My car flew off the bridge. I tried to maneuver out of it but it was too late. I crashed into the water. The car accelerated below. My seatbelt unfortunately jammed or maybe I was too panicked to open it. But as I got out of the trance, I pulled it off and tried to open the door. But the water pressure was excessive. The water was already building up inside. As luck would have it, I happened to have a shotgun that day. It came to my mind and immediately I shot my way out of the car. I tried to swim to the surface but ran out of air. The world blacked out. And I found myself two weeks later, in some cheap hospital somewhere far away. It wasn't a pleasant place nor was the people any better. I was stranded. Alone and desperate. But believe me when I say that I had also suffered, Kyoko. And I am truly ashamed of the misery I brought upon you. Can't you forgive me?"

The remorse and regret seeped through his voice. His eyes dropped to the floor, too ashamed to face her anymore. Ears foreshadowing her coup de grace.

"I believe you." His eyes widened and snapped into her direction. She had a soft smile enhancing her beauty.

"You do?" he asked in disbelief. She nodded.

"But I can't forgive you." His hopes fell from the extreme height they had just climbed.

"Not yet, at least." Kuon nodded. He understood. It must be difficult for her. He was surprised she even gave him a chance after everything.

His hand slowly moved to hers. It stopped, hovering a few inches above hers. His eyes delivered the question his heart held. She smiled softly and raised her hand to meet his.

As their fingers met, jolts of pleasure ran through them. Kuon pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"I love you so much. So so much, Kyoko.. you are my life." Kyoko smiled and relished the pleasure of his embrace. She knew she should've resisted him but she just couldn't. When she asked him for a reason, she was waiting with baited breath for him to come up with one. No matter how lame it had been, she would've accepted it. But he put forward a pretty convincing one. She was suspicious about a few points but they could wait. Right now she wanted him and him only. Come what may. She wasn't leaving him. He was her life. And he just gave it back to her after six years. She intended to live it well.

Just on cue, they heard the front door open and a squealing pierced their pleasure silence.

Kyoko froze. So did Kuon. It then dawned upon her. She wasn't alone anymore. She had two kids! She had two of his kids!

Immediately she bolted out of his arms and shut her bedroom's door. Kuon looked up at her quizzically.

"What is it, Kyoko? Are you alright? You look white as a ghost!" he was immediately beside her.

"who is the chil…" she slapped her hand on his mouth and kept it there to shut him.

"Hide. Now!" she uttered urgently. Confused and somewhat amused, Kuon gazed at his flustered wife.

"But why?"

"Because Ren will kill you if he saw you here! And Aiko and Hiroshi-san and Katane-san! Oh my God! What will I say?" Kyoko was perturbated.

Hearing a man's name from his wife's mouth in such fear alarmed him. Something was wrong. And he wasn't going to hide! He felt as if he was having an affair with Kyoko and her husband suddenly came home!

"Who is Ren? And why the hell are you trying to hide me?" he growled.

Kyoko wisely ignored his complaint. She had bigger matters to attend to.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! Where are you?" Aiko screamed on top of her lungs.

Kuon froze. _Mommy? _His eyes widened. His body froze.

His Kyoko was a mommy? But how? Did she really move on? Fear enveloped his senses.

Kyoko sensed his query. She hated the fact that he was even considering her moving on.

"Don't even think that! I am _your _wife _only._" She chastised furiously.

Her declaration washed him over with relief and mostly… pleasure. But that didn't stay for long. As his mind put two and two together and served him with the biggest shock of his life.

"I am a father?" Disbelief coated every letter he uttered. He couldn't believe the harsh reality! He missed the birth of his own child? How could fate be so cruel to him?

Kyoko smiled. His saying "father" swelled her chest with pride. She took his hands in hers. Their eyes locked. And she finally nodded.

The world stopped for Kuon. He knew he was unlucky. Fates never liked him. But never in a million years had he thought his ill-fate to extend to this extent that he would miss his first child's birth. His first word. His first step. Kyoko's first pregnancy.

He had been hurt by fate many times before. But he always rose above. But this one really topped the list. It really hurt.

He looked at Kyoko and let his tears loose. He was indeed the most unfortunate.

Kyoko's heart clenched seeing his pain. Her thumb wiped away his tears.

He took her in his arms and buried himself in her neck.

"I missed it, Kyoko. Damn it! ... I missed my own child…I missed it.." his quetch ripped her heart. But she knew she couldn't bring back time. She knew her words of condolence would be futile. It was a grief too immense to be healed with words. So she held him in silence and let him cry it out.

The door knocked. Little, fervent knocks.

"Mommy! Are you in there? Come out! I wanna show you my colors! Mommy!" Aiko called out loudly.

Kuon pulled away. It took her breath away when she saw his face. He looked as if he just aged ten years. Such powerful was his grief.

"I want to meet her," he whispered. His voice broken and utterly desolate.

"Them."

"What?"

"Twins," she explained with a soft smile.

His frown deepened. He nodded silently.

"Will you stay here for a moment? I will need to inform them beforehand."

She was sorrowed by his agony. It tore her apart. He was her paragon of beauty and power. Grief didn't do him well.

"I'll wait."

She raised on her feet to kiss his cheek. But he caught her lips in a lock instead. The kiss broke shortly. Kuon pulled away reluctantly. Kyoko smoothed her clothes, turned the knob and went out, shutting the door behind.

XXX

Kuon sat on the bed, waiting. Waiting. He had always waited for happiness. It always flew away before he could grasped it. But this happiness, this joy, this glee of being a father was not just some happiness. It was the epitome of pride and joy. His soul mate had his children growing up inside her. Was there a greater pleasure? No. There wasn't.

He was supposed to be there. With her. With her when she had that dreadful morning sickness. With her when she had mood swings. With her when she complained about her swelling body. With her when her feet swell.

He was supposed to be there. But he missed it. He damned missed it!

He tried to get over the grief even just a bit but couldn't. The thought reined his thoughts. He wanted to kill the person who wrote the fate!

He wanted to have children. He still remembered the promise he made to himself when he was eight.

"W_hen I grow up, I'll marry a loving girl. We'll have children and I will love my children. I will bring them gifts on their birthdays. Take them school. Play with them. And love them. I will give them everything I didn't get. I promise."_

You won't find another eight year old making that big of a promise. He was broken then and he was broken now.

The only difference was that before it was fixable, now it was permanent.

XXX

Kyoko smiled as Aiko complained about Ren's cold behavior. Ren stuck his tongue out and ran into Kyoko's arms.

"Did you two enjoy with Grandpa and Grandma?" both the kids nodded cheerfully and the tale of the journey started. Kyoko heard their stories but listened to none. Her mind kept seeing Kuon's broken heart.

She remembered how big of a blessing Aiko and Ren were for her.

Flash Back

Kyoko's eyes opened to an unfamiliar room. The events of the day flooded her mind. She was supposed to be dead. She was supposed to be with her Kuon. She bolted upright and started pulling on the IV's.

Kanae rushed to stop her along with a nurse.

"Let me go! I need to go to Kuon! Let me go, Moko-san! Kuon is waiting for me!" She struggled but it was futile. Kanae was extremely tired and angrily. So she was in no mood to hear her complains.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, KYOKO!. You are not the only one in pain. But you will be the only who will put Kuon in pain even after death, if he saw you trying to kill yourself!" Kanae's effusion pacified her.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she fell back on the bed.

"But what will I do without him? What will I do alone?" she moaned.

Kanae brushed her fingers through Kyoko's hair gently.

"Who said you are alone?"

"What do you mean? He is gone. I am alone."

"Who said he is gone?"

Kyoko looked at Kanae, confused.

"He left a part of him in you, Kyoko. You are pregnant."

Kyoko's eyes shot wide open. Words were lost on her.

"Now you can't die. You are responsible for the two lives growing in you. The two lives Kuon left you with. Won't you live for them, Kyoko? Won't you live for Kuon's children?"

Sentiments threw away her rationality. She had no clue what to feel. Happy or sad. Gay or petrified.

She couldn't support a child without him. Let alone two.

This wasn't supposed to happen. They were her gift to him. When he told her that he wanted children, she decided to give him the biggest pleasure of his life. So she skipped birth control. This was supposed to be for him. These children were supposed to make him happy. He was supposed to cry out with joy. To kiss her. To love her. To love them. Now he was gone and she was left alone. She didn't know if she could do it.

Her mother destroyed her life. What if she destroyed her children? Kuon would never forgive her.

"It is alright, Kyoko. You'll do fine. Don't worry." Kanae soothed her friend. She looked down at the broken girl and prayed that no other ever felt the misery she did.

PRESENT

Kanae and Yukihito then explained all the hide out reasons to her and she agreed. That very night, even before the funeral, Kyoko was sent here. To her new home. With Hiroshi and Katane.

She had soon grown fond of them. They took great care of them. And when the children came along. Life just carried on.

Kyoko thought she had felt pain. That she had suffered. But what she saw in Kuon's eyes was the ultimate torture.

She had Katane, Hiroshi, Aiko and Ren. She wasn't alone. But he was all alone. With no one to tend to him. No one at all.

Then when he finally came home, he found out that he missed the greatest pleasure of his life. He missed his children's birth.

Truly she would never want to feel what he was enduring at the moment because she knew it was a pain to great for her heart to endure.

She greeted Katane and Hiroshi who had done her the favor of cleaning the flowers and candles left by Kiri.

She despised to even think of him.

"Ren, Aiko, can you both go to your room please? Mommy has some work." Katane and Hiroshi eyed her, confused.

Once alone, Kyoko sat with the elder two.

"I have something to tell you."

They both listened patiently.

"He's back." She whispered.

"Who is back, Hime-Chan?" Katane asked, not getting Kyoko's referral.

"Kuon's back. He is alive."

Dead silence fell on the room.

"Are you joking, Kyoko-Chan? How could he be alive?" Hiroshi asked, dazed.

"It's true. He is inside my room."

Kyoko looked at the elder couple and was shocked to see Katane break into tears. Even Hiroshi had unshed tears in his eyes.

Kyoko always knew they had some relation with Kuon but never asked. Now she was certain.

"Why are you both crying? Did you know him well?"

Hiroshi took Katane in his arms and got up.

"We're going to our room, Kyoko-Chan. We'll be back in a while."

And without even hearing her reply, they both took off for their room.

Something was up. She wanted to know but it wasn't the time nor her place to ask.

XXX

With heavy heart, Kyoko went to Aiko and Ren's room. Aiko was playing with her doll while Ren was busy with his Spider-man.

They both looked up when she entered the room.

"Aiko, Ren, Come here," she cooed sweetly. They both dropped their toys and ran to her.

Kyoko bent down and sat on her knees. She took their hands into hers and kissed them.

"Are you okay, mommy?" Ren asked, worriedly.

Kyoko smiled.

"Mommy is very happy, Ren. Do you want to know why?" They both nodded.

"Because someone special has come to meet us." The kids looked at her bemused.

"Who?"

"Want to meet him?" They both nodded.

Kyoko took a deep breath, stood up and took their hands in hers.

She advanced slowly towards her room. She opened the door that revealed a anxious Kuon waiting for them, and entered the room with his children..

"Aiko, Ren, meet your Daddy."

XXX

**Author's Note:-**

I truly apologize for the super late update but my internet broke. I am updating this chapter from my Aunt's house.

Guys, I need to finish this story soon so even if my internet doesn't work, you will get the next chapter on 15th Feb.

This time I will make the deadline (I always say that, right? :P )

I know some of you are totally confused. And you should be because I want you to be.

So if you want to know where the hell was Kuon? Who are Hiroshi and Katane? What happened to the Yashiro's?

All the questions will definitely be answered in the next chapter.

Read the next chapter and send me reviews because I am feeling so very sad these days.

PLEASE REVIEW !

Really love you guys and your patience.

Lola


	20. His miracles

"Meet your daddy."

For a moment, a deafening silence took over. Kuon's gaze flickered over the two miracles he had created. Although the dismay of missing their birth was potent, the joy of meeting them was colossal. Impulsively his arms opened, gesturing them to let him love them. The silence was pierced by Aiko's squeal.

The little girl dashed into his arms, chanting, "Daddy! Daddy!"

Kuon bit back his tears as he felt her small being against him. His arms clasped around her, holding her tight. She was his creation. A life he had created with Kyoko. His heart became swollen with unsung pride. Aiko pulled away and with the biggest grin he had seen, declared, "I love you, daddy!"

Kuon was struck by the intensity of ecstasy as the words hit his mind and soul. He thought falling in love was the most amazing feeling of one's existence. But how wrong he was!

Holding your child in your arms. Kissing them. Loving them. Was beyond explanation. He looked proudly at the excited girl, cupped her tiny face and kissed every inch of it.

"I love you so much, my little princess. Daddy loves you so much."

Aiko's grin widened and so did the light in her eyes.

"Mommy said that you will never come back. But you did! Don't go away, please!" Aiko struck a chord of melancholy. All the guilt returned with vengeance. But he bit back his self-hatred.

He looked into those little hopeful emerald eyes and spoke to her soul, "I'm never leaving again."

Aiko squealed with delight. She kissed his cheeks and started on her charade of wishes. Kuon's eyes wandered away to where they shouldn't have, because when he saw Kyoko's clenched fists his existence suddenly became a burden on him.

He remembered saying these words to her once too long ago. But he broke his promise. He left her. Left her to mourn. Left her to cry. Left her broken. Left her shattered. Her pain stabbed his heart with an intensity inexplicable. How he hated to see her cry!

His eyes moved to the little boy standing in front of his mother, clutching her hand tightly. He couldn't help but notice the familiar sting of possessiveness in the small guy's eyes. He was too little, too inexperienced in hiding his fear, his hatred. They laid in front him like an armory of weapons he was to choose to be killed with.

He looked back at the grinning cherub in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Aiko-Chan, can you go to your room for a while? I need to talk to your brother." Aiko frowned. She clearly hated the idea of departing.

"But I just met you!"

"I promise to be with you in a minute. Can you do this for daddy?" Aiko didn't seem to like his idea. But she nodded.

"Only if you promise to put me to bed tonight." Kuon smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Deal." Aiko broke into a grin, returned his kiss with one of her own and jumped off his lap. She leapt towards kyoko who clearly understood what he wanted.

She looked at the cautious Ren and tried to pull her hand out of his but he didn't budge.

Knowing her son, she bent down to his level and looked in his emerald eyes.

"Can you please talk to him, Ren?" she coaxed but he only returned a stern gaze. Kyoko decided to play her card.

"Talk to him for mommy? Won't you?" His forehead wrinkled. He bit his lip involuntarily (like he always did when he was angry but had no choice).

"Five minutes only?" He looked at his mother, and loathing her worry, he nodded.

Kyoko smiled. Her hands ruffled his unruly hair. She got up to leave with the impatient Aiko.

"Mommy?" she looked back. Ren gestured her to come to him. She lowered himself and… he kissed her cheek.

Kyoko couldn't help her smile. She kissed her precious boy's forehead. And left the room with Aiko.

As the door closed, the temperature in the room dropped several degrees. Kuon could sense the palpable anomalous strain in the air.

Ren turned towards the man who was claiming to be his father. He was five. But he wasn't. He grew up. He had grown up when he found his mother crying in the middle of the night. He saw her bitter sobs, her rueful apologies, her shattered dreams and they matured him. Matured a five year old into twice his age.

Truly if it wasn't for the misery this man had put his mother through, he would've ran into his arms like Aiko. He would've danced a jig. He had his father back! He wouldn't confess to anyone about his secret dreams.

Once Kyoko told him that whatever you wish on the first star of the night comes true, he hadn't missed the star once. He had praying on it ever since for this man. For his father to come home. For his mother to be happy.

And now when his prayers had been answered, he was clueless as to what he was supposed to do. Should he run into his arms too or just walk away? He opted for the best thing his little mind could come up with. Silence. So he remained quiet and gauged the older man.

Kuon looked at his Xerox copy with despair. He knew that pain all too much. The pain one endures because of his parents. He had suffered that agony too. He had burned in that familiar flame for too long. He promised himself not to let his children experience that ache. But he failed that promise too along with the rest.

He needed to work this out. He needed his family back. Enough running. Enough security. He wanted to live. And he will!

"Hello. My name is Kuon. What are you called?" he tried a pathetic attempt at conversation.

He felt his son's unflinching gaze. It felt that he would eat him with his cold gaze.

"I am Tsuruga Ren," he whispered warily.

Kuon was surprised by the pleasant revelation. He couldn't contain his chuckle. Ren looked at him confused by his reaction.

"Did your Mommy told you that your name is the alias I told her when we first met?" Ren's brow furrowed.

"Alia-ce?" the child tried to pronounce the new word.

"Alias. As in fake name."

"So you lied to Mommy on your first meeting?" Kuon was taken aback by the witty sarcasm. Ren's glare was penetrating through his soul.

"I- I.." he was at loss of words. What could he say after all? The kid was right. He indeed lied to her and so much.

They could hear the adrenaline pumping through their veins in the dead silence.

The two males kept staring into the similar pair of emeralds of the other. Unspoken words were exchanged. Non-verbal excuses were made. Un-heard apology was sung.

"You know Mommy missed you. She cried for you. I hated it when she cried." Kuon clenched his eyes shut. A vein throbbed on his bare brow. Everything was ruined. He ruined it. Just the same.

"Me too." His rueful confession snapped the tangible anxiety. Kuon met his son's gaze slowly and he knew he was confused.

"Then why did you go away?"

" I had to go away. I had no choice. But I'm back now."

Ren turned a bit towards the wall and not meeting his father's eyes said, "Don't go away again. We want you."

Kuon was astounded by the profound sentiments those few words held.

He stood, went to his son and crouched near him, his arms open wide.

"I won't." Ren looked for the truth in his eyes.

The next thing you know, he was in his arms. Kuon clutching him tightly. He was never leaving again. Death will have to drag him away this time for he planned to stay.

His children needed him. His wife needed him. He needed them. He will look for a new way out for their sake. He had to.

XXX


	21. I was home

I kissed Aiko and Ren after Kyoko completed her regular ritual of tucking them in. I looked at our two miracles and couldn't contain my smile. Life took so much from me. Gave me innumerable pains. Drowned me in myriads of sorrows. But yet when I looked at Aiko's smile, when I saw Ren's little eyes glow with joy, it felt all worth it.

We left the room and Kyoko closed the door softly. My eyes wandered in all directions searching for something to take away what came next. The dreaded interrogation. Kyoko was going to ask everything. God, I wished I could press a stop button, and just be with her. But I had to answer her questions.

I slowly turned towards her and as I expected, her eyes were questioning me. I gently cupped her face in my hands and our eyes locked.

"Kuon, I…" But before the question could be uttered, I caught her lips in a gentle kiss. Our lips touched and for a moment, the world disappeared. I kissed her softly, relishing against the warmth of her lips. She kissed me back. The demure in her gentle hands on my chest made me smile. My hand snaked across her back and my thumb drew small circles on her back. She melted in my arms and the kiss became more urgent. Our hands travelled across each other's length. The pressing need of air urged me to pull away.

Reluctantly I let her go, my gaze never leaving her.

"Do you trust me, Kyoko?"

She looked away and my heart sank.

"I don't know who to trust anymore, Kuon. I'm sorry."

The harsh reality behind her words struck me hard. But I couldn't run away from her forever.

My fingers ran through my hair, in a futile effort of relieving some exasperation.

"Then let's go, love." I extended my hand. She looked back quizzically.

"Go where?"

"To tell you the truth." Her eyes widened in shock. Apparently she didn't think I would give in this easily. But sometimes…enough's enough.

Gingerly, she placed her hand in mine. I squeezed it gently.

"Try to trust me. Okay?" I requested. She nodded slightly.

My eyes scanned the surrounding. The door was locked. The kids were asleep. But light from the room across the hall was illuminating the dark lounge.

I lead the way. She followed.

"Kuon, why are outside Hiroshi-san's room?"

Instead of answering, I opened the door. Inside was sight bewildering to her, I assume. I looked at her. Her eyes were wide as she witnessed Hiroshi-san hugging a sobbing Katane-san.

Katane's eyes widened as she beheld my figure. She bolted upright and our eyes locked for the longest moment. In the trance, I dropped Kyoko's hand and slowly moved in her direction.

She was the one to break the trance. A smile broke across her beautiful face and ran into my open arms. I gathered her up in my embrace and held her closely as she sobbed.

Every tear that seeped through my rugged shirt was acid to my skin. I hated to see her cry. My hand cupped her face. She snuggled into my wrist. I tenderly wiped the straying tears.

"I missed you so much…" she sobbed.

"So did I." My voice was weak. I did miss her, terribly.

"I will never ever forgive you for putting us through this. Never." Her lips curled into a ghost of a smile as she chided.

I lightly kissed her forehead. She looked at me, smiled the gentlest smile and kissed my cheek.

My attention was took next my by Hirsohi. He was grinning.

"Come here, bastard." I chuckled at his remark. Our chests smashed as we hugged. He stroked my back in an elderly manner.

Damn. In my bubble, I forgot about Kyoko. My head snapped in her direction. She was as still as a hunting dog when it was near a bird. Her forehead was creased with frowns. She was biting her lower lip, hard.

Lord, I really knew how to mess things up. She looked straight at me. Or rather she glared.

"Kuon, what is going on?" Her voice was guarded.

"I'm sorry for putting you through all this. I really…"

Kyoko's head snapped towards me, cutting my stupid excusing.

"Stop apologizing, Kuon. Quit stalling and tell me the truth!" Her words were bitter but she had earned them.

I sighed.

"Meet my parents, Kyoko. Hizuri Kuu and Hizuri Juliana."

She was dumb struck. Her frown lines deepened as she stared in disbelief. God, I was a rascal!

I knew exactly what she was thinking.

Flashback

"Kuon, you never told me about your parents. Where are they?" She asked, brushing my hair with her fingers. My head laid in her lap as I looked at her.

"They're gone, love," I whispered.

"I'm sorry," she murmured tenderly.

I took her hand, brought it to my mouth and kissed it, repeatedly.

"Don't be. I'm perfectly alright without them. I have you now," I murmured, planting butterfly kisses all over her hand.

She smiled at my antics. Her fingers kept brushing my hair. I closed his eyes with her hand still held at my lips. She didn't say a word. It was too serene.

PRESENT

She bit her lip hard. It broke and a drop of cherry red blood trickled down her chin.

My heart nearly stopped, seeing the extent of her fury. She was holding back. Holding all the rage inside until the last straw was finally drawn. I just hoped it doesn't go to that.

"Kyoko,..."

"Don't." she ordered through clenched teeth, cutting my plea. I wisely held my tongue for reasoning with her was a lost cause.

I looked towards my father. He understood the message. He and mom left the room.

An eerie silence reined the room.

"Would you take a seat?"

Without replying, she made her way to the couch. I followed her. Once seated, I started from the very beginning.

"Kyoko, I am no ordinary business man."

"I had guessed this much by now," she replied icily. I let her sarcastic remark slide and continued.

"My parents ran Hizuri Corporation before me. When I turned 16, they came to me and asked me to run away with them. I didn't understand their request then. How could've I? An unsupervised teenager with piles of money around him would never even consider leaving it all behind. Neither did I. They went into hiding. I knew the business. That was all I was ever taught. At first Lory ran it. A year of aimless life made me crazy. So I joined the company. Learned the ropes and by 18, I took over. My company was my life. My everything. I nourished it. Expanded it. But I still was unaware of the real roots of it. Lory showed me the dark side of my world. We were benefactors of the government. We ruled the weapons and agriculture departments of Japan. The stock market lived and breathed us. Naturally when you walk on such path, you make enemies. And my parents made quite enough for me."

I paused to gauge her reaction.

"Who is Lory?"

"He is sort of my godfather. He and dad started the business together. He owns 35 percent of the shares. You'll meet him soon."

She nodded.

"Why did you work in two completely opposite fields? Agriculture and weapons are polar opposites of each other."

Her concern and attention was impressive. Her mien had softened.

"Well, the weapons were the initial product of Hizuri Cooperation. Then after a ten year success into the business, Dad went to the desolate parts of the country. He got an epiphany of sorts and realized he wasn't making the kind of difference he thought he was. Agriculture is the most important cycle of an economy after all. He decided to contribute and slowly we became a part of the cycle."

Kyoko eased a little into the couch. We were merely a foot apart but the tension was palpable.

"Kuon, this really doesn't explain your going away or you drugging me," she exasperated.

"Well, I made enemies."

"Competitors?" she hinted vaguely.

I shook my head with a hint of a smile at her naivety.

"Kyoko, a country isn't only ran by the politicians or secured by the army. To keep millions alive, a few hundred have to be sacrificed. To feed millions, you need powerful men. Men like me. The ones who stand with the government. Help to arm the military. Provide defense agencies, make money. But it's not that easy either. Our lives are always at stake. There are oppositions that want us dead. Do you know that killing one right person could create chaos? One person can become the lynchpin which can initiate a war? If a person like me is assassinated and suppose the clues lead to an opponent nation, the results could be disastrous."

The horror of my own words swept across me and a chill ran down my spine. She seemed confounded.

"Saying these things is easy. Living them is worst than hell. For years, the mafia war was stirring. Six years ago, Fuwa Sho attacked my Hokkaido base. I answered with an attack of mine. Those attacks served as the instigators and the games begun. Either people like me who supported the system would survive or the ones who want to ruin the system would."

"Sho was the reason you sent me here, didn't you?"she inquired, quietly. She looked lost and broken. Yet there was a light in her emerald orbs. My ray of hope. She wasn't going to leave me. I knew from the way her hands just cupped mine. The way her eyes reassured me.

"Yes. He was the reason you were transferred to this part of the country. It's a small place. Not known for any sort of trade or huge business. It was perfect for your safety."

The place really was perfect. But my security detail on her was still intact. My people were always around her. They made sure she never found out about the dangers.

"But how come Sho didn't find me for six years? Or did he give up?"

"I hoped he would. But he never gave up. You are his ego. A guy like him would go to crazy lengths to protect his ego."

"But he never found me," she tried to reason.

"My men made sure that never happened."

"Your men?" she looked angry. Then all of a sudden, her eyes widened.

"I kept you under a security check ever since I met you. It got strong after my supposed-death." I probably should've noticed her sudden change in expressions before continuing.

Out of the blue, she rose up and scudded towards the door. Hastily, I hurried after her. I grabbed her hand but she yanked it away. I hadn't seen her face but I could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks. Confusion dazed my comprehension.

"Kyoko, wait!" I hollered.

She halted. Turning towards me, I was served with an icy glare. But I was right. She was crying…

Then her words pierced through my heart like nothing before had.

"My name is Tsuruga Hime. My husband is dead. Leave my house this instant."

Her voice was guarded as she spoke through gritted teeth.

I stood there, dumbstruck. Time seemed to stop. My heart crumbled, the shattered pieces piercing my very soul. For what I saw in her eyes was much worse than pain. Much worse than tears…

There was nothing. Hollow orbs. The light in her eyes dead. She looked at me, yet I felt as if she was looking through me.

She reached for the door. My conscious snapped out of the shock. I made a dash for the door, shutting it before she could leave.

She didn't turn towards me. But continued to struggle for opening the door.

"What's wrong? Tell me," I begged, my hand on her shoulder. I tried to turn her towards me. I had to see her face. I had to.

My heart was pounding like a hound running in an open plain. My body drenched in the hotness of my fear. Fear of losing her.

I shook her right shoulder a bit hardly. She froze.

"Kyoko, love, tell me what happened, please," I beseeched desperately.

The temperature of the room seemed to drop below zero.

Slowly with a slight jerk, she removed my hand from her shoulder. Then she turned around. Her eyes were dead cold.

" . .Hime."

Her persistent argument enraged me. Enough was enough. She was not the only one who fucking suffered. I endured a hell lot too.

I did everything to survive for her. For Kyoko. No Hime was going to take her away!

Fury coursed through my veins.

I grabbed her shoulder and almost thrashed her against the door with my body.

She was balled over. Her widened eyes stared at me in bewilderment.

I looked down at her appalled petite figure. In a blink, my lips were crushing hers. Her hands struggled against my chest. Her lips resisted mine. But I didn't let her go. I poured out my frustrations into the heated kiss.

"Let..g..go.."

I wasn't going to let her go. But we were running out of air.

I was seething with frustration. Reluctantly I pulled away, all the while her words kept ringing in my ears.

Immediately, she lunged for air. We were gasping. A drop of sweat gradually rolled down from my forehead all the way to my chin and fell quietly on the floor.

I moved her face towards me with fingers curling around her chin. She protested a bit. But then our eyes met and my exasperation poured out as an urgent plead yet firm resolution.

"You are my KYOKO. Don't you dare forget that!" Each syllabus of her name had emphasis. It resounded through my body, and from her surprised look, it had affected her too.

A lone tear rolled down her cheek, startling me.

"You said you will tell me the truth. But why are you lying to me, Kuon?" her query took me aback. What was she talking about? For the first time, I wasn't lying.

"Why do you say so?"

"You said you had men looking after me, right?" I nodded, still not understanding what she was getting at.

She bit back a sob. I was confused and desperate to know the cause of her worry.

"Then how did you not know about Ren and Aiko?"She inquired suspiciously.

Her query struck a melancholic chord. The time of my departure from her world rehashed itself.

"I didn't know about them, love. I was never given the report. I never knew how you were doing in the six years. All I was told was that you were alright and safe," my voice was meek for melancholy was blended it in.

She wasn't convinced.

"But you are the boss!" she argued.

My head shook slightly.

"I'm not the only boss. There are two more."

"What do you mean? You are the owner of Hizuri Cooperation. Who are the other two?"

She was still pressed against the door frame. He bent forward and kissed her gently on the forehead. His lips sent waves of serenity through her.

Inhaling a deep breath, he moved away.

"Want to sit down?" Kyoko nodded. They went back to the couch. This time closer to each other. His hand laid in her hands.

"My dad, Lory and Shuuhei-san formed the Hizuri Cooperation. My dad was the face of the brand, Lory the man with the contacts and Shuuhei-san was the brains. Together, all three climbed the stairs of success quite swiftly. Shuuhei-san has never appeared in public. The first time I saw him was after the incident. He has a wife Irina-san. She works as an informant. She was responsible for your safety and security. I was never revealed your current life because according to them it may "stray" me from my tasks."

Kyoko looked relieved as if a huge burden just lifted off her shoulders.

"Kuon, I want to know what happened that day. Everything," she demanded tenderly.

And so I told her everything.

FLASHBACK

September 17th, 2008

The car smashed against the raging water, taking almost all the force to itself. The airbags did the rest of the job of saving myself. I, however, was caught in a shock. Fifteen minutes ago I was crooning sweet loving in Kyoko's ear, now I am drowning in water. The water was filling up. My knees were about to be drenched. The urgency to survive shook me out of my stupor. Immediately, my hands pulled at the seatbelt. It wasn't coming off! I needed to calm myself. I couldn't die here. Not like this. I had a family. A wife who was waiting for me. No. I needed to live.

Inhaling one deep breath, I unbuckled the belt. The water was drenching my torso. The car was sinking quickly. I took a quick look around me, finding only depths of water surrounding me. I still had oxygen left and the water wasn't up to the brim, yet I felt dizzy.

I blinked my eyes to ward off the black dots. I struggled to open the door but the pressure was too extreme. It won't budge. Neither would the bullet proof window.

I needed a plan. In a frenzy, I looked around, rummaging through everything. There had to be something. My hand went under the driver's seat and hit against something. My shot gun. I pulled it out. It was loaded.

I couldn't break the windshield; it was too sturdy. But the window was a choice. The water was up to my chest now. It was getting darker by the second. Or maybe it was the vertigo. Nonetheless, I aimed at the passenger side window. I shot, emptying the entire magazine. It cracked!

Clambering onto the passenger side, I kicked the glass. Water rushed in, filling what little space left. I drew in a lungful of air. And maneuvered myself out. My shirt got tangled in the broken shards. In one jerk, I ripped it out.

I waded my arms in an attempt to swim to the surface. I could hold my breath for two minutes. And it had been a few mere seconds only, but my head was spinning. The shore seemed to get farther and farther away. I struggled to keep my eyes open. Slight aching begin to take over my senses. Kyoko's image flashed before my eyes.

It couldn't be the end. Not like this. I had planned so much.. So much to do. If I died, what will Kyoko do? Sho will hunt her down and kill her. I couldn't stop the world from hurting her. I couldn't die!

But no matter how willful my struggle was, the blackout heralded itself. I closed my burning eyes, tears fleeing away silently.

Her smile was my last memory…

September 20th , 2008

I groaned as the lights blinded me. Blinking a few times, I accustomed my eyes to the world. My head turned to her side, where she was always sleeping. But it was empty…

As my brain deciphered the past events, I shot upright off the bed.

"God!" My hand dashed to my throbbing head. Slowly I looked around. I was a queerly neat room with a Dalmatian décor. Two doors, no window. The furniture was in various shades of black. The room was furnished with a crème hue. It was too pleasant to be an enemy ground.

Coping with headache, I moved to the closet. It was neatly stacked with clothes. Looking down, I found myself in night wear. Bewildered and somewhat hurried to realize what the hell was happening, I dashed to one of the two doors.

I swung a door open. It revealed a bathroom. The other one had to be the way out.

My head urged me to get some rest. But then Kyoko's crying face flashed before my eyes, and I knew I had to leave. As I approached the door, out of the blue, it swung open.

A women in her forties, well-dressed, tall with cold grey eyes entered.

"Good Morning, Kuon." Her voice sent flickers of recognition in me.

"Sasaki Irina-san?" I knew her. And if she was here, they were too…

"I'm glad you remember me. We have met once only and it was a long time ago too," her voice was softer than her mien.

I really didn't have time for chit chat. I needed to know where Kyoko was. She must be worried.

"Sasaki-san, where am I?"

"I'm afraid I am not at liberty to tell you that." Her stoic reply enraged me.

"I demand to know what is happening," I ordered. She was an important person but I still was the boss.

Her lips twitched slightly. But straightened themselves before a smile formed.

"You should get dressed first. They are waiting for you. I'll come back in fifteen minutes."

Before I could say anything, she shut the door at my face. My brow furrowed.

I didn't need to check to know the door was locked. Not seeing another option, I did as told. I took a shower and dressed up. All the while, Kyoko occupied my thoughts.

Just the thought of her crying was enough to make my head throb. I put on a white shirt and suit pants. I left the top buttons opened. No time to prim and perfect.

I heard the door knob and Sasaki-san entered.

"Come."

I followed her outside. The room led to a series of corridors. It was quiet. We passed by several rooms. Finally stopped outside one. Sasaki-san knocked twice. And we entered. She closed the door behind us.

The room was dark. But I could sense its vastness. Suddenly, on one of the walls several televisions were switched on.

When I realized the breaking news the media was going crazy over, horror swept across me.

"_Today at September 20__th__, the funeral of Hizuri Kuon took place. It was a small ceremony. But the major question is: where is Hizuri Kyoko?"_

"_Wife of dead business man ran away after husband's death!"_

"_Hizuri Kyoko, the killer of her husband? If not than where is she?"_

My heart was pounding against my chest. What the hell was happening? How in blazing hell was I dead? Those media bastards were calling my Kyoko a cheater, a slut!

Maybe she was also brought here. She must be. Why would she disappear? Sho cannot hurt her. I had placed a tight security detail on her.

"_I am here to assure you that Hizuri Kyoko is not a cheater or a slut. According to the will of Hizuri Kuon, she has been transferred to another mansion. If any T.V channel is to pronounce her with such devaluing titles again, they will suffer from the consequences of their mistake."_

Yashiro's words were a relief. She was safe. Or maybe he was lying. Hiding the truth like we always did.

But the look on his face surprised me. He didn't know I was alive. His eyes were red rimmed and although he appeared strong, I knew he was worried.

I knew that my attack on Sho was wrong for the time and place. But I had taken all security measures. I gave no permission for this charade. My fists curled in rage.

"Where are they, Sasaki-san?"

She needn't answer. For as I asked the question, the lights switched on. Momentarily they burnt my eyes but the rage in me burnt brighter.

Right in the middle of the room, on the luxurious sofa case were the three most colossal troubles of my life. My father: Hizuri Kuu, my God-father: Takarada Lory and my father's best friend: Sasaki Shuuhei.

The room was smothered with grave silence. The three men looked at me as if expecting something. While I looked back with rage biting my every sense.

I had finally had a perfect life. My perfect haven. The best time of my life. Me and Kyoko were happy. We were fucking planning for children! And they've ruined it! Ruined it like my childhood. I am never going to forgive them.

"Where the hell is Kyoko?" I bellowed with rage.

Dad sighed and motioned me to sit. Like I was going to _sit!_ I waited for their answer.

"Sit down, Kuon," Shuuhei-san's authoritative command was one I couldn't say no to. Reluctantly I sat down on the couch opposite to the three of them.

The silence continued. Lory was the one to break it.

"You do know that your attack acted as fuel to fire and now the little incidents in the underworld are becoming more fierce. You knew how it would influence on everyone but yet you did it."

Great, now I get to hear their chidings. They were still not answering my question!

"You did good," Shuuhei-san's remark startled me.

"We were planning to end this charade but never got a proper platform to initiate our proceedings. Your attack however provided the perfect timing. Now it's just a little time left before everything is balanced."

I stared back, bemused, not getting a word he was saying.

"Kuon, this so-called-war has been stirring for longer than you. It is need to be ended. Now is the perfect timing. This is our base centre where we will look after our company's interest."

Although Shuuhei-san's explanation made sense, it didn't do much to tone down my anger.

"What about my family? I am not as expert as you all in _abandoning_ my family," I lashed out emphasizing on abandoning.

Grave silence took over. Lory took the bitter sip and broke it.

"Kyoko is safe. She has been transferred to Kuu and Julie's hideout. She'll be well taken care of. You needn't worry about her."

That was a bit relieving. Suddenly realization dawned upon me.

"She thinks I'm dead, doesn't she?" I murmured. Their silence meant yes. She did think I'm gone…

Her wedding vow echoed in my ears, _"Never say you're going to die, Hizuri Kuon. We are going to get old together. I am going to stoop on a cane with you. I am going to show you how much I love you for the rest of my life. Every single second of my life is yours now. So never ever try to leave me because I won't live a second without you."_

My heart clenched. She was crying. I knew she was. Right this moment, she was sobbing for me… because of me. I promised her. I vowed to never leave her. To never abandon her like her mother did. But I was no less of a monster. She was in pain and I could do nothing about it.

She must be devastated. I was the worst… I broke her.

I bit the inside of cheek, trying meekly to cover my heart's ache with physical agony. It was futile.

"Bring her here," I argued although I was aware of their answer already.

"That is not possible."

Lory's stoic remark further flared my rage.

"Why is it not possible? She is no threat to us. I cannot leave her like this," I contended bitterly.

"Son, she will be alright with us. We'll take care of her. You needn't worry."

"Like you took _care _of me," I snapped. Dad was left speechless. I bet no one expected a direct refusal from me. Well, they should've! I was the only one who was desperate to have a normal family. Unlike my father who destroyed my childhood before learning the importance of family. Unlike Lory who cares about flings here and there only. Unlike Shuuhei who had nothing to worry about since he never showed his face to the media. He could have a hundred kids if he wished without any trouble.

I was the one who needed my wife. I thrived for her. I wasn't going to be their pawn again.

I bounded from my chair. I moved to the door.

"Do you even know where you are?" Shuuhei mocked. Damn! I didn't. But stopping now would mean giving in. And I was not giving in.

Sasaki-san passed me an intense look as I passed her.

I pulled at the door in vain. It was locked. Now facing the door, I stood trying to contemplate my options.

I didn't know where I was. Didn't know where Kyoko was. I had no idea how to get to her. Except to do it their way. In the end, I knew what was left for me to choose.

"You know you have to choice, Kuon. Work your way out of this troubling time. As soon as all of this is over, you'll be back with her."

Shuuhei was right. I didn't have a choice. I clenched my eyes in exasperation. Kyoko's warm smile and open arms greeted my imagination. They were my incentive. My need. And I was going back to them.

XXX

July 9th, 2009

I stared into my cell phone, watching the best night of my life play before me. Yashiro filmed it perfectly. How Kyoko descended the stairs in her gorgeous white dress to be mine forever! It was breathtaking. I replayed our vows for the fifth time. My pillow drinking up the stray tears every now and then.

It was our first anniversary. The day when Kyoko became mine for eternity. If today we were together, I would've been holding her in my arms. Her lips on mine, my body would've been wrapped around hers as we made sweet love. I would've given her probably a real honeymoon. Somewhere romantic and private. I know she would've given me some amazing gift too.

Our perfect haven! But life happened to us too.

So here I was all alone in an unknown command centre. And she with my parents presuming me dead.

It's been almost a year since I died for the world. Everyday is the same. Work. Eat. Try to sleep.

Lory is the face of the company now. Yashiro and Kanae are sorting out my jobs at the office. My house have already been cleaned. No evidence of me ever being their exists.

Slowly but effectively we were curbing any unpleasant actions. Protecting the company was important. It not only provided the government various faculties but was also responsible for the living of thousands of men. If we went down, they'll fall with us and I couldn't allow that.

Everything was by far going perfectly. Except my life. It was hollow again. By each second, the fear of losing her increased. Ever since my mind realized the fact that I was dead to her is a synonym of moving on for her, my nights contain only tossing and turning. What if she really moved on? She could find a better man. She may fall in love again. Maybe not yet but soon she would consider moving on. And the thought of her in the arms of another man, repulsed me.

I tried to convince Shuuhei-san and Lory to let me get the three month report if her security detail but they won't budge. In a way, they were correct. If I saw where she was, what she was up to, I might not be able to focus on anything but her. But still I pushed on for a photograph of her…

Sasaki-san promised to give me one today. I glanced at the clock. Dark red numbers 00:44 stared back at me.

She'd be here any minute. As I thought of that, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I answered, propping myself up against the pillows. My heart was hammering against my chest.

Sasaki-san entered, dressed in her usual dry-colored plum dress. My attention was fixed on the brown envelope in her hand.

I got off the bed and followed her to the couch. We seated silently.

"How is she?" I asked meekly. She gave me a brief smile, probably to calm by wayward nerves.

"She's doing fine." I waited for her to say more. To tell me Kyoko is doing amazing. She should be smiling! But I knew she wasn't…

She quietly handed me the envelope. Hurriedly I tore it open. There was a paper wrapped around the photograph.

I reached in and pulled it out. Hastily I straightened it. It was a letter from Dad.

_Son, I met your Kyoko and at first sight I saw why you love her. She is a very nice girl. Although she took your death very hardly, she somehow mustered up the courage to live. But her living is nothing more than a façade. I know I should be telling you that she is happy but you'll see right through it. So I decided to tell you the truth. Kyoko has taken up the name of Tsuruga Hime. She has devoted her life for living's sake. She doesn't smile. She doesn't feel. She is broken. You are the only one who could fix her. _

_She is a darling. Despite her devastated state, she takes care of me and your mother heartily. So for her sake and for yours, I have decided that I won't be returning to the centre any more. _

_Your mother and I missed on your life. There is nothing we regret more. Julie thinks you are dead. Son, she has lost her spirit. We want to atone some of our sins by taking care of your Kyoko for you. We'll make sure that she is as happy as she could be with us. _

_Get this thing over with, son. Come home._

_Your father._

My eyes welled up a bit. Slowly I unveiled the photograph and my heart skipped a beat. Kyoko was buying groceries somewhere. She looked skinny in her white sundress. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. They were brown and like her eyes which were grey now, they had lost their shine.

I realized that Sasaki-san was right. I shouldn't have argued for a photograph. Seeing her like this proved me guilty. My conscience won't let me breath once without reminding me of my atrocity.

Especially her dyed hair were an ironic reminder. She once dyed her hair because Sho hurt her. So she could hide from the world. Today she dyed her hair because I destroyed her. So she could hide again.

XXX

December 19th, 2011

Three years had passed already. I never asked for another photograph. Couldn't bear to see the sad marks of my actions. Dad didn't return. The progress was heartening. The war we were fighting wasn't that of bombs and bullets. It was shrewdness and gamble. We have been endeavoring to make allies with the newbie's in the game and the experienced gamblers. It's the trick of this cold war. If we were able to form the strongest alliance of all, the underdogs will stick to their positions. Sho had a tough alliance to break through but eventually we smashed through his iron defense. Many of his major allies were now on our side. The cold battle was sounding to be in its final stage.

I found a way to stray my mind from Kyoko. Work my ass off. I plan, I organize, I analyze every piece of data we have on our allies and enemies. Finding the soft spots. Planning the perfect execution for our benefit. So far it's working well.

My only incentive of work, Kyoko. I need to be back with her. With every passing second I seem to distance even further away from her. The thought that she was moving on, started to make more and more sense. Terrifying me even more.

Lory proved to be a great help. He sees through every action and brilliantly predicts the best possible solution. Shuuhei-san was the same. He spoke little but to the point.

Sasaki-san was a great revelation. All I found out yet was that she was our joker. Our checkmate. She had been infiltrating Fuwa's system for years. They trusted her. I didn't know the whole story but she had been with Fuwa's for over twenty years. I was really curious about her. She and Shuuhei-san were hiding something. It was something painful for whenever their eyes matched, a strange melancholy surrounded them.

XXX

October 5th, 2014

"Yes!" I yelled in enthusiasm. Lory popped open a well-earned champagne! Laughter roared from all sides. Even Shuuhei-san was smiling.

Finally! Six years of hard work paid off! We won. Hizuri Cooperation won. Every single one of us could come out from hiding without a fear. We were the strongest of all. Not even that Fuwa presented a threat now.

"I propose a toast to Kuon who undivided hard word and wicked planning is the reason we all stand victorious today!" Lory raised his glass and everyone followed.

"To Kuon!" they rejoiced in their victory. While I was elated in my own. I could finally go home now… to my Kyoko. She'll be angry. She won't even talk to me. But I'll see her again!

My heart was racing. The crisp cool of the champagne further enhancing my euphoria.

"Shuuhei-san, I want to go home." I bet I sounded like a child wanting to go home from school.

He smiled. And finally nodded.

I was going home…

XXX

The only thing I needed to fetch from my room was her picture. The one I had been holding onto for the past five years.

A sudden knock startled me.

"It's me, Kuon," Sasaki-san informed.

What was she doing here?

"Come in."

I heard the door open and close while I chose what to wear. It was a very special occasion.

"Kuon, could you give me a minute? This is important." Her somber tone forced me to rein in my blue horse of joy.

We went to the couch.

"Is everything alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?" I was begging to whoever was listening to let me go this time. No more troubles. I needed to go home.

"It's about Kyoko-san." This piqued my worry more than my interest.

"What about her? Is she alright?"

"Kuon, it's been six years. You knew her whereabouts. She didn't. She had been living for six years as a widow. I won't be surprised if she moved on."

Her words were like a slap of reality. I knew she was right. It was my nightmare. Her being in arms of another man was a world I didn't want to live in.

But even though the notion remained there, I knew something no one else did.

_"Never will you let anyone touch you except me. Not even see you like this. Promise me that I'll forever be your one and only. Whether living or dead."_

_"I promise. I belong to you and you only." She stated tenderly yet determined._

She promised me. Then I didn't realize the dead part would be so imminent. But it turned out to our messed life. I knew Kyoko kept her promise. She loved me. The only trouble that could probably happen was her throwing me out for this charade.

"What will you suggest I do?"

"I think you should first take a look around. See how she's living. If your place hasn't been filled yet, then and only then you should meet her. Leave otherwise. Don't destroy her even more."

She left, but her words held weight. With the hope of the former possibility, I was going home…

XXX

Present

I looked at Kyoko to contemplate her reaction. Her face was wet with stray tears. Although my heart clenched seeing her cry, I couldn't contain my chuckle at seeing her pretty little red nose.

Kyoko frowned, and unintentionally pouted in the cutest way ever. Her cheeks always puffed adorably when she was angry. It made it impossible to fight with her.

"I hate you for coming up with such a good explanation for leaving me," she feigned anger.

"And I hate you for being so adorable when we are fighting," I crooned. Mirth danced in her eyes. Her lips curled into a smile.

I couldn't resist her. I bent forward and caught her warm lips in a kiss. Her arms cocooned my neck as she pulled herself closer to me.

I could feel her smiling against my lips. It was heaven.

The kiss broke. Kyoko looked at me with her beautiful eyes and I spotted what was wrong in the perfect moment.

"Kyoko, take them off."

"What?"

"Your grey contacts. I want those marvelous amber orbs to stare back at me."

She smiled ,and warily removed her lens. For a moment she closed her eyes. When she opened them, her beautiful stare left be awe-struck again.

"I am glad you're back," she exclaimed tenderly.

"So am I."

I gathered her in my arms and we stayed there, relishing in the warmth of the other.

"Kuon?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You really stink," she remarked playfully.

I drew away hastily. One lungful of the air around me was enough proof that she was right. I did chose a costume of a homeless man to be stealthy after all.

Our eyes matched and we broke into fits of laughter.

"Come, I'll make your bath," she said, still smiling.

I nodded and followed her to her room, smiling to its fullest. Mom and Dad were in the lounge. Kyoko was so absorbed in the moment that she didn't notice. But I did. I noticed their smiles; their relief.

Kyoko sauntered into her room. I took a comfortable berth on her bed while she prepared the bath. I heard the water rushing into the tub.

It's been ages since I felt this peaceful!

After a moment, she came out.

"I don't have any clothes, Kyoko," I cooed, catching her hand and pulling her into lap. She squealed.

"Or would you rather I stayed without them?" I crooned into the back of her neck. She blushed, I could tell the way her ears turned pink.

With much effort to prevent my hands from exploring her body, she turned her face towards me.

"I've got your clothes," she whispered, grinning from ear to ear.

I looked back quizzically. She struggled against me for a bit, trying to get off my lap. After one final kiss in the nape of her neck, I let her go.

She skimmed through her closet and voila! Produced my old clothes.

"You brought all my clothes with you?" I asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Couldn't leave them behind. They smelled like you," she answered sheepishly, her eyes not meeting mine. My heart melted.

So I did what I had to. I got up and hugged her tight.

"I love you, Kyoko," I cooed the truth of my existence into her ear.

"I love you, Kuon." And I knew she meant it just as much.

After we reluctantly pulled away, Kyoko handed me my clothes and took a seat on the bed.

"You are not joining me?" I playfully asked. All of a sudden, the temperature in the room dropped.

Kyoko slowly shook her head.

"Not yet." She looked away almost guiltily. I dawned upon me. Although she accepted me back so suddenly, she may not want to get intimate soon.

I walked over to her. She wasn't looking back. Reaching her, I bent down on my knees. I reached out, grabbed her chin gently and turned her towards me.

She was definitely worried, thinking maybe her stopping my advances was wrong.

I looked at my pretty wife and smile at her foolish worry.

I leaned in and caught her warm lips with mine. Pulling away from the chaste kiss, our eyes locked.

"Whatever you want only," I whispered.

She smiled and rewarded me with a kiss.

I took a brief bath, cleansing away not only the dirt but also six years worth worry.

I dressed up in my very familiar black cotton pajamas. Kyoko was already lying down, clad in a white lace night gown. I could help my grin.

I laid down and spooned her tightly, breathing in her pleasant scent. I was home…

XXX

**Author's Note:- Thank you so much for waiting. And I apologize for the delay. Maximum three chapters are left of this fan fiction. They'll be posted every two week since I want to get it over with. I hope this clears up the air mostly. You'll understand the rest in next chapter.**

**I hope you comment.**

**Next Chapter will be posted on 28th ****June, 2015 without delay.**

**Enjoy.**

**Lola **


	22. An unexpected arrival

Her eyes flutter open to a quiet room. Her room, where she had spent six years of her life alone. But today was different. The arm wrapped around her waist was different. Her lips curled into a smile. His breath was fanning her neck in a delicious manner. Scarlet rose to her cheeks. She wanted to see his face but feared of disturbing him. In her dilemma, she never noticed when an emerald pair of eyes opened and another set of lips formed a smile.

Kuon wasted no time. His lips found the nape of her neck. He planted sweet kisses all over her. Kyoko squealed as she felt warm lips cherishing her. A soft moan of desire escaped her lips.

"Good Morning, love," he whispered concupiscently, adding deliciously to her pleasure.

"Goood Mo-rnin', Kuon," she stuttered, lost in passion. Kuon groaned in delight hearing her lust-ridden greeting. His hands crept around her and in one swift scoop, he turned her towards him. Lost in abandon, his lips found her slightly open ones in a fervent kiss. Kyoko engulfed herself into the throes of passion which, after such a long time, were ferocious.

As if on cue, her alarm clock broke the fervent delight. Much annoyed, Kuon's free hand hunted for the gadget and smashed it to kingdom come.

Unfortunately, Kyoko knew that a busy day was ahead of them and Kuon couldn't just smash it away. She struggled against him. But her efforts were putty and futile. Kuon grabbed her hands. He deftly locked them above her head and maneuvered himself over her.

The room echoed of their ragged breathes. His emerald orbs were clouded with craving and urgency. His leisured hand roamed all over her petite frame.

" . ," he remarked in displeasure and dived in for another heated smooch. Kyoko was done resisting. She had longed for him for years. Now when he was back, she didn't intend to resist. She needed him and she was well aware how passionately he craved for her.

Kuon's hand slid off a strap of her nightgown and gently caressed the exposed skin. In the delirium, he freed her hands. Finding her moment, her hands frisked him, getting rid of his in-the-way shirt in one swift move. Kuon smirked at her sly maneuvers.

He removed the other strap, caressing her pale skin deliriously. But as he was about to expose her beautiful mounds, a thrashing at the door broke the stupor.

"Mommy! Daddy!" cried Aiko. Kuon let out an annoyed groan. Kyoko chuckled at his childlike pouts.

"Let them be. I need you," he urged. But she only shook her head. So he caught her lips in one final kiss before clambering off her.

Kyoko straightened her clothes before climbing off the bed. Kuon brazenly propped himself up against the pillow, not bothering with his shirt.

She gazed at her devilry handsome husband. She scooped up his shirt and threw it at him. Kuon put it on but still left the buttons open. Kyoko glared at him, motioning for him to do them. But the audacious rogue of her husband smirked. He tapped his neck slightly. Kyoko dashed to the mirror. Her whole neck was covered in love bites.

She skittered around looking for her robe. Kuon delightedly watched his wife losing her wits.

Outside Aiko seemed to be raising the devil with her pounding and shouting.

"I'm coming!" Kyoko answered. She hurriedly put on her robe and ran to the unbolt the door.

"Good Morning, mommy!" Aiko and Ren chanted together. They were up early, perhaps anxious to meet their father again.

Kyoko smiled, bent down, kissed their cheeks and replied to their greeting. Aiko spotted Kuon on the bed and scurried to him. Kuon chuckled seeing his little angel. Aiko hopped up the bed and ran into his open arms.

"Morning, daddy!" Kuon held her close and pecked her cheeks.

"Good Morning, Aiko-chan." Aiko beamed in delight. Kuon looked at Ren who was standing on Kyoko's side. He nodded, motioning for him to come. Reluctantly, the little guy ran to him.

"Good Morning," Ren greeted hesitantly. Kuon grabbed him by his waist and pulled him into his lap.

"Good Morning, Ren-kun," he replied tenderly and pecked his cheek. Ren looked away, blushing.

Kyoko couldn't help her grin. Her family was finally perfect.

"Hey, mommy, come here," Kuon called out cheekily. She chortled and went up to them. Kuon grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. Ren sat in her lap while little Aiko stood with them on the bed with her daddy's arm wrapped around her.

At the exact moment, Julie happened to pass by the open door. The blonde beauty squealed with delight, startling the bunch.

"I'll get the camera!" She ran off excitedly. They all laughed. Julie clicked the picture of the happy family. Kuu watched, smiling, before pulling her away with him.

"So what are we going to do today?" Kuon's inquiry brought Kyoko off the happy bubble. She clambered off his lap hurriedly.

"What happened, Kyoko?"

"These two devils have got school and I have to go to work. Sorry, Kuon, but it's a busy day," Kyoko explained trying to get Aiko off the bed but she won't budge.

Kuon frowned.

"What do you mean by _work_?" Kyoko froze. Kuon was not going to be pleased to hear of her expeditions.

Ren decided to break the awkward silence by throwing in a question of his own.

"Dad, why do you call mummy Kyoko? Her name is Hime."

They looked at each other, unable to come up with an explanation.

"My name is Kyoko, Ren-kun. I changed it for a while after your dad went away," Kyoko attempted to explain.

"So if teacher asks about your name what should I write?" Kuon was impressed by his witty son.

"You should write what you always do. Your mommy's name is Tsuruga Hime and your daddy's name is Tsuruga Ren." Ren nodded, thoughtfully.

Kuon was surprised though.

"You named him after me?"

"Yeah. He is your son so I thought why not?" Kuon beamed and nodded in approval.

Aiko-Chan didn't like to be quiet much. She decided to intervene.

"Daddy, take us to school today!" They both knew that Aiko's desire was not really possible. Surely, Kuon was back. But venturing on the streets was not a good idea.

"Some other day, Aiko-Chan. Daddy is tired today. Okay?" Aiko frowned but nodded.

Kyoko took both of them to their room. Kuon decided on a bath.

"Kyoko-Chan, I'll dress them up. You go make breakfast." Julie helped Aiko undress. Kyoko went to the kitchen. She couldn't help grinning.

She fetched some eggs, her ready-made pancake mix and some milk. Humming, she poured the mixture in the frying pan.

"Kyoko!" Kuon called from the bedroom. "Could you come here?"

She flipped the last pancake onto the plate, and scurried to the room. Entering the room, she scanned the room for him. Suddenly, the door slammed shut.

She snapped in the respective direction only to find a frowning Kuon covering the exit. She knew immediately what his anger was about.

"Kuon, I can explain." He advanced towards her. Reflexively, she backed away. But he kept coming on to her, until she was pinned against the wall. His hands caging her.

"Care to explain your _work?_" he pronounced the word work in a venomous tone.

"I..I work at a bakery nearby. I kind of own it," she whispered. She knew very well that he had no right to be angry. But she was also well aware that he had every right to be angry as well.

"What about all the money I left you with?" She couldn't match his eyes. He was going to be so mad if he found out her little secret.

"I…I.." she stuttered and Kuon knew his doubts were correct.

"You never used it," his voice was guarded. Guiltily, she nodded. Kuon groaned and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"You make me so mad," he muttered under his breath. Kyoko couldn't speak a word.

"Do you have any idea how hard I worked these past few years just so you would not have a thing to worry about?"

"But work is …"

"… a thing to worry about," he interrupted her explanation.

With his free hand, he grabbed a lock of her hair and twined it slowly around his finger. His eyes fixed on the ground.

"I want you to be happy and free of any sort of problem. Dealing with trouble is my job. You just keep quiet and let me spoil you…" All of a sudden, his eyes caught her in a deadlock.

She knew she should give in. But she couldn't. He couldn't always win.

"No." Her refusal surprised him. "I cannot enjoy the luxuries at the cost of your pain. We do this together."

"But you don't have to work…" he persisted. She touched his cheek and he snuggled in a bit.

"Yes, I do. I like it. And it's not like I spend all the day there. I have workers." Kuon was disappointed. He wanted so badly to persuade her to quit. But he knew she was determined.

"Okay," he sighed.

"Thank you." She pecked his cheek.

He pulled her into his arms.

"You hate it, don't you?" she asked, playfully. He squeezed her a little.

"So much," he whispered in her ear. She smiled.

She heard commotion from outside. The kids were ready for school. They pulled away and went to the kitchen.

Kyoko laid out the breakfast. Every one sat on the dining table. Kuon looked around, his wife, his kids and his parents all around him, eating and chatting amicably. He had finally found his perfect family…

XXX

Kuu and Julie were out to enjoy the cool autumn weather. Kyoko was off to drop the kids and open the bakery. She promised to come back home in an hour. Kuon was loitering away in the living room. It was silent as hell.

There was a knock at the door.

"She's back already?" he thought, getting up.

He looked through the peephole. It wasn't Kyoko. But Kuon needed to deal with the person standing outside too. He opened the door.

Kiri, surely wasn't expecting him. His forehead creased into a frown. He was about to turn away when Kuon called him in. Although suspicious, he entered.

They entered the lounge and both men stopped. Kiri turned towards him. Awkward silence prevailed. Kiri was the one to break the ice.

"Who are you to Hime-san?" he interrogated venomously.

Kuon looked back with a matched glare. Both of them were at daggers drawn with each other.

"I'm her husband." Kiri's eyes widened in shock.

"But he was dead. She told me herself."

Kuon smirked seeing the disbelief in the opponent's eyes.

"It's complicated. But what matters is that I am back."

Anger flared in Kiri's eyes.

"So you just casually show up six years later in her life and want everyone to accept it?" Rage coated his every word.

Kuon glared. "My wife accepted me. I don't give a damn about others." Kiri's frown deepened. His hand curled into fist. But he knew better than to start a fight. Yesterday's fight made Hime mad. He didn't want her anger. He'll make her his.

But before he could retort, the door opened.

"I'm home!" Kyoko cried. Both men stilled. Kiri moved aside into a corner, allowing the darkness to swallow him.

When her eyes caught Kuon, her smile widened. She scurried into his arms, catching his lips into a passionate kiss. Kuon happily reciprocated. The fact that his rival was witnessing his love made the kiss even sweeter.

"You're back early, love. I thought you had _work."_

Kyoko scoffed. Her hands running across his wide chest.

"I thought you _needed _me," she threw his words back at his face, smirking.

"As much I would love that, we have company." She pulled away, confused.

Kiri couldn't move. Three years, he had been with this woman. Spending time at her house. Trying to figure her out. Trying to love her. But not once did he saw the woman he had just beheld. The woman younger than his Hime in sorrow and age.

When he saw the light in her eyes, it was the moment he knew. He had lost…

He moved into the light, surprising her. Kyoko was angry at him for last night, but seeing him there she knew she couldn't be angry. He was the only friend she had when Kuon was gone. He had been the reason of many laughs. She needed to do him justice.

"Kiri-kun, what…" but words abandoned her. What should she say after all? I'm sorry, my dead husband was alive and is back now?

She was out of words. But his smile, made her lose her wits too. Why was he smiling? Even in the dark, the melancholy in his eyes was clear as day.

He advanced towards her. She tore away from Kuon. They stopped just a foot from each other.

"Hime-Chan, three years ago when we met, I thought I found my soul mate. I couldn't look away from your serene beauty. Your little angels became my passion. There was no food in this world that could compete with your Sunday Pancake Blast," his voice broke. He covered his sob with a chuckle. Her eyes welled up.

"But all these years, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't make your smile reach your eyes. But today when I saw you with him, I saw you happy for the first time. And no matter how much I want you, I couldn't take it away from you. So I am giving in…" his smile vanished. The light reflected off a lone tear on his cheek.

He caught her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it. She let him as she watched with a rumble in her heart. Though his eyes were closed, she could feel the pain through his lips.

After savoring her taste for the final time, he pulled away. A smile masking his apocalypse.

"I love you so much. Don't you ever forget that." He gazed intensely into her grey orbs. All she could do was nod. Not being able to contain herself, she embraced him. His arms held her tightly. His heart trying to save as much of her warmth as it could.

He was the one to pull away. Every second with her was another stab of agony to his heart. Sparing her one final glance, he left.

Kuon had been quiet, but seeing her so passionate with another man was unacceptable. The second he was out the door, he caught her hand, swiveled her into his arms and caught her lips with his. Kyoko let out her frustration in the heated contact.

Kuon's hands wandered all over body. One swept under her legs, the other held her back as he pulled her up and carried her into their room. They never broke the kiss, not even when he threw her on the bed.

Enough waiting. He needed his wife. He looked down at his blushing vixen and lust clouded his senses.

"I'm gonna make a mess of you today," he smirked. Kyoko grinned and let him invade her lips again.

But maybe they were not fated for a reunion yet, for the doorbell rang right on the cue.

"No." he urged into the nape of her neck. She was breathing rapidly. He kept ransacking her petite frame. But the door bell was persistent.

"****************" Kyoko pushed his foul-mouthed lover off her. She quickly arranged her clothes and dashed to the door.

She peeped through the peep hole. A middle aged woman in a complete black office suit stood outside. Her hair completely covered in her large hat white a sunglasses hid her face.

Kuon was out too.

"Everything okay?"

"I don't know who the woman outside is. Should I open?" Worry piqued in him. He moved her aside and looked outside. The frown cleared immediately. He undid the lock and opened the door. The lady entered and he bolted the door again.

She didn't know why but a chill swept her as the woman entered.

The lady didn't bother with greetings and went straight to the lounge as if she owned the place. Kuon held Kyoko's hand and followed her. All the heat of the moment ago was gone.

"Kuon, who is she?" she whispered.

The lady stopped in the middle of the room and turned towards them.

"Kyoko, meet Sasaki Irina-san." But she never heard his words. For when the woman took off the hat and glasses, she lost the count of day and time.

"Mother?" the ghost of her voice muttered…

XXX

Next Chapter:- Find out exactly what is going on Saena's mind. And beware, Sho is not gone yet.

XXX

Author's Note:-

Guys, I apologize for never meeting the dead lines. But I am going through a rough patch of life. I hope you would be considerate. Tell me if this story is worth something or not. I would really appreciate reviews.

I'll do my level best to update somewhere near next Sunday (12-15 July, 2015)

Thank you for reading.

Lola :)


	23. It's Over

"Mother?"

His head snapped towards Kyoko. She was blanched. Her hands were curled into fists as a demonstration of the rage roaring in her eyes. Her confession about her mother ringed in his mind.

_"My mother abandoned me when I was six. All I remember of her is that she hated me. She would call me a burden. She would punish me or censure me for trivial things. She used to come home after days. I would spend the day at the Fuwa's. At last she abandoned me to them,"_

He still remembered her sobs and her façade of bravery. Her mother was a topic they never explored again. But today, out of the blue, here she was. The woman who was the wife of his loyal friend. He had known Sasaki Shuuhei for as long as he could remember. He used to visit with Kuu sometimes. He was always a taciturn. Kuon never questioned his furtive nature. But he knew he was a man he could rely on no matter what happened.

Sasaki Irena was the same as Shuuhei for him. He still remembered the day he introduced her to his family. It was small celebration at his house. Kuon was twelve or so. He only met her once then but he heard about her from Shuuhei sometimes. Irena was just like Shuuhei. Quiet and mysterious. The fact that they might be the parents of his wife seemed utterly ridiculous. Shuuhei wouldn't throw his own daughter in the snake's pit, would he?

Kuon went to the shaking figure of his wife. She was quiet. Quiet like a hunting dog near its prey. He tried to take her hand but she didn't unfurl it. He held on to her fisted hands.

"Kyoko, what did you just said?" His voice was tentative. As if he weren't sure he wanted his question answered. She needn't anyway. Irena did her work for her.

"She called me her mother." Her impassive statement hit her like a harsh breeze on a frosty night. Not being able to bear it, she squeezed her eyes shut. Her teeth were biting the inside of her cheeks. And she was pretty sure her nails were going to leave scars in her hands. Tears gathered behind the borders of her eyelids. But she wasn't going to allow them to stream today. She won't cry. Not anymore. Twenty-four year worth of tears were enough to wipe away her past. She wouldn't allow anything or anyone to intervene in her safe haven. Particularly not the woman who abandoned her to suffer. She had pretty much signed her off on her death penalty.

Unfortunately for her, she was still alive. Better yet, she was ecstatic. Her life was at last on the right track. The woman before her was no mother. She was just another person whom she would wipe from her life. No more troubles.

Kyoko forced her mind to strengthen up. Waiving off all its warning regarding the pains that may come, she opened her eyes to reality. These were not the eyes of a afraid six year old but of a strong mother of two who was fixated on protecting her happiness.

She twined her fingers with Kuon's. His returning squeeze caused a tempest of comfort and courage to sweep through her body.

"Kuon, would you show this woman out, please?" she ordered through grated teeth, taking him by surprise.

Irena was standing across the room, completely impassive. Confused, he gazed at her for answers. But in vain.

Deciding the best for him and Kyoko, he manned up.

"Sasaki-san, whatever brought you here can surely wait. I request you to leave immediately."

Her response to his enjoining caught the both of them completely off guard. She smirked.

"Well, it looks like I don't get a choice," she mocked. Neither of them uttered a word. They were quiet taken aback by her laid back attitude regarding the matter.

"Alright. I'll leave. But can I have a word with Kuon in private before?" she requested. She evaded Kyoko's glares and treaded towards their bedroom.

A knot tied in Kyoko's stomach. She squeezed his hand as if it would stop him from going to the devil of a woman who awaited him. But she knew she couldn't. Kuon tugged at his hand but she didn't let go.

"It'll be alright. Trust me," he comforted and gently pulled away from her. She stood in the lounge with a sinking feeling. Something was wrong. She could feel it in her bones.

She tried to wait but the feeling wouldn't die. She hated to pry but she couldn't help it. So she stealthily went towards their room. The door was partially opened. She peeped in but couldn't see anything. They were on the other side.

By far it seemed fine. Suddenly she heard a crash. Her heart rate picked up as she lunged towards the door. What she saw inside, scared the soul away from her body.

Kuon was lying unconscious on the floor. She could make out a slight laceration on his forehead. Luckily it didn't seem serious.

Her mind snapped her from her husband's unconscious body to the culprit. Irena stood but a foot away from Kuon. In her hand, a syringe glistened.

"What did you do to him?" she cried.

"It's just a little Etorphine. He'll be up in a couple of hours," she answered as a matter of fact.

Kyoko was outraged. She couldn't help her desire to murder her. But Irena didn't give her any time to react. She pulled out a gun on her.

Kyoko stopped dead. Irena calmly made her way to her. Keeping the gun aimed at her cranium, she forced her to move.

"Try to make a move and I'll shoot." Kyoko was petrified. In the trance of horror and fear, she nodded. Irena collected her hat and shades from the lounge. She inserted the gun in her handbag. She pulled the bag over her shoulder, keeping the gun pointed at her back.

"Why are you doing this?" she uttered slowly.

"Keep quiet and move!" she ordered, shutting her up.

Walking with her natural grace, she ushered Kyoko to the main entrance. The terrified girl quietly submitted.

It was about to be noon. Nobody was around. It was like a walk through the park to reach her car parked just behind the apartment building.

She unlocked the back door and pushed her in. Kyoko clambered into the SUV. Her eyes were fixed on her abductor. Her own mother was abducting her at gun point. Kyoko looked into her cold grey eyes, somewhere in her heart she was trying to find a hope to hold on. But Irena's eyes gave her nothing but indifference.

Although traumatized, Kyoko couldn't help noticing the calmness and smoothness Irena was demonstrating. It looked like she was completely in her element. She didn't seem fazed or hasty. Almost as if it were normal to her.

The notion scared her…

Irena pulled out another syringe. The gun was still in its position. Kyoko knew her options were limited. But she couldn't just submit this easily. Where was all the anger when she needed it? Shock and fear were not good motivators.

When Irena reached in to inject her, she backed away. She tried to resist. Standing outside the car was Irena's disadvantage. But it didn't stop her from grabbing her arm in an iron grip and yanking her towards her.

She maneuvered swiftly. Before Kyoko could process anything, the syringe was in her neck.

She couldn't even resist. As soon as the chemicals entered her body, they overwhelmed her mind. Blackness clouded her vision. Her organs immobilized. She blacked out immediately.

XXX

**KUON**

When he came to, he found himself on the bed. Blinded by the piercing light, he shut his eyes. This gave his mind time to rehash the happenings. Clutching his throbbing head in one hand, he sat up. He looked around and found Kuu, Julie and Shuuhei. They all looked ghastly. He scanned the room for Irena but she wasn't there. And much to his horror, neither was Kyoko

"Where is Sasaki-san and Kyoko?" he asked, getting off the bed. The three of them looked at each other, as if they were deciding who should be the bearer of the truth.

Shuuhei decided to take the reins in his hands.

"Irena has taken Kyoko-Chan."

A frown creased his brow.

"Taken where?"

Shuuhei was failing the attempt to hide his worry. His frown was mocking reality. He didn't have to answer for Kuon to know.

"She betrayed us?" he asked incredulous at the mere notion.

"No," Shuuhei denied his conjecture.

"Then what? Could please tell me?" his tone raised. His anger masked the worry rumbling in his heart.

"Kuon, take a seat and listen to what I'm going to tell you."

Reluctantly he sat on the edge of the bed. He scrutinized Kuu and Julie's expression to get an idea of the present happenings but they seemed just as confused.

"I met Irena twenty-five years ago. I, Lory and Kuu had started our business just a few years back. She was in her early twenty's then. We had a one night stand. I didn't even know her real name back then. Neither did she know mine."

"Is Kyoko your daughter?" Kuon interrupted. Shuuhei nodded grimly. Before Kuon could bombard him with further questions, he continued.

"Seven years later, I was still a mystery to the world. But she found me. She found out my name and existence. My life was at her mercy. I was in Kyoto then. We were analyzing the Fuwa's family background and such. She confronted me. She told me her legal name was Ayami Irena. That was when I found out about Kyoko and her position as a loyal worker of the Fuwa's. She had already abandoned Kyoko by then. We argued but it was too late. I chose to keep a check on her at arm's length. She proposed to be our asset. A mole in the Fuwa group. I didn't accept her invitation. For all I knew, she was planning to be a mole in ours. So I asked for some time. I got her looked up. Her dossier was startling. At the age of seven, she had appeared on the map out of nowhere. The woman that raised her was dead by then. She was scholarship student at the Ivy league colleges. Her wits were beyond remarkable. Two years passed and by then she had proved her worth and loyalty to me and my heart. We decided to get married."

Kuon wasn't sure how Shuuhei's tale related to the current matter. With every second that passed, he felt like a fish out of water. Kyoko was out there with Irena. God knows what she was capable of! This wasn't the time for stories.

Shuuhei read his vexation before he could put it into words.

"I know that you think this story is unrelated to what is happening but be patient. You need to know this before you make a move."

Hesitantly he nodded. His foot was tapping the floor, showing his impatience.

"It was three years into our marriage when Irena came clean to me. She told me the reason of her anger. She was planning vengeance on the Fuwa's."

"What sort of vengeance?"

"When she was seven, her father was the heir to the Fuwa group. Sho's father Yoshida was her uncle. He was reckless and diabolic. The only way for him to inherit the business was to get her entire family out of the picture. And so he did it. He murdered her family in cold blood. Unfortunately for him, her father had already figured out his plan. He had found out too late for everyone to escape but he put in all his efforts to save her. He arranged a new identity for her in a far away area of Japan. She grew up with her mother's distant cousin. She had a new life but she couldn't forget her real one. So she swore to get back what rightfully belonged to her. When she found me, she knew Kuon was the best channel to get what she wanted."

Kuon's frown deepened. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Irena was planning to take over the Fuwa's. But his main concern still remained the present one.

"But why does she need Kyoko now? Fuwa and she haven't been in contact for years now."

Shuuhei sighed like an old man tired of life.

"Irena never loved Kyoko. She used her before and she is planning to use her again. The Fuwa's are in hiding. They are trying to build up some of their lost strength. They trust no one at this moment. The presence of a mole has been made aware to them. It would be extremely different to win their trust in their moment of vulnerability. Kyoko has been Sho's ego for a long time now. There is no better way to gain their trust than to hand her over."

Panic rang through his mind. He was on his feet immediately. Kyoko was in grave danger, and they were chit chatting here!

"So what's the plan? We have to stop her," he urged desperately. His palms were sweating from the fear of losing her. But the need to save her was empowering.

That is when Kuu's eyes met his.

"We take the Fuwa's down once and for all." His tone was dead serious. Enough was enough. It was to end this charade for good.

"But how are we supposed to invade a safe house? Wouldn't it be completely illegal and improbable? The chances of them escaping are extensive." Julie's words had weight.

They couldn't just barge in someone's house. They weren't the law.

"We could use some help from our associates. I know a good lot of law officers and politicians. If we could just provide an offence against Fuwa Sho, they may be able to help us."

Kuon knew Kuu was right. They couldn't do this alone. They needed help. He had to save Kyoko. All of a sudden, he hit upon an idea.

"If Irena-san wants to use Kyoko as her Joker, so could we," he smirked. But the group remained oblivious. He turned towards Shuuhei.

"Sasaki-san, I would not aid Irena-san in any way. If she had asked me, I would've helped her. But she has overstepped her boundaries. My main priority will remain Kyoko only. I hope you are okay with it."

Shuuhei looked up at the determined young man and he knew that he had to surrender his desire. Irena was indeed beyond saving.

"I fully understand you. Let's get Kyoko-Chan home."

Kuon nodded. It was time to end this once and for all.

XXX

**HIZURI CORP.**

The phone rang and the petite assistant picked it up.

"Hizuri Cooperation. How may I help you?" she said mechanically.

"Could you get Yukihito Yashiro for me?" the man on the other end asked.

"I'm sorry, sir, but he is in a meeting. Can I deliver a message?"

She knew Yashiro was not in a meeting. But she couldn't just direct a call from a stranger to him.

"Tell him that his cousin is sick and let me know what he says," the man said hastily. The brunette frowned.

She immediately called Yashiro.

"Sir, there is a man on the phone who has asked me to inform you that your cousin is sick."

There was silence at the other end for a brief moment.

"Direct the call to me on my dedicated line in one minute exactly. Make sure nobody disturbs me," he ordered. He sounded almost panicked.

The brunette did as told. It was strange. But she shrugged her shoulders and continued her work.

**Yashiro**

He hurriedly rushed to Kanae's office. She was in a meeting. She looked pretty pissed off when he had opened the door. He had seemingly destroyed her sales pitch.

"My office, now," he urged. She frowned. This was extremely unusual for him. She excused herself from the client and left with him.

Yashiro closed the door behind him. She looked on in confusion.

"Is everything alright, Yuki?" she asked worriedly.

Instead of answering, he picked up the telephone and put it on loud speaker.

"Is Aunt Mel alright?"

Kanae frowned. She knew this emergency code. It was solely for her, Yukihito and…

Before she could even finish her train of thought, his voice hit her ear drums.

"She needs help." She froze. Her eyes met Yukihito's and he was equally stunned. For a moment nobody spoke.

Then Yukihito broke the ice.

"You son of a B****! We thought you were dead. Where in the hell are you?" he kept his voice lower but his grated teeth allowed him to send a pretty venomous greeting.

Both of them expected a cunning retort from Kuon but it never came. Instead his voice sounded almost pleading.

"Yashiro, as much as I would love to rehash the good old days with you, I am running out of time. I need your help."

"What do you want?" The room swam with overt gravity.

"Go to my apartment. In the walk-in closet, check the wall beside the door's back. In the bottom right edge of the wall tap exactly seven times and the cover will fall. Behind it you will find a safe. Enter this code A93KDM02JJ4 to override the system and skip the bio check. In the lower compartment of the safe, there is a black file. Don't open it. Just take it, close the safe and deliver the file personally to me. My coordinates are -. Get here in 45 minutes."

He hung up. The tension was palpable. The couple looked at each other, talked it out in their eyes and without a word, they headed out to their consigned job.

XXX

She knew she had to do it. She had to make this sacrifice for the sake of all the tribulation she had faced. It was a gamble. A risk far too dangerous to take. But did she have a choice? She spent all her life to gain the trust of those worthless Fuwa's and they shut her out! They chose well to do so. She was their end. And their end was near.

She pulled up outside her destination. Her heart was beating ferociously. She turned around to look at the girl she had created. Her daughter. Did she not regret everything she had done to her? Of course, she did. She herself was an orphan. She knew the agony of living without her parents. She knew inflicting this much pain on her daughter made her a monster. But this monster had an eye for the big picture.

Six years ago, Sho called her out in desperation. His ego was wounded. Kyoko was the cure. She was supposed to snatch her from Kuon and give to Sho. God knew she didn't doubt her perfect plan even once. She thought that the girl must've learnt to endure Sho by now. Bypassing Kuon's security was a piece of cake. She created it after all. Then she found out about Kyoko's plan. She had found an even better way of executing her plan.

She reached their destination before them and hid in the closet of the bedroom. It was going to be easy. When they would come, she would slowly seep gas in the room. They'll be out like a light in minute. No Huss no Fuss.

Everything was going according to plan. She heard their voice voices from below. The door burst open. She watched the happening through the eye of the camera she had placed. They were on the bed and kissing fervently. He whispered something and she answered back but she didn't understand it. They were about to make love so she shut off the camera. Nothing wrong with letting her have a last time. She waited to make her move. After a while, she heard voices. They were talking. Intrigued she listened.

"Why didn't you buy one yourself?" She heard her question.

"Security purposes." Even from the closet she could tell that he was lying through his teeth.

"Liar. We did it today, right? So what was the trouble before?" Apparently Kyoko could tell too.

"Tell me, Kuon. I told you everything, didn't I?' she pestered him.

"Someone very dear died because of my recklessness once. I couldn't do it again." Her interest piqued. She knew about Rick. His dossier had everything she needed to know about him. It seemed strange to her that he was discussing his dark secret.

"But you did it today. Why?" Kyoko asked.

"I wasn't going to. But you brought a gift with such high hopes. I couldn't leave you hanging just because of my past. Then again, you said the security was full on. So I thought maybe once won't hurt." Her eyes looked into the darkness of the closet. She knew she should've stopped eavesdropping and gone with the plan but she couldn't help it. Maybe somewhere in her, something was happy to witness Kyoko's smile.

"Thank you."

"Since you are so forthcoming at this moment, why don't you explain the mob of security around me 24/7?" Saena grinned. Busted. She was her daughter after all.

"What? You thought I was so oblivious? Kuon, I feel so underwhelmed."

"You knew?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't notice being followed 24/7 by the same people for five months?" It was getting interesting. It's been quite a while for her since something felt interesting.

"I'm sorry. I want—"

"Unless you tell me why I was being 'looked after', I ain't accepting any apologies."

"Let it go, Kyoko. Just trust me." She could hear his exasperation from way over here. And unlike Kyoko she knew the reason. It was her. Or better say Sho's attempt to get Kyoko. She knew about the attempt to kidnap her. She was Sho's final move. She was here to finish the job. She listened, curious about his answer.

"No. I want to know why I am under strict protection. You can't keep me away from the truth, Kuon." Kyoko's voice raised.

"You don't know how much of a blessing is ignorance, Kyoko." He yelled, exasperated.

"Ignorance? The Fuwa's kept me ignorant . Until I found out I was a mere maid to them!" Her sarcasm stabbed her. She really had to get the job done right now or her heart will not let her.

" I am not that bastard! I love you. Isn't knowing that enough?"

"No. I want to know or…or" She was threatening her only way to happiness?

"OR?" Kuon bellowed.

"Or.. I'll leave you!" Saena froze. Maybe what she thought earlier was right. Kyoko was too wounded to love. Just like she was.

"You'll leave me?" his tone seemed broken. Not like the boss he was. She saw him get off the bed.

"The door is that way." She frowned. What the hell was wrong with those two?

After a moment of deafening silence, Kuon completed his statement.

"But don't forget that I'll die if you leave." She released the breath she was unintentionally holding. The intensity of Kuon words reminded her of him. Shuuhei once said that. The time she was vulnerable, he held her. But she blew it off. She blew off her way back home for this path of pain and vengeance. And now she was going to snatch the only chance of happiness for her daughter too?

"I am so sorry, Kuon. You know I'll never leave you. I'm so sorry." Kyoko was in his arms. They kissed in their little paradise.

"Never leave me, Kyoko. I won't be able to survive without you."

Kuon's words sealed the deal. She couldn't do it. For the first time in her life she was giving up on her plan. She just couldn't take happiness from the two of them. With Sho only misery await her. But with Kuon her daughter might be able to see happiness for a while. She couldn't take her life away from her again. So she didn't.

But today she couldn't let her emotions stop her. She needed to put an end to this story once for all. She got out from her seat, opened the door and injected her to wake her up. She took out a black bag and covered Kyoko's face with it. She was waking up groggily. She placed a watch around her wrist.

By now, Kyoko had recognized the position she was in and had started to struggle. Saena grabbed her face and pulled her down. She whispered something in her ear. Kyoko froze. She whispered something again and Kyoko stopped struggling.

She clambered out of the vehicle. Saena put handcuffs on her hands and pulled her to the door of the desolate barn. The girl quietly followed.

They entered the empty place. Saena was well aware of the number of guns pointed at her in the dark. She went straight to the place where she could make out a camera. She pulled Kyoko in front of her.

"I told you I was trustworthy," she mocked and pulled off the bag from Kyoko's face, revealing her to the camera.

And just as she expected, the wall before her revealed a door in its corner. She placed the bag back on her face and took her to the door.

Just as they stepped outside it, the door opened. A staircase was uncovered. She took Kyoko by her arm and lead her inside. They tread down the stairway. She needn't check to know all her electronic devices had been disabled. At the end, another door blocked their way. She turned the handle and bright light flooded through.

This was indeed their hide out. A metallic room with fully functional electric system. As much as she could see were corridors and room. A single corridor lead to the apparent end of the place. It branched out via series of rooms.

She pulled Kyoko in front of her. Preparing the final step for her plan, she murmured,

"Do exactly as I have told you and maybe you'll see your family again."

Kyoko nodded.

From one of the doors entered a sturdy man in black. He ushered them to a room. Saena could almost taste her victory on her tongue.

Without bothering with manners, she opened the door and entered with Kyoko. The room was lavishly decorated. The lights shined almost too bright, as if he were trying to prove his glory. On the extravagant bed sat Kyoko's nightmare. Saena looked up at her target and couldn't help smirking.

Sho's eyes gleamed with pride. His black shirt was completely unbuttoned. Seeing them, he sprung on his feet and sauntered towards them in his rugged jeans. A dirty smirk embodied the filth of his heart.

"You've certainly proved yourself loyal, Saena," he complemented. All the while, his eyes ate up the blindfolded girl. Saena simpered and like the cold hearted creature she had become, she jerked the trembling Kyoko towards him.

The poor girl fell straight on his feet. He cackled.

"Why don't you go meet mum and dad while I finish some work here?" his leering gaze never left the girl on the floor. She tried to pull herself up but with no vision and her hands tied at the back, it wasn't easy.

Saena looked at her daughter. And it took all her strength to look away. She knew if this went wrong, Kyoko and her were as good as dead. But knowing the Fuwa's, they'd make sure death felt like a reward. It was her last strike. And it had better work.

"Enjoy," she mocked as she exited the room where she had just probably left her daughter to be raped.

The man in black showed her to another room. This one was trivial. Just a dark sofa set in the middle of a crème hued room. She made herself comfortable as her mind ran through the plan again. If all went well, she could finally live free. Free of her past. Free of her hatred. She could go home.

She gazed at the diamond on her finger and wondered why of all days did she decide to wear her wedding ring today. It was rather peculiar for her. She gently caressed the ring and reminisced the joys it brought her. How she wished she had held on to those joys. Maybe today she would've been with her family then.

All of a sudden Kyoko's face flashed before her. The little girl whom she refused to hold when she was born. The girl whom she refused to take care of. The girl whom she regarded as a distraction from her ulterior motive. The girl whom she took every happiness away just to try to wash blood with blood.

Today if she didn't make it, it was not only her at stake. If something happened to Kyoko, two children will be orphaned. She couldn't let her grandkids suffer for her anger. She won't allow it. Those kids will have a mother to kiss them good night, to fix them meals, to embarrass them in front of their friends and most of all to love them unconditionally. Just like her mum used to tuck her in, make her laugh and take away the pains.

Passion burnt brighter as she realized that she had something to look forward to if it all ended tonight.

"They are waiting for you," a voice broke her trance. Gracefully she got up and followed the man.

"Please pass through the metal detector," asked a chiseled girl. Saena almost laughed at the pathetic security detail. She passed through it unhesitant. Who the hell would bring a gun to herald their plans to the enemies? Plain ludicrous.

But that doesn't mean she didn't have one. On the way, another man intercepted them.

"You're files, m'am," the young man handed over a voluminous folder. Just by holding the folder she could tell her baggage was accurately delivered.

Time to get it over with. Inhaling a deep sigh, she entered.

XXX

Her body shook with fright. Every hair on her body was upright with trepidation. Her vision was blocked by the bag. But the darkness wasn't only bordered before her eyes but also her life. The moment that woman entered her life again, she knew. She knew everything she had worked for was gone. She was going to lose everything again. But she didn't believe her mind. So she tried to fight her fate. Now look where she was! Fallen on the feet of the man who doesn't even consider her on the same level as the tip of his toenail. The man who destroyed her life once and if everything went on again, will finish it for all.

She couldn't trust Saena. How could she go on with her plan? What if she was being tricked again? But what choice did she have anyway? Kuon and kids were waiting for her. She had to get out of here alive. She couldn't give up. Not yet. If she had to fight even with her last breath, she would. But she would not bow before this rascal.

Collecting herself, she pulled herself to her feet. No tears anymore. Her life was her life. Enough of this charade!

He wants Kyoko. Today he'll get Kyoko. A devilish smirk spread across her face. And suddenly even through the darkness, she was her own light.

Sho grabbed her by the arm and yanked her towards him. She let him. No resistance.

"Today you're finally going to get what you deserve, wench," he whispered venomously. A chill went down her spine. He swiveled her onto the bed. A scream almost left her mouth but she muffled it. She won't give him pleasure today.

Her bare legs could feel the cold satin beneath them. But the rage surging through her repelled the fear trying to sneak its way into her. She felt the weight shift on the bed as he climbed it. A faint noise of opening and closing the door hit her eardrums. She couldn't help her smirk. They were alone.

He was hovering above her. She could sense his eyes piercing through her. Her dress was ridden up due to her fall. If she moved a bit more, it may expose her step-ins. The cold metal cuffs were biting into her flesh. They'll surely scar.

He grasped the bag and yanked it off her. Bright light burnt her retina. But his smug conceit was overt. Seeing his hideous smirk, she simpered. He frowned, not expecting her audaciousness.

"What are you smiling about, slut?" he roared. Then the love bites scattered all across her neck caught his attention. He saw red. His hand grasped her skin as if he were planning to tear it off. Her smile vanished, but she didn't allow her pain to show. The poker face she mastered on Kuon's death paid off. It annoyed him even more.

"So you like to be marked?" he grabbed her chin and yanked her to him. His lips ravaged hers. She resisted for a second but then allowed her heart to let it go. The scoundrel bit her lips so hard that they bled. Crimson drops amalgamated with the carnal lust of the invader she tasted in her mouth.

Then she played her turn. She kissed him back.

XXX

"You need to trust us, son. We will get Kyoko-Chan out safe and sound," the well-built man sitting behind the desk urged. But the blonde businessman paced around agitated.

"You don't get it, Sir. I have enough training to take out your SWAT team by myself. I am only doing this because I abide by the law. I was given permission to take out the Honeybees a few years back. What's the difference now?" he endeavored a meager try to keep his anger down.

"This is different. It's personal vendetta! It is against the law even for a law officer to participate in an operation if he is attached to it. You are not even a law officer, for God's sake," The man was not pleased. Neither was Kuon. Sho was his. He was the one who will obliterate him from their lives. No law will take this pleasure from him.

But the law was not the only barrier in his way. Each tick of the clock raced his heart through a new inferno. A rosary of "What if's" kept reiterating itself in his mind.

Looking at the man before him one last time, he stomped out of the room.

"Yukihito, we need a higher man. Get someone for me. Pronto!" Kuon roared. Yashiro was well-prepared. He had figured that something like this might happen and he was already in contact with the correct channel.

Kuon was pleased. The man they were approaching was Subasa Kyouya. A mighty mogul in the government. His permission was undeniable. The conference call was already set. Lucky for Kuon, Subasa was good old associate.

Yashiro accepted the call and a middle aged brown haired man appeared before them. The twinkle in his eyes contradicted the seriousness in his mien.

"I happened to attend your funeral a few years ago. God let you go so soon?" he jested. Kuon would've retorted wittily if it wasn't for his everything on stake.

"A pleasure to see you too, Subasa-san."

"Always stoic, eh? So what do I owe the pleasure of your call, my formally dead mate?"

His hands curled into fists. By God, if he were present in front of him, he would've broken his jaw!

"I really need your help." In his desperation, he sounded almost pleading. This caught Kyouya's attention and he adopted a more formal attitude.

"How can I help?"

Kuon laid the entire story in front him. Kyouya's eyes widened upon hearing his ventures. But his frown deepened too. The man before him was the one who cleared filth off his name years ago. He stood by him when no one did. Today where he was was because Hizuri Kuu befriended him and his son kept the relation running.

"You want to be in the raid on the Fuwa Safe house? Armed and allowed to take down enemies?" he summed up his plea.

"Yes," he replied hastily. Kyouya was silence for a moment, contemplating the consequences. He gazed at the broken man before him and his doubts vanished.

"You have my approval. Go lead the operation and get the filth of the Fuwa's off our country," he permitted like a proud father confidant on his child's capability.

That was all he wanted to hear. Thanking him he sprinted to the unit's captain. He was bringing his wife home.

XXX

She kissed him ferociously, taking him aback. Trying to attain his dominance, his hand grasped her breast. His eyes were closed as he soaked in the moment he had been waiting for. The day he tainted the victory of his nemesis. He was relishing his supposed triumph.

Kyoko counted in her head. 3. 2. 1. His mouth ceased it's intrusion and his heavy weight fell on top of her. She groaned in disgust. She had to hurry before somebody noticed. She was sure that the room was sound proof for Sho's "needs". That was a huge benefit.

First things first, she pressed the tiny button on the side of the handcuffs and released herself from them. Once freed, she forced his body off of her.

She glanced over the room for some liquid to clear the filth she felt in her mouth. Her prayers were answered for she found a bottle of mineral water lying on a nearby table. She grabbed it and gulped down half of its contents. Calmness took over her mind and body as the water washed away traces of him.

But the tough part had started now. The room had cameras. They were turned off for now considering what the other's thought he was planning to do with her. Since his "work" would've taken time, she had some advantage. Putting two and two together, she realized that even though he was in a safe house, he must be contacting the outside world somehow. Some crime thriller proved lucrative at that moment. He had to have a burner phone.

But before that she had to plan something for the moment someone decided to check in on them. She stripped the unconscious male with some difficulty and scattered his clothes on the floor. She dragged his bulk off the covers and then poised him in the bed as if he were asleep.

The next was she. She took off her clothes and threw them with his. Looking threw his closet, she found a seemingly new shirt. Although the notion of wearing his clothing loathed her, she was out of options. She put it on. Rummaging through the boxers, she pulled out the one in the far behind corner that looked least used and threw it on as well. She didn't do the buttons on the shirt, in case someone came and she had to appear indecent with him.

She skimmed through his belongings and found a cell phone. There was no service. The room blocked all signals. She had to stick to the plan after all.

With a pounding heart, she looked around at her doings. She was safe. She couldn't believe it. Sho was out like a light. She was unharmed and still pure for her darling husband. Relief awash her. The pounding sated.

She sat on the bed beside him. Although the notion repulsed her, she stripped the shirt off her shoulders and arms, keeping her body covered nonetheless. Carefully she got in the covers beside him. Her face was turned towards him. From the proximity, she could smell the alcohol in his breath. She had to wait the jam out at this point.

With her work done, she was now going to trust her future to the woman who endangered it in the first place.

Her words rung in her mind.

"I'll put a pill in your mouth that is coated with a substance that disintegrates slowly so you'll have time before it melts in your mouth. Let him kiss you. It's small so he won't notice. You have the antidote in your system already. When he faints, be inconspicuous somehow until I come. Don't run. Don't make a move. Maybe you'll live."

Her words seemed impossible before. But when she unlocked the handcuffs and told her, "Push button to open," it all became real.

Whatever her mother was planning had to go well or else this was the end of both of them.

Saena entered the spacious chamber. Although underground, the furnishing was spared no expense.

Fuwa Yoshida and his wife Fuwa Nanami sat comfortably on the leather sofa set, sipping tea. They looked at her, genuinely pleased.

"Well done, Mogami-san. You have managed to surprise me with your loyalty. And I tell you it's not often," Yoshida praised her and gestured her to sit. Bile rose in her throat. But she kept her anger at bay.

"Can I ask you a question?" she forced herself to be polite. They were surprised by her forthcoming but nodded.

"Is Sho-san the only heir to your empire?" she asked brazenly.

"Although I'm not sure why you ask, but yes. Our son is the sole owner of our property," Yoshida answered tentatively.

A mocking smirk broke on her face.

"What if someone else turned up and challenged his right to inherit?" Yoshida frowned.

"That is simply impossible. The three of us are the only living members of the Fuwa family. No one can just challenge us out of nowhere," he sounded irritated. All the pleasantries forgotten.

And then she hit the nail right on the head.

"What if I say there is someone who can not only challenge his right but also prove you unworthy of this fame and money?" she seethed with untamed rage.

The Fuwa's stood up in fury. Their glares trying to eliminate her existence.

"What the hell do you mean by that? Who are you?" Yoshida's anger was trying to mask his panic but after all these years, she had learned to see through the facades.

Saena smirked. She paced towards Nanami. They looked at her cautiously. In one swift move, she yanked the old beauty towards her. A knife aimed at her Jugular vein.

Yoshida panicked. Fear overwhelmed the woman and she tried to kick and punch. To prove her point, Saena slightly cut her skin. A red drop trailed down her delectable skin. The seemingly might man froze.

"Remember the little Fuwa Irena-Chan?" she mocked. His eyes widened as realization dawned upon him. He blanched.

"So you do remember, _uncle," _she uttered with raging contempt. Blurred images of her parents flashed through her mind, adding fuel to the fire.

"We thought you were dead," Nanami pleaded. She sneered.

"Of course, you did. You tried to kill me in that accident, remember?" she mocked humor. In her fury, she cut into the woman's skin even deeper. She moaned in agony.

Yoshida was sweating. It was obvious that the old man had figured out that even if guards rushed in to save the day, Saena would take Nanami with her to death's door.

"What are you talking about?" he tried a different approach.

"Stop playing dumb, you murderer!" she bellowed.

"Murderer?" he continued his farce. His eyes clearly showed his confidence in his work. She couldn't have found any evidence.

Gauging his conceited shamelessness, she answered his question.

"Did you honestly this I would be standing here, endangering my life, if I wasn't sure you killed my family?" She simpered seeing his scowl. His lips puckered.

"What evidence?" he croaked.

"I have statements of witnesses and allies of your crime. I have my father's diary in which he clearly states your attempts to take his life. And then I have myself whom you tried to kill. When my father figured out your plan, he sent me far away. But I'm back now with your death penalty." She roared.

Saena looked around at her achievement. Her life's ambition will be fulfilled if she just swiped the blade. The ones who built their castles on her parents' graves would now die in those ruins. It was perfect.

Or was it? Because as she looked around, the peace she had been running towards was still too far away. It was mocking her as it ran farther and farther away from her.

It was supposed to be the end. If she ended their lives, she'll end her odium. But the surge of relief didn't awash her. It never came. She gazed at the man before her and she remembered the time he bought her the largest princess cake on her birthday. She remembered his present to be the best one she received. She recalled his smile as he hugged her. She had tried to erase his picture from her mind. She tried to soil the memory but somehow it never changed. It stayed right there. And today she was going to kill him? Could she kill someone? She had done many things in her life. She had destroyed careers, robbed happiness and put many through ordeals. She had taken much from many in order to attain her inner satisfaction. She had given up love for this supposed satisfaction.

Shuuhei gave her love. He gave her a chance to give up the path of destruction and to embrace a life. God gave her a chance when he blessed her with Kyoko. But what did she do? She burnt the ships and continued on her bloody journey. The fire burning in her heart torched every sentiment that came across her. Love, compassion, motherly affection. Nothing penetrated through it. She burned in her rage and hatred. She had achieved so much in her crazy drive to destruction. She had attained her revenge but it wasn't enough.

She wanted to just get it over with. But her hand won't move. Something wasn't right. Something was missing. And then it dawned upon her. She was missing.

Kyoko's smiling face flashed through her mind. Her every tear stabbed her heart. It was like she was asking her again and again to stop destroying her life. Did she think of the impact her actions would have on her? Ever since the day she found her happy, happy beyond she could've ever made her, something in her changed. It changed so silently, she never noticed. She fell in love. She fell in love with the only good deed she had done in her worthless life. She fell in love with her daughter.

She couldn't admit it. Not even to her own self before. But the momentum of the moment made everything crystal clear. Her every mistake ran through the confinement of her memory. Did she really want to end it like this? Did she really want her life to be this meaningless? She knew what would happen if she killed these two. She would be killed by the myriads of guards standing outside.

So that's all her life was? To die for dead people? The dead people who died for her…The words of her father that were so long forgotten ringed in her mind.

"Live. Live for us. Be happy. Be safe. Live."

The man's demands were so simple. He had only one desire; her happiness. What in the world was she doing here then? Her father could've saved himself. He could've had another daughter to replace her. But he didn't. He gave her a clean slate. A new beginning. And what did she do? Washed blood with more blood?

This wasn't going to make them happy. They wouldn't be proud of her ruining her life. They died for her happiness. What was she dying for? Them? Those who feared her death more than theirs?

And all of a sudden, her entire train of thoughts and plans fell apart. The orb of darkness she had instilled so deep in her heart cracked. And a ray of light sneaked in. It was hope. A hope to live…

The insight was too late though. She understood too late…

How was she supposed to walk out alive from here? And it's true that she had found out her faults but would she just let the Fuwa's walk? That would be unfair. Not only to her but also to the people they had hurt.

She needed a new plan.

XXX

All the preparations were done. His black book had done wonders. Everybody thought of him as the one who lived for the moment. Who didn't care for the future like his father. But he wasn't the idiot they all visualized.

For years, he had kept tabs on every little dirty business the Fuwa's spoiled the country with. Their every move was safe in black and white. For the six years, he was gone, he hadn't received new information. But the old brawls were pretty convincing to the government too. He even had Kyoko's wounds' photographed and the doctor's detailed report on them. He presented it with his case too.

The gravity of the moment pressed heavily upon him. He knew that he had to be hasty or else things might go horribly sideways. But he also knew that this was the end. If he didn't stop this drama now, it won't ever finish. The Fuwa story was coming to an end. And he would be the one to narrate it's destruction.

The SWAT was ready. He was dressed and buckled up. The map of their facility was laid down. It took a few strings pulled here and there but he got a pretty precise layout of their safe house. Saena's notes were a huge help too. She had her own maps of the place drawn in her office.

The strategy was simple. Get Kyoko out. Period.

The better scenario for him would be Fuwa Sho dead. But if he was caught alive, jail would suit him well.

They were positioned outside the abandoned warehouse they were using as a cover. Kuon lead the team to a safe distance and everyone got into positions.

He raised his hand and counted with his fingers: Three. Two..On..

Just when he was about to unleash hell, a IT member came running towards them. He looked pale as a ghost.

Kuon glared daggers at him.

"What happened?" he barked.

"Something has happened, sir," the guy muttered hastily.

Kuon froze. And the rosary of "what if's" took it's ominous place in his trembling heart again.

XXX

She pulled out the rope tied inconspicuously around her thighs and threw it to Yoshida. The old man looked quizzically.

"Tie yourself," she ordered. Asserting on her command, she cut another fragment of Nanami's neck. A fine line of blood formed around her chin. It wasn't deep but it would hurt.

"Don't touch her!" he yelled.

"Then do as I say," she commanded.

Nanami shook her head ferociously.

"Don't. Don't listen to her." She pleaded but Yoshida knew better. He still held the upper hand. The room had a silent alarm system. It was just a few steps from him, on the wall.

Unfortunately for him, Saena had thoroughly breeched his security.

"Try to push the button and your son dies," she admonished harshly. This caught the couple's attention. A smirk broke out on her face.

"I didn't tell you? My bad!" she feigned sympathy.

"Your son is going to die in … almost 43 minutes from now," she proclaimed as if it were a good news. Sweat popped on the man's forehead.

"What do you mean?" he tried to play his authority by raising his voice.

"I poisoned him with a specifically designed virus. Unless the antidote is given to him in 43 minutes, he will die."

Yoshida blanched. He looked at the alarm, mocking him from a few feet away and back at the woman holding his family hostage. And as much as he hated it, he couldn't think of a way out unscathed.

"You're bluffing!" Nanami cried. Saena cackled.

"Think as you like. I told you the truth. If you don't consider his life worth saving, that's your call."

Silence enveloped the room. Yoshida glanced at his wife once more before tying his hands.

"What do you want?" he asked, desperation laced every syllable.

Saena rejoiced seeing the man crumble before her.

"A confession." She stated solemnly.. The man froze.

"I want you to confess on national TV that you murdered my parents," she ordered. Yoshida seemed static as statue.

"No." his refusal shocked her. He stared directly at her. He seemed as if some how he were rejuvenated. Saena was unable to contemplate his sudden change.

"I will not confess to any such thing," he exhorted.

Her mind went into a frenzy. This was surely unexpected considering how easily he had surrendered.

"Do you want your wife and son to die then?" she challenged. He stared back with a poker face. No response. This was getting nowhere.

Someone might check on Kyoko if they stalled any longer. She needed to get this done.

"So you are saying that you didn't kill my parents?" she seethed with anger.

"I don't know what you are talking about." His obscure remark made her see red. It was true that she had realized her wrong move. But still, she wanted to see him sorry for his acts. He had to be sorry for betraying his own family!

In her rage, she filleted the skin off Nanami's right forearm. Blood rushed from the open wound. The woman screamed in agony. She shuddered. The trauma of the incubus took over her mind. The blood flowed out of her sick old figure and she fainted.

It happened so fast that Yoshida didn't even had time to react. His eyes kept gaping at the unconscious bleeding body of his life partner.

"Don't you touch her!" he yelled and unable to control himself, rushed towards her. He slid to her side and attempted to stop the bleeding. The shallow cut prevented excess bleeding. Nanami seemed to faint because tension overwhelmed her.

Pulling out her ultimate weapon from the folder, she pointed the gun straight at his cranium.

"I don't need to explain how this works. You _will _confess or else you'll be the first to burn in the inferno. You understand?" she commanded.

"NO!" he uttered through grated teeth. Saena almost pulled the trigger in frustration. She yanked him back with his hair. Her face was inches from his. She was trying to find a reason not to kill him right that moment. Unfortunately for her, she had a reason. Her newfound sense of life.

She slammed the gun across his face, dislodging his nose. Blood spurted out of the injury. The man groaned in agony.

"You want to reconsider, rascal?" she emphasized her syllable. Time was running out and so was her patience.

"Twenty-three minutes, prick. Before your son takes an elevator for hell."

She yanked his neck to the point of almost breaking it. He winced in anguish. But she wasn't done. Seeing the pathetic man beneath her, she kicked him right in the stomach. He choked in his own blood.

Still not receiving an answer, she decided to notch it up a bit. She pulled him off his wife, threw him across the floor and landed a blow right across his chest. The second blow surely cracked a rib.

"You decided yet?" she challenged, hitting him across the chest again.

"Stop. Please stop," he begged. How good it felt to see him give in!

"Why would I do that?" she mocked, grabbing him by his collar.

"I confess. I confess," he reiterated desperately. His face was bloody red. The man was definitely the type who pushed his underdogs to be killed and stayed in the safety of his four walls. Today however those four walls weren't up to any good.

His words melted into her ears like sugar. She broke him. She finally broke the mogul! It took her so many years but she finally did it!

She couldn't help her smirk.

She tied his hands and feet to the dining table. Then did the same to Nanami too. Her bleeding had ceased. It didn't look like a serious injury either.

Poking around the room, she found a laptop. She took off her USB that she always kept tied in a necklace around her neck. It always came in handy to keep useful software along with her.

She hacked into the system in a couple of seconds. One advantage of the laptop was that she could access all the camera's installed in the building. She looked through the live feed. Two guards were less than five feet from the closed door she was currently behind. The rest were in rooms, performing their consigned jobs. The camera to Sho's room was currently disabled. That was a relief.

She tapped into the main system and turned it on for her view. The first thing that caught her attention was the scattered clothes. Her breathing almost hitched for a bit. On the bed, she could make out two figures. The one towards the edge was definitely Kyoko. And knowing Sho, he would've taken the dominant side on the bed. She let out the breath she was holding. The clock was still ticking.

The camera's also had feed of the outside world. The surrounding of the ware house seemed pretty deserted on first look. But then her eye caught a reflection not too far from the main entrance.

She smiled. Kuon wasn't going to sit around hand on hand after all. This was even better. Hacking into a National TV's satellite would've taken time but hacking into a nearby computer was a piece of cake.

Her eyes darted to the man on the floor. How mighty he was just a few moment ago! How everything fell apart in mere seconds! This was life. One moment you are on top of the world, the next you find yourself in the pits of hell.

Fuwa Yoshida deserved worse than she was giving him. But she deserved better than wasting what little life she had on him. If she had finally understood her mistake, she surely wasn't going to keep going on that path.

She tapped into the police server. The close range helped with the time limit.

She grabbed Yoshida and threw him on the couch. His face was mess. He whimpered as the pain hit him. Too old for it she guessed. Seventy was an age where you start losing the majesty you had earned all your life.

She adjusted the laptop before him and turned the camera on.

"Make sure you include every little detail." She simpered and aimed the gun at Nanami's head.

"And action!" she mocked.

XXX

Kuon couldn't believe his eyes. Fuwa Yoshida, himself, was confessing to murder, felony, embezzlement, drug trafficking and even mutiny! He was beaten to a bloody pulp but you cannot mistake the identity of such a man.

It was him, alright. Kuon was bewildered. How the hell did Saena managed to break this tycoon? What soft point did she find?

Looking at the current bombardment of evidence and confessions, they needn't invade anymore. They should just knock on the door and let themselves in.

He heard cheering from his fellow members. Yashiro was just as dumbfounded as he was. They spent years trying to get under their skin but couldn't find a way. And Sasaki Irena or Mogami Saena or whoever she was, just eliminated the entire struggle. She didn't kill him. Instead she exhorted him to confess to a police force!

This was indeed the biggest case that was closed this decade.

"So we ready to raid, Kuon?" Yashiro smirked.

"Let's get this Fuwa filth off our country!" Kuon roared and they charged.

XXX

The raid went extremely successful. The squad broke into the abandoned warehouse. Saena's notes proved extremely successful at the moment. They knew exactly what was going to come and where it was going to come from. They dodged every bullet precisely.

The situation inside was not so easy however. The people inside didn't seem aware of the confessions their boss had made. It took a while but most of the men on the front guards were taken down. Many injured. A few dead.

Kuon directed Yashiro to get things done with Yoshida and Saena. He was here for something was more precious than a tycoon's fall out. He examined every room the corridor lead to. From every one of them, except three, men had come out to fight. But those three doors remained closed.

Aiming his gun, he guided the men behind him. They broke the first door. Apparently it was the dining area. No one was there. But still one member searched the place upside down. All clear.

The second door revealed a series of beds. All clear.

This was it. The door he was staring at contained his Kyoko. His heart was hammering against his rib cage. The more he tried to push the what if's out of his mind, the more they imposed themselves on his heart.

His heart sent silent prayers to the God who was listening. He kicked open the door and stopped dead in his track.

The only thing his mind registered was clothes on the floor and two bodies in the bed. Maybe he was too late. It was all over. He couldn't save her. All this time he was pretending to keep her secure. But when she needed protection, he failed! He destroyed her. A burden of guilt and anguish weighed down his heart.

The men behind him read the situation and made their exit quietly. This was Kuon's matter.

For a while he just stood there. Blank as a sheet as he gazed at the naked back of his wife glancing at him from under the sheer covers. He couldn't bring himself to look further than that. It was too much to intake. Too much indeed.

He remembered how mentality agonized Kyoko was when he met her. He remembered her tears from when she showed him her marks. He fixed them then. He fixed them with his love, with his protection.

But what now? Would he be able to heal these wounds? Would he be able to revive her back to life again? Would she be able to live without fear anymore?

Knowing Fuwa Sho's nature, whatever he had done was torture. And he was just outside, letting it all happen.

He looked at her and he knew he had to get her away from him. He closed his eyes. Took a deep breath to clear his mind a bit. When he finally opened them, he knew what he had to do. So he lumbered across the room. Each step heavier than the previous one.

He kept reiterating in his mind, "She needs you."

Reaching the edge of the bed, he sat on the floor on his knees. His hand gently moved to touch her arm.

"Kyoko," he whispered tenderly as he touched her. Her reaction was unpredictable. She bolted upright as if struck by lightning. The sheet fell of her body, revealing a shirt tied across her body. She turned to look at him, bewildered. She seemed to be playing asleep, thinking that someone was checking in on them.

He was just as stupefied. What was happening? They just stared at each other.

Kyoko was the one who broke the ice.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he tenderly stroked the common greeting with his emotions.

Silence.

"You okay?" he asked tentatively. Her cheekbones raised as she smiled and nodded softly.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he was flooded with alleviation. It took his mind a few seconds to contemplate the miracle that had occurred.

She was safe…

Kyoko stroked his cheek and wiped the lone runaway tear.

"It's over," she murmured. He nodded.

"It finally is."

He gathered her in his arms and pulled her to his chest. It really was finally over.

XXX

Kuon pulled away from her and keeping her at arm's length, he accessed her. A broken lip, a slight scar on her cheek and strange clothes. In fact, man clothes.

He frowned. Tugging at the shirt, he shook his head in disapproval. Kyoko saw his line of concern and she knew what to do. She broke away from him and gathered her clothes from the floor.

That's when his attention finally directed itself to the culprit lying on the bed.

"What did you do to him?" he asked curiously.

"Let's get out of here and I'll explain everything. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

She dropped the shirt and boxers, and put on her dress. Kuon's gaze never left her.

"What are you looking at?" she teased.

"Something beautiful," he muttered, lost in trance.

She blushed. As much as the moment was serene, the sense of suffocation was overwhelming. The whole place screamed cold and hard.

Kuon took her by the hand and leaned in to kiss her. But she stopped him midway.

"Not yet." Kuon nodded and settled with a peck on the cheek.

They needed time. And for the first time, they had it.

XXX

Kuon didn't stay to know about the success rate. He was far too indulged in his happy place.

Not once did he let go of her hand, on their way to the car. They climbed in and he got behind the wheel.

No one uttered a single word during the ride. Both were lost in thoughts. Their minds and hearts were endeavoring to contemplate the happenings and decide an outcome.

Kyoko didn't even notice that Kuon pulled outside a hotel.

"Why aren't we home?" she asked. Instead of answering, he got out of the car and opened her door for her. She took his hand and clambered out.

Kuon took off his vest and armory and threw them inside the car. Rummaging through the dashboard, he found some cash.

Dressed completely in black, he led them inside. He got them checked in, took the keycard and went to their room.

As they entered the lightly furnished room, he closed the door behind them.

"Kuon, why are we here? Where are the kids?" she asked again.

"Mom has the kids," he answered curtly. Giving her one thorough glance, he caged her against the door. His eyes were fixed at her broken lip.

"Did he kiss you, Kyoko?" he muttered. The repulsive memory left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She nodded. He kept on staring. After a bit, he asked, "How did he end up unconscious?"

"Mother put a pill in my mouth and told me to let him kiss me. She had already given me the antidote. It was my only way out so I did as told. And when he kissed me, he fainted. Nothing happened."

The last two words were reassurance. Kuon seemed overtly relieved. He held her chin and lifted it with his fingers.

"I'm going to mark you mine again tonight." He whispered before he closed the distance between their lips.

He kissed her ardently. She replied with the same ferocity. Kuon lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

He broke the kiss and begins showering kisses all over her neck. Kyoko moaned in delight. He threw her onto the bed and climbed over her.

Lying underneath him, kyoko looked up at him with a smile.

"Will you make me yours again, Kuon?" she pleaded seductively.

He groaned in carnal lust. His lips found hers and her hands found his.

The night passed. The stars glimmered bright. The moon shone with majesty. Inside the room were two persons, drenched in reverence and love for the other. They had seen many pains. They endured many an agony. Hearts were broken. Words were spoken. Pain was borne. Blood was shed. Fights were fought.

But at long last, they fought their way through the throng of adversities and found their way back home.

"Kuon?" she whispered warmly.

"Hmm?" he replied. His face was buried in the nape of her neck.

"Don't leave me again," she ordered. Her words were shaky. Her act of strength had worn out.

He looked into her amber orbs. And replied with utmost sincerity,

"I will never ever leave you again. I promise."

She smiled. Her hand cupped his cheek. He snuggled closer.

"I love you so much, Kuon."

"I love you even more."

And he sealed the deal with a kiss.

XXX

**Author's Note:-**

I apologize for my tardiness. I won't be writing any more fan fictions for some time now. I have a lot of work at hand.

I have worked hard on this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I'm really sorry for dragging this story.

Thank you so much for sticking with me through my false deadlines and cheesy story.

The Epilogue will be here soon. It will clear whatever doubts there are left.

With love,

A very grateful Myra


	24. Epilogue

"Kuon, I can't do this. Please," she implored as searing agony ripped her body. Kuon gazed at her helplessly. His hand held hers firmly. He squeezed it, trying to alleviate some of her pain but it was futile. Tears were trailing down her cheeks. Her forehead was creased. Her hair was lank in her face. A sheen of sweat covered her figure.

Kuon inched closer to her, whispering sweet condolences. Her dead grip on his hand intensified. He could hear his bones creaking. Nonetheless, she was the one in agony.

"Baby, one last push. I promise. Just one more," he urged her. She looked back like a kid who was given detention for doing homework accurately. Jolts ran through her. She shook her head, begging him. But she knew she didn't have a choice.

He grabbed her chin and captured her lips in a ardent kiss. She poured all of her frustration into the contact.

"One last time?" he pleaded, staring into her drooping eyes. Taking to heart, she nodded slightly. He smiled and rewarded her with a peck.

He resumed his position on the stool. "You ready?' She nodded.

"Three. Two. One. Push!"

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She directed all her energy into one final strive. And then she pushed.

Everything froze. Time. Space. Thoughts. Pain. They just stared at the bundle of joy the doctor was holding. A shrill cry broke the reverie. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He stared with wonder as the nurse took his new piece of heaven and wrapped it in a blanket.

She looked up with a smile and then whispered in a hushed manner as if it were a delightful secret.

"It's a girl."

Awe overwhelmed their hearts. Looking at the reward, the anguish of the ordeal assuaged. A smile broke on her face.

Gauging their anticipation, the nurse carried their cherub to them. She gently maneuvered the baby into Kyoko's awaiting arms and left. Kuon got to her side. They kept gazing at the little girl asleep in her arms.

"She's so,"

"magnificent," he completed her admiration.

Kyoko turned towards him, grinning. She knew what he wanted.

"You want to hold her?" she uttered. He beamed and nodded. Tentatively she handed the baby to him. Kuon gingerly cradled the little girl. Her chest was heaving so softy. She was still dirty but for him, he hadn't seen anything more pure.

Kyoko moved a bit, making room for him. He sat beside her. She cuddled beside him and craned her neck to enjoy the view. Kuon gently raised his hand and touched the baby's cheek.

"Hime-Chan ," he whispered tenderly. As he spoke, little Hime opened her eyes to the world. With one glance she took in her surroundings. She had taken aback her parents.

Kuon looked at kyoko, stunned yet overjoyed.

"I've got a little Kyoko-Chan now," he teased. Kyoko beamed. Indeed he did. For Hime inherited what Ren and Aiko didn't. Kyoko's looks. She had amber eyes and the same dark black hair as her mother. Her gaze just as pure as Kyoko's for him.

Hime stared with untold emotion at her parents. The parents who was watching her every movement like a prayer. Tired, she yawned. Kuon grinned at her adorable antics. Kyoko gazed back and forth her husband and her new daughter. He finally got a chance to relive what he missed. Just seeing his smile made her day. The little cherub closed her eyes and dozed off into a serene sleep.

The nurse chose that moment to enter. Although reluctant, Kuon handed Hime over to her.

"We should tell everyone out there," she suggested. But Kuon wasn't the least bit interested in others at the moment. As soon as the nurse left, he cupped her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Thank You." He whispered before catching her lips into another kiss. Although her body was crumbling with ache, she responded well to his gratitude.

"I love you so much." He gazed into her eyes and confessed.

"I love you more." Her eyes twinkled with challenge.

He bent and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. His lips lingered there for a moment, before he pulled away and murmured playfully in her ear, "Not a chance."

Kyoko chuckled. She let him have his way. He had waited for too long.

XXX

Party poppers burst and sparkles were showered at the happy couple as they entered the lounge. "Happy Anniversary!" a chorus greeted them. Kuon's arm was wrapped around his wife. Both of them grinned.

Aiko and Ren ran up to their parents, straight into their open arms.

"Happy Anniversary, mommy, daddy!" Aiko squealed and handed her gift to her darling daddy. Kuon chuckled seeing the piece of paper.

He held it out for everyone to see, grinning. Apparently Aiko had drawn a picture of him kissing Kyoko. both of them were supposed to Prince Charming and Cinderella for that was what the glass slippers and the crown were describing.

Kyoko beamed seeing her passion in her daughter. She collected her in her arms and squeezed her tightly.

"Thank you so much, Aiko-Chan." She kissed her daughter's cheeks. The sly little girl pecked her cheeks and scurried off.

Now all eyes were focused on Ren. He held out a little shoe box, unevenly wrapped. Kyoko sat on her knees and opened her gift. Seeing the content, she burst into laughter.

Inside lay Julie's pepper spray which had mysteriously disappeared three days ago. Roars of laughter echoed through the warmly lit room. Kuon playfully smacked Ren's head.

"You devil, what's going on in your mind?" Ren looked at him for a moment, then did the unthinkable. He showed his tongue out and ran away, laughing. Kuon was taken aback for a moment. But he came to and chased the little devil around the house. Small body gave Ren the advantage but Kuon was nothing less either. Circling the round kitchen table, he stooped over and captured him. He lifted him onto the table, glaring at him with mock solemnity.

"You do know Daddy is going to punish you for making a fool of him, don't you?" Guilty as charged, Ren nodded. His eyes were searching for Kyoko. But she and the rest of the crew were enjoying the scene.

"You want to know what your punishment is?" the little boy slightly shook his head. But seeing his father's gaze intensify, he nodded.

For a moment, there was silence.

"Today, young man, you are going to take care of your sisters while Daddy will take Mommy out. Got it?" Ren's cheeks puffed with irritation. Kyoko laughed. She adored the competition he put on for her attention.

Not having any choice, he nodded. His eyes were lowered. He knew he was outsmarted again. Seeing his remorse, Kuon smiled.

He put his son onto the ground, so he won't break his neck while attempting to jump off the table. Just as Ren was about to run off, Kuon produced the miracle drug from his pocket. The boy's eyes gleamed with eagerness. All the anger forgotten.

"Make sure you share with Aiko," he said as Ren snatched the chocolate from him and dashed off.

Kuon looked up at the family, feigning haughtiness. A job well done.

XXX

Food was served and everyone was chatting amicably. Suddenly, Shuuhei clinked his glass to get everyone's attention. He gets up and from the adjacent seat, so does Saena.

"Everyone, my wife and I missed our daughter's life. We missed her growing up. We missed her falling in love. We missed her marriage. We missed her happiness. And we missed her sorrows. We weren't there when she needed us the most. We let her down," he proclaims gravely.

Kuon was squeezing Kyoko's hand. Her eyes were fixed at her father. After all these years, she finally had her father with her. Her heart rumbled. Saena finished Shuuhei's confession.

"We forgot how important she was. We were a failure. Even though we hurt her immensely, yet she found in her heart to give us a chance." Her eyes met Kyoko's and she smiled.

"Kyoko-Chan, you changed me. I was driven by vengeance. I destroyed everything I held dear. But then I found you and you changed my life. If it wasn't for you, I would've painted my hands red with blood. But you didn't let me. The feelings towards you stopped me from dying. I still don't think I deserve to be called your mother. But today we both are proud to say that Hizuri Kyoko is our daughter. And she is the best thing that ever happened to us."

Kyoko stared at them, dumbstruck. Her eyes were warm with unshed tears. Something in her heart dissipated. Something she couldn't let go of for such a long time. The chest of agony. She looked at the two who were her parents and though everything she went through flashed before her, she couldn't look away.

She remembered the day Saena was exonerated. The overwhelming evidence against the Fuwa's and her cooperation made the jury decide in her favor. Yoshida Fuwa was hanged, his wife and Fuwa Sho got life sentence in the most secure prison in the country.

She remembered how different she looked. Her eyes seemed warmer than she had ever seen. Her head was lowered and her mien humble. She wasn't the cold proud woman who abandoned her anymore.

Kiri had moved. He couldn't bear to see his love happy with someone else. Saena and Shuuhei seized the chance and moved in next door. It's been a year since they had been living there. Shuuhei stayed away mostly but Saena didn't. Julie and Kuu remained incognito. So did Kuon and her.

The first two months were tough between them. Saena used to come over. It took a while but she soon became familiar with Ren and Aiko.

Kyoko tried to forgive her. She tried to think about her ordeals but no matter what she did, her heart won't forgive her. Kuon helped her realize Saena's pains. But even then her heart won't accept her as her mother.

It had been three months and she was pregnant with Hime. Saena and Shuuhei was at the baby shower Julie threw. That's when she overheard her crying. Kyoko had always pictured Saena as tough. Someone who never gave in, no matter what happened. But then she heard those words,

"I hate myself so much, Shuuhei. I have a daughter and she despises me. She is pregnant. I want to take care of her. I want to make up to her. But I am so ashamed. I cannot even look her in the eye. Seeing her so distant, I really wished I died that night with mom and dad. I'm pathetic."

Kyoko was dumbfounded to her profession. The image of Saena shattered and this broken woman took her place. Shuuhei was holding her. Consoling her as her partner in crime. But she kept belittling herself. That was the first time Kyoko wanted to wipe her tears. But it was still too soon for her. She decided that Kuon was right. She needed to give thought to her relation.

Then as time passed by Saena decided to take the initiative. She started bringing hygienic foods for her. She left little pamphlets about babies and pregnancy care. She offered to pick and drop Aiko and Ren to school. She took baby steps to make her a part of their lives.

Shuuhei wasn't behind either. Every weekend he would visit her and bring gifts for Aiko and Ren. They had begun to call them Grandpapa and Grandmamma. Although he never gathered the courage to directly talk to Kyoko, whenever she was around he would drop hints. Like he would tell Kuon that he was thinking that family was a blessing. HE would call him lucky for having such amazing kids. And little clues like that. Kyoko picked all of them.

Then came the day when Hime-Chan was born. When they were all gathered around Kyoko and Kuon in the hospital room after Hime-Chan was asleep, Saena and Shuuhei decided to take things into their own hands.

She still remembered that day clearly.

Flashback

"Kyoko?" Shuuhei drew her attention.

"Yes?" she said bluntly.

"We want to talk with you," Saena stepped in.

The others had apparently guessed the situation. Kuon kissed her on the forehead and left with the Aiko and Ren. Julie and Kuu followed suit.

Kyoko looked around quizzically. The two elders wore anxious expressions.

"I don't know how to say this. I..um..we are really sorry for everything," Saena blurted. She had practiced this moment hundreds of times but now she was all jittery. The What if's were back to haunt her.

"We know we hurt you. We are despicable. We left you alone to fend for yourself. No matter what we say or do now could never make up those moments. But we really want you to know that we love you. You are our daughter. And from now on, we'll do whatever it'll take to win you back." That was probably the first time he spoke so many words at once. But each word held an unfathomable depth.

Kyoko stared, blankly at them. She didn't know what to say. What should she say anyway? I forgive you for destroying my childhood and never being there for me? I forgive you for abandoning me because you apologized? Surely, she had started to accept them but forgiveness was not a stage she had reached yet.

The only thing she could come up was:

"Okay," she uttered mindlessly. They frowned, hoping for something more. But she just leaned back and closed her eyes. Not a word was said. They retreated.

Their confession did change things. She didn't forgive them yet but she started to open up. She stopped giving them cold shoulder treatment. Treated them a bit more warmly. And before she knew, they were talking amicably with each other. But not even hitherto, had she called them her parents.

But today, she couldn't help it. She knew they were at fault. They had made mistakes. But they had worked hard to make up for them. She couldn't undo the past but she could make the future a better place. She wanted her family. She deserved her happiness.

She moved away from Kuon's side. Her eyes never leaving her parents'. Saena was holding Shuuhei's hand. It was clear to everyone that this was the moment. They'll be driven away forever or accepted.

Unshed tears blurred her eyes but everything was so clear today. She stood a few feet from them. She opened her mouth to say something, but the lump of emotions in her throat didn't let the voice through.

She let the tears loose and the only gesture she could make was a nod. A gentle nod led every feeling she had stored in her out.

Saena and Shuuhei's eyes widened. They weren't expecting her forgiveness. But they got it. They couldn't comprehend the emotions surging through them. Tears trailed down Saena's cheeks and she rushed to gather her daughter in her arms.

Kyoko reciprocated the embrace. Drops of emotions running down both of their faces. Shuuhei decided to join in. He hugged both his ladies in his arms. A lone tear escaped his eyes as well but he hid it before it was caught.

XXX

His hand squeezed hers. She pulled it away.

"Kuon, keep your eyes on the road!" she chided. Kuon frowned and yanked her hand off her lap, squeezing it possessively. She huffed. This was his night. He was not going to let her off the hook.

Leaning back into her seat, she decided to relax. It was a special night after all.

The drive was quiet yet serene. Her insides were churning, just thinking about the surprise he had planned. He had been teasing her for days. They came to this city on a helicopter!

Out of the blue, he pulled over down the lane.

She quizzically looked at her. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled something out.

"A blindfold?" she asked surprised. He winked and stooped to put it on her. She didn't resist although tempted. Once done, he revved the car back to life and on the road again. She fell back on her seat, arms crossed.

Kuon smiled seeing her arrogance. Tonight was special for him. Although they were celebrating their seventh wedding anniversary, yet it was the first time they were actually with each other. Tonight was the night he planned to hold her till all those times could be made up.

Reaching his destination, he pulled into the parking lot. He got out of the car and like the chivalrous man he was, opened the passenger door for her. She took his hand and clambered out.

"Kuon, may I please take this blindfold off?" she pleaded, clearly irritated.

"Nope."

His blunt remark piqued her anger. But she was intrigued so she kept quiet. Apparently he had led her into an elevator. The elevator pinged and they stepped out. She was conjecturing possible outcomes but Kuon had proved his ability to surprise her many a time.

He unlocked the door and took her inside. She entered gingerly. He bent and whispered, "Open your eyes, love."

Excitedly she tore off the blindfold. Her eyes squinted from the flood of lights. Her heart was hammering its way out of her. She gasped. Tears instinctively welled up in her eyes.

"Happy Anniversary, my love." He came up behind her and captured her in his arms.

"Kuon…"she could barely speak his name. She was flabbergasted.

"You like it?" he nuzzled into her neck. Overwhelmed by emotions rehashing her heart and soul, she pulled away and threw herself in his arms. Her lips caught his in a passionate kiss.

"It's amazing, Kuon!" she squealed. And she had the right to. For they were standing in the home where it all began. Kuon's apartment. It had been cleaned of any signs of their living there after Kuon's death. But he put it back in order. Everything was exactly how she left it.

The pictures of their wedding were embellishing one wall while her artificial garland on the other. It was home. They were home.

They went to the living room. For a while no one spoke. Reminiscence of their lives flooded them. Warm smiles were on their faces. Their twined hands flowed each other's emotions to the hearts.

Kyoko was the one to break out of the reverie.

"Wait here," she pecked his cheek and rushed to the television. Kuon looked on confused but intrigued. She took out a CD from her purse and inserted it into the player.

With her hand, she gestured him to take a seat. Arranging everything, she took her seat under his arm on the couch.

"You ready for your present, Kuon?" she questioned playfully and hit the play button.

The screen went black for a moment. A shrill cry broke the silence.

"It's a boy," he heard Julie's excited pitch. The video appeared. Kyoko was crying and out of breath, clad in the hospital gown. Her hand firmly grasped the arms of the chair as she pushed again. This time came out a beautiful little girl into the world. Kyoko's arms slumped and her eyes closed. She dozed off.

"You have a daughter, Hime-Chan," Julie whispered to the camera. The scene changed.

Kyoko was crouched at a feet away from Ren and Aiko, urging them to come to her. The little babies tried to stand but their wobbly feet wouldn't let them. Kyoko coaxed again.

Ren was the one to gather his energy and stand. He kept wobbling but successfully stood. On Kyoko's encouragement, the little guy put one foot in front of the other and slowly but steadily made his way to his mother. Kyoko's eyes were shining with fervor. She caught him before he toppled and hugged him close.

Seeing her brother do it, Aiko stubbornly got to her feet. Julie's squeal directed Kyoko's attention to her. She courageously careened towards her. Just when she was a foot away, her legs gave way. But Kyoko caught her mid-fall.

There was cries of joy and excitement. But apparently the scene wasn't over. The competitive duo wasn't done yet.

"Ma," Ren crooned, taking everyone by shock. Aiko wasn't the one to be under looked.

"Ma," she cried right after him. Tears trailed down Kyoko's cheek and she pulled her angels into her arms.

Those were not the only tears that were shed. For Kuon, in his awed-trance, never noticed when tears fell from his eyes. His grip on Kyoko tightened. His heart was palpitating at an unspatial speed. An eerie warmness surrounded his heart. Kyoko's eyes were fixed on his face. Every expression he made, raced her heart.

He was reliving everything he had missed. The birth of Aiko and Ren. Their first word. Their first step. Their first day to school. Their little brawls. Everything.

Thirty minutes passed by in a blink of an eye. He remained frozen at his spot the entire time. Not one limb moved. His breath hitched when Kyoko appeared on the screen. She was dressed in her wedding gown. She gently lifted her veil and smiled straight at the camera.

"Happy Anniversary, Kuon," she gently smiled. And the screen went blank.

Silence enveloped the room. Kuon was rigid. The tears were still flowing. He slowly turned towards her. Their eyes met and without saying a word, he kissed her. He poured all his love and new found peace into the kiss.

Not breaking the kiss, he carried her to the bedroom. He gently placed her onto the bed. Before climbing, he gazed at the woman underneath him. He couldn't help his smile.

"I love you, Kyoko," he whispered.

"I love you too, Kuon," she replied with unfathomed ardency.

He lowered himself onto her. His lips busied themselves by looking for every possible place on her face to kiss her. Kyoko giggled.

He was smiling as well. Today was perfect. After all the journey, finally they had won their perfection. The perfect love. The perfect family. The perfect life. And it all started with their promise: "I'd do anything for you."

XXX

Camera's flashed, reporters yelled and pushed trying to get a better shot. This was the news of the year.

"Hizuri Kuon, the assumed-to-be-deceased, business man and his entire family has resurfaced after seven years! Another exciting turn of events take us to the Fuwa Organization. After the crimes of the previous owner, the original heir Fuwa Shang's daughter Fuwa Ayami has emerged and looks like not only does she plan to take over but also to merge Fuwa Organization with Hizuri Cooperation. The entire country is taken aback."

Another news channel:

"Hizuri Kyoko, the wife of Hizuri Kuon, is the daughter of Fuwa Ayami, Fuwa Shang's daughter!"

Another news channel:

"The dark horse of Hizuri Cooperation Mogami Shuuhei has made his first public appearance. But what is even more shocking is the fact that he is married to Fuwa Ayami and Hizuri Kyoko is their daughter!"

Another reporter:

"What a twist in the story. Not only does this strangely related family has emerged. The government is not pressing any charges on Hizuri Kuu, Hizuri Juliana and Hizuri Kuon for faking their deaths. Our sources tell us that they are responsible for disclosing the black works of the Fuwa Organization! The public is in a confusion as to how they should welcome the family back."

On a reality show:

"Mogami-san, why do you call yourself Saena instead of Ayami?"

Saena smiled and looked at Kyoko. The entire family was seated in front of her.

"This was the name my daughter first knew of mine. I intend to cherish it," her eyes were warm with affection. Kyoko smiled.

"Why did you take over? You could've stayed in clandestine. Any special reason except the obvious that it was because it was your right."

"Honestly telling, I had no intention of taking over. But then this adamant couple, Kyoko and Kuon, urged me. They told me that if I didn't take over the company will be in the dumps in seconds. It needed a leader. The company is the source of earning for so many people. I just cannot abandon them. They had no part in the corruption led by Fuwa Yoshida. And since I'm not very experienced in these matters. I decided merging was my best option."

XXX

It all started with a piece of cake and it ended by putting together pieces of a very complicated puzzle. The Hizuri family now happily resides in their new home in Tokyo. Kuon and Kyoko still go to their apartment for their private moments. Kuu, Juliana, Shuuhei and Saena had moved in next doors to Kuon and Kyoko's new house.

No one is sure that their life is going to be a happily ever after. But they know that as long as they stuck together, trouble will have a lot of trouble to reach them.

XXX

Author's Note:-

That's the end. This has been a very tough year for me since my university entrance exam are upcoming and I have to improve my score. So many activities placed my story in the back seat and wasn't able to put as much attention on it as I intended. I thank everyone of you for sticking with my incompetence. I have also come to realize that my writing lacks a lot of things.

I'd be really grateful if you told me of your views. I need to know your reaction. It's a request.

This is my last fan fiction for some time now. At least a year or two.

Thank you again. If you have any questions, I'd love to answer.

Love,

Myra


End file.
